Revelaciones
by Scorpius no Camus
Summary: NO TODAS LAS PERSONAS TIENEN LA SUERTE DE CONTAR CON HERMOSOS RECUERDOS DE SU INFANCIA LOS PRIMEROS AÑOS DETERMINAN LA FORMACION DE LA PERSONA Y CAMUS Y MILO ESTAN A PUNTO DE DESCUBRIRLO DE LA PEOR MANERA. LEMONYAOIICExPOISON.OJALA Q RECUERDEN LA HISTORIA
1. Default Chapter

Bien pues he aquí mi intento de fic espero que lo disfruten y que lo encuentren lo suficientemente interesante como para pedir el segundo capitulo, algunas aclaraciones necesarias en este fic Milo es el caballero dorado favorito de todo el santuario (me imagino que al menos esto si les gusto al menos a la gran cantidad de milomaniacas que existen y que yo me incluyo entre ellas) debido en gran parte a que es el más joven de todos los dorados, en mi historia Milo solo tiene 17 años, por lo cual también es el favorito del resto de los caballeros dorados.  
  
El guión – lo uso para los diálogos y para los pensamientos, bueno espero que les guste al menos lo suficiente como para pedir el segundo capitulo y por favor dejen reviews aunque solo sea para amenazarme de muerte OK? y si tienen alguna sugerencia que me pueda ayudar a mejorarlo será bien recibida.  
  
Capitulo Uno.-Un deseo Mal Sano lo Comienza Todo.  
  
Los últimos rayos del sol tocaban el frente de cada una de las doce casas dándole a cada una un matiz dorado idéntico y a la vez totalmente diferente entre si tanto como los caballeros en custodia para cada una. Si........ Doce caballeros dorados para doce casas todos muy poderosos, todos muy imponentes, todos sumamente atractivos totalmente diferentes a cualquier otro caballero del Santuario. Si porque en un caballero dorado más que en cualquier otro la personalidad no es algo básico sino más bien es algo vital.  
  
Si atractivos todos pero ninguno como él, ninguno como su caballero aquél que noche a noche le robaba el sueño con sus ávidas y ardientes caricias, como aquél que le exigía la entrega total de su cuerpo y de su voluntad, aquél cuya sola visión de su cuerpo desnudo provocaba una explosión de calor a lo largo del suyo, un calor tan intenso e incontrolable que calentaba su fría y vacía cama pero en especial su alma solitaria todo esto sin importar que tan distantes pudieran ser los demás a su alrededor o que tan indiferente lo crean. Irónico o no? Él que desde que se convirtiera en caballero siempre ha estado rodeado de personas, compañeros del santuario o alumnos pero siempre solo. Si definitivamente el daba calor a su alma aunque solo fuera en sus sueños, en sus ilusiones, en sus pensamientos y ningún otro caballero dorado o de cualquier otro rango podía igualársele.  
  
No, no al caballero que ahora yacía desnudo, inconsciente e indefenso sobre la cama. Cierto que la forma en que consiguió tener a dicho caballero en tal situación no correspondía ni al honor ni al rango de caballero, pero acaso no era esto último lo que le impedía tenerlo libremente, lo que impedía abrirle su corazón, dejar a su espíritu expresar con toda sinceridad sus sentimientos, ofrecerle un vida juntos en la que lo enamoraría permanentemente con suaves caricias, palabras dulces dichas en susurros sobre su oído para que él y nadie más que él fuera dueño de las mismas, si, en esa vida juntos el lo llevaría poco a poco a adentrarse en los juegos del amor, sin necesidad de ocultarse o aún peor de recurrir a malas artes específicamente a la magia oculta prohibida y despreciada por los dioses desde tiempos inmemorables.  
  
Pero ¿A quién trataba de engañar? ¿A el mismo? Si tal vez se engañaba, se engañaba y lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que no era solo el rango y el honor lo que lo detenía, era más bien el temor el miedo al rechazo, a su rechazo porque si el tuviera la seguridad una esperanza firme de que Milo correspondería a su amor, a su pasión ya podrían todos irse para el infierno y así el no tendría que hacer esto, pero desgraciadamente no era así después de todo Milo a sus diecisiete años es casi un niño, un niño con poderes inigualables de los que bien podía dar testimonio él, Si Milo es un niño un niño obligado a llevar la vida de un hombre, de un guerrero, de un ejecutor, la vida del asesino del santuario, de un hombre que no corresponde a la persona que Milo es realmente.  
  
-Ahhhh-un gemido casi inaudible rompe con los pensamientos del caballero que contemplaba en silencio el ocaso, y que ahora vuelve su mirada hacia la cama del caballero regente de la octava casa,Esta despertando, finalmente ha recuperado la conciencia ha llegado la hora la hora de que sea míose dice así mismo el caballero, más para convencerse, para afirmar en su mente que su decisión es la correcta.  
  
El caballero camina despacio, sin prisas después de todo tiene toda la noche por delante y miles de caricias, de besos y abrazos para él, para su Milo, se inclina a su lado, Milo aún esta débil muy débil pero poco a poco su respiración se vuelve más fuerte, lo mira parpadear con fuerza seguramente para aclarar por completo su vista y con ternura aparta de su rostro los mechones azules de su cabello mientras sus miradas se encuentran.  
  
-¡¡Tuu!!-exclama sorprendido Milo aún semiinconsciente. -¡Hola Milo!-exclama el otro caballero sonriendo con satisfacción debido a que Milo lo reconoció por un momento temió que no lo hiciera -¿Qué esta pasando?,.......¿Donde estoy?,......¿Que haces tu aquí?,¿Qué hago yo aquí? Y ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada y me siento así?- -Calma Milo, son demasiadas preguntas para contestarlas todas de una sola vez- -Bien lo que esta pasando lo entenderás muy pronto, ¿Dónde estamos? Estamos en la octava casa, la casa del escorpión, TU CASA, ¿Qué hago yo aquí?, pues..... estoy a punto de DISFRUTAR DE LA PERSONA QUE MAS DESEO, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?, bueno, pues TU ERES ESA PERSONA, ¿--por qué te sientes así?, seguramente es por la PÓCIMA QUE TE DI- así de manera burlona remarcando ciertas frases contesta el caballero a cada una de las preguntas de Milo, eso sin dejar de mirarlo de forma ardiente recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos el contorno de su cuerpo desnudo desde la cintura hasta su rostro.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿De que hablas?, ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?-responde entre sorprendido e incrédulo el caballero del escorpión -Pero Milo aún no te has dado cuenta- -¿Cuenta de qué?- casi grito un cada vez más irritado Milo -Solo.........Mírate-  
  
Milo haciendo caso a la sugerencia del otro caballero mira hacia su cuerpo y descubre que se encuentra completamente desnudo y si antes estaba irritado, ahora ya es rabia, una rabia enorme ante tal insulto es lo que siente, pero aún su rabia no es lo suficientemente fuerte para interferir con su juicio, ¿Cómo? Y ¿Por qué? Son las preguntas que resuenan una y otra vez dentro de la mente del caballero de la octava casa, ¿Cómo es que no percibió que se hallaba desnudo con el anterior toque del caballero?, ¿Por qué no percibió su cosmos al acercarse? Y sobre todo ¿Como es que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo desnudaba?.  
  
Rojo de rabia y de........... Vergüenza en especial de esta última al percatarse de la lasciva mirada del otro caballero, trata de levantarse de la cama para castigar su atrevimiento, para castigar a aquel que se ha atrevido a entrar en una de las doce casas, a su casa y desnudar a uno de los caballeros dorados, a él. Este último pensamiento no solo incomoda sino que intimida un poco al caballero del escorpión, sensación que aumenta todavía más cuando su cuerpo no le responde y es solo en su mente donde se forma la imagen de el mismo levantándose, por un momento, Milo no de crédito a su situación, a todo lo que le esta pasando.  
  
-No te esfuerces, ahora estas por completo a mi merced y puedo hacer contigo lo que yo quiera- -así- responde Milo tratando de dar a su voz su habitual toque de cinismo y seguridad -Claro..... y es tanto lo que quiero hacer contigo que aún la noche entera no me bastara- -¡¡MALDITO!!!-el grito de Milo debe haber resonado hasta el mismísimo olimpo-Acaso piensas de verdad que eres capaz de controlarme a MI, el caballero de la octava casa y protegido de escorpión-respondió un enojadísimo Milo no solo por lo incomodo de su situación sino también por el toque de burla con el que el caballero expresara esta última frase-Para liberarme solo tengo que elevar un poco mi cosmo, y así ni tu ni diez caballeros más podrían detenerme- -Me muero por verte intentarlo- y de nuevo el mismo tono burlón -Pues ya que insistes- contesta el escorpión con igual o mayor burla en su voz-déjame mostrarte y darte una lección que no olvidaras nunca...Prepárate por que voy a sorprenderte-  
  
Así Milo comienza en llamar y encender a su cosmo al máximo, poco a poco regula su respiración hasta que esta alcanza una tranquilidad absoluta, relaja todos sus músculo y sus nervios alejando así cualquier tensión que pudiera nublar su concentración en el proceso, también aleja de su mente todo pensamiento que no se relacione con la energía de su cosmo y los puntos de contacto necesarios para elevarlo más allá del séptimo sentido. Al principio y de una manera muy tenue un aura dorado rodea al caballero, pero de pronto Milo lo siente algo esta mal, muy mal; siente su cosmo en el interior de su mente, de su espíritu y de su cuerpo pero le parece tan lejano como dormido, como si de pronto su cosmo, su propio cosmo fuera ajeno a su voluntad y sin comprender porque en lo profundo de su corazón empieza a tener Miedo.  
  
-Y bien Milo, estoy esperando esa gran explosión de poder que me prometiste, ¿Qué pasa?, de pronto te noto un poco pálido-  
  
Milo abre sus ojos y trata de reunir toda la energía que le sea posible controlar para encarar al intruso.  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?, ¿Por qué no puedo controlar mi cosmo?- -Tan pronto lo olvidaste, te dije que si no fuera por tu rango como caballero dorado no habría tenido que hacer uso de las malas artes, de la magia. -¡¡¿Qué?!!- -Tengo una amiga, una buena amiga que conoce los secretos de la magia relacionados con los guardianes de los dioses desde la era del mito, ella quería vengarse no de ti, pero si de dos personas muy cercanas, dos personas cuyos sentimientos por ti son tan profundos que sentirán la que va a pasar contigo en carne viva, justo como si les pasara a ellos- -¿De qué rayos hablas?, ¿Quiénes son esas personas?, ¿Qué relación pueden tener conmigo?, ¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer conmigo?-  
  
Al mirarlo así inquieto, desconcertado y al escuchar su última pregunta el otro caballero no puede más que sonreírle con ternura Si a pesar de su poder y su rango como caballero dorado aún conserva algo en su interior que la mayoría de nosotros ya no, UN CORAZON PURO, su espíritu es inocente, claro y libre de la malicia, de la saña, de la vanidad y la soberbia, por eso no me extraña que ni Saga ni.......  
  
-¡¡Oye!! , ¡¡Contéstame!!- le grita Milo enfadado interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, a lo cual solo sonríe nuevamente retomándolos antes de acercarse aún más al indefenso escorpión Si por eso es que ninguno de esos dos caballeros dorados han tenido valor para hablarle claramente sobre lo que sienten por él  
  
CONTINUARA???? 


	2. Una fiesta entre ¿Amigos?

Bien, Bien y de nuevo Bien, en el capitulo anterior ya advertí que soy novata, este es mi primer fic y me esta costando mas de dos dolores de cabeza fuertes, pero muy fuertes. ¿Qué por qué? pues verán mi inspiración no se somete al orden que debería seguir este fic, por ejemplo el encuentro entre Camus y Milo que debe tener lugar mas pero mas adelante, se me ocurrió casi enterito ayer por la noche, y no puedo avanzar con el capitulo número tres, lo digo es desesperante, pero les aseguro, que hago todo lo que puedo.  
  
Bueno continuando con esto déjenme aclarar que todos los derechos de Saint Seiya son reservados para Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, este fic esta siendo escrito únicamente con fines de entretenimiento y sin ningún afán de lucro, hecha la pertinente aclaración, pasemos a cosas más agradables como contestar los reviews.  
  
GRACIAS, UN MILLON DE GRACIAS para todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar reviews, especialmente para mi adorada nietecita y socia querida que espero que ya me haya disculpado por no haberle informado de ... bueno del trabajito que había que hacer con Milo, Milo-yasha gracias, ni en mis más locos sueños me hubiera imaginado encontrar una socia tan chida como vos, A Ethel de Altar que me dio su apoyo y consejos además de que también es una chica súper linda y a ti Virgo no Shaka gracias por haber leído este fic y por tus palabras de Animo, contestando a tu pregunta no NO es Camus el caballero que bueno... va a abusar de Milo, así que tranquila no me imagino a Camus siendo tan desenfrenado, al menos no en este fic pero traigo una idea por ahí que no me quiere dejar en paz , así que tal vez en otra historia.  
  
Bien pues eso era todo espero que disfruten de este capitulo que les aseguro que lo hice lo mejor que pude, y perdonen pero si quieren saber la identidad del atacante de Milo van a tener que leer el tercer capítulo que aún esta en progreso.  
  
CAPITULO DOS.- _UNA FIESTA ENTRE **¿AMIGOS?  
**_  
Mientras el caballero de Escorpión pasaba por todos esto en su Casa, la Segunda casa, la casa de Tauro se hallaba convertida en un burdel, en ella se podían ver botellas vacías por aquí y por allá, restos de comida en las paredes, música estridente y muchachas que entraban y salían persiguiendo a los "serios" caballeros dorados de Athena.  
  
-Oye Aldebarán, ¿Estas seguro que A...que Ath...hip...que Athena no se enojara por esto?-

-No Shura...hip...ella estuvo de acuerdo en...en...en que...que podíamos tener una sana...hip...reunión-  
  
Tal fue la respuesta del caballero dorado de Tauro, Aldebarán, que caminaba recargándose firmemente en los pilares de su casa tan solo para prevenir algún peligroso acercamiento con el piso.  
  
-¿Sana...hip...reunión...hip? a bueno...brirn....brindemos entonces-

-No creen que esto no es propiamente una sana reunión- -Ohh vamos...hip...Shacka...no...no...hip...no sabes...no sabes que...que...-

-Por Buda Aioria, ¿Qué es lo que no se?-

-Que el alcohol es sano Shac...Shacka...porque...porque prev...previene infecciones-

-Me pregunto si Athena y Buda me tomarían a mal si lo mandara a uno de los seis mundos-

-Probablemente Shacka, Probablemente-

-¡¡¡¿Saga?!!! , Buenas Noches amigo, no esperaba verte por aquí, hasta donde recuerdo a ti no te agrada beber-

-Creeme Shacka, hay una buena razón para eso, y si no me agrada beber ni tampoco las compañías pagadas pero, alguien tiene que cuidar de los angelitos mientras Athena esta ausente-

-Si, tienes razón por eso estoy yo aquí al igual que aquel-  
  
Shacka señalo a otro caballero dorado que apartado del resto del grupo no reía, ni bailaba, ni tampoco bebía, tan solo observaba al resto, lamentando profundamente el mal estado de sus compañeros, pero feliz, si muy feliz debido a que cierto bicho mañoso como el le llamaba había faltado a la reunión, la razón la ignoraba y probablemente si el tan solo tuviera la mínima idea de lo que ese bicho mañoso, de lo que Milo enfrentaba en esos momentos su felicidad se hubiera esfumado para dar paso a una rabia y un dolor inimaginables, tan grandes como el amor que sentía hacia él, hacia su bicho maloso, hacia su ángel, tan grandes como la pasión y el deseo que lo consumían lentamente por dentro.  
  
-Ahhh, ya veo...aquél-

-Problemas con él de nuevo Saga, y ahora ¿Por qué? Y sobre todo ¿Hasta cuando?-

-No se de que me hablas Shacka- -Si lo sabes Saga, tan bien como lo se yo-  
  
Así respondió Shacka, al tiempo que atajaba la caída de Afrodita con una mano y con la otra detenía una botella que el rejuvenecido Docko arrojo en dirección a Shion, el Gran Patriarca como protesta a que el Gran "Maestro" contaba una anécdota no muy halagadora sobre el, lo cual provoco las burlas y sonoras carcajadas del resto de los caballeros y compañía.  
  
-Bien, al menos Afrodita ya no representara un problema-

-Esos crees Saga, y dime ¿Cómo vamos a llevarlo hasta su casa?-

-Pues ¿por qué no se lo pides al cubito de hielo?-

-Saga-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo retiro lo dicho-

-Saga, dime, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te molesta de Camus, su forma de ser, algún roce anterior no resuelto o... su cercanía con Milo?-  
  
El caballero dorado de Géminis frunció el ceño y por un segundo su mirada se torno obscura, con leves resplandores de tonos rojizos, resplandores que denotaban la furia interior que sentía, al escuchar o más bien al percibir que para sus compañeros era ya un hecho el relacionar a Milo con Camus o viceversa.  
  
-¿Qué tiene que ver Milo en esto Shacka?, ¿Acaso estas insinuando que él tiene algo que ver con el franchute aquél?, No Shacka, ni tu ni nadie en este santuario tiene derecho de hablar de Milo en esa manera, ninguno ha tenido la fortuna ya no de estar con él, sino de tener la oportunidad de proponérselo siquiera, así que ten mucho cuidado con la forma en la que hablas acerca de Milo, y ya que parece que tengo la completa atención de cada uno tengan mucho cuidado y si en algo aprecian su vida, No se acerquen a Milo con malas intenciones, especialmente TU, francesito de pacotilla.-  
  
Si Athena hubiera entrado en ese momento ni el asombro ni la sorpresa que siguieron a las palabras de Saga expresadas en un tono tan desafiante, tan amenazador, pero lleno de seguridad e indignación hubieran sido tan grandes. Luego solo el silencio, un silencio tal que cada uno podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.  
  
Shacka movió pesarosa mente la cabeza pocas veces en su vida se había arrepentido tanto de hacerle una pregunta a alguien como en aquellos momentos y al igual que todos los caballeros, ubico su mirada en Camus, el caballero aludido por Saga. Afortunadamente y en aras de mantener la poca paz y cordura restantes el caballero de Acuario mantuvo la misma posición que había tenido durante toda la noche, parecía que no tenía ánimos de pelea y aunque su semblante se mantuvo serio e inescrutable y su aura permaneció tan quieta y helada como solo el podía mantenerla, su mirada se cruzo con la de Saga y por un segundo se dibujo en ella una rabia fría, informe y ardiente a la vez que contrasto tanto con el resto de su persona como la voz que desde la puerta de la casa rompió con el silencio.  
  
-Buenas Noches caballeros-

-Oh, eres tú, Buenas Noches Mu-contesto cortésmente el caballero de la casa de virgo-No esperábamos verte por aquí-

-Ni yo a ti Shacka, ni a ti Saga-

- Bueno, alguien tiene que cuidar de los niños-  
  
La respuesta mucho más calmada del caballero de Géminis permitió a todo mundo retomar aquello que estaban haciendo, al menos la mayoría lo hizo porque el caballero de los hielos eternos si bien no tuvo esbozos de reacción alguna, ahora seguía tanto los movimientos como la conversación de los tres caballeros especialmente de Saga.  
  
El tiempo paso rápido e inexorable como siempre ocurre en momentos de esparcimiento en momentos libres de responsabilidad o trabajo, Camus, el caballero de Acuario continuaba en la misma posición que adoptara desde que la fiesta comenzara con la mínima diferencia de que ahora mantenía los ojos cerrados, cansado ya de observar los desvaríos y escenas ridículas que sus compañeros montaban bajo la influencia del alcohol. Shacka, Mu y Saga no eran capaces de contener a los demás caballeros dorados a los que desgraciadamente se habían sumado algunos caballeros de bronce y de plata, que acudieron a la casa de Tauro atraídos por el ruido, la algarabía y la música.  
  
-No puedo creerlo Mu, aquí todos parecen haber perdido el juicio, y son más y más caballeros a cada momento, sino hacemos algo pronto para cuando Athena regrese de la ciudad el santuario entero estará desparramado por el suelo de la casa de Aldebarán-

-Tienes razón saga- Intervino Shacka -Pero no creo que entre nosotros tres podamos hacer algo para impedirlo, si tan solo Aioros estuviera aquí, el ejerce gran influencia sobre Aioria y Shura, así que podría controlarlos porque para variar son los más animados-

-Si Shacka, si Aioros estuviera aquí, y si el modelo profesional venido de Liberia se dignara a darnos una mano ¿No lo crees así Mu?-  
  
Ante este ultimo comentario de Saga, Camus esbozo una sonrisa durante ¿medio segundo?, para continuar después con su misma pose de toda la noche, Mu por el contrario no dio señales de haber escuchado al caballero de la tercera casa.  
  
-Mu, ¿Me estas escuchando? , oye Mu responde , ¿Estas bien?-

-Ahh...eh..oh si lo siento Saga, me distraje por un momento, no se de pronto en mi corazón tuve una sensación, como un mal presentimiento, una sensación extraña, un vacío, como si de pronto algo o alguien lastimara a una persona a quien quiero mucho, como si lo estuviera alejando de mi, aun lugar extraño, oscuro...donde no puedo alcanzarlo...o verlo...u oírlo...-

-Y un escalofrió te recorrió el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, como si un viento helado te envolviera por completo llevándose todo el calor de tu cuerpo, de tu corazón, ¿No es así Mu?-  
  
Saga, Mu y Shacka que había escuchado los dos últimos comentarios de sus compañeros de batalla fijaron su mirada en Camus quien finalmente rompía con el silencio de toda la noche que se implantara asi mismo.  
  
-Si Camus eso fue exactamente lo que sentí pero, acaso ¿Tú también lo sentiste?-

-Si Mu, y aún lo siento no es algo que tenga que ver con el aire, el ambiente o la noche, mas bien tiene que ver con mi interior, con mi corazón, siento un dolor en el pecho como si una aguja me lo estuviera atravesando...-

-Y sientes que esa aguja se clava hacia tu corazón lento muy lento, no te deja respirar, sentir o pensar con claridad, te llena de miedo, de rabia, te deja vacío por dentro, ¿Cierto?- Interrumpe Saga, terminando así con la descripción que iniciaran Mu y Camus.

-Si- respondieron Mu y Camus, sin estar seguros de si era bueno o malo concordar con Saga, porque por todo lo dicho esa noche, era obvio que en el caballero dorado de Géminis había un interes especial hacia Milo y esto en particular no hacia nada de gracia en el acuador.

-Es extraño- Dijo Shacka -Hasta hace un momento pensé que era el único que lo sentía, alguien, un caballero de oro parece estar en peligro-

-¡¡¿Uno de nosotros?!!-Exclamaron los demás caballeros al unísono.

-Si, Siento alrededor del Santuario una amenaza, una energía que se manifestó a la salida de Athena hacia el pueblo, pero es tan velada, que no puedo describirla, detenerla o tratar de anticiparla, pero estoy seguro que uno de nosotros corre peligro-

-Peligro Shacka, ¿Pero quién y qué peligro? , Todos estamos aquí reunidos a excepción de Aioros que partió con Athena y de ...-

-**Milo**- Dijeron de nuevo al unísono Mu y Saga.

-¿Estas insinuando que algo malo pasa con Milo? Ehh, Camus-

-Saga-Con solo decir su nombre tanto Mu como Shacka expresaron toda la preocupación de que la actual conversación pudiera derivar en una nueva pelea.

-No se preocupen, Mu...Shacka...Saga sabe de sobra que es lo que me pasa, el porque me preocupo por Milo, porque siendo francos mi situación es muy similar a la que vive él-

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Saga con coraje

-Si Saga, yo también guardo un secreto y se lo guardo a la misma persona que tu, a Milo-

-¿Qué estas diciendo infeliz?-

-Saga, tranquilo-

-No Mu, así como Saga no encuentra valor para revelarle su secreto a Milo, yo tampoco encuentro valor para revelarle el mío, no podría, no soportaría ni quiero hacerle frente a su rechazo, pero sobre todo a que se aleje, a que se alejara de mi, a que la declaración de mis sentimientos pudiera herirlo... quizá...si Milo no fuera tan joven, tan vulnerable no me sentiría tan cohibido, no tendría tanto miedo a herirlo, a romper con la pureza de su corazón y su alma. No, no podría herir al ser que ha llenado de calor y de vida a mi corazón, a él, que siempre ha sido paciente y franco conmigo, que no se ha intimidado con mi forma de ser, porque amarle a él me hace no solo ser capaz de alcanzar las estrellas, sino de producir luz y brillo suficientes para cada una de ellas-

-Camus...-

-No, no soportaría que se alejara, que aumentara la distancia que siempre ha habido entre nosotros, ni la ausencia de su risa de su mirar arrogante y cínico, de su espíritu siempre alegre, noble, condescendiente, no soportaría perder la única razón por la que se, por la que acepto dentro de mi corazón que sigo vivo-

--Desgraciado, más te vale que de verdad mantengas esa distancia Camus, porque si te acercas a Milo, si llegas a herirlo, **TE JURO QUE TE MATO**-

-Herirlo... yo...a mi ángel, al único que ha sido capaz de alcanzar con su alegría, su calor y su amor por la vida mi corazón, a la persona que es toda la luz que ilumina mi camino...No Saga...eso...**LO HICISTE, LO HACES Y SOLO LO HARAS TU**-

-Calmense Saga, Camus, tranquilos están peleando sin razón, sin un verdadero motivo, y todos sabemos que Athena odia ese tipo de peleas, en especial entre sus caballeros y dentro de su Santuario- Mu no podía ocultar su nerviosismo.  
  
De un momento a otro de nuevo la tensión se apodero del lugar y de cada uno de los caballeros reunidos dentro de el, estos seguían expectantes el intercambio de palabras o más bien de reproches y amenazas que se había producido de pronto entre los caballeros de Acuario y de Géminis.  
  
-Mu tiene razón, olvidemos esto y creo que es mejor dar por terminada la fiesta por hoy, Athena no tarda en volver al Santuario y no creo que le agrade tener que lidiar con esto-

-Tienes razón Shacka, es hora de retirarse- Intervino Shion que aún bajo los efectos del alcohol podía percibir la rabia que de un momento a otro, en un instante tan largo como el resplandor de un relámpago se había desatado entre ambos caballeros  
  
-Vamos cada uno a su casa, Saga ayuda a Mu con el desorden, Shacka, tu y Camus encárguense de que todos sus compañeros regresen a sus aposentos-  
  
Las ordenes de Shion eran rápidas y lo más precisas posibles disfrazando así la intención del Gran Patriarca de poner la mayor distancia posible entre ambos caballeros pero para Saga las últimas palabras de Camus pudieron mas en su corazón que el peor de los insultos.  
  
-Maldito Seas Camus, ¿Cómo te atreves? , yo **JAMAS, ESCUCHALO BIEN JAMAS** **LASTIMARIA A MILO**, porque yo lo amo más de lo que tu nunca lo harás, aunque de un modo y por una razón completamente diferente-

**-¿AMARLO?, ¿TU?,** no me hagas reír Saga, quien ama a otra persona no le miente, ni le oculta hechos, hechos trascendentales en su vida, alguien que te ama no mantiene un secreto como el que tu le mantienes a Milo-

-Tu no tienes derecho a juzgarme pero yo, **YO SI TENGO DERECHO A EXIGIRTE QUE** **TE ALEJES DE ÉL**-

-Caballeros ya es sufi...- Pero el gran Maestro no pudo terminar, no pudo conseguir imponer la paz, debido en gran parte a la inmediata respuesta del caballero protegido por Acuario

-**TE EQUIVOCAS**, No Saga, tu no tienes ni ese ni ningún otro derecho sobre Milo-

-Claro que lo tengo-

-Claro que no, si hay alguien aquí que no tiene derecho a reclamarme por amarle, por amar a Milo como lo amo, ese eres tu Saga, tu que le mientes, tu que la has hecho siempre...-

-¡¡¿Cómo te atreves **MALDITO FRANCÉS**?!!-  
  
La reacción de Saga a las palabras de Camus pareció tan desmedida, y fue tan rápida que ni Mu, Shacka o el mismo Shion tuvieron tiempo de anticiparse cuando este se lanzo contra el acuador sujetándolo de los brazos, empujando con el impulso de su cuerpo el de él para azotarlo contra una de las columnas de la casa de Tauro de forma tan violenta que Camus perdió el aire de sus pulmones y por un momento la visión de sus ojos se obscureció por completo haciéndole creer que iba a desmayarse. Para Saga esto no fue suficiente, acaso era que... si ... tal vez...así como el sabía del amor de Camus por Milo, el caballero de Acuario podría saber que... que... No, no era posible, por Athena que no, nadie más aparte de Aioros, Mu, Docko y Shion sabían acerca de su secreto, ni siquiera Kanon su propio hermano sabía al respecto, y todos absolutamente todos los implicados juraron que nunca dirían nada al respecto.  
  
Saga no podía pensar no podía ver con claridad lo que realmente hacia, sujetando a Camus por lo hombros comenzó a sacudirlo cada vez con más y más fuerza, hasta que un aturdido Shacka reacciono y pasándole los brazos por debajo de sus hombros y por detrás de su espalda lo separo del acuador, este cayo al suelo y aun sin recuperar por completo el aliento se enfrento con el Geminiano entornando la mirada e irguiéndose en el suelo para gritarle a Saga con fuerza, con una rabia inaudita que había contenido en la parte mas obscura de su alma desde el momento mismo que descubriera su secreto, un secreto que le había sido guardado a Milo por años y que había marcado su vida de forma definitiva, porque así como solo Milo había sido capaz de derretir la coraza de hielo de su corazón, él era a su vez confidente del escorpión, solo a él el caballero de la octava casa le había hablado de sus sueños, los pocos recuerdos que conservaba de su infancia, recuerdos a menudo difusos llenos de una bruma que no permitía identificar rasgos, olores, colores o formas solo siluetas, siluetas que si bien pronunciaban su nombre y tenían contacto con el escorpión le eran del todo ajenas, si a él Camus de Acuario, Milo el escorpión le abrió su corazón para detallarle sus pesadillas, pesadillas de un niño que no conoció a sus padres, que no podía determinar el lugar del que provenía, del anhelo frustrado por la caricia, la palabra de aliento o el sabio consejo de un Padre o una Madre...  
  
-¿Por qué te sorprendes Saga? , ¿Acaso piensas que eres el único aquí capaz de leer los cosmos ajenos?-

-¡¡¡Camus!!!- Un grito, si , así podría considerarse al murmullo salido de la garganta de cada uno de los caballeros dorados restantes incluyendo al Gran Maestro.

-Si Saga, al comienzo de la batalla en contra de Hades sentí como poco a poco tu cosmo rodeaba el mío, como buscabas ir más allá, querías saber, querías conocer lo que yo sentía...¿Por qué Saga?, ¿Con que derecho?...Dime ¿Por qué te importaba lo que pasara con él so no te ha importado en todos estos años?-

-Preguntas sobre mi derecho Camus, ¿Y cuál es el tuyo para hablarme de la manera en que lo haces?...Tu no conoces toda la historia, **TU NO SABES COMO ME SIENTO**, Tu no sabes como me he sentido, el dolor que hay en mi pecho por no haber podido decirle, por haberle mentido como lo hice...-

-Eso crees...ya te lo dije antes, no fuiste el único que leyó los cosmos de sus compañeros Saga, cuando sentí que tu lo hacías, algo en mi interior me motivo a hacerlo bien, aún desafiando las antiguas reglas de honor y confianza entre compañeros, de respeto mismo para cada uno de los caballeros, y lo hice porque quería saber que era lo que debía hacer, porque quería convencerme de que efectivamente no había otra salida mas que enfrentarlo, mas que la de luchar con él, y al leer en tu cosmo me entere, fui capaz de ver que a ti te preocupaba tanto como a mi tener que enfrentarlo aunque por una razón muy diferente, **ASI QUE AL LEER EN NUESTROS COSMOS TU TE ENTERASTE DE MI AMOR POR MILO, Y YO DEL SECRETO QUE TAN CELOSAMENTE LE HAS ESCONDIDO-  
**  
Si Shion, Mu, Shacka y el resto de los caballeros dorados habían depositado alguna esperanza en que el tan conocido autocontrol de Camus contribuiría a terminar con la pelea, la perdieron instantáneamente en cuanto oyeron tales palabras pronunciadas de un modo tan inusual en él, si inusual esa era la palabra a la reacción de Camus, a la forma en la que hablaba tan llena de molestia, de reproche, de un resentimiento originado por el dolor, no suyo sino de Milo, de su ángel, de su pequeño ángel, por quien el daría hasta su alma si con eso borrara del alma del caballero de escorpión la tristeza que ya había o la que podría venir.  
  
La confusión y el silencio reinaron en el ambiente, ninguno de los caballeros presentes sentiase capaz de manejar la situación, ya anteriormente aún sin la explicita aceptación de Camus, eran muchos los caballeros que los consejos, los cuidados antes y después de los entrenamientos, cuando Milo salía herido o estaba enfermo, iban más allá del espíritu de compañerismo o la simple amistad, lo que no comprendían era el significado de las palabras de Camus.  
  
¿Secreto? , ¿Qué Saga tenia un secreto y este se relacionaba con Milo? No definitivamente más confundidos de lo que estaban no podían estar y como prueba bastaba el peculiar intercambio de miradas de uno a otro caballero, esperando un comentario o una declaración que los ayudara a entender aquello por la que Camus y Saga estaban peleando.  
  
Finalmente Saga consiguió soltarse del abrazo de Shacka, propinándole un par de codazos a los costados con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, y se dirigió hacia Camus dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza, solo que ahora Camus lo estaba esperando preparado para recibir su ataque y contraatacar a su vez, parecía que una lucha de los mil días comenzaría de un momento a otro y nadie podía garantizar el resultado de la misma ya que las fuerzas estaban muy igualadas hasta que...  
  
-¿Me pueden explicar que es lo que pasa aquí?-

Una firme pero muy indignada voz resonó desde la entrada a todo lo largo de la casa de Tauro.

-A...Ath... Athena- Fue el murmullo general y si a los caballeros después de la sorpresa por todo lo acontecido con los caballeros de Géminis y Acuario aún les quedaba algún efecto del alcohol que habían ingerido durante la fiesta este se evaporo en el acto.  
  
CONTINUARA????


	3. La Suplica de Milo

Bueno, bueno, bueno...¡¡¡¡¡HOOOLAAA!!!!! Que gusto me da ver que a pesar de todas las fallas que pudiera tener este fic hay alguien a quién le está gustando, ¡¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS EN LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!, y he de admitir que son esas mismas palabras las que me han motivado para seguir adelante. Pero antes de contestar a cada review por separado, una costumbre que tomo como ejemplo de una magnifica escritora llamada Virgo no Shaka (gracias por tus palabras no solo en tu review sino dentro de tu fic cada vez que contestas los reviews que yo te dejo) déjenme aclarar que Saint Seiya no me pertenece, estoy pensando en trabajar para ahorrar dinero y comprar los derechos (jajajajajaja si como no y mi nieve ¿de que sabor?) todos los derechos de esta serie pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y TOEI Animation este fic esta hecho solo por diversión con fines de entretenimiento y sin ningún afán de lucro.  
  
Ahora si:  
  
Angel Vv: thank you very much, I send you a lot of Kisses and hugs.  
  
Ale-Chan:¡¡¡¡AHHH!!!! Que emoción que alguien que escribe con tanto talento como tu piense que mi trabajo es bueno, y si Camus y Saga no se tragan y todo es por Milito pero, ojo mucho ojo que te aseguro en el fondo hay algo muy diferente a lo que estas pensando. Gracias por dejarme otro review.  
  
Luna-Wood: SIII totalmente de acuerdo Milo está como mango podrido, es decir, ya se paso de bueno y esta BUENIIIISIMOOO, y en cuanto a Saori yo se que no es muy popular pero hice una apuesta con uno de mis primos a que podía darle un matiz diferente, y para variar, tratare de que sea útil.  
  
Caliope Amphora: Sorry but I have had some problems so I haven't been able to write faster. It's very nice to me that you like my fic. Thank you.  
  
Aeka: I don't have any problems if you want to write in Portuguese and no the other man is not Camus, in this chapter you are going to discover who is.  
  
Virgo no Shaka: Gracias por todas tus palabras y de verdad que te has convertido en una musa para mi que manera tan bonita de escribir, a todos los que lean este fic por favor lean su fic capaz de amar y si les gusta leer en portugués también lean los fics de Ángel Vv, Caliope Amphora, y Aeka.  
  
Darlady-Iria: Gracias por leer mi fic y ojala que haya atendido a tu sugerencia, es que como es la primera vez que uso la página en ocasiones tengo problemas al momento de subir los capítulos, espero que te guste la continuación tanto como te gusto el primer capitulo.  
  
Milo-Yasha: Que te puedo decir, sabes que debido a conocer a tan animadísima "Socia" es que estoy aquí, escribiendo ahora y devanándome la cabeza para sacar de ella un poquito más de inspiración y ser una digna "Abu" para ti, gracias preciosa y perdóname si no he contestado a todos tus mails pero es que ando con algunos problemas todavía, que lindo el poema que escribiste acerca de los amigos por la red y prometo firmemente, que pronto voy a contestar a todos tus mails.  
  
Ethel de Altar: Gracias por acordarte de mi y darme un pedacito de tu página Web, solo que esperame un poquito en lo que pongo en orden todo este fic, es que cada capitulo esta en un archivo diferente, gracias por ser como eres.  
  
¡¡¡UFFF!!! Al fin termine gracias, muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado un review y a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leerlo, gracias también, aquí les dejo la tercera parte y espero que sea de su total agrado.

**CAPITULO TRES.- LA SUPLICA DE MILO.**  
  
Si había un caballero que por su belleza, carisma y personalidad era capaz de encender toda una ola de pasiones a su paso sin dudarlo este era Milo el caballero de Escorpión, el más joven entre todos los caballeros dorados, favorito de la elite del zodiaco tal y como Athena misma lo había reconocido después de la batalla en contra de Hades, porque para celebrar su Victoria Athena decidió organizar una cena donde pondero las actitudes de cada uno de los caballeros que tomaron parte en la contienda reconociendo en Milo su pasión en la defensa del santuario, y de cada uno de sus compañeros de batalla, su confianza en ellos, confianza que lo llevo a elevar no una sino muchas plegarias pidiendo que la fuerza que emanaba de los corazones de Saga, Camus, Shura, Afrodita, MM y Shion no fuera generada por la falsa promesa de Hades de la vida eterna, sino por la lealtad, el respeto y la confianza hacia Athena. La diosa misma agradeció las lágrimas, lagrimas que Milo vertiera frente a su cuerpo sin vida.  
  
Por eso, todo lo que ocurría en este momento resultaba aún más irónico puesto que si alguien le hubiera dicho a Milo que algunos días después de la batalla definitiva por la paz del mundo, volvería a derramar lagrimas tan cargadas de dolor, de impotencia, de rabia y desesperación como las que derramo aquel día, Milo no le hubiera creído, es más, sonriendo, le habría dicho que nunca más tendría un motivo para llorar consumido por sentimientos tan vivos como los que experimento aquel día, pero ahora todo era real, en estos momentos estaba sintiendo el mismo lacerante dolor en su alma, la misma lenta y sofocante agonía de aquel día, el motivo la pasión que un caballero sentía hacia el y sobre todo que deseaba que Milo sintiera también.  
  
-¡¡¡Ohh Milo!!! , eres hermoso realmente hermoso- El otro caballero hablaba entrecortadamente y su respiración se agitaba cada vez más mientras admiraba extasiado el cuerpo desnudo de Milo.  
  
-¿Cómo...cómo te atreves?, tu...tu...tu solo eres un caballero de Plata....eres...-  
  
-Un caballero de Plata, si...un simple caballero de Plata...Albiore de Cerfeo-  
  
-No...esto no...no puede ser...tu no tienes el poder, y yo... yo he desarrollado un poco más mi cosmo con la ayuda de Shacka, ahora estoy cerca del 8º sentido y tu...-  
  
-Si de hecho estoy sorprendido, Samara me dijo que...-  
  
-¡¡¿Samara...la bruja de la isla de Milos?!!...así que tú y ella...por eso es que no puedo activar mi cosmo, por eso me siento tan débil, ella debe...-  
  
Milo trataba de concentrarse para poder liberarse de esa sensación de vacío, si un inmenso vacío alrededor suyo, como si de pronto se encontrara completamente solo en medio de un claro del bosque rodeado por una oscuridad casi absoluta, por la bruma, la soledad y el silencio de la noche, si , realmente era la misma sensación puesto que aún sin poder manejar su cosmo era increíblemente capaz de percibir el movimiento del resto de los caballeros de oro a su alrededor de su casa no así de llamarlos, podía sentir e identificar el cosmo de cada uno de ellos y esos mismos cosmos le parecían tan cercanos que podría tocar cada uno estirando la mano, pero cuando lo intentaba, de nuevo la bruma, la oscuridad y el silencio se interponían.  
  
Poco a poco y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerse sereno el miedo se fue apoderando de su corazón porque nunca en sus diecisiete años de vida se había sentido tan solo y vulnerable como hoy.  
  
Aprovechando el momento Albiore el caballero de plata se acerca a un cada vez más preocupado y confundido Milo.  
  
-Tranquilo- le dijo mientras apartaba con delicadeza los azules mechones de cabello que se habían deslizado hacia su rostro debido a los continuos movimientos de cabeza que efectuaba tratando de despejarse.  
  
-Tranquilo mi escorpión-  
  
-**¡¡SUELTAME!!**...¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?-  
  
-Tocarte...jejeje...es lo menos que espero conseguir esta noche, porque deseo tanto besarte, acariciarte, sentir el roce de cada parte de tu cuerpo contra el mío, explorar tu boca, perderme en tu cabello, disfrutar del reflejo de mi rostro en tu mirada, impregnar mi piel con el aroma de la tuya... ¡¡Ohh Milo!!...**_¡¡Te deseo tanto!!_**...eres tan hermoso, tan perfecto si tu cuerpo es tan perfecto-  
  
-**¡¡¡SUELTAME!!! , ¡¡¡NO ME TOQUES!!!**-  
  
-Calmate Milo te aseguro que no te va a doler-  
  
-**¡¡¡NOOO**...hummm...-  
  
Milo no pudo terminar la frase porque Albiore comenzó a besarlo con fuerza aprovechando que el escorpión tenia su boca abierta, mientras lo sujetaba de las muñecas y deslizaba su cuerpo sobre el de él, lenta muy lentamente para disfrutar con cada roce, con cada contacto de su piel contra la suya, se detuvo en su cintura e irguió su cuerpo para sentarse sobre el de Milo.  
  
-Perfecto...si...así todo va perfecto, ya estas mas débil mi amor, ahora, ya no tienes la fuerza para rechazarme, para evadir mi contacto-  
  
-_Eso pien...piensas...yo no...yo no voy a...per...permitir...-  
  
_-Milo, mi Milo, ahora ya eres mío-  
  
Albiore comenzó a besar y a tocar cada parte del cuerpo del escorpión, comenzando por su pecho, tomando su tiempo para chupar cada pezón, succionándolos suavemente y presionándolos con los dientes mientras sus manos recorrían los costados de ese cuerpo perfecto.  
  
-_No basta...basta deten...detente_...- expresaba el caballero dueño de antares con una voz tan débil apenas audible.  
  
-Relájate amor mío y comparte mi placer, el placer que emana del roce de nuestros cuerpos desnudos, de mis labios tocando los tuyos, de tu calido aliento contra mi pecho, descuida Milo, **yo te amo** y no te haré ningún daño, **lo juro**-  
  
Volvió a besarlo lento al principio, apenas tocando sus labios con los suyos pero deseando explorarlos cada vez más y más rápido, así como su boca, esa boca de labios tan rojos como el carmesí de su ataque, de labios tan dulces como la miel de los primeros higos en la primavera, de labios tan puros como al agua de los manantiales que escurrían desde las montañas a fines del invierno, esa boca que ansiaba con locura que pronunciara su nombre.  
  
-¡¡¡Milo oh Milo!!! No puedo creer que esto este pasando...yo te...te ten...te tengo en mis brazos justo como siempre quise hacerlo- Exclamo Albiore con voz tan ronca que demostraba que tan excitado se encontraba.  
  
A cada minuto las caricias de Albiore eran más ardientes, toda la pasión que se había acumulado en su cuerpo con cada imagen, con cada sueño donde Milo era suyo se estaba desbordando.  
  
Tomo a Milo del cabello y tiro de su cabeza hacia atrás para forzarlo a abrir la boca, al conseguirlo introdujo su lengua con violencia haciendo círculos con ella subiendo y bajándola. Milo intento resistirse doblando sus piernas para tratar de impulsarse con ellas hacia arriba, pero Albiore presiono más su cuerpo contra la cama, mientras sujetaba sus muñecas y enredaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, esta posición excito aún más al caballero de plata que comenzó a frotar su entrepierna contra la de Milo y a presionar su cadera contra la de él sin dejar de besar su cuello descendiendo en suaves pausas hacia su pecho.  
  
Cuando llego a su pecho lamió con la lengua cada músculo de un lado hacia el otro llegando hasta su ombligo donde le introdujo su lengua por completo mientras que hacia descender una de sus manos por su espalda hasta la altura de sus glúteos, los cuales masajeo con fuerza de una forma violenta.  
  
-¡¡¡AHHH!!!- Gimió Milo por el dolor causado por tan ávidas caricias.  
  
;No esto no me puede estar pasando, nunca he tenido sexo y no quiero que sea así, no, no de este modo...Albiore no es la persona con la que siempre soñé que seria mi primera vez, el no es el hombre al que...amo. ¡¡Ohh Dios!! ¡¡Athena mi diosa ayúdame...no permitas que esto me pase!! , no me... no me siento listo, aún no estoy preparado, no por favor así no, quiero...yo quiero...quiero que sea como la primera vez de cualquier otro, que sea dulce, que sea un momento feliz, que sea agradable con alguien a quien ame y que me ame, alguien a quien pueda darle mi cuerpo por completo...pero no...así...no puedo, no quiero que sea de este modo, _¡¡ohh Albiore detente te lo ordeno...no...no te lo ordeno, te lo suplico, te lo ruego...detente Albiore...detente_  
  
_-¡¡No te atrevas, no sigas adelante, no me despojes de mi dignidad no solo como caballero sino como hombre!! , ¡¡POR FAVOR ALBIORE!!.... NO... TU NO...POR FAVOR PARA...NO ME FORZES...NO SIGAS...NO ME VIOLENTES...-  
_  
Milo no pudo más y mientras estas pensamientos y la suplica expresada en voz baja, dolida, ausente de todo rasgo de fuerza, de vida cruzaban por su cabeza su corazón se desbordo de dolor, liberándolo a través de lagrimas, lagrimas transparentes y limpias como hasta ese momento habían sido su alma y su cuerpo.  
  
Albiore sintió sus lágrimas cayendo sobre su espalda y por un momento se detuvo a contemplar el rostro de su amor, de su caballero, de su Milo y las enjugo con besos mientras le hablaba dulcemente al oído.  
  
-No llores, no te asustes mi escorpión, se que todo esto es nuevo para ti y el iniciar así de un modo tan poco común no lo hace mejor pero no es malo, no puede ser malo por que yo estoy poseyéndote por y con amor-  
  
Milo suspiro quedamente mientras sentía como sus lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y se mezclaban con la saliva de Albiore, llegaban a su boca y ahí desaparecían, como podía, como se atrevía a hablarle de amor él, él que le destrozaba su vida, él que con mañas, con porquerías entraba a su casa, a su cama y lo obligaba a tener sexo. NO eso NO ERA AMOR, no era mas que una sucia y malsana pasión, no amor, si fuera amor no le dolería el corazón, si fuera amor ese maldito encima de él no lo forzaría, no tomaría su cuerpo sin su consentimiento, no le robaría su derecho a decidir cuando y de quien quería ser, no terminaría de un modo tan cruel con la ilusión de su primer contacto.  
  
Milo...Milo...Milo ¿Estas bien?...por buda...¡¡¡Milo respondeme!!!  
  
-Shacka- Milo no pudo evitarlo por instinto o tal vez como una reacción para defenderse pronuncio el nombre del caballero de Virgo, que intentaba hablarle directo a su mente, cometiendo un grave error  
  
-**¡¡¿SHACKA?!! ¿ACASO TE GUSTA? ¿ES POR EL POR QUIEN DERRAMAS LAGRIMAS?** ¿te gustaría que fuera el y no yo quien estuviera haciendo esto?- Albiore perdió la cabeza, NO DE NINGUN MODO EL ACEPTARIA que su Milo ya hubiera entregado su corazón a otro, no lo permitiría, Milo era suyo, suyo y nunca permitiría a nadie tocarlo mucho menos amarlo.  
  
-_No Albiore tu no_...-  
  
**-¡¡¡BASTA!!!-  
**  
-_Por favor Albiore...tu no...no comprendes...escúchame por favor si es que de verdad me amas escucha por favor...escúchame..._-  
  
Milo pronuncio estas palabras con tanta desesperación, ansiedad y dolor que Albiore se detuvo en su loca carrera por poseerlo, alzo la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos azul turquesa de un mirar limpio, cristalino pero cargado de dolor y tristeza, con los ojos enrojecidos y dilatados de Milo.  
  
-_Albiore_...- comenzó Milo con voz cansada –_yo...yo no...no quiero....no puedes hacerme esto...**YO NO TE AMO**...yo nunca me imagine, nunca pensé en relacionarme contigo de este modo...tu y yo casi no nos conocemos...yo...yo solo debo haberte visto un par de veces aquí en el santuario_...-  
  
-Lo se Milo, se que tu no me conoces, que tu no me has visto a mi pero yo a ti si, infinidad de veces, esperando, buscando, rogando por una oportunidad de hablarte, de hacerme notar ante tus bellos ojos azules, de captar la atención de tu rostro divino, mi Milo...-  
  
-_No Albiore...eso...eso no puede ser cierto...tu...tu y yo no debemos según las reglas del santuario...tu y yo...-_  
  
-¡¡LO SE!! Se muy bien que para todo caballero de plata esta prohibido acercarse no solo a las doce casas, sino a cada campo de entrenamiento o recinto exclusivo de la orden dorada, pero...a mi...¡¡¡eso nunca me ha importado!!!, yo tenia que estar cerca de ti, tenia que verte, no lo soportaba, no podía apartar de ti mi mirada-  
  
-_Piensalo Albiore...por favor piensalo...yo nunca hable contigo...ni siquiera sabia que tu, que tu me espiabas...nunca te he...dado un motivo para imaginar que tu podías_...-  
  
-**¡¡¡TE EQUIVOCAS MILO!!!** , en nombre de Athena me retaste a combate y destruiste el campamento a mi cargo, pero te equivocaste, para Athena yo nunca fui un traidor, así que de ella nunca surgió orden alguna, me debes una reparación mi escorpión, tu como el ejecutor del santuario si llegas a infligir a cualquier caballero un daño injustificado por mínimo que sea, para mantener limpio tu nombre, tu grado y el honor que tu posición te confiere como uno de los caballeros más leales y fuertes de Athena pues...estas obligado a repararlo-  
  
-_Muy bien...si es cierto...lo admito Albiore...lo admito y te doy mi palabra que buscare la forma para lavar mi error, para librarte de la afrenta pero esta no...no la aceptare...no es posible...yo no...no puedo...no deseo que me tomes, **NO QUIERO QUE MI CUERPO SEA TUYO...SUELTAME ALBIORE...POR FAVOR SUELTAME**...si lo que busacas es vengarte yo...-  
_  
-¿Vengarme?...no Milo, yo nunca podría dañarte, desde el momento de nuestro primer encuentro en la isla de Andrómeda, cuando te acercaste a mi sin poses arrogantes, ni demostraciones vanas de poder, cuando me suplicaste que me rindiera y viniera contigo para confrontar al sacerdote y recibir mi castigo, para evitar un combate donde muchos de mis alumnos serian gravemente heridos, mi corazón perdió la batalla, estaba entregado, seguro de que tu eras diferente a cualquier otro caballero dorado-  
  
-_Te equivocas...yo...yo no lo hice para humillarte...Albiore yo solo...-  
  
_-No mi niño, no me humillaste, te adueñaste de mi corazón y mi cabeza y tu rostro ese rostro bello que me ofrecía una segunda oportunidad, una oportunidad para mí y para todos mis alumnos-  
  
-No Milo, tu supiste ser generoso, firma y leal a las convicciones de nuestra diosa, tu creías firmemente que obrabas por y para ella, y aún así tuviste la grandeza de espíritu necesaria para dejar de lado la crueldad, nunca imagine que existiera un caballero dorado como tu, yo los imaginaba a todos arrogantes, necios embebidos en su propia admiración, ebrios de poder y soberbia, pero cuando tu cumpliste con el protocolo que exige una petición de rendición, retirando la diadema de tu armadura de tu cabeza, me diste la oportunidad de mantener mi dignidad y la de todos los aprendices de la isla de Andrómeda, me diste la oportunidad de pelear de igual a igual contigo, como verdaderos caballeros y me robaste el corazón mi escorpión, mi alma reconoció en ti a un ser superior-  
  
-_Albio...Albiore, escucha yo...te lo agradezco...agradezco tu reconocimiento...pero lo que estas haciendo no tiene nada que ver con ello...Albiore...por favor recapacita...tu...tu estas...estas tratando de violarme-  
_  
-Pero Milo, yo te...**YO TE AMO**-  
  
_-**¡¡¡NOOO!!!**_ , _si me amaras no me harías esto, si me amaras me tratarías con el mismo respeto y la misma dignidad con la que yo te trate entonces... ¡MIRAME! ...me drogaste...me desnudaste y estas disfrutando de mi cuerpo sin mi permiso, sin siquiera consultarme o preocuparte por mis sentimientos...alguna vez pensaste que tal vez yo no estaba listo...**¡¿LO HICISTE ALBIORE?!**...-  
_  
-Milo, tu no lo comprendes muero de celos, de rabia al verme obligado a vivir lejos de ti mi amor... al verte tan cerca de esos, infelices caballeros dorados, tu no lo comprendes aún eres muy joven demasiado inocente para percibir la lujuria, el deseo, la intención oculta en las miradas, en los contactos y palabras de otros caballeros dorados...creeme Milo si ellos pudieran, estarían haciendo lo mismo que yo hago-  
  
_-**¡¡¡MIENTES!!!** , NO...ESO NO... NO ES CIErto...son mis compañeros, mas bien mis hermanos...**¡¡¡MALDITO!!! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASI DE ELLOS?**...Ellos jamás...jamás...-_  
  
-¿En serio?, dime mi hermoso escorpión ¿En verdad no lo has percibido, no te has dado cuenta de lo excitante que eres para ellos, para Camus por ejemplo?-  
  
-_**¡¡¡NO TE ATREVAS!!!**...¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARME ASI DE EL!...él no...jamás...estoy seguro de ello... además si él...quis...-  
  
_-¿Si el que Milo?-  
  
-_Tu no...Camus...yo....-  
  
_Una vez más las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y su voz entrecortada se acompañaba de sollozos, sollozos tenues, pequeños pero desgarradores por estar tan cargados de dolor, un dolor diferente al que Albiore quería que Milo sintiera, el caballero de Plata deseaba hacer a Milo dudar, desconfiar de aquellas personas que habían estado con él toda su vida, que su percepción de todos los caballeros dorados, en especial de Camus fuera otra muy diferente a la imagen limpia, clara, amistosa y desinteresada que Milo tenia grabada en su corazón, desgraciadamente para Albiore esto no era así, en Milo el nombre de Camus provocaba un dolor diferente, quemante, porque era a él, precisamente a él a quien Milo deseaba entregarse, Camus era su amor, la secreta ilusión de su primera vez, por eso el escorpión sufría ahora al darse cuenta que su ilusión se destruía con cada toque que recibía de Albiore.  
  
-Si mi pequeño escorpión, Camus no es el hombre frió tan recto y dueño de si mismo que aparenta ser. El es un hombre indiferente que no cree ni en el amor ni en la amistad y que solo se acerca a ti por pasión, por lujuria-  
  
_-**¡¡¡¡CALLATE!!!**....¡¡CALLATE POR FAVOR!!...ya basta Albiore...-  
  
_-Escúchame Milo, Camus te desea, te mira de reojo con malicia, con lujuria, y que mejor forma de hallar una oportunidad para estar contigo, para embaucarte, para convertirte en otro de los amantes de su lista, piensalo que mejor manera de admirar tu cuerpo, de tocarte en forma disimulada que fingir ser tu amigo-  
  
_-**¡¡¡NO CAMUS NO!!!**...tu no lo conoces...el no es así...puede ser un poco frió, demasiado serio, responsable pero no **¡¡¡INDIFERENTE ¿ME ESCUCHAS?!!!**- Milo se revolvió en la cama luchando rabiosamente por liberar sus muñecas de las férreas manos de Albiore, por sacudirlo de su cuerpo.  
  
_-Jajajajaja...oh Milo por todos los dioses...tranquilo, tranquilo mi amor que no soy de palo, si continuas agitando tu cuerpo de ese modo tan violento, tan excitante, ya no podré contenerme y nuestra conversación habrá terminado.....- Albiore inclino la cabeza por un lado de la del joven escorpión para pronunciar en un susurro mientras mordía delicadamente el lóbulo de su oreja, una frase que congelo la sangre de Milo en sus venas -....para darle paso a algo enteramente más placentero, **para poseerte mi Milo**...-  
  
Todo lo que le dijo, sus suplicas, sus razones habían sido en vano, Albiore no había cambiado de idea por el contrario, su voz, su semblante, su cuerpo entero parecía ahora mucho más resuelto. Milo deseaba gritar tan alto, tan fuerte que aún aquellos seres, aquellas criaturas místicas hechas de estrellas para honrar a los héroes y a los dioses, aquellas criaturas fieles guardianas de los doce, lo escucharan, y transmitieran su angustia, su dolor, su suplica por ayuda a sus protegidos, a sus compañeros , a sus amigos, a sus hermanos de oro.....  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	4. La Fe en quien uno ama

Bueno como siempre debo aclarar que Saint Seiya no me pertenece, este pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a TOEI Animation, esta historia esta hecha con fines de esparcimiento y sin ningún afán de lucro.

Y en asuntos más agradables permítanme ofrecer una disculpa por la demora pero es que tuve algunos problemas con el suministro de energía eléctrica, así que debido a eso y a que tuve que tomar un decisión sobre donde interrumpir este capitulo pues me costo mucho trabajo publicarlo pero aquí va. Y una vez más espero que sea de su agrado.

Luna-Wood: Si lo se, se que estoy siendo muy cruel con mi pobrecillo Milito, y lo que le falta todavía, y en cuanto a Camus este capítulo te va a gustar, porque pues bueno...hummm...mejor léelo.

Safiro: Ayyyyy estoy contenta, gracias por tus palabras pero creeme de verdad soy principiante y me he sentido muy bien de que para alguien este fic sea tan bueno. Ojala que te guste lo que sigue.

Milo-Yasha: Querida que te puedo decir que no te haya dicho antes, MILLONES DE GRACIAS por todo tu apoyo, me alegra que te gustara la elección y si creo que Albiore y Shacka son los caballeros que mas se parecen a ti, aunque en realidad escogi a Albiore por que como que sentí que algo quedaba a la mitad entre ellos después de su combate en la isla de Andromeda, ahhh pero me has sorprendido un escorpión que no se tuvo fe, caramba que casi me matas en especial porque eres la persona con más fe en si misma que conozco, así que para la próxima tente un poquito más de fe. De hecho para darle emoción les Adelanto algo a todas, En este fic Milo se va a enterar de que su padre Vive, ¿Quien es y donde crees que vive?. Ay te lo dejo de Tarea "Mi adorada socia" tienes como un capitulo antes de que se descubra. Pero esta vez si mandame un mail y dime quién crees que es, ¿O.K.?.

DarkLady-Iria: Gracias por tus palabras en realidad trate de que el fic dejara abierta la imaginación, así podría ser cualquier caballero a excepción de aquellos sobre los que hable en el segundo capitulo, espero que sigas leyendo y que el resto del fic sea de tu agrado.

Para evitar algunas complicaciones en la lectura, los dialogos marcados en letra cursiva corresponden a Milo, los normales a Albiore y eso es porque dentro de la historia Milo se encuentra débil es por eso que utilizo para él la letra cursiva. Todo lo que se encuentra entre estos signos son pensamientos de los personajes (((abcd))) . Bueno eso es todo espero que disfruten de este capitulo y que lean los que siguen.

* * *

**CAPITULO IV.- LA FE EN QUIEN UNO AMA.**

-_Escúchame Albiore...por favor...si mi dejas y te marchas ahora nadie...nadie...nadie se enterara de esto, no serás castigado, nadie va a atacarte o a juzgarte, por favor Albiore-_

-Me temo que eso no es posible, como te dije antes yo estoy aquí por placer, por gusto, pero Samara mi amiga...la hechicera que me ayudo a someterte, a pasar inadvertido a través de las doce casas busca venganza... mmmmhhh es delicioso tu aroma, dulce, penetrante, enloquecedor...mmmmhhh tu piel es suave, morena, firme la envoltura perfecta para tu cuerpo de mármol, cincelado con el mismo cuidado que una estatua-

-¡¿_Venganza?! Yo no...no conozco a Samara...jamás le he hecho daño ¿por qué?-_

-No mi amor, no contra ti, contra Saga y Camus-

_-¡¡¡¿Contra Camus?!!!! , ¡¡¡¡¿Contra Saga?!!!! ...pero ¿por qué? , ¿Qué relación tiene Samara con ellos?-_

_-_Pues...- Albiore esbozo una sonrisa malsana, mientras su mente atraía los recuerdos de aquella tarde en Delfos cuando buscando una guía, el consejo sabio del oráculo se topara con Samara y comenzó a narrarle a Milo todo o bueno casi todo lo relacionado al encuentro entre ellos.

**"FLASH BACK"**

Delfos el inigualable e incomparable Delfos, cuna de uno de los cultos griegos mas antiguos y trascendentales en la vida de la nación, un lugar incomparable, inigualable debido a su trascendencia, belleza y esplendor solo comparables con el Partenón de Atenea, el templo de Zeus y el de Artemisa. Todos ellos decorados por los antiguos griegos sus antepasados. El viaje había sido largo pero sin duda el tener la oportunidad de contemplar tal belleza, tal armonía, había ameritado el esfuerzo.

Albiore se introdujo en el templo con calma, había acudido hasta ahí buscando una respuesta que calmara la tormenta que durante días y mas días azotaba cada vez con mas violencia todo su ser, su corazón, su mente, su alma entera, ahora parecía que su idea había sido la correcta, pues la belleza del lugar del cuerpo ideal de cada estatua, de los frisos colocados a los costados del templo, frisos que narraban muchas de las historias que él había escuchado cuando niño en boca de los ancianos de su aldea, historias relacionadas con las misiones de los héroes, el castigo inevitable e invariable a muchos malos reyes, así como los designios de los dioses que sacudían la vida de los mortales una de ellas, la que más llamo su atención fue la relacionada con El rey Agamenon, su hijo el príncipe Paris y por supuesto con Helena de Troya, una de las guerras mas devastadoras y míticas de la Grecia Antigua, una de las muchas guerras donde se involucraron las pasiones de los hombres hasta llegar a sobrepasar su razón. Extraña coincidencia sin duda ya que era la pasión, el deseo lo que había motivado a Albiore a ir hasta el oráculo.

Súbitamente una voz áspera, cargada de una extraña alegría lo saco de su contemplación, extrañándole especialmente porque se refería a él por su nombre.

-Bienvenido seas caballero de plata Albiore de Cerfeo, Atenea la luz que guía tu alma es siempre una presencia grata para Apolo, voz del oráculo y sabio consejo que yo como su sibila recibo para alivio del dolor ajeno, un dolor como el tuyo-

-¿Un dolor como el mío?-

-Así es-

-¿Pero quién eres tu y cómo sabes mi nombre? , además ¿Cómo sabes de mi dolor?-

-Me llamo Samara, y como te dije antes soy una sibila del dios Apolo, es por eso, que pude anticipar tu llegada, es por eso, que se de tu dolor, de tu secreto anhelo y de las personas que te impiden conquistarlo, tenerlo contigo, lograr su amor-

-¿Su amor? , ¿Acaso es posible que él llegara a amarme? , ¿Qué correspondiera a este amor?-

-Si la hay, pero para eso necesitas tomarle, ser el primero en su vida, disfrutar de su pureza, de su inocencia antes de que otro lo haga, antes de que el mismo, mal influenciado por falsas palabras y actitudes de amistad y compañerismo sea dañado para siempre-

Albiore se estremeció de coraje, no concebía en su mente que alguien fuera capaz de dañar a su amor, al joven objeto de su deseo, a Milo de Escorpión.

-¿Quién? , ¿Quién seria capaz de dañarlo? ... Vamos muchacha ya empezaste a hablar...ahora RESPONDE-

-Tranquilo caballero, no llames la atención, no te exaltes, vamos afuera del oráculo, acompáñame a mi casa ahí te explicare con más detalle la visión que he tenido del oráculo-

**"FIN DEL FLASH BACK"**

****

-_¿En Del...Delfos? , ¿pero que acaso ella...no vive en la isla de Milos?-_

_-_Si Milo ella vive en la isla, pero se traslada al oráculo por temporadas para ejercer como una sibila Mi exquisito escorpión-

-_¿Cómo una sibila? , ¿ Cómo una sacerdotisa al servicio de Apolo? No...**MIENTES**...Una sibila no se prestaría a esto, no te habría alentado a violarme, no te habría mentido respecto a mis sentimientos por que yo...yo...ni aún cuando consigas hacerte de mi cuerpo podré amarte...NO...una sibila no atacaría con su magia a un caballero al servicio de Atenea...Apolo...el siempre ha velado por su hermana, por nuestra señora Atenea...-_

-Así es mi amor pero como te dije Samara desea vengarse y ha decidido que tu eres el mejor medio para conseguirlo-

_-Pero...¿Por qué yo? ... si ella no...no me...-_

-No, no te conoce a ti, pero sabe que tanto Camus como Saga te desean intensamente, quieren que seas suyo, quieren quedarse con tu inocencia, ellos quieren poseerte convertirte en uno mas de los muchos amantes que han tenido-

_-**MIENTES...PARA** Ya con eso...no es cierto...Saga es como mi hermano, como un...no, el me ha cuidado desde que yo era un niño...y Camus... el es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo...el hombre en quien yo mas confió...al que...**¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡MALDITO MENTIROSO!!!** ¿Por qué lo haces...por qué? ¿Cómo te atreves? , ¿Por qué insistes en lastimarme?-_

Albiore maldijo ente dientes la endemoniada voluntad de Milo por creer, por confiar en los seres a los que ama, no podía aceptar, no, no podía dar crédito a esa apasionada defensa que el caballero dorado de escorpión hacía de ellos y exasperado pensaba reflexionando por instantes en el pasado y por instantes en su presente y todo lo que ambos tiempos implicaban.

(((Samara tenia razón, tengo que conseguirlo, si el no duda de ellos, si no consigo romper el lazo que se ha formado entre ellos al paso del tiempo, Milo nunca será realmente mío, aunque lo posea esta noche, no obtendré de él mas que su cuerpo como el mismo lo dijo, y yo lo deseo completo, su espíritu, su alma, sino consigo que la desconfianza se apodere de su corazón no dejara de pensar en ellos, de esperar que ellos lo salven, no aceptara quedarse conmigo, ¡¡**NO SERA MIO!!)) )**

****

**"FLASH BACK"**

-Pasa Albiore, estas en tu casa-

-Gracias-

-Puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar o de comer-

-No gracias...mejor dime ¿Quién es aquel que trata de dañar a Milo? , ¿Lo sabes Samara...ese me dijiste que es tu nombre?-

-Así es, mi nombre es Samara, y si, yo se quienes son los caballeros que al igual que tu tratan de ganar el favor del caballero del Escorpión-

-¿Quienes? , ¿Acaso son varios?-

-Aja, ellos son Saga de Géminis y Camus de Acuario, ellos y nadie mas que ellos se han encargado de mantener a Milo lejos de ti, ó ¿Acaso no has notado que Milo ya casi no abandona el refugio, que no va al pueblo como antes lo hacía?-

-Si...pero pensé que eso se debía a la presencia de Atenea en el Santuario...pensé que era una muestra de respeto de parte del caballero de Escorpión-

-En parte es así, pero ellos dos se han aprovechado de ello, para junto con Mu, Shacka y Aioros no permitirle salir, no quieren que te encuentres con él, que tengas la oportunidad de hablarle, de conquistarle-

-¿Pero como podrían ellos saber de mis sentimientos?-

-Porque te han visto, se han percatado de que espías a Milo, de que estas buscando un oportunidad para declararle tu amor, y no quieren que esa oportunidad te llegue, para los caballeros dorados sería un deshonra el que uno de ellos se enamorara de un caballero de plata, un caballero de rango inferior...si fuera de una amazona lo aceptarían debido a que dentro de su orden no existen las amazonas de oro-

-**¡¡¡¡MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS!!!! , ¡¡¡¡NO TIENEN NINGUN DERECHO!!!!-**

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, es por eso que quiero ayudarte, por eso y porque...-

-Porque...-

-Porque deseo vengarme de Saga y de Camus-

**"FIN DEL FLASH BACK"**

****

-**¡¡¡MALDITOS COMO LOS ODIO!!!-**

_-¿A quién Albiore?, ¿A quién odias?-_

**-¡¡¡A SAGA Y A CAMUS!!!-**

_-Albiore...escúchame...tu no...tu no los conoces...ellos jamás...-_

-**¡¡¡NO MILO!!! **Tu no debes confiar en ellos, ellos solo quieren jugar contigo, **DISFRUTARTE EN LA CAMA PERO NADA MÁS**, Samara me lo ha dicho-

_-**¡¡NO!! , ESO NO ES VERDAD...** Albiore por favor creeme ellos nunca harían algo así...esa...esa mujer te engaño-_

-No Milo ella puede ver a través del tiempo y sabe que ellos...-

_-Te engaño Albiore, te engaño, te usa igual que a mi para vengarse de ellos, ella misma te lo confeso...-_

-No, estoy seguro de que es cierto, yo los he visto mirarte, fingir que se preocupan por ti-

_-Entiende, hemos pasado toda nuestra vida juntos, a diferencia de ustedes y del resto de los caballeros del santuario, nosotros los futuros caballeros dorados llegamos aquí a los pocos meses de nacidos, para que esta sea nuestra casa, para que siempre la veamos así-_

-Pero Milo...-

_-Comprende Albiore, llegamos a estimarnos como si fuéramos una familia...y...ellos...ellos me quieren de esa forma-_

Fue tan grande la rabia de Albiore tras las ultimas palabras de Milo a las que no pudo dar contestación, que sin percatarse de ello comenzó a sujetar las muñecas de Milo con más y más fuerza hasta hacerle daño.

-_Albiore...me estas...lastimando-_

-No eso nunca, **¡¡¡NUNCA!!! , **tu eres mío, ¡¡¡**SOLO MIO!!! ,** ni Saga ni Camus ni ningún otro caballero van a tocarte nunca, ningún otro te apartara de mi... ¿Lo entiendes Milo?... **¡¡¡MIO!!!** , eres y serás siempre **¡¡¡MIO!!!**-

_-No Albiore detente te lo suplico...por favor...tu no puedes...no te atrevas a violarme...-_

Albiore comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, en su frente, en sus claros ojos azul turquesa, en su nariz, sus mejillas, su boca...Milo intento resistirse inútilmente cerrando sus labios, presionándolos con fuera uno contra el otro, forcejeando en vano para liberar sus muñecas mientras su corazón suplicaba en Silencio con toda la fuerza, con toda su confianza depositada en los seres que ama.

(((Shacka, Atenea por favor ayúdenme, escúchenme por favor, no me abandonen, no quiero tener que vivir esto, no quiero que Albiore lo consiga, no quiero que consume su...)))

(((Milo, Milo ¿Qué pasa mi niño? , ¿Quién te esta atacando?)))

(((Atenea, mi Señora ayúdeme por favor...yo...Albiore...el me va a ...)))

(((¿Albiore el caballero de plata protegido de Cerfeo? , ¿Es él quién te esta atacando?)))

(((Si Shacka, Albiore esta tratando de violarme)))

(((¡¡¡¿¿QUEEEE??!!!)))

Ni Shacka, ni Atenea podían creer lo que Milo acababa de decirles directo a su mente, estaba siendo atacado por un caballero de plata y ese caballero quería violarlo.

Atenea corrió hacia la salida de la casa de Tauro, en un afán desesperado por alcanzar la octava casa lo mas pronto que su vestido, sus piernas y toda su aprensión le permitieran, ya dejaría para otro día el regaño para sus caballeros, ahora uno de ellos la necesitaba, uno de ellos peligraba, estaba a punto de ser atacado, humillado de la peor forma en que se puede atacar o humillar a un ser humano y le suplicaba su ayuda, acudía a ella en busca de protección.

-¿Mi señora se encuentra bien?- Preguntaron al unísono Shion, Docko y Aioros tras contemplar la inusitada forma en la que su diosa reaccionaba, interrumpiendo el regaño que había comenzado hace escasos minutos.

-**¡¡¡NO!!! , ¡¡¡NO SE ENCUENTRA BIEN!!! **, Maldita sea yo tenia razón, lo sentí hace un momento, ¿Por qué? , ¿Por qué no subí de inmediato a su casa cuando no me contesto al llamarlo a su mente? , **¿POR QUÉ?-**

Shacka gritaba de una forma frenética mientras tomando a Camus de un brazo y a Saga con el otro seguía a Atenea en su desenfrenada carrera hacia la casa del escorpión.

-Shacka , ¿Pero qué?-

-No hay tiempo Mu, **¡SIGANME TODOS!**, Milo Corre un gran peligro-

-**¿QUEEEE?-** Saga y Camus miraron fijamente al caballero de Virgo mientras este literalmente los arrastraba a través de la casa de Tauro.

-**¿QUE ESPERAN? , ¡¡¡SIGANME!!! **, este no es el momento de explicarles nada Milo esta siendo atacado de la peor forma posible-

Y mientras todos los caballeros de oro junto con Atenea y Shion se precipitaban hacia la octava casa, Albiore continuaba su ataque en contra del Escorpión, quién cada vez más débil, desistía poco a poco de continuar resistiéndose, abandonándose ahora a la esperanza de que sus amigos y su diosa lo rescatarían de tan amargo trance.

CONTINUARA.....


	5. La violación de Milo

_**Saint seiya no me pertenece, todos los derechos estan reservados para Masami Kurumada y TOEI Animation, esta historia esta hecha unicamente con fines de entretenimiento, sin nungun afan de lucro.**_

_Bueno las advertencias de siempre este capitulo va a estar un poquito mas subido de tono que los anteriores, por favor si no te gustan este tipo de descripciones no sigas leyendo, contiene escenas hentai._

_Por lo demas debo advertirles que el capitulo esta muy largo pero no quise cortarlo porque senti que perderia mucho del sentimiento que pretendi darle al escribirlo, MIlomaniacas por favor tengan piedad de mí porque de verdad que en este capitulo el pobre bicho va a sufrir._

_**Gracias miles de gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de seguir con este fic y de dejar reviews, la autora de este fic o sea yo me pongo asi cada que recibo un nuevo review -.**_

_Bueno como ya habia dicho en el capitulo anterior como dentro de la historia Milo está muy débil todos sus dialogos aparecen en letra cursiva igual a esta, los dialogos de los personajes van entre -ffsff- y los pensamientos en (((fhgjt))), bien espero que lo disfruten y quedo a sus ordenes para cualquier sugerencia, reproche, jitomatazo, ataque con huevo podrido o amenaza de muerte._

__

_

* * *

_

_**CAPITULO CINCO.-LA VIOLACION DE MILO.**_

_-Nooo...ya no...por favor Albiore...no...-_

-**MIO SOLO MIO así tiene que ser, tu me perteneces Milo**-

_-No...no deten...detente- _suplicas, palabras simple convertidas en suplicas que escapaban de su boca entre gemidos de dolor y trémulos sollozos que daban prueba de la desesperación del dueño y protegido de Antares.

Albiore había acelerado el ritmo e intensidad de sus caricias, subía y bajaba a través del pecho desnudo de Milo alternando el movimiento con salvajes besos y mordidas que habían provocado que su labio inferior así como su hombro sangraran profusamente, además el caballero de plata rozaba con su sexo el de Milo de una manera subyugante subiendo y bajando, embistiendo con su vientre el del caballero dorado.

Finalmente libero las muñecas de Milo las cuales había mantenido afianzadas durante todo el ataque para poder recorrer con sus manos tanto la espalda como el pecho del escorpión, al que deslizo en la cama hasta que su miembro estuvo a la altura de su boca, con malicia tomo este entre sus dedos recorriéndolo enteramente a placer desde la base hasta la punta, abriendo y cerrando la mano sobre de él presionándolo con tanto fuerza que Milo no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño grito de dolor.

-_Ahhh...-_

-Lo siento mi amor no quise lastimarte pero te garantizo que pronto el dolor se transformara en placer cuando finalmente te haga mío-

_-Noooo....Albiore por favor-_

Sin hacer caso a la suplica de Milo, Albiore levanto la cadera del escorpión y de un solo golpe envolvió con su boca la totalidad del miembro del caballero dorado succionándolo con furia, mordisqueándolo, rasguñándolo con los dientes, mientras sus manos recorrían con dureza la parte interior de sus muslos.

Súbitamente el placer del caballero de Plata se ve interrumpido debido a una voz femenina que retumba haciendo eco en cada uno de los muros del cuarto.

-¡Albiore!, ¡Albiore!...soy yo...¡¡¡Escucha Atentamente!!!-

_-¿Qué es esa voz?-_

-Samara...mi amiga hechicera-

_-Pero ella no...No esta aquí yo no puedo sentirla-_

-No mi pequeño, ella esta en la isla de Milos ahora-

**-¡¡¡ALBIORE ESCUCHA!!!-**

-¿Qué pasa Samara, cuál es la urgencia?-

-Llego el momento comienza a prepararlo, Atenea y ese par de mal nacidos se acercan, yo los detendré el tiempo necesario para que tu poseas a Milo enfrente de ellos, después los traeré a los dos hasta aquí, hasta la isla de Milos-

-Bien ... pero... ¿Estas segura de que podrás detener a Atenea?-

-Si pero no será por mucho tiempo así que debes ser rápido y recuerda nuestro pacto, que sufran, que sufran viendo como se les escapa de las manos su tesoro, como este es poseído por otro sin que puedan hacer nada por evitarlo-

-Descuida...así será Samara, yo también muero por verlos sufrir-

-_Trai...dor...eres un traidor...permitirás que esa bruja ata... ataque a Atenea-_

-No Milo, ella no va a lastimar a Atenea, tan solo va a impedir que ella te ayude-

-Una cosa más Albiore-

-¿Si?-

-Envuelve al caballero del escorpión con tu cosmo, de manera que no pueda comunicarse mentalmente con nadie-

-Bien...bueno mi amor si por mí fuera continuaríamos así para siempre pero tus compañeros se acercan-

Mientras hablaban Albiore giro a Milo boca abajo y asegurando con sus manos ambos glúteos tiro de ellos hacia los lados para abrir el espacio necesario para poseerlo, para alcanzar lo más íntimo de su cuerpo.

-_Nooo Albio....espera-_

-Tranquilo esto te va a doler solo un poco-

Sin mayores preámbulos Albiore introdujo dos de sus dedos en la apertura de Milo el cual sintió como si una daga lo traspasará de un lado al otro arrancándole un grito desesperado de dolor que resonó por todas las doce casas helando la sangre de todo aquel al que alcanzo en sus oídos. El caballero de plata no le concedió un respiro sin compasión alguna introdujo un tercero para, ya con los tres dedos dentro, hacer círculos cada vez mas y mas extensos tratando así de dilatar la pequeña apertura del cuerpo del escorpión.

Milo gimió y lagrimas ahora de rabia, de impotencia en lugar de dolor o tristeza rodaron por sus mejillas debido al dolor cada vez más y mas intenso, apretando ambos puños clavo con fuerza sus uñas sobre sus palmas hasta hacerlas sangrar así, mientras Albiore se concentraba en la parte inferior de su cuerpo retiro la almohada y escribió con la sangre que brotaba seis palabras sobre la sabana blanca, cuando sintió que Albiore retiraba sus dedos del interior de su cuerpo colocó la almohada otra vez en su lugar y recargo cansadamente su cabeza sobre ella.

-¡¡¡Milo!!! , ¡¡¡Milo!!! ¿Dónde estas petit?- la voz del caballero de Acuario, su inconfundible acento francés pareció iluminar por un momento efímero el alma del caballero de escorpión, luz que se desvaneció amargamente en su interior al recordar la situación en la que se encontraba, situación en la que no deseaba que ni Camus, ni nadie lo mirara

-_Camus...- _No fue un llamado apenas un suspiro vago que murió en el aire, perdido entre el ruido que provocaba su cuerpo al rozar con el de Albiore, un suspiro apagado por la agitada respiración del caballero de Plata.

-¿Qué pasa caballero del escorpión, por qué no le respondes...por qué no lo llamas?-

-_Porque no quiero que ni él ni nadie más me vea así, porque sería algo demasiado humillante para mí-_

-¿Humillante?-

-_Si Albiore...por favor te lo suplico comprende, no me humilles así, no delante de ellos, no me hagas esto, ¿cómo podría volver a mirarlos?....¿Cómo podría siquiera sostener su mirada?...NO...No podría...no así, sintiendo que mi alma y mi cuerpo están sucios que han sido usados...-_

-No te preocupes mi amor, mi Milo, después de hoy no tendrás que volver a verlos-

-_¿Qué?-_

-**CAMUS, SAGA- **Albiore sonrió al pronunciar los nombres de ambos caballeros dorados, -Estamos aquí en la habitación de Milo-

_-No...Albiore...no lo hagas-_

La puerta se abrió de golpe y estuvo a centímetros de derrumbarse debido a la fuerza que la fue aplicada, por el marco penetro intensa la luz de la estancia que deslumbro casi por completo a ambos caballeros dentro de la oscura habitación.

-Milo...¿Pero qué?...¿Qué le has hecho desgraciado?- La voz de Camus hizo eco al chocar con las férreas paredes de mármol, resonando ronca, áspera, cargada de una rabia, de una furia sorda que jamás había expresado en su vida.

-Maldito mal nacido voy a matarte- Saga estaba hecho una furia no podía, no concebía lo que veía, su pequeño Milo estaba herido, desnudo y ese infeliz sobre de él deslizaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo mientras los veía a ellos con burla, con una sonrisa triunfal reflejada en el rostro.

-Pasen caballeros no se queden en la puerta, los estaba esperando para poder ponerle fin al placer que he estado experimentando durante toda la noche, con ustedes de testigos estrellas por supuesto-

-_Cam...Saga...vayanse ahora, váyanse por favor...yo no...No quiero que ustedes, precisamente ustedes me vean sometido de esta forma._

Dos pares de ojos, unos verdes y otros de un azul profundo, ambos cargados de asombro, de un estupor total convergieron en la silueta de Milo, que mantenía los suyos cerrados y el rostro vuelto hacia la pared evadiendo así cualquier contacto visual con ambos caballeros dorados.

-Milo...¿Qué estas diciendo bicho?...¿Cómo puedes pensar que...que...nosotros te abandonaríamos en una situación así? , venimos aquí para ayudarte, para castigar a esta miserable rata plateada que se ha atrevido a ser tan insolente-

-Camus tiene razón no te preocupes pequeño pronto estarás libre de esta rata, porque la haremos pedazos ahora-

Aun no terminaba Saga de pronunciar estas palabras cuando tanto él como Camus ya tenían preparado su ataque.

-Ejecución de Aurora-

-Explosión de Galaxias-

_-**¡¡¡NOOO!!!**...deténganse su poder les va a...-_

Sin permitir a Milo decir más para advertirles Albiore lo atrajo del cuello con su mano derecha besándolo salvajemente mientras recorría con su otra mano la parte exterior de los muslos de Milo de un lado hacia el otro, acercándola poco a poco a su entrepierna, rozando esta con la yema de sus dedos una y otra vez mirando de reojo y con total burla a Camus y a Saga, estos ante el descaro de Albiore elevaron aún mas su cosmo y rojos sus ojos y sus caras debido a la ira imprimieron una enorme fuerza a sus técnicas con toda la intención de terminar con el atrevimiento del caballero plateado así como con Albiore mismo.

Desgraciadamente para ellos lo que Milo intentaba advertirles cuando Albiore lo beso es que Samara había conseguido formar alrededor de él y de Albiore una especie de barrera, un tipo de campo de energía, una protección mágica que al contacto con los ataques mas elevados de los caballeros dorados de Géminis y Acuario, devolvió estos hacia el punto donde los caballeros los habían emitido con una violencia incontenible que avasallo cada objeto dentro del dormitorio del octavo caballero de la orden dorada, los muebles volaron hechos astillas, las paredes y pisos se desgastaron convirtiéndose en un fino polvo que en su cuerpo deforme absorbió todo vestigio de luz, y un sonido sordo que emulaba la caída de 100 cascadas lleno el interior de la octava casa.

-Jajajajajaja...jajaja...estúpidos... imbeciles...derribados por sus propios poderes, no contaban con la protección que la barrera mágica de Samara me brinda...ahora deben estar seriamente lastimados ya que ninguno portaba su armadura-

-Camus...Saga...¿Donde están? , ¿Están bien? , ¡Respondan!- Mu aun no podía dar crédito a sus ojos, corrió hacia los restos de lo que fue el dormitorio de Milo, lo mismo hicieron Atenea, Shion y el resto de los caballeros dorados, apenas a tiempo de escuchar la frase burlona de Albiore que los lleno a todos de temor porque lo dicho por el caballero plateado era muy cierto, los ataques de Camus y Saga habían sido increíbles y ninguno portaba su armadura cuando estos se devolvieron en su contra.

Con la aprensión dibujada en sus rostros y la angustia expresada en su voz todas las personas reunidas alrededor del cuarto de la octava casa a excepción de Atenea llamaron a gritos a Camus y a Saga sin obtener una respuesta, haciendo a la vez esfuerzos desesperados por disipar el polvo, para permitir que emergiera nuevamente la luz y así visualizar a los caballeros que suponían caídos para poder evaluar la magnitud del daño recibido.

-Jajajajaja...esto le gustara a ella, no solo han sufrido por ver cuanto disfruto de tu cuerpo Milo que ellos consideraban suyo, sino que se han herido seriamente por su propia mano y con sus mejores técnicas-

-¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para celebrar Albiore?- La voz de Atenea podía ser considerada como la viva imagen de la calma, no había en ella rastro de inquietud alguna acerca del bienestar de sus caballeros dorados - ¿Por qué no miras con mas atención frente a ti? , tal vez de esa manera comprendas la magnitud del daño que ya le has hecho a Milo, mi caballero dorado del escorpión, pero sobre todo la magnitud del daño que tu y esa mujer le iban a hacer-

-Pe...pero...Atenea, mi señora no es posible que estén vivos, no con un ataque de esa magnitud, sin ningún tipo de armadu...-

-Solo observa, observa con sumo cuidado-

Dentro de la habitación el polvo se disipa poco a poco, flota lenta, desordenadamente por cada rincón adhiriéndose a su paso a todo objeto, elemento o ser vivo alrededor pero... a pesar de la falta de visibilidad un cuerpo conocido que emite una tenue pero calida luz dorada resalta en medio del desorden, entre los restos de las paredes que en algún momento daban forma a la habitación. Los caballeros dorados, Shion y el mismo Albiore no pueden reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa al reconocer aquel objeto sagrado como la armadura del escorpión celeste, que se erguía orgullosa entre el punto donde las técnicas de Camus y Saga habían sido devueltas y la posición de ambos caballeros dorados.

-¡¡¡**NOOO!!!...esto no...¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!-** Solo la rabia y la frustación emociones ruines que se albergaron en el alma de Albiore, pudieron sino superar al menos equiparase a su sorpresa.

-Milo, ¿Cómo lo has hecho? , En toda la noche no has sido capaz de concentrar suficiente energía de tu cosmo para atacarme a mi, ¿Cómo has podido llamar a tu armadura?-

-Albiore si de verdad te consideras un santo de Atenea, uno de mis santos deberías ser capaz de entender lo que ha sucedido-

-Pero Atenea...-

-La armadura de un caballero no es un objeto muerto, no es un objeto inerte, carente de voluntad o discernimiento, es mas bien una entidad alimentada con la magia mas poderosa del mundo...un corazón noble-

-Atenea yo...tu no...-

-No Albiore, la armadura del escorpión no respondió a un llamado mío, pero si al de Milo...la armadura dorada de esta octava casa no es capaz ahora de ubicar el cuerpo físico o el cosmo de aquel al que ha aceptado proteger, al que ha aceptado reguardar de todo mal, esto, debido a la magia de tu amiga pero aun puede percibir con claridad los sentimientos de su joven guardián, y los cosmos de Saga y Camus, parte del compromiso de una armadura con una caballero lo es también resguardar a los seres que dicho caballero ama-

-Entonces cuando...-

-así es, cuando los poderes de Saga y Camus se devolvieron contra ellos, todos los pensamientos y sentimientos en el espíritu de Milo se concentro en ellos, y su deseo de protegerlos, de evitar a toda costa que fueran lastimados fue tan intenso que su armadura respondió a el, interponiéndose como un escudo, un escudo que a pesar de la fuerza y capacidad destructiva de la ejecución de aurora y la explosión de galaxias ha librado de todo daño a mis caballeros-

-¿Lo hiciste a propósito, verdad Milo? , ¿Tu sabias? , ¿Lo sabias cierto? , ¿Sabias que concentrando todo tu pensamiento, proyectando todo lo que sientes hacia ellos la armadura los salvaría, no es cierto?-

-_Si...no podía...no iba a permitir...no por mi culpa-_

-¿Por qué? , ¿Por qué lo haces Milo? , ¿Tan grande es el amor que sientes por ellos como para protegerlos de esa manera aún a costa de tu propia seguridad?-

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron lo caballeros dorados a coro

-Si...al salvarlos a ellos echaste tu única oportunidad mi Milo, la oportunidad de evitar que te posea-

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-

-así es Shacka, Milo ahora ya no tiene energía para hacer mas nada, es mío, esta plenamente a mi merced-

-Te olvidas de nosotros desgraciado, infeliz insecto-

-**¡¡¡NO MASCARA DETENTE!!!-**

-Pero Atenea...-

-Cualquiera de ustedes que intente atacar a Albiore Será atacado por su propia fuerza-

-Cierto, eso fue lo que paso con Saga y Camus, su energía, su cosmo les fue devuelto-

-Pero . ¿Cómo es eso posible Mu?-

-Es simple Aldebaran, alrededor de Albiore y Milo hay una barrera operada a distancia, esta barrera nosotros los lemurianos la conocemos como refractaria-

-Es como tu cristal wall-

-Solo en esencia Shura, la pared de Cristal refracta la energía pero magnificándola o bien puede absorber esta según el deseo de quien la usa, esta pared solo refractara la energía-

-Bien, bien, bien...ya que no hay nada mas que aclarar o discutir con su permiso o sin el, Milo será mío-

-Detente Albiore Milo no desea esto, si en verdad es significa algo para ti, ya no le causes más daño-

-Lo siento mi Señora, pero así como Milo significa algo para mi, también lo significa para Saga, Camus y estoy seguro que para algún otro caballero dorado y eso...no lo permitiré...**MILO ES MIO, SOLO MIO-**

Sin esperar contestación alguna Albiore inclino su cuerpo en dirección a Milo, abrió sus piernas con brutalidad y levantándolo por la cadera se dispuso a penetrarlo, pero no sin antes provocar el mayor sufrimiento que le fuera posible al resto de los caballeros dorados.

-Hummm...saben de cierta forma no puedo culparlos, Milo es una autentica delicia, su boca es exquisita, su pelo y su piel perfumados con Nardo y Jazmines, su cuerpo firme, con la forma exacta para cada músculo y su majestuoso perfil griego...es un dulce...un bocado del cielo...no tienen idea de cuanto lo he disfrutado-

-No te han dicho que la miel no fue hecha para las ratas-

-Camus...seguro que me envidias...apuesto a que darías lo que fuera por estar en mi sitio-

-**TE EQUIVOCAS**...Milo es demasiado importante para mi como para que yo lo ofendiera, lo lastimara en esa forma...** ¡¡¡JAMAS LO ENTIENDES!!!** ...jamás lo obligaría a tener sexo conmigo porque entre nosotros como amigos, como caballeros el respeto a nuestros sentimientos, a nuestras decisiones, a nuestra persona ha sido la fuente de nuestra cercanía-

_-Camus...gracias...yo...gracias por estar siempre conmigo...-_

-No Milo...gracias a ti mi pequeño bicho travieso, gracias por aliviar mi soledad, por enseñarme a valorar cuan importante es lo que siento...gracias por darme tanto calor, tanto respeto y cariño-

-Maldito seas Camus...no te imaginas cuanto te odio- La cadena de ataque de Albiore literalmente voló del suelo, emitiendo una cosmoenergia ardiente, poderosa pero de un color negro violáceo que revelaba lo cargada que estaba de todo tipo de sentimientos malos, para Albiore las ultimas palabras cruzadas entre Milo y Camus habían sido tanto como una declaración de un amor recíproco, y solo la idea de que Milo pudiera corresponder a los sentimientos del caballero de los hielos lo enloqueció, lo desquicio por completo, no antes que resignarse a que Milo fuera de otro, destrozaría a Camus por completo.

La cadena atravesó rauda y certera toda la estancia en dirección hacia el acuador que encendió su cosmo para tratar de evadirla.

-¡¡¡**CAMUS CUIDADO!!!-** Atenea presintió que no sería suficiente, sin su armadura la cadena de Albiore lo alcanzaría y probablemente lo lastimaría.

Cuando la distancia entre la cadena y Camus era ya solo de centímetros, la armadura del escorpión se interpuso nuevamente interceptando la cadena, y disolviendo su ataque.

-¡¡¡**MALDICION MILO DEJA YA DE PROTEGERLO!!!** , ¿Por qué lo haces?-

-_Porque antes tendrás que matarme a mi y quizás ni así yo te permita que los lastimes a ellos, ala gente que amo, a mi familia, a Atenea y a mis compañeros...¡¡¡**TOMAME!!!**...¡¡¡TOMAME A MI si eso te place!!!...si con eso se calma tu furia no voy a resistirme pero déjalos a ellos fuera de todo esto...no los lastimes a ellos...-_

-Como tu quieras Milo, si, pensándolo bien es mil veces mas agradable poseerte a ti-

Al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras Albiore se recostó de nuevo sobre Milo y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, lamiendo con su lengua cada centímetro, acariciando sus costados, jugando con sus dedos sobre su piel, gimiendo de placer, chupando y mordiendo aquella dorado piel de su caballero, de su Milo, era tal su ardor que sin quererlo en ocasiones aquellas mordidas dañaban seriamente al escorpión que no podía evitar emitir gemidos de dolor, acompañados de lágrimas, lagrimas de frustración y de vergüenza, si de cualquier modo Albiore iba a violarlo el hubiera preferido que ni su Diosa ni sus compañeros estuvieran ahí para verlo en especial ellos Saga y Camus.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, no vamos a quedarnos solo viendo como ese infeliz abusa de Milo-

-Cálmate Aioria-

-Pero Atenea...-

-¡¡¡**SUELTALO MALDITO!!!** , si te atreves a violarlo, te seguiré hasta el infierno para hacerte pagar por cada lágrima, por todo el daño que le has causado, te lo advierto maldito bastardo-

**-¡¡¡SAGA DETENTE!!!-**

-Pero Atenea...-

-Cállate y escúchame, escúchenme bien todos-

-Si-

-Esta energía es muy fuerte pero no pertenece a Albiore viene de alguien más, una mujer, una hechicera que sirve, que atiende el templo de algún Dios, por eso es que ustedes no han logrado romper esa barrera-

-¿Una hechicera?- pregunto Afrodita

-Samara...- Mas que una respuesta o una afirmación la voz de Saga fue un susurro oscuro que no presagiaba nada bueno, en el como en muchos de los presentes Albiore mismo incluido, la furia ya no era una emoción era la fuerza, la motivación, que corría impetuosa por toda su sangre.

-¿Quién?-

-Samara...- repitió el caballero de Géminis con igual tono

--Si ella, escuchen-

-Si Atenea-

-Aún yo no he podido entender la naturaleza de esta energía pero de lo que si estoy segura es de poder sobrepasarla, si lo logro, en algún momento, en algún punto la barrera se abrirá y uno de ustedes, tu Camus podrás alcanzar a Milo-

-Pero Atenea yo...yo soy quien debe...-

-No Saga... a ti te necesito aquí, he podido percibir que Samara se dispone a abrir un portal para llevarse a Albiore y a Milo con ella, tu eres el caballero que mejor domina la técnica de ir de una dimensión a otra, te necesito aquí junto a mí para bloquear el mayor tiempo posible ese portal, para ganar el tiempo suficiente para que Camus alcanza a Milo, ¿Lo entiendes Saga?-

-Si Atenea-

-Ahora todos concentren su cosmos en mi, pronto ya casi no queda tiempo, Camus debes estar atento, no te distraigas no importa lo que escuches o lo que Albiore haga, no pienses, no le des importancia a nada mas que a Milo, a nada mas que a la persona que amas- Estas ultimas palabras Atenea las pronuncio en tono bajo, quedamente para que Milo no las escuchara ya que no le correspondía a ella declarar ese amor, sino a Camus, a Camus le correspondía reunir el valor para abrirle su corazón por completo al joven escorpión, que iba a necesitar de su amor ahora más que nunca.

Mientras tanto Albiore continuaba con su ataque, besando a Milo en la boca, empujo las piernas del escorpiano hasta flexionarlas por completo, esto para lograr un mayor y mejor ángulo que le facilitara el momento de la penetración, el caballero dorado se estremeció de terror comprendiendo que se acercaba el momento, Albiore iba a poseerlo y parecía que ya nada ni nadie podría evitarlo.

Para prolongar su placer, y disfrutar un poco mas no solo del cuerpo de Milo, sino también del dolor, de la rabia que como bruma en el mar oscurecía los profundos ojos azules de Camus, matizándolos como a dos gemas, dos zafiros sumergidos en lo profundo de un río. Albiore levanto a Milo por la cintura y sosteniéndolo de la espalda acaricio esta, sus caderas y muslos rítmicamente clavando sus uñas a todo lo largo para marcarlo, para dejarle muy claro al caballero protegido por la diosa del canto que aunque Milo sintiera algo por él, era él Albiore de Cefeo quien lo poseía, quien lo estaba disfrutando, gimiendo cada vez mas alto Albiore pronuncio al oído del escorpión con voz clara y fuerte para que el acuariano escuchara también.

-Milo, oh mi Milo estas exquisito, eres delicioso, jamás había disfrutado de tanto placer como hoy, te llevare conmigo, y te haré mío cada noche porque lejos de desaparecer mi deseo por ti crece y crece a medida que más se acerca el momento de poseerte-

Cuando termino con este comentario beso de nuevo a Milo en la boca, para recorrer después el rostro moreno del escorpión con la punta de su lengua, su frente, sus ojos, su nariz perfecta, esos labios incitantes al deseo que recorrió con calma delineándolos con su lengua, para finalizar mordiendo salvajemente el lóbulo de su oreja hasta hacerlo sangrar, al igual que su cuello y la base de su hombro, sin aflojar la presión Albiore deslizo una de sus manos hacia el miembro del caballero de escorpión que recorrió con sus dedos de la base a la punta tirando de el, presionándolo con fuerza hasta lastimar a Milo.

-Ahhh...Albiore por favor...me haces daño...- simio Milo con voz aguda, débil, pesada, voz que denotaba el cansancio causado por el sufrimiento y los esfuerzos que había hecho para librarse del ataque y proteger a Saga y a Camus.

-Perdóname mi amor, déjame ahora reparar mi error- Albiore recostó al escorpiano con delicadeza sobre la calma y deslizo su rostro pegado al cuerpo de Milo hasta alcanzar su entrepierna que comenzó a besar, a lamer, a morder suavemente hasta terminar introduciendo todo el sexo de Milo en su boca mientras que con sus manos acariciaba su vientre, entrepierna y muslos.

Camus apretó con rabia sus puños, como se atrevía aquel maldito a profanar algo tan puro, como se atrevía a ensuciar a su ángel con sus deseos tan bajos, miro hacia el rostro de Milo y su furia se incremento aún más al descubrir el manantial de lagrimas que desbordaban sus ojos, su mirada triste, avergonzada, suplicante, ¿suplicante? , si, parecía que Milo le pedía perdón a trabes de sus ojos, perdón por no tener fuerzas para resistirse, perdón por no poder evitarlo, perdón por haber permitido que Albiore lo poseyera antes de haberle confesado sus sentimientos, antes de haberle pedido a Camus que fuera él, el primero en su vida.

-_Ya basta...basta Albiore por favor...¿Por qué no lo haces? , ¿Por qué no terminas ya con esto? , ¿Por qué continuas humillándome? , ¿Por qué? , ¿Por qué no le pones fin a mi sufrimiento?- _Para Milo en ese momento ya nada tenia sentido, su mundo ideal, aquel que creyó merecer después de la batalla contra de Hades se derrumbaba igual que su anterior aplomo, ahora la desesperación lo consumía, dañaba su corazón.

-Milo...No Llores por favor...Milo mon ange no llores...No soporto verte sufrir así-

-_Camus...perdóname...-_

-No Mil...perdóname tu a mi por no poder hacer nada para ayudarte, para protegerte como aquel día te prometí-

Las sombras de tres siluetas se perfilaron contra los muros debido al resplandor del cosmo de Atenea y sus caballeros, dos de esas siluetas una sobre otra y ambas recostadas sobre una cama, la otra de pie expectante, nervioso, implorante, por un momento, un segundo, no, una milésima que le fuera suficiente para arrancar a su ángel de aquel infierno, para salvarlo del pecado que Albiore cometía contra su cuerpo, y finalmente la esperanza se cumplió y la oportunidad llego, Atenea lo había conseguido, una grieta en la barrera, una simple y pequeña grieta suficiente para estirar su mano y sujetar la de Milo, por Albiore no tendría que preocuparse, el cosmos de Atenea, su Diosa lo protegía, el lo sentía a su alrededor protegiéndolo, así que no vacilo, se lanzo sobre la grieta e introdujo su brazo hasta alcanzar el de un sorprendido escorpión que al sentir en la suya la mano de Camus la sujeto con fuerza, con desesperación aferrándose a ella como un peregrino a la orilla de un precipicio.

-_Camus no me sueltes, no me dejes, te lo suplico-_

-No lo haré Milo, lo juro, no te abandonare nunca, siempre estaré contigo-

_-Camus oh Camus, ayúdame...no me sueltes, no me dejes...no dejes que Albiore me tome, no dejes que Albiore me aleje de ti...de ustedes...no quiero...no quiero perder...ayúdame-_

-Milo yo no...-

-Demasiado tarde Camus, él ya es mío-

Sin decir mas Albiore elevo la cadera del escorpión a la altura de su miembro y deslizando este contra la apertura intima del escorpión, lo penetro de una sola vez, en un solo golpe, con una sola carga se introdujo por completo dentro de Milo, arrancándole un grito intenso de dolor.

-**AHHHHHHHH...-**

**-NOOOOO...MILO...MALDITO...TE MATARE ALBIORE TE LO JURO-**

-Ya veremos Camus, ya lo veremos-

Y sin dejar de mirar hacia al acuador, Albiore comenzó con un movimiento de vaivén entrando y saliendo del interior del escorpión al mismo tiempo que giraba la cadera de Milo para intensificar la sensación, el roce, el contacto de su erecto miembro con la abertura del caballero dorado, intensificando así su placer y el dolor de Milo a la vez, gemidos entrecortados llenaron el cuarto los de Albiore de placer, los de Milo de dolor, cuando el Caballero de plata alcanzo el clímax un grito ronco se escapo de su garganta y su esencia invadió las entrañas del escorpión, que sintió que se quemaba, que ardía su carne al contacto con aquel líquido.

-_Ahhh...ahhhh...noo_...- Milo no pudo soportar el dolor y se desmayo, finalmente la combinación de la poción mágica de Samara, su miedo, su dolor y el sentimiento de vergüenza por haber sido poseído, así como su tristeza por no haber podido entregarse puro al hombre que amaba lo derrotaron, el cansancio lo invadió nublándolo todo a su alrededor, fijando en su mente la ardiente y férrea mirada de Camus, llena de odio, de rabia, de deseos de venganza que el acuador dirigía hacia Albiore, una mirada que Milo nunca había visto antes en los hermosos ojos de su amor.

El grito desesperado de Milo y el grito ronco de Albiore rompieron la concentración de los caballeros dorados, los cuales sin querer e incluso sin percatarse de ello retiraron su cosmo de Atenea quien perdió la fuerza, la guía para detener el poder mágico de Samara.

-Bien hecho Albiore, muy bien hecho-

-Gracias Samara-

-Samara , ¿Cómo pudiste?-

-Hola Saga amorcito mío cuantos años sin vernos...-

-**MALDITA, NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO-**

-Al Contrario Saga, me he vengado de ti, de ti y del maldito caballero de Acuario que te salvara de morir aquel día-

-Samara tu...tu...lastimaste a Milo...tu...**¡¡¡NO TE LO PERDONARE NUNCA, NUNCA!!!-**

-¿Verdad que duele Saga? , duele, duele enormemente cuando alguien arranca de tus brazos lo que m{as amas-

-Samara yo nunca...-

-¡¡¡**SI TU LO HICISTE!!!** , te llevaste, me arrebataste lo que me era más amado, es justo que lo pagues ahora, y ahora si me permites...-

Una lluvia de truenos comenzó a caer alrededor de la octava casa, resonando en ella como rugidos infernales similares a los de la entrada al infierno cuando combatieron con Hades, un clamor de gritos, de llantos, de risas siniestras, inundo la estancia y los sentidos de todos los caballeros, las sombras tomaron vida y en rustica danza se dirigieron hacia Albiore y Milo rodeándolos, absorbiendo su silueta poco a poco, emulando al fundirse en una sola la lúgubre boca de un pozo sin fondo, el vació de un profundo abismo, la oscuridad de la nada, poco a poco el único rastro del caballero del escorpión era su mano, la mano que Camus sostenía entre las suyas negándose con total determinación a soltarla sin importarle el riesgo que pudiera correr, Atenea quiso ayudarlo corrio hacia {el, hacia el lugar donde momentos antes se encontraba el cuerpo de Milo, una vez al lado de Camus, incendio su Cosmo dispuesta a luchar contra esa profunda oscuridad, pero Samara no iba a dejarse vencer ahora, no sin consumar plenamente su venganza y para eso era vital que se hiciera del caballero del escorpión.

Salidos de la nada millones de rayos emergidos de las sombras invadieron la octava casa recorriéndola, fulminando todo aquello que encontraban a su paso, destruyéndolo, los caballeros dorados aun perturbados por el eco de los gritos, los lamentos y las risas no atinaban a defenderse, evadiendo con gran esfuerzo algunos de los rayos, no pudiendo impedir ser alcanzados por otros, de todos los caballeros solo Shacka y Mascara de la Muerte parecían inmunes al trance, quizás porque sus técnicas, sus cosmos estaban conectados a la muerte, quizás por que aun sin morir ya tenían un conocimiento superior del infierno, del mundo de los muertos, aún así no era suficiente, entre los dos no eran capaces de proteger al resto y Atenea tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión.

Si difícil, porque si se concentraba en salvar a Milo, perdería cuando menos a ocho de sus caballeros dorados, y si defendía al resto abandonaba a Milo a su suerte y con él probablemente a Camus, pues estaba segura que el caballero de Acuario se negaría a soltarlo, en segundos los ecos, las sombras y los rayos se intensificaron, y toda dimensión o forma conocida se perdió, ahora solo formas grotescas, siniestras constituían la casa del escorpión, como si eso no fuera suficiente un calor abrasador, sofocante inundo el lugar, parecía como si el infierno entero se hubiera proyectado sobre la octava casa, los segundos se eternizaron y a los ecos de las sombras se sumaban ahora las voces dolidas de algunos caballeros dorados, pocos eran los que trataban de resistir, de presentar batalla, pero ¿Cómo pelear contra una sombra, cómo destruir algo que de hecho no existe? , ¿Cómo acabar con un reflejo?.

Afuera alrededor de las doce casas se había desatado el pandemonium, entre gritos, carreras y ataques sin sentido, las amazonas, caballeros de plata y bronce así como Kiki y Tatsumi contemplaban atónitos lo que ocurría, sin poder siquiera acercarse, pues una fuerza mayor a la de sus cosmos lo impedía. Su angustia era latente, todos sin excepción habían sentido las explosiones en los cosmos de Camus, Saga, Atenea y el resto de los caballeros dorados pero ninguno tenia la menor idea del porque o mas bien contra quien peleaban.

-Maestro...¿Qué pasa?...nunca había sentido tu aura tan llena de dolor, de rabia, de odio...tu...tu no eres as{i...tu no sabes odiar, dime entonces ¿Qué pasa?-

-Lo sentiste Hyoga-

-¡¡¡KANON!!! , ¿Qué haces aquí? , Sorrento, Isaac, ¿Ustedes también?-

-Hasta El Templo Marino Se Sienten Las Energías De Los Caballeros dorados por un lado y por el otro una siniestra horrible que parece haber rodeado al santuario- contesto Sorrento sin despegar la mirada de la octava casa- Poseidón nos pidió que viniéramos a averiguar que pasa y si podíamos ayudáramos a Lady Atenea-

-¿Qué esta pasando Hyoga?-

-No lo se Isaac, hemos intentado entrar sin ningún éxito, no podemos acercarnos nuestros poderes resultan inútiles...-

-No me refería a eso...yo te preguntaba por nuestro maestro-

-¿también tu lo sentiste Isaac?-

-Si, hace un momento fue como si su corazón se quebrar en miles de pedazos y un frío que quemaba, que destruye se apoderara de él-

-Se llama odio Isaac, lo se porque Saga lo siente también alguien ha herido a Milo muy seriamente- Kanon bajo la cabeza apesumbrado, era increíble pero parte de la fuerza que les impedía ir a donde Atenea era ese odio, el odio que ahora embargaba a Saga y a Camus, Samara se estaba alimentando de el.

Ya en la octava casa el caos era total de las sombras habían emergido otras totalmente diferentes a las anteriores, estas tenían la forma...la forma de un mounstro, eran...eran las gorgonas, aquellas que convertían a todo aquél que las miraba de frente en piedra. El corazón de Atenea dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho, si alguno de sus caballeros osaba enfrentarlas, mirarlas de frente...tal vez...

((((Oh no, por Zeus los mataran, los mataran si yo no hago algo, pero no puedo, no puedo abandonar a Camus y a Milo, es especial a mi pequeño, a mi escorpión, su sangre es la mía, como podría dejarlo en las manos de Albiore, en las manos de esa bruja...pero si no los ayudo, estoy condenando al resto a morir bajo su embrujo ))))

-Atenea-

-Camus escúchame con cuidado, no sueltes a Milo pase lo que pase, **no sueltes a Milo**, no sueltes su mano yo...yo haré todo lo posible por regresar a ayudarte pero ahora no puedo abandonar al resto, ellos no me abandonaron a mi, yo no puedo, no puedo abandonarlos a ellos-

-Lo entiendo mi señora, yo no voy a soltarlo, no importa lo que me suceda, no voy a abandonarlo, porque yo...yo lo amo-

-Lo se Camus, lo se, escucha toma este medallón, trata de acercarte a Milo y enredarlo en su cuello, eso lo protegerá de la magia de Samara, del rencor de esa mujer, Albiore ya no esta cerca, ya no esta con Milo, así que no podrá atacarte pero debes tener cuidado, no dejes por ningún motivo que las sombras te envuelvan, mantente en movimiento para que eso no les sea posible...déjame ponerte este brazalete, eso te ayudara, te proporcionara la luz suficiente para que las sombras no te envuelvan a ti también, SUERTE mi caballero y pase lo que pase mantente firme, Milo va a necesitar que lo ames, va a necesitarte m{as que nunca-

Después de estas palabras y mirando a Camus con inmensa ternura aseguro el brazalete a su mano izquierda la misma con la que Camus sostenía el medallón; de pronto, y para sorpresa del acuador tomo su rostro con sus suaves manos e inclinandolo hacia ella, deposito un calido beso en su frente, para mirarlo con ojos llenos de suplica.

-Cuídalo Camus, no lo abandones, cuídalo por mi por favor-

Camus solo atinó a asentir con una inclinación de cabeza mientras miraba perplejo como se levantaba y corría hacia sus demás caballeros.

-Cierren los ojos, no miren hacia ellas, guíense solo por su oído, por su séptimo sentido para percibir donde están y el momento en que los atacan-

-Si Atenea-

Atenea encendió su cosmos y rodeo con el a sus caballeros, anulando así el efecto de los rayos, permitiendo que su combate se limitara a los reflejos de las gorgonas, mientras tanto Camus salió de su estupor apenas a tiempo de evitar que dos de las sombras lo envolvieran desde atrás, a partir de ese momento enfoco toda su energía en Milo, en acercarse lo suficiente a {el para poder colocarle el medallón de Atenea y las sombras fijaron todos sus esfuerzos en impedirlo, finalmente con un giro ágil y repentino ayudado por su velocidad de la luz el caballero de Acuario evadió a las sombras durante el tiempo y la distancia suficientes para acercarse a Milo, rodearlo con uno de sus brazos, mientras con el otro colocaba ágilmente el medallón de atenea sobre su cuello asegurándolo firmemente, una vez concluida con éxito su maniobra, sujeto el rostro del escorpión entre sus manos y deposito un suave y tierno beso en su mejilla.

-Perdóname ángel mío, mi mas preciado bien por no haber podido detener a Albiore, te juro que de ahora en adelante voy a protegerte, nunca voy a abandonarte-

-_¿Camus? , ¿Eres tu?-_

-Milo ¿Estas conciente? , yo...yo...pensé que tu...bueno...yo solo...- Camus no podía encontrar su tono normal de voz y aunque lo hiciera le harían falta palabras, frases coherentes, una razón lógica para justificar sus anteriores palabras, el beso que depositara en el rostro de Milo, y el rubor que había teñido sus mejillas instantáneamente al escuchar la suave voz del escorpión

-_Siempre...siempre eres tan elocuente Cam- _Milo hablo en un tono suave mirando con inmensa gratitud a Camus adornando su rostro con una pícara sonrisa.

-Milo...tu nunca cambiaras verdad bicho travieso...- Una sonrisa única de alivio, de emoción, de amor ilumino el rostro de Camus con tanta fuerza que la luz del brazalete se intensifico a tal grado que obligo a las sombras a retirarse lo suficiente para evadirla pero no así para liberar a Milo, el cual miro horrorizado lo que sucedía alrededor suyo, sintiendo como la angustia crecía en su pecho hasta oprimir su corazón, impidiéndole respirar, pensar o hablar con claridad, aquello parecía el infierno, rastros de sangre contrastaban con el brillo dorado de los cosmos de sus compañeros, Atenea aparecía en el centro luchando, infundiendo animo al corazón de sus caballeros, con un semblante ensombrecido por la angustia y el cansancio de mantener su cosmo al extremo mientras procuraba curar con este las heridas del caballero de Tauro.

-_Aldebaran...- _Murmuro MILO En un tono bajo lleno de inquietud -_Es mi culpa ella los lastima porque me resisto a ir, porque me resisto a seguirla...no puedo...no debo arriesgarlos a todos por mi...- _

**-¡No Milo! , ni se te ocurra, ni se te ocurra hacer algo así, **no te lo perdonaría ni yo ni ellos que han estado aquí peleando por ti..-

-_Pero...Camus...ella...-_

-No bicho, mi bicho no lo entiendes sufrimos viendo como ese infeliz abusaba de ti, hemos estado angustiados pensando que ella conseguiría llevarte con ella y con el maldito de Albiore- Para Milo no paso desapercibido el tono frió, molesto, el rencor con el que Camus pronuncio el nombre de su verdugo, de su atacante y no pudo reprimir un escalofrió, un ligero temblor emanado de la sensación de culpa, porque en todos los años al lado del acuador, este había demostrado ser incapaz no digamos de odiar sino de sentir rencor hacia alguien, hasta hoy, y él, Milo de escorpión era el culpable, era el responsable de que el alma de Camus se hubiera enturbiado con el odio.

-No Milo...no mi odioso bicho travieso, no es tu culpa, no eres responsable ni por la obsesión de Albiore, ni por la maldad de Samara y mucho menos por la rabia que ahora me invade, tu solo eres responsable por ser inocente, de ser una ángel ten puro, calido, paciente y alegre, tan lleno de detalles con todos nosotros...tu solo tienes la culpa de ser...de ser tan tu...de ser tan Milo-

-_Rayos Camus, odio que hagas eso, ¿Cómo lo haces, cómo consigues leer en mi como si yo fuera un libro?...un libro que tu abres y lees a tu antojo- _A pesar del tono de reproche y la fingida expresión de molestia, Milo no consiguió esconder el resplandor de gusto que apareció en sus ojos tras las palabras de Camus, así que no consiguió engañar a este ni por un segundo.

-Porque me importas bicho...me importas mucho mas de lo que te imaginas mi niño-

-_Camus...-_

Que había sido eso, una repentina confesión de amor o solo una mas de las expresiones de amistad con las que al caballero de acuario siempre lo prodigaba, no, esto había sido algo más, el corazón del joven escorpiano había saltado en su pecho al oír tales palabras y un dejo de esperanza pareció alcanzarlo de pronto, una esperanza que trajo con ella el consuelo enorme de tener una posibilidad, la posibilidad que más había anhelado, la de ver correspondido su amor por el regente de la onceava casa.

Esbozo una sonrisa tierna, tímida y reuniendo todo el coraje del que era capaz aclaro su garganta para murmurar por lo bajo la pregunta que tanto había deseado hacerla al acuador, la pregunta que desde hacia días quemaba sus labios.

-_Camus...¿tu...tu...tu sientes algo más...que...que amistad...por...por mi?-_

Camus no estaba preparado para una pregunta así en ese momento, no estaba preparado para ser cuestionado de un modo tan directo, por lo que contesto de un modo tonto y frívolo del que se iba a arrepentir por el resto de su vida.

-¿Qué dijiste Milo? , y luego eres tu el que se queja de que yo nunca hablo en serio contigo bicho-

La sonrisa de Milo murió en sus labios tan repentinamente como había aparecido al igual que su esperanza, su mirada se nublo no con el dulce bálsamo de la inconciencia sino con la humedad de las lágrimas, la expresión más viva de su dolor, de su desencanto, ladeo precipitadamente la cabeza apenas a tiempo de evitar que Camus se percatara de cómo estas resbalaban por sus mejillas para terminar humedeciendo su pecho aún desnudo como todo él, al contacto de las lágrimas con su piel se percato del frió que se había apoderado de él en el momento justo de recibir la contestación del acuador. Camus percatándose de su grave error y del dolor que se había apoderado de su ángel tras sus estúpidas palabras, quiso decir algo mas, algo que recompusiera las cosas pero un grito de dolor que los sobresalto a ambos se lo impidió.

-Aioria- La voz de Atenea denotaba angustia

-Resiste leoncito, solo un poco más, ya casi amanece, en cuanto el sol aparezca Samara perderá mucha si no es que toda su fuerza-

-¿Estas seguro Saga?-

-Si Docko confíen en mi resistan, solo un poco más hasta el amanecer-

-Bien- Acordaron los caballeros que a excepción de Aldebaran, se mantenían en pie, en parte por su determinación, su deseo de salvar a Milo, su cariño hacia él y en parte por el apoyo que Atenea les brindaba con su cosmo.

-**JAJAJAJAJAJA...**no lo creo saga...aún faltan casi dos horas para el amanecer, para cuando los primeros rayos del sol alcancen este santuario, la mayoría de ustedes abr muerto o estarán muy mal heridos...solo mírense...ahora después de casi cuatro horas de combatir apenas se sostienen en pie, para cuando Eos la diosa de la Aurora abra las puertas del recinto de los inmortales, y Apolo recorra el cielo con su carro será muy tarde a menos que...-

-¿A menos que qué?-

-Que Milo el caballero de escorpión venga conmigo-

-Eso Jamás- Contestaron a una sola voz y sin titubear, sin vacilar ni un segundo todos los caballeros.

-Bien...**¡¡¡MUERAN ENTONCES!!!**-

Tras estas palabras el calor se intensifico y nuevas sombras surgieron del suelo, paredes y techo, sombras que no eran otra cosa sino reflejos nada mas que reflejos de antiguos y mortales mounstros griegos, la Hidra de Lerna, el Minotauro, Las Harpias y las aves de Estinfalia parecía que ya no había esperanza aún con la ayuda de Atenea.

-_Camus...-_

-¿Si Milo?-

-_GRACIAS por quedarte conmigo, por tu valor y tu esfuerzo para salvarme primero de Albiore y luego de Samara, gracias por haber sido mi amigo, por todo lo que me enseñaste y el tiempo que me dedicaste, por favor dale las gracias a los demás también, a cada uno, diles en mi nombre que los amo y que sin ellos mi vida en este mundo no habría tenido ningún sentido, dales las gracias a Atenea también y cuida de ella en mi nombre...-_

**-NO MILO ESPERA...NO LO HAGAS...**Milo no...no me dejes...yo...yo te...-

_-Adiós Camus que yo permanezca aquí ya no tiene ningún sentido, este día perdí todo lo que tenia, todo lo le daba alegría a mi vida, no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes se sacrifique por mi culpa...-_

Tras decir lo anterior Milo jalo de súbito si brazo, tan rápidamente que tomo por completo a Camus por sorpresa, y este no pudo mantener su mano entre las suyas, al romperse el contacto entre ambos caballeros las sombras finalmente envolvieron en un siniestro manto negro al caballero de escorpión, el cual dirigió una ultima dulce y triste mirada hacia el acuador, en un mudo gesto de despedida. Cuando Milo desapareció finalmente, los rayos, sombras y perversos ecos lo hicieron también sumiendo a la octava casa en un silencio absoluto como el de un sepulcro.

Uno a uno el resto de los caballeros dorados, Shion y Atenea disminuyeron su cosmo hasta apagarlo por completo, las ultimas palabras de Milo habían sido escuchadas por todos ellos, y el dolor de la perdida de tan noble compañero cayo de súbito sobre su corazón, Milo el joven escorpión había desaparecido en un acto de sacrificio motivado por amor, a sus compañeros, a su Diosa quien poco a poco comenzó a derramar lágrimas amargas de perdida, de vació, pero sobre todo Milo se sacrifico por su secreto y dulce amor el caballero de la onceava casa Camus de Acuario.

Camus cayo de rodillas sobre el piso y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas, lágrimas de fuego que le quemaban como al tronco de un árbol caído, un fuego tan voraz que de aquel hombre de corazón frió, sereno, nada emotivo y siempre dueño de si mismo tanto frente a la calma o al peligro, solo cenizas y nada más que cenizas quedaron en su interior.

CONTINUARA.......


	6. El Secreto de Saga Queda al Descubierto

**Todos los derechos de Saint Seiya son reservados para Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation, este fic esta siendo escrito únicamente con fines de entretenimiento y sin ningún afán de lucro.**

* * *

CAPITULO SEIS EL SECRETO DE SAGA QUEDA AL DESCUBIERTO.

-No por favor no...Milo...Milo...**MILOOOOOO**- Camus gritaba desesperado manteniendo aun el brazo extendido y su mano cerrada con fuerza, la misma mano donde momentos antes sostuviera la mano del caballero del escorpión, esa mano que se aferraba a la suya y su mirada llena de dolor, de angustia al igual que sus palabras, las palabras que Milo pronunció en un susurro como una suplica latente de su corazón.

""""Camus, Oh Camus ayúdame no me sueltes, no me dejes, no dejes que Albiore me tome, no dejes que Albiore me aleje de ti...de ustedes...no quiero...no quiero perder...ayúdame"""

Una suplica que traspaso el corazón del caballero de Acuario, así como su mente resonando muy adentro en lo más profundo de su alma amenazando con destruir cada parte de su ser, de arrancar de tajo la vida que latía en su pecho, su sangre se helo de pronto en sus venas, sudaba frió y lloraba de igual manera, al llevarse a Milo, Samara y Albiore se llevaron también todo el calor del acuariano, toda su razón de ser.

-Lo intentaste Camus, te esforzaste y...tu no lo soltaste...el lo decidió así...No llores-

-Así es Camus, Shacka tiene razón, lo hizo por todos nosotros...por cada uno...para salvarnos, para dejarnos a salvo- Mu trató de dotar a su voz de la misma convicción que expresaban sus palabras sin conseguirlo realmente.

-Lo se...pero no es suficiente...**YO SE LO JURE**, le jure que lo protegería siempre y le falle...no merezco su confianza...su amistad...su compañía...no merezco amarlo...no lo merecía...no lo...merecía...-

-Calmate Camus e imagina solo imagina cuanto le dolería a Milo escuchar esas palabras, cuanto daño le harías...el no quería que tu sufrieras, solo quería protegerte, por eso se soltó de tu mano, por 4eso rompió el contacto-

-Pero...Shacka...-

No Camus, que no hayamos podido evitar que Samara se lo llevara, no quiere decir que vayamos a abandonarlo, lo buscaremos, y al encontrarlo, lo traeremos de vuelta a casa, estoy seguro que entre nosotros rodeado de cariño y de amor pronto se recuperara de todo lo que ha vivido-

Shacka le hablaba suavemente como siempre lo hacia pero aún así el no podía calmarse, su ángel lo había mirado, había acudido a él en demanda de su ayuda y él no pudo, él Camus de Acuario no había podido, no fue capaz de protegerlo, de ayudarlo, de librarlo de ese maldito.

-¡¡¡¡¡ATENEA!!!!! , ¡¡¡¡¡ ATENEA!!!!! –

-Seiya, Shun, Hyoga...-

-¿Pero que sucedió, por qué esta tan destruida la casa de Escorpión?-

-Atenea ¿tu...tu estas bien?-

-Si Seiya...pero yo-

-Maestro, ¿Todo esta bien? , ¿Qué fue lo que paso? , ¿Contra quién combatían?- Estas preguntas formuladas por Hyoga se sucedían una a la otra, sin obtener respuesta, al observar el triste semblante de su preceptos un nudo cerro temporalmente la garganta del caballero del cisne ahogándolo con los sonidos de su propia voz.

-Maestro... ¿Esta usted bien?-

-Is...Isaac... ¿Qué?... ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Nuestro señor sintió el combate y nos envió a Kanon, a Sorrento y a mí a ayudarles pero...parece que llegamos tarde-

-Saga... ¿Cómo te sientes? ... ¿Qué paso con Milo?-

-Kanon...yo...yo...lo he perdido...he perdido a mi niño...he perdido a mi hijo...No pude protegerlo...mi hijo, mi Milo...Samara ella lo...-

-Samara, ¿La sibila de Apolo?-

-Si...ella...-

-Pero, ¿Qué esta pasando? , ¿De qué esta hablando Saga?- Seiya estaba tan sorprendido como el resto de los caballeros de bronce, de plata, las amazonas y algunos caballeros dorados, aunque de estos muy pocos.

-Milo su hijo-

-Pero eso no puede ser...yo creí que Milo era huérfano-

-Si, que había sido abandonado a las afueras del santuario-

-Pero el caballero de Géminis lo dijo, su hijo...Milo es...su hijo-

-No lo entiendo-

--Yo tampoco, pero parece que es cierto-

-**¡¡¡¡SILENCIO!!!! - **La voz del caballero de Sagitario Aioros puso fin a todo rumor, a todo comentario sobre la sorpresiva revelación de Saga sobre el origen de Milo.

-Si...Milo es hijo del caballero dorado de Géminis-

-Aioros, ¿Tu lo sabias?-

-Así es Aldebarán...yo...yo estaba presente el día que Saga regreso al Santuario con Milo entre sus brazos-

Y Aioros comenzó a relatar para el resto de los caballeros todo lo relacionado a aquella noche, aunque omitiendo ciertos pequeños detalles de los cuales solo a él y a nadie más incumbían.

-Milo llego al santuario hace diecisiete años, era una noche fría, tormentosa, oscura y aterradora como la boca de un lobo, cada rayo, cada trueno que caía la asemejaba mas y mas a tal bestia, el rayo como el fulgor, el destello de los ojos crueles y asesinos que han encontrado a la presa idónea para saciar su apetito, y el trueno a su aullido, un aullido de lamento desgarrador, insoportable, la lluvia caía inclemente, no solo en el santuario sino en toda Atenas creando una cortina ligeramente gris, como un velo que impedía a todo ser vivo ver mas allá de dos metros a su frente, un velo cambiante, inquietante, que dominado por el viento a cada gota humedecía a la tierra y a las rocas con una agua helada, casi hostil, congelante, una noche tan extraña como inolvidable para muchos de nosotros-

-Mu el caballero dorado de la casa de Aries y yo esperábamos impacientes en la casa del carnero el regreso de Saga, caballero dorado de la casa de Géminis, quien se había ausentado del santuario por un año, con el permiso del patriarca, un año que justo esa noche había finalizado-

-Así que tu también lo sabias Mu-

-Si Aioria, yo también lo sabia, pero al igual que Aioros, Docko, Shion mi Maestro, Kanon, Shura y Aldebarán, yo prometí nunca hablar de esto con nadie-

-Pero por que ocultarlo, o mas bien ¿Para qué?-

-Acaso lo olvidas Aioria, Un caballero debe desprenderse de su familia en especial uno de oro-

-Tienes razón Shura-

-Pero, continúa Aioros por favor-

-Si Atenea... las cosas fueron así...-

FLASH BACK

-¿Qué pasara con él? , ya debería estar de regreso...él...él no es así...debió llegar esta mañana...si en tres días no aparece se le considerara un traidor, y eso no puede...no debe ser...¿Saga, en donde estas?-

-Cálmate Aioros, de seguro que ya no tarda en volver, en cualquier momento se aparece y ya veras que esta bien... si hubiera tenido algún problema nosotros lo hubiéramos sentido-

-Pero Mu...no lo entiendo...primero su actitud hacia conmigo, hiriente, altivo, otras veces tan débil, desprotegido, suplicante de cariño...luego ese permiso tan largo...un año de ausencia...y no me explico, nunca me dijo porque el necesitaba de ese tiempo, de la distancia... yo lo he extrañado tanto-

-Eso es porque siempre se extraña a la persona que uno ama, y tu lo amas y el a ti-

-Yo, ya no estoy tan seguro de eso...tengo miedo Mu...miedo a perderlo...miedo a que la distancia y el tiempo hayan sido aliados para su olvido...un año... y en un año solo tres cartas los primeros dos meses...después el silencio...la perdida de cualquier contacto... el frió, un frió que ha llenado mi corazón, que ha cubierto a mi amor por él de olvido, de su olvido y su indiferencia cruel-

-Vamos Aioros, no exageres, él te explico...te dijo que necesitaba tiempo y una guía para entender sus sueños, para librarse de dudas y temores, para retomar el camino, y eso amigo mío nos ha pasado a todos-

-Si...para cumplir con su destino, pero él, nunca me hablo de esos sueños, nunca me dijo porque lo perturbaban tanto Mu y así yo no puedo ayudarlo...amarlo si...ahora y para siempre pero, como ayudarlo, como liberarlo de ese dolo de esa agonía-

-Buenas Noches, refugio solicita un cansado viajero, largo ha sido mi andar y profunda es mi fatiga, permite pues Oh regente del carnero, Caballero Dorado Mu de Aries que traspase tu templo de camino al mío y al del gran Maestro para que yo, Saga, tu compañero Caballero Dorado del signo de Géminis de constancia de su regreso al refugio-

-Adelante Saga sea bienvenida la hora de tu retorno al santuario para que continúes como hasta ahora con tu fiel servicio a nuestra diosa Atenea-

-Saga...por fin has vuelto... ¡¡¡ Bienvenido al Santuario!!! , no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe, de cuanta falta me has hecho-

-Aioros mi amor...no deberías...yo no merezco eso...tenia la esperanza de que me hubieras olvidado... de que lo nuestro hubiera muerto con el tiempo, con la la falta de palabras, caricias o cualquier otro gesto-

-Pero Saga... ¿Por qué dices eso?... ¡¡¡NO ES POSIBLE!!! Tú sabes que yo jamás...nunca, nunca me olvidaría de ti, jamás dejaría de amarte-

-Debiste hacerlo Aioros, debiste hacerlo mi amor, así tu dolor no seria... así no sufrirías al enterarte ahora de que yo...yo...Aioros yo...perdóname...mi amor, mi dulce amor...perdóname por todo...por lo que te hice, por lo que te haré ahora y por todo lo que pudiera hacer mas adelante...PERDONAME, yo no soy digno de amarte, ya no me busques, aléjate de mi...intenta...intenta ser feliz sin mi como yo lo haré de ahora en adelante...intenta olvidarme...busca a alguien que te ame, alguien que no vaya a lastimarte-

-Saga...**NO...NO ME DEJES** ... no termines así con nuestro amor...no hay motivo...no hay ninguna razón, te he extrañado...no tienes idea de cuanto, tu ausencia me ha dolido, abrázame mi amor, corazón mío...**POR FAVOR NO ME RECHACES...NO ME ABANDONES-**

Aioros trato de abrazarlo, de perderse en esos brazos protectores, posesivos, de envolverlo a él entre los suyos para resguardar su mutuo amor, su pasión, su cariño, un cariño tan fuerte que ni el tiempo ni el olvido removieron de sus corazones, lo miraba extasiado, anhelante de perderse en su cuerpo como antes, como siempre, de llenarse con esa sensación, con ese cúmulo de sensaciones que llenaban su corazón haciéndolo sentir, protegido, seguro, amado, plenamente correspondido en su deseo, en su sentimiento.

-**SAGA...YO TE AMO...TE AMARE SIEMPRE**, ¿por qué terminar con esto? , dime porque responde-

Y antes de que Saga pudiera responder un sonido calido, dulce, suave, llena la estancia respondiendo por él, consiguiendo fijar la atención de los tres caballeros en un pequeño bulto, un bulto acunado entre los brazos fuertes del caballero de Géminis, un bulto que reclama atención, caricias, y un poco de leche tibia para calmar su estomaguito, para saciar su apetito, un bulto que ni Mu, ni Aioros habían visto por hallarse protegido del agua y del frió por la capa de la armadura dorada de la tercera casa.

-Agugguug, ahummm guguguaguagu-

-Hola Goloso...así que por fin despertaste...claro, que tonto soy, ya es muy tarde y tu necesitas de mas leche mi pequeñito...mi Milo-

Cuan tierna era su voz, cuan calida y dulce su mirada mientras contemplaba orgulloso aquel pedacito de carne que respondiendo a su voz, a su dulce llamado extendía ahora los bracitos suplicante de atención, de mimos, de cariño.

-Saga...eso...eso es un bebé...bueno tu...tu trajiste un bebé al refugio-

-Si Mu...si es un bebé... y es mío...es mi hijo...Milo, su nombre es Milo y según Dafnis una sibila del oráculo de Delfos será el próximo caballero dorado regente del signo del escorpión-

-_OH Saga...- _una voz quebrada por el llanto, por el dolor interrumpió el breve dialogo entre ambos caballeros dorados-

-Aioros...perdóname mi vida...yo te traicione...tuve un hijo y yo...perdóname, no puedo explicarte, no tengo como justificarme...perdóname...yo aun te amo pero ahora...el es lo más importante para mi...perdóname...es mejor así para los dos no quiero volver a lastimarte-

-Saga...por favor al menos explícame...creo que es lo menos que me merezco después de todo esto-

-Si lo se Aioros y yo...-

-ÑAÑAÑAÑAÑAÑAÑA AUUU AÑAÑAÑAÑA-

-Bueno creo que alguien aquí tiene hambre y alguien más esta de mas así que, ven angelito, en su casa el tío Mu tiene leche tibia y fresca que estoy seguro va a gustarte, eso es. Así ya no llores-

-guguagugu gugaguggugu-

-Vaya Mu, me sorprendes no acostumbra ser tan sociable...sobre todo con personas que no conoce...-

-Bueno debe ser por que escucho lo de la leche pero, vaya que es bonito, tiene los ojos iguales a los tuyos y también su cabello...hola bebe... ¿Quieres venir a la cocina conmigo? ¿Si? , ¿Quieres? ... jajajajaja...eres muy fuerte como tu papá pero mi dedo no es un buen alimento, anda vamos por tu leche-

-Gracias Mu-

-Oh no es nada Saga, yo por mi encantado...oye Saga hace mucho frió y aun esta lloviendo como para que lo expongas, déjalo aquí conmigo, o si quieres puedes quedarte tu también, así ya no lo sacas, esta calientito y luego de que coma seguramente se va a quedar otra vez dormidito, quédate aquí con él o déjalo conmigo como prefieras-

-Gracias Mu, creo que si no es molestia me quedare aquí con él...pero primero...debo hablar con Aioros y con el gran Patriarca... ¿Podrías cuidarlo por mi un momento por favor?-

-Ehh, ¿Qué?...así, seguro que lo cuido, seguro y muy bien, que bonito bebe, si, que bonito estas, ¿Quiere jugar el pequeñito? , ¿Quiere jugar el angelito? , ¿Si? Pero primero, vamos a la cocina por tu leche-

-Aguguaguguaguggguguguagu-

-Dile adiós a Papá bebé, dile que regresamos en un momento-

-Aguguagugu-

-Vaya con Mu, nunca me hubiera imaginado que Milo estaría tan bien entre sus brazos-

-Si, Mu siempre ha tenido mucho ángel con los niños en especial cuando son así de pequeñitos-

-Si...-

Un tenso e incomodo silencio se apodero de ellos, así como de toda la estancia, a lo lejos solo era posible escuchar los balbuceos y las risas de Milo, la dulce y juguetona voz de Mu y los ecos de los truenos que aun se abatían con mucha fuerza sobre el santuario.

-Es muy bonito Saga...justo como tú-

-Yo...gracias-

-¿Fue por eso que lo hiciste?

-¿Cómo?

-Tu me entiendes, era por eso que te alejaste, deseabas un hijo, un bebé, algo que yo jamás habría podido darte...y lo buscaste en alguien mas...por eso tu ausencia...por eso tu indiferencia...-

-No Aioros, escucha...no fue así, yo...yo...jamás lo planee, ni traicionarte ni mucho menos tener a Milo, todo...todo eso se fue dando sin pensar...una cosa me llevo a la otra y cuando me di cuenta...bueno yo...-

Que difícil situación para ambos en especial para Aioros que ahora encontraba, podía ver una razón, una razón inesperada pero no por ello menos dolorosa, Saga lo había dejado de lado, lo había condenado a la ausencia del ser amado, a su indiferencia, a la soledad y a la peor de las dudas que puede sufrir un corazón enamorado, un corazón que espero impaciente el regreso del ser amado tan solo para descubrir su engaño.

-Eso no es una buena excusa, mucho menos una razón...-

-Aioros yo...-

-¿Por qué Saga? , **¿POR QUE? **, ¿Acaso lo merezco? , merezco que te hayas burlado de mi, que hayas jugado conmigo como la has hecho, era tan pobre nuestro amor, valía tan poco para ti el corazón, al alma, el cuerpo que te ofrecí para amarte...-

-Yo...-

-Tan poco valía para que a la menor provocación te olvidaras de el, para dejarte llevar por la tentación de un momento-

-Aioros yo ...entiendo como te sientes pero la verdad es que...-

-**NO SAGA**, no me entiendes, porque mientras tú te "consolabas" en brazos de alguna mujer, yo sufría tu ausencia, esperaba tu regreso, esperaba volverte a ver, yo...estaba tan lleno de esperanza, confiaba en que la distancia te habría ayudado, que estarías mejor, mas ubicado y calmado, _confiaba en que recuperaríamos aquel dulce amor con el que iniciamos...**confiaba en que volverías a mi MALDITO DESGRACIADO-**_

Las lágrimas sustituyeron a las palabras y una a una fueron tomando el lugar de los reproches, de las recriminaciones, de que valieron los sueños, las oraciones, los futuros planes formulados para estar siempre a su lado, si ahora que finalmente él volvía, volvía con un hijo y lo rechazaba. Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo viéndolo en ese estado, sufriendo al verlo así tan decepcionado, tan desolado Saga se acerco al caballero de Sagitario y sosteniendo su rostro con la mayor delicadeza le dijo

-_No por favor no amor mío...no llores...yo no soy digno de que tu sufras así por mi...yo tampoco quiero que termine nuestro amor pero debe ser así...es lo mejor para ti...en un futuro...algún día te avergonzaras de mi...algún día vas a odiar cada momento que compartimos, algún día vas a desear jamas haberme amado...-_

_-_Saga...¿Por qué? ... ¿Por qué dices eso? , háblame, si tienes miedo de que yo no pueda perdonarte por haber tenido un hijo, por haber estado con una mujer, yo ... no será así...yo te amo demasiado y si tu eres capaz de demostrarme que tu también me amas a mi, yo jamás renunciare a ti...-

-¿Qué si te amo Aioros...te amo tanto que podría...yo...podría hacer cualquier cosa, sacrificar mi vida, mi alma por no verte sufrir nunca mas...pero...no puedo explicarte, no quiero que empieces a odiarme desde ahora...mi corazón no lo soportaría-

Tras finalizar estas palabras Saga unió sus labios a los de Aioros y lo atrajo suavemente hacia el, disfrutando de la caricia, manteniendo ese ritmo semilento que tanto deleitaba a ambos caballeros, recorriendo su cuello y su nuca con la punta de los dedos, y el caballero de Géminis sintió a Aioros vibrar entre sus brazos, responder con toda su alma a ese beso, al abrazo, al contacto de sus dedos y se odio aun mas así mismo adivinando en su inconsciente lo que algún día le haría. Sin decir nada más, suavemente rompió con aquel contacto, el mismo contacto con el que soñaba cada noche mientras arrullaba a Milo entre sus brazos, el recuerdo que lo había mantenido en pie y le había brindado el valor suficiente para regresas al santuario, lentamente se giro hasta darle la espalda y avanzo con paso resuelto hasta la puerta, cuando hubo alcanzado esta se giro de nuevo y tristemente le suplico en un tono quedo

-Perdóname amor mío, perdóname, y por favor cuando yo me vaya cuida de mi hijo, que desde hoy lo es también tuyo, y por favor por lo que mas quieras nunca le digas que soy su padre, porque ni aun después de muerto soportaría que el se avergüence de mi, que me odie y tampoco me odies tu-

Ya no era necesario decir mas, dando una ultima mirada hacia Aioros y sin poder evitar que las lagrimas resbalaran de sus ojos salio en dirección al recinto del maestro con el corazón destrozado por que ese día, ese día tendría que renunciar a las dos personas que mas amaba en su vida, al caballero dorado de Sagitario, Aioros y a su pequeño pedazo de cielo Milo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Entonces Saga es en verdad su padre-

-así es Seiya-

-¿Pero por que lo abandono? . ¿Por qué le oculto a Milo durante todo este tiempo que el es su hijo?

-Es muy simple Hyoga-

-¿Lo es Kanon?-

-Saga trataba de proteger a Milo, cuando mi hermano volvió de la isla de Milos una parte de su corazón ya sabia, ya entendía el significado de sus sueños, en su inconsciente ya estaba claro lo que haría mas adelante, la muerte del Maestro, que se nombraría así mismo como sacerdote y que intentaría matar a Atenea-

-Entonces...-

-Saga deseaba proteger a Milo de todo ese mal, además cuando Saga desapareció, Milo no sufrió por perder a un padre, sino solo por perder a un compañero...¿Entiendes Hyoga?-

-Si Aioros pero, yo creo que de cualquier manera Milo ha sufrido-

-¿Por qué lo dices Hyoga?-

-Porque por lo que he podido platicar con él, él siente un cariño muy especial hacia Saga, diferente al que siente por el resto de los caballeros dorados, sufrió con su ausencia, sufrió al descubrir todo lo que saga hizo y cuando el volvió como un espectro, creo que en su corazón la sangre lo llama, su sangre reconoce a Saga como su Padre-

-Vaya padre, pobre de Milo si algún día se entera por su boca o la de cualquiera de ustedes que es hijo suyo-

-¡¡¡CAMUS!!!-

-¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mi Camus?-

-Me parece que si-

-Pues te equivocas, no tienes una idea de cuanto lo amo, que haría por el cualquier cosa, que he deseado abrazarlo, besarlo, llamarlo hijo millones de veces...que nunca ha sufrido tanto como cuando tuve que atacarlo...que daría mi vida a cambio de que no sufriera nunca...pero tengo miedo...miedo a que ...todo lo que hice...a que por mentirle nunca me perdone-

-Saga...-

-Que poco conoces a mi bicho-

-¿Qué?-

-El nunca ha sabido guardarle rencor a nadie, siempre te ha admirado, te respeta y te quiere y tú no lo vales-

-Maldito...-

-En eso te equivocas mi querido Camus...-

-Afrodita...-

-Saga lo ama y ha tratado de estar siempre cerca de él, de cuidarlo, de amarlo como Milo se lo merece-

-Tu como puedes saberlo...-

-Sencillo mi querido acuador, sencillo, cuando Milo comenzó su entrenamiento lo hizo junto conmigo, y no una o dos, sino cientos de veces Saga estuvo ahí para aconsejarlo, para motivarlo o simplemente para consolarlo cuando las cosas no le salían como el quería, cuando de noche Milito se asustaba por los rayos, era hacia los brazos de Saga hacia donde corría en busca de refugio, y Saga lo recibía en su casa, en su cama y se quedaba a su lado hasta que se dormía, cuando el escorpión obtuvo su armadura rompiendo el record siendo el caballero dorado que mas joven la obtenía nadie estuvo más orgulloso y satisfecho que Saga, y aun después cuando nuestro pequeño escorpión tuvo que cumplir con sus primeras misiones y a todos nosotros nos preocupaba que fracasara debido a su falta de experiencia, Saga se aseguraba que nada malo le ocurriera-

-Entonces por eso...-

-así es Camus, por eso Saga fungiendo como el gran maestro me enviaba a mí como su refuerzo, como un apoyo para él-

-Aun así debiste decirle tu sabias cuanto sufría por no saber nada acerca de su origen, por pensar que había sido abandonado como un pedazo de basura, como un objeto inútil, sabes cuantas noches paso sin dormir preguntándose porque, porque sus padres lo habían hecho a un lado, porque no lo quisieron, que vieron de malo en él para abandonarlo de ese modo...-

-Y crees que yo no sufría, que no sufría aun más que él, que no deseaba que me abrazara, que me llamara padre como cualquier hijo...-

-Si tanto lo querías entonces tú debiste...-

-**¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!! , ¡¡¡¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!!!!**-

-Atenea-

-Este no es el momento para discutir entre nosotros, ni para juzgarnos unos a otros, todos aquí hemos cometido errores, pero por ahora debemos olvidarnos de ellos, y centrarnos en una sola cosa, **¡¡¡¡RESCATAR A MILO!!!!**, O ACASO YA SE OLVIDARON DE LO QUE PASO, acaso ya olvidaron que sigue en poder de Albiore y de Samara, ustedes que dicen de si mismos ser las personas que mas lo aman, yo comprendo su dolor, su desesperación, la frustración que los embarga pero no podemos perder mas tiempo, vamos debemos ir hacia mi templo, Hyoga, Shun, Seiya quédense aquí por favor y busquen entre los restos de la habitación algo que pueda sernos útil-

-Si Atenea-

-Caballeros de Plata ustedes por favor vayan a la biblioteca del santuario y lleven de la misma hasta mi templo todo aquel libro o escrito relacionado a la magia negra, el oráculo de Delfos y el templo de Artemisa en Efectos-

-Si Milady-

-Caballeros de Oro, Generales de Marina de Poseidón vengan conmigo por favor-

-Si-

¿¿¿CONTINUARA???

PROBABLEMENTE SI REGRESAN MIS MUSAS DE ATENAS, ES QUE CON ESO DE LO JUEGOS OLIMPICOS.

* * *

Bueno me decidí a modificar la forma en que subía los capítulos desde ahora primero el capitulo y luego las respuestas a los reviews, muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta chiflada historia y que han esperado tanto por la actualización, lo reconozco merezco toda clase de jitomatazos, huevazos y etc., pero es que se me cruzaron los juegos olímpicos, luego los exámenes y por ultimo mi Mamá, pero en fin ya estoy aquí de nuevo y espero que su interés no se haya perdido con la espera.

**ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA SE LA QUIERO DEDICAR POR COMPLETO A DOS PERSONAS, LA PRIMERA A MILO-YASHA CUYOS MAILS ME MOTIVAN A CONTINUAR, Y A NEBYURA CUYO ULTIMO REVIEW ME HIZO PONER OJITOS DE ESTRELLITAS, GRACIAS A LAS DOS BELLAS MUSAS.**

Bien contestando a los reviews,

DarkLady-Iria: perdón por no contestar tu review el capitulo anterior pero es que apenas me dio tiempo de subirlo, si el pobrecito de Milo sobrevivió, pero no se salvo de Albiore, en fin lo único que puedo decir es que quizás el pobre bicho pronto pueda vivir tiempos mejores o quizás no, quizás aún le esperen cosas difíciles. Gracias por desearme suerte porque de verdad que últimamente la necesito para continuar con el fic.

Luna-wood: Estoy de acuerdo Albiore es un tal por cual y todo aquello que le dices pero bueno el tiene una disculpa, esta enamorado del pobre bicho y sufre por que siendo el un caballero de Plata no tiene ni siquiera el consuelo de poder estar cerca de su amor, aunque no sea correspondido, además en el futuro planeo escribir otro fic que aborde un poco mas la relación entre Milo y Albiore antes de llegar a este momento, seria una pequeña precuela de esta historia y tentativamente se va a llamar Yo Pecador, no he querido comenzar con el porque si lo hago es probable que no termine ni con uno ni con otro. Gracias por seguir la historia.

Kyo-Haku: Pues si estuvo muy triste y particularmente creo que nadie debería de vivir nunca una situación como la que tuvo que vivir Milo, pero es parte de nuestra naturaleza como seres humanos, en ocasiones somos demasiado impulsivos y no controlamos nuestros deseos y sentimientos, en cuanto a Camus, bueno es que el esta un poquito descontrolado debido a la naturaleza, la intensidad y el tiempo que tiene con su amor por el bicho, seguro que ya te distes cuenta de lo que quiero decir luego de leer este capitulo. Gracias por tus palabras y ojala que sigas la historia hasta el final.

Scarlet-Diamond: Gracias por tus comentarios y ayyy (profundo suspiro) no sabes lo contenta que me hace saber que esta historia es de tus favoritas, pues desgraciadamente no pudieron salvar a Milo, pero lo que si es definitivo es que tampoco lo van a abandonar a su suerte.

Milo-yasha: Ah mi "socia" bonita y remarco lo de "socia" porque si aunque se que he hecho sufrir mucho a mi pobrecito bicho el también sigue siendo mió, y seguro que me perdona después de todo esto en especial si el final sale tal y como me lo he imaginado, en cuanto a lo de la venganza pues adelante, por mi no hay ningún problema, ya que aunque ha tenido gran peso en la historia Albiore no es de mis caballeros favoritos. Gracias, miles de Gracias por todo tu apoyo preciosa, ojala que siempre sigas así, porque de verdad que eres toda una inspiración para mi, y un HIP HIP HURRA PARA LA REINA DE LOS FICS.

Neko-Ceres: Upps, espero que la pena no te hay matado todavía, perdóname, perdóname porfa pero es que entre todo lo que detalle arriba y ciertos problemas técnicos con este trasto que tengo por computadora este capitulo me tomo mucho mas de lo que había imaginado, gracias por seguir la historia y ojala que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado.

Ale-Chan: Ale de la que me salve contigo, no sabes que alivio al ver tu review, que porque, bueno siendo tu una hipermegafan de Milo yo esperaba hasta una bomba enviada por mail o algo de ántrax en un paquete, pero que bueno que el capitulo te agrado, trate y mucho de que aun siendo doloroso para Milo no fuera a caer demasiado en lo vulgar, y si tratare de que Milo ya no sufra pero debido a la naturaleza y el desarrollo de la historia creo que si mi pobre y adorado bicho (porque para mi también es un sol este lindo caballero) todavía va a sufrir un poquito mas, pero prometo que para el final me esforzare en compensarlo y que sea muy pero muy feliz. Gracias por todos tus reviews.

Nebyura: Woww mis ojos me quedaron de estrellitas, gracias por tus palabras no tienes una idea de cuanto me motivaron a continuar, por que por un momento estuve pensando en abandonar el fic, pero tus comentarios y los de milo-yasha me motivaron a continuar, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Albiore es un maldito, pero tiene una disculpa de que el de verdad ama a Milo, aunque debido a las barreras que el piensa infranqueables sus emociones se le salen de control; en cuanto a Camus pues si se atonto y feo pero eso se debe a que no esta seguro de cómo actuar pues el considera que su bebé es todavía muy inocente, y si creo que los caballeros dorados y Atenea hubieran podido resistir mas pero ha Milo nunca le ha gustado ver sufrir a la gente que ama, si tu recuerdas en su batalla contra Hyoga es por eso que no se decide a matarlo, el sabe que Camus sufriría si el matara a su discípulo. Gracias por seguir la historia y ojala que este nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado también.


	7. Atenea al rescate

¡¡¡¡¡HOOOLAAA!!!!! Que gusto me da ver que a pesar de todas las fallas que pudiera tener este fic hay alguien a quién le está gustando, ¡¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS EN LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!, y he de admitir que son esas mismas palabras las que me han motivado para seguir adelante.

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos los derechos de esta serie pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y TOEI Animation este fic esta hecho solo por diversión con fines de entretenimiento y sin ningún afán de lucro.

**CAPITULO SIETE.- ATENEA AL RESCATE.**

-No puedo, me es imposible...no puedo sentir su cosmos y el de Albiore no me es lo suficientemente familiar como para encontrarlo...Lo siento pero la fuerza, la magia que hay alrededor de Milo es muy poderosa, digna sin duda alguna de una sacerdotisa de Apolo-

-Atenea-

Camus pronuncio en tono bajo el nombre de la Diosa, no, no había modo o razón alguna para reprocharle, ella había pasado toda la noche intentándolo, llevando su cosmos al limite, a un punto tan alto que por un momento fugaz los caballeros temieron por ella, por su vida ya que cada una de las doce casas, el templo de Atenea, los recintos de los caballeros de Plata y las amazonas fueron absorbidos por un calido resplandor dorado que no parecía provenir de este mundo, mucho menos del cuerpo de un humano porque aunque Atenea era una diosa su cuerpo continuaba siendo el de un ser humano por decisión y convicción de ella misma.

El cosmos de Atenea emitía una luz que los cosmos de los caballeros dorados compartían pero no igualaban, era una luz de esperanza, de seguridad, de amor, como la luz de la cruz del norte que a través de la noche obscura guía al cansado o perdido viajero a su hogar, pero no todo era perfección en su cosmos, Atenea reflejaba ahora en el preocupación por uno de sus mas queridos y leales caballeros dorados, por Milo el Escorpión y por cada uno de los caballeros dorados que con la cabeza baja permanecían en semicírculo en un estado de sumiso silencio alrededor, algunos suspiraban quedamente mientras por los rostros de Aioria, Afrodita y Shacka resbalaban lagrimas de rabia, de pesar por el dolor del compañero atacado, por el dolor del caballero caído, Milo siempre había sido su mejor amigo y ellos al igual que los demás no fueron capaces de ayudarlo, de hacer nada para protegerlo.

-**No...no puede ser...no puede ser...Atenea...mi señora...por favor...-**

-Saga- No fue un reprochemos bien un susurro que expresaba la misma preocupación, un susurro de apoyo para el caballero de Géminis, quien incapaz de contenerse por mas tiempo cayo de rodillas al piso golpeándolo fuertemente con ambos puños, mirando hacia cada uno de los caballeros, a Atenea misma con desesperación, con impotencia, esperando un consejo o sugerencia, sollozando fuerte mientras que un verdadero manantial de lagrimas corría por sus mejillas y sus hermosos ojos azules se veían nublados, extraviados sin la menor chispa de vida, su expresión ausente y sombría, y al no encontrar una respuesta su desespero fue aun mayor volviendo a golpear el piso con sus manos una y otra vez hasta lograr que estas sangraran, imaginando que era a Albiore a quién castigaba, que esa sangre era de él y no suya, que era a él a quién cada golpe le hacia daño.

-**NO...NO...NOOOOO...MALDITO, MALDITO ALBIORE...MI MILO...MI PEQUEÑO...MI NIÑO...-**

-Saga- La voz de Atenea era un murmullo suave, cauto con el que intentaba expresar toda la empatia que sentía por el dolor de su caballero, porque elle era Atenea y era una diosa leal y entregada a sus caballeros como lo eran ellos a si misma.

-Saga...No hay dolor en este mundo tan grande como el que tu estas sintiendo ahora...Toda palabra por humana o sincera que sea no es consuelo suficiente ante un dolor como el tuyo, vagas son las palabras, vanos los abrazos o gestos de aliento simplemente porque no son útiles, porque no lo ayudan a él, porque no ayudan a Milo, ni resarcen el daño a nuestro ser querido...-

Súbitamente Atenea se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo frente a Saga, tomando con sus suaves y delicadas manos su rostro, enjugaba sus lagrimas con sus pulgares deslizándolas lenta y suave sobre sus mejillas - Saga- le dijo mientras que alzaba con ternura su rostro para que sus miradas se encontraran, - Escúchame Saga, no como la diosa que habla por prudencia o empatia para calmar el dolor de su caballero, sino como la hermana, la hermana querida que se reencontró contigo siendo Ares en un mundo distinto, propio y ajeno para ambos...Hermano...Se en mi corazón cual es el principal motivo de tu preocupación y te aseguro que nadie en este santuario descansara hasta que Milo este de vuelta a salvo entre nosotros...-

-Atenea...yo...-

-No...no son necesarias las explicaciones, menos aun las justificaciones-

-Pero...tú sabes que...Milo es...-

-Si Saga lo supe al momento de comenzar la batalla en contra de Hades, tu cosmos emanaba preocupación, dolor por el enfrentamiento que tendrías que llevar a cabo con tus compañeros, tus amigos aquellos que han sido como hermanos para ti, especialmente por el temor de enfrentar a Milo y que alguno de ustedes llegara a morir sin haber podido decirle toda la verdad-

-Pero todo ha sido inútil...yo...nunca quise que él sufriera, que le sucediera algo malo y ahora...no pude...no pude evitarlo...esta sufriendo y yo, yo soy el responsable de todo su sufrimiento...él esta pagando por mis errores, por un mal que yo hice, por mi egoísmo-

-No Saga- Atenea le hablaba ahora llena de resolución -Tu no tienes la culpa, actuaste como creíste que era mejor para él, y lo que paso con Albiore nadie hubiera sido capaz de preverlo-

-Pero...Atenea-

-No Saga, tu amas a Milo y lo has amado siempre como todo hombre en tu situación tiene no solo el deber sino el compromiso de hacerlo-

-Hermana yo...tengo que hacer algo...debo ayudarlo...debo salvar a mi hijo...debo impedir que Albiore y Samara, sobretodo Samara sigan lastimándolo...elle no...-

-Y lo haremos Saga, lo haremos juntos porque estoy convencida de que no hay nadie en este templo que no ame a Milo, que no desee rescatarlo, que no estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ayudarlo ahora, ¿O me equivoco mis leales caballeros dorados?-

-Claro que no Señora Nuestra- respondieron diez voces a coro con total convicción

-Yo te aseguro Saga no como caballero sino como mi hermano que ahí donde mi cosmos fallo, mi determinación y esfuerzo no aceptaran limites ni fronteras- tras estas palabras Atenea se puso de pie y tomando firmemente ambas manos del caballero de Géminis lo hizo levantarse fijando sus ojos en los suyo mientras que formulaba una promesa no solo para Saga sino también para Milo, aunque este no pudiera escucharla.

-Saga en esta tierra que es la nuestra porque en ella viven las personas por nosotros mas amadas, no quedara un lugar sin revisar, no quedara un lugar o persona a quien nosotros no acudamos en busca de ayuda o de guía para encontrar a nuestro Milo, a nuestro niño, a nuestro caballero de Escorpión, te doy mi palabra que se es la de todos los caballeros reunidos aquí-

-Si, Atenea tiene razón a que estamos esperando, no pudo haber ido lejos de aquí sin importar de que treta a mala arte se haya valido...no pudo haber ido muy lejos- Aioria lucia ahora sereno, entusiasta las palabras de Atenea habianle dado nueva luz a su esperanza, ahora estaba seguro encontrarían a Milo porque si Atenea misma se esforzaría, ellos seguirían su ejemplo y ninguno escatimaría esfuerzos para ayudar al caballero de la octava casa ya que Milo jamás había escatimado ninguno para ayudarlos a ellos.

-Si Aioria tiene razón- Mascara Mortal acordó con impaciencia- Destruiremos toda Grecia si es necesario pero encontraremos a Milo, y a Albiore, bueno...a él lo haremos pedacitos, lo reduciremos a menos que una papilla-

Saga y Atenea sonreían, si lo encontrarían, rescatarían al escorpión celeste aunque sin duda procurarían en todo lo posible que Grecia no fuera destruida.

-¿Por donde empezamos?, No hay que perder mas tiempo- gritaba a todo pulmón Aldebarán el caballero de Tauro

-Aldebarán tiene razón, vamos, tenemos que encontrar alguna pista o indicio- mientras hablaba Afrodita revolvía incesante toda una pila de libros que habían sido llevados desde la biblioteca hasta el templo de Atenea en el transcurso de la noche.

-**BASTA...BASTA...ESTA...ESsta no es una cacería, o una simple y ordinaria misión hablamos de la vida de Milo y todo esto es tan solo palabrería, nada que pueda ayudar realmente a Milo, nada que lo traiga de vuelta conmigo, no es NADA...NADA-**

-Camus- Shacka hablaba ahora en un tono de voz fuerte, muy fuerte

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así?, Atenea...-

-¿Atenea que Shacka?, ella misma ha reconocido que no puede encontrarlo, sino es capaz de encontrarlo mucho menos de ayudarlo ¿acaso no entienden?, a cada minuto que pasa la magia que envuelve a Milo se hace más fuerte-

-Camus retira tus palabras...lo que dijiste es...- Mu tenia el ceño fruncido y su habitual cosmos sereno lo envolvía vivamente creando a su alrededor ondas de energía que oscilaban irregularmente envolviendo a los caballeros en siniestras sombras que se proyectaban ya sea en el piso o las paredes indistintamente.

-No lo entiendes Mu- dijo Camus cansadamente con su expresión vencida y vivas lagrimas asomando a sus ojos, légrimas que daban testimonio del dolor que sentía –Al comienzo Atenea podía distinguir su cosmos y la energía que lo rodeaba, pudo seguirlo a corta distancia pero conforme transcurrieron los minutos ya nada, nada, ni rastros de su cosmos o de esa energía...¿Cómo piensas que lo encontraremos?...¿Qué sabes tu o yo o Atenea o cualquiera de ustedes sobre la magia?...ninguno de nosotros fue capaz de percibir lo que pasaba hasta que ya fue muy tarde y para cuando lo percibimos no pudimos hacer nada igual que ahora...Nosotros...Nosotros seguimos sin poder hacer nada...**NADA-**

-Camus, ¿Cómo puedes?-

-No Mu-

-Pero Ate...Atenea-

-Camus tiene razón en casi todo lo que ha dicho, no fui capaz de percibir el peligro en que se encontraba Milo, no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo en ese momento, a pesar de ser la diosa de la sabiduría no entiendo bien la esencia de la magia de la que se sirvió Albiore y no puedo encontrar a Milo...- Atenea hablaba tristemente, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, apretándolos visiblemente con fuerza luchando por controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier instante, muestra de su pesar por una falla inconsciente que evidentemente comprometió la seguridad de uno de aquellos a quienes juro proteger, amparar con su poder.

-Atenea...yo...yo...perdóneme mi Señora...no tengo derecho...pero...- Camus se arrodillo ante ella, con la cabeza agachada rehuyendo su mirada y con un semblante arrepentido y la voz quebrada.

-Camus...perdóname tu a mi por fallarle a él, a tu ser mas querido, por fallarte a ti, por fallarle a mis caballeros, por no haberlos protegido como era mi deber hacerlo-

-Atenea...-

-Pero te equivocas en algo mi leal caballero de Acuario, comprendo tu desesperación, tu amas a Milo, y su dolor es el tuyo, pero que no pueda encontrarlo no quiere decir que no pueda, que no vaya a tratar de ayudarlo, escúchenme la magia no me es del todo ajena, así que...-

-¿Si?- Camus clavo su mirada en el rostro de la diosa ansioso por oírla hablar, por escuchar algo por mínimo que esto fuera que le devolviera la esperanza, que le devolviera a su bicho, a su Milo.

-Camus, Saga, Shion y Mu ustedes vendrán conmigo a Delfos- Atenea hablaba en voz rápida, firme.

-¿Delfos? , ¿Al oráculo?-

-así es Camus, por muy poderosa que sea esa hechicera no podrá permanecer oculta a los ojos de Apolo a menos que...-

-A menos que siendo ella una sibila, Apolo desee ocultarla- Concluyo Shacka.

-¿Una sibila?- Pregunto Shura

-Si- Atenea inclino con preocupación la cabeza - Una sacerdotisa del oráculo y del templo de mi hermano Apolo en Delfos, así que es muy probable que él se niegue a darnos su ubicación y mucho menos el conjuro para deshacer su hechiza sobre Milo-

-No puede hacer eso, él debe decírnoslo-

-Tranquilo Saga, si Apolo no accede, iremos a Efeso al templo de Artemisa, estoy segura que ella no nos negara su ayuda si conseguimos convencerla de que la magia con que ella ha sido prodiga a las sibilas, se ha usado en malas artes, es especial porque se ha usado contra de su protegido, Milo el caballero de Escorpión-

-¿Cómo?-

-Milo protegido de la diosa Artemisa-

-Pero es imposible-

-Milo es su caballero mi Señora-

-Calma mis caballeros, si, todos ustedes son mis protegidos pero desde la era del mito cuando a mi me fue asignada la tarea de velar por esta nuestra tierra, por su amor y su justicia, cuando un poder superior a mi padre Zeus, que es el Dios verdadero y omnipotente todos y cada uno de los demás dioses del Olimpo hicieron el compromiso de ayudarme en la tarea, así cada uno de ustedes caballeros de oro reciben la protección de otro dios a parte de recibir la mía...-

-Tú, Mu caballero dorado de la casa de Aries recibes la protección de Zeus el dios del trueno y el cielo-

-Tú, Aldebarán caballero dorado de la casa de Tauro recibes la protección de Demeter, la diosa de la agricultura y la abundancia-

-Tu, Saga bueno debes recibir la protección de Ares el dios de la guerra, solo que en esta ocasión tu eres Ares mismo-

-Tú, Mascara de la Muerte caballero dorado de la casa de Cáncer recibes la protección de Hades, el dios de la muerte-

-Tú, Aioria caballero dorado de la casa de Leo recibes la protección de Apolo, el dios del sol-

-Tú, Shacka caballero dorado de la casa de virgo recibes la protección de Hestia, la diosa de la pureza y el hogar-

-Tú, Docko caballero dorado de la casa de Libra recibes la protección de Hefestos, el dios armero-

-Milo el caballero dorado de la casa de Escorpión recibe la protección de Artemisa, la diosa de la luna, la magia y la caza-

-Tú, Aioros el caballero dorado de la casa de Sagitario recibes la protección de Afrodita, la diosa del amor-

-Tú, Shura el caballero dorado de la casa de Capricornio recibes la protección de Hera, la diosa del cielo y la lealtad-

-Tú, Camus el caballero dorado de la casa de Acuario recibes la protección de Eolo, dios del viento y del hielo-

-Tú, Afrodita el caballero dorado de la casa de Piscis recibes la protección de Poseidón, el dios del mar-

-Y todos en conjunto reciben mi protección...-

-¿Y usted cree mi Señora, que la diosa Artemisa nos ayudara aún cuando eso implique enfrentarse a su hermano Apolo? - Pregunto Shacka quien era amplio conocedor de la relación tan cercana que guardaban ambos dioses desde la era del mito.

-Lo hará Shacka, se que lo hará, porque ella siempre ha cumplido su compromiso con el signo del escorpión, pero sobre todo porque tengo la seguridad de que ama a Milo como si se tratase de su propio hijo- Mientras hablaba Atenea intercambiaba miradas con Saga-

-Bueno Saga, Camus, Shion y Mu Irán con usted pero, ¿Los demás que haremos mi señora?-

-Bien Aioria, tu, Docko y Aldebarán hablen con cada caballero de plata del santuario, tal vez Albiore les comento de algún lugar, alguien que pudiera ayudarlo en esto, Afrodita y Shura...-

-Si mi Señora...-

-Ustedes iran a la isla de Andrómeda, estoy segura que Albiore no se escondería ahí pero es mejor estar seguros-

-Como usted diga mi señora-

-Aioros...-

-Aquí estoy Atenea...-

-Por favor tu habla con cada alumno de Albiore, en especial con Shun, June, Reda y Spica, que me parece son sus alumnos mas aventajados, así que deben ser los mas allegados a él, se prudente Aioros, trata de averiguar acerca de lugares que Albiore haya mencionado, que tengan una relación directa con él...-

-Si mi Señora-

-Shacka, tú y Mascara de la Muerte van a hacer un trabajo muy importante, muy especial y delicado...-

-Estamos listos para ello Atenea...-

-Shacka, por muy poderosa que sea la magia de Samara, Milo sigue siendo un caballero dorado, su cosmos se relaciona con todo su espíritu y es muy poderoso, tu debido a la naturaleza de tu signo eres capaz de mantener una conexión con todos tus compañeros mas profunda, que te permite no solo captar su cosmos, sino también sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, su voz interior, si Milo es capaz de reaccionar, de enfrentar esa magia aunque solo sea por un momento, tu podrás sentirlo y tendrás una idea del lugar en el que puede estar, si esto ocurre será de vital importancia que yo lo sepa así como cualquier otro dato que los demás averigüen, así que tu Mascara de la Muerte debes trasladarte al lugar donde yo este para comunicármelo en seguida.

-Pero mi Señora, ¿No podríamos comunicarnos con usted a través de nuestro cosmos? , seria más rápido-

-¡¡Nooo!! , no deben hablar entre ustedes utilizando su cosmos en lo absoluto, por lo que pude sentir en la energía que rodeaba a Milo, esa mujer es capaz de percibir la actividad de nuestro cosmos, fue por eso que supo cuando nos acercábamos a Milo, por eso los tele transporto a él y a Albiore fuera del santuario antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo-

-Ya veo, cuente conmigo mi Señora así tenga que cruzar el mundo yo le avisare-

-Gracias Mascara, una última cosa antes de partir, Docko pide a Shina que vaya hacia Corinto ahí vive el caballero Jerjes...-

-El antiguo maestro de Albiore...-

-así es, necesitaremos de su consejo para evadir la habilidad de detectar al enemigo de la cadena de Albiore-

-Si mi Señora-

-Bien Saga, Camus, Shion y Mu debemos partir, nuestro viaje será largo, así que entre más rápido mejor-

-Piensa mi señora llevar su báculo-

-así es Shion, debo seguir el antiguo protocolo al momento de solicitar la ayuda de Apolo, Artemisa y .... Afrodita-

-¿Afrodita también?-

-Si Shura, la ayuda de Afrodita será de suma utilidad pero no es conveniente explicarles ahora, se los diré por el camino, no debemos perder mas tiempo Samara gana terreno con cada segundo que Milo esta en su poder...Vamos...Cuídense mis valientes caballeros, si Samara llega a descubrir algo muy importante con relación a Milo, hará lo imposible para que no logremos rescatarlo y eso significa que podría atacarlos a ustedes también...-

-Milady, ¿Y Nosotros hay alguna forma en que podamos serle útiles?-

-así es Kanon, si Poseidón pudo sentir la energía que Samara desplegó en nuestra contra desde su templo, cabe la posibilidad de que esa energía se haya desplazado sobre la superficie del mar, por lo tanto...-

-Esa mujer Samara, podría haberse refugiado en alguna de las cicladas-

-así es Isaac, Samara podría estar en alguna de las islas y estas están bajo el dominio de tu señor-

-Cuente con nosotros princesa, como generales de marina no tomara muy poco tiempo desplazarnos de una a la otra, y si los encontramos se lo comunicaremos de inmediato-

-Muchas gracias Sorrento y por favor agradece en mi nombre a tu señor Poseidón por su interés y ayuda-

-así lo haré, Señora mía-

-Maestro-

-Dime Isaac-

-No se preocupe, estoy seguro que él estará bien, los dioses no permitirán que nada malo le pase a una persona tan querida, ellos valoran el amor, la amistad y el honor verdaderos, y como él los tiene en abundancia no lo abandonaran, estoy seguro de que el caballero dorado de Escorpión volverá muy pronto a su lado-

-Gracias Isaac, gracias por todo-

¿¿¿CONTINUARA???

* * *

Bueno ahora lo más importante gracias de nuevo por todos su reviews no saben cuanto me emociona leerlos, y me emociona todavía más el saber que están leyendo este loquísimo fic.

Nebyura: Besos, besos y mas besos a ti linda por seguir este fic y dejar reviews, bien en cuanto al pobre de Saga no lo juzgues tan malo, mira que hay algunas cosas que se van a saber acerca del porque de su comportamiento, acerca de que Milo sea su hijo pues eso se debe a que en la batalla de las doce casas Saga y Milo son bien parecidos, tienen el mismo color de cabello, de ojos y la forma de sus ojos es muy parecida, por eso es que se me ocurrió que Saga podría ser el padre del Bicho, en cuanto a la acción no te puedo prometer nada pero me esforzare para los capis que vienen, gracias de nuevo y ovala que este capitulo también te agrade.

Sahel: Wow te leíste la historia de un jalón, me sorprendes es que algunos de los capítulos yo los juzgo muy largos sobretodo el quinto, pero wow creeme que me dejaste con mis ojitos de estrellita, que porque pues porque me hace feliz ver que hay alguien que gusta tanto de la historia que la lee completita de un jalón, estoy absolutamente de acuerdo contigo tanto el padre como el hijo están hummm deliciosos y si Milo tiene un encanto tremendo, y si seguramente se lo heredo a Saga, porque de su madre yo creo que solo pudo haber heredado lo chiflado, prometo que ya voy a hacer trabajar mas a mis musas pero es que ahora que volvieron me exigen un aumento, vacaciones pagadas y no se cuantas mas prestaciones y todavía no nos ponemos de acuerdo. Gracias por tus lindas palabras y ojalá que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado también.

Kurai-Neko: Noooo, por favor no me odies, odia al maloso de Albiore y a la bruja por que de verdad que es un bruja de Samara pero no a mi, te juro que si yo quiero muchísimo a ese cabezón bicho, pero es que ya estaba un poco cansada de verlo casi casi como un semental, así que decidí escribir algo diferente en relación a Milo, y sabes hace algunos días estaba viendo uno de los capítulos de la serie en contra de Poseidón, donde la actitud de Milo refuerza mi punto de vista de que es muy pero muy buen chico y de que de alguna manera es el favorito de todos los dorados. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y wow me hiciste ponerme como pavo real debido al orgullo de que me hayas dejado un review. Gracias de nuevo y espero que te guste la forma en como continua la historia.

Milo-Yasha: Siiiiiiii, Milo era un bebito superdulce, nada mas imaginate cuanto para poner a Mu casi en las nubes, y en cuanto al papacito (o sea mi querido papi suegro) si el también esta que ya se paso de bueno, esta buenote pero bueno déjame aclararte que yo no digo mentiras, solo dije lo que es cierto y aunque no te guste escucharlo a pesar de tu fuerte carácter escorpión eres muy dulce y si has sido mi musa no solo por tus fics que están geniales sino también por tus palabras, tus bromas y demás detalles; en relación a la apuesta pues yo aquí sigo firme lista para pagarla, solo espero que me la cobres mientras todavía sea joven y bella. Besos, besos y más besos para mi escorpión favorito ( después de mi Padre querido y de mi delicioso bicho).

Shadir: Gracias por tus comentarios y espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, es que mis musas están a punto de irse a la huelga que por que les pago muy poquito y las quiero hacer trabajar mucho y muy de prisa pero bueno si renuncian ya tendré que ir a Grecia en busca de otras, gracias por seguir la historia y ovala que te hay gustado también este capitulo, no tiene mucha acción pero era necesario como introducción para lo que viene.


	8. Por celos y arrepentimiento

**Esto sin duda que es repetitivo pero bueno, los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Kurumada y a Toei Animation. Yo solo soy una fan que escribe cosas sin sentido por y para diversión mí y de todas las personas que tienen la atención de leer esta historia.**

**Una aclaracion todo lo que van a ver asi ((((( son pensamientos de los personajes ))))), perdon por no contestar sus reviews pero prometo hacerlo para el proximo capitulo es que con mucho trabajo estoy actualizando debido a los examenes. Gracias por seguir la historia y de nuevo les ofrezco una disculpa.**

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII .- POR CELOS Y ARREPENTIMIENTO.**

Una vez puestos todos de acuerdo cada caballero dorado, general de marina y Atenea misma se preparan para actuar lo mas rápido posible, sabiendo que el tiempo corre en su contra o mas bien en contra de Milo, cada uno dispone aquello que necesita para cumplir con el plan de Atenea, todos los caballeros dorados van a sus respectivas casas ya sea para prepararse para la travesía, o para convocar a los caballeros de plata y a las amazonas, en esto se ocupan ahora todos los caballeros dorados a excepción de Shacka y Mascara de la Muerte quienes permanecieron en el templo de Atenea para mejorar las habilidades de percepción del caballero de Virgo.

Todos los caballeros a excepción de uno, tratan de concentrarse de la mejor manera posible, todos procuran mantener su animo en alto pero para él, es muy difícil, casi imposible no estremecerse con cada recuerdo, con las voces, con los gestos, y las lagrimas de un ángel que ha caído en el infierno, un infierno al que fue conducido por la lujuria, el deseo, la soberbia que tomaron posesión de uno de sus compañeros de armas, un caballero de plata tan poderoso como uno dorado, Albiore de Cefeo.

**-_MALDITO, MIL VECES MALDITO..._**mas te vale que este bien, que no este herido...que ni tu ni esa infeliz mujer, esa infeliz mujer lo hayan lastimado, porque si lo hiciste Albiore, no tendré piedad de ti, destrozare cada parte de tu cuerpo hasta que nadie pueda reconocerte, hasta que nadie pueda asegurar que ese era el cuerpo de un caballero..._Mi ángel, mi pequeño y etéreo ángel...perdóname...perdóname Milo por no haberte protegido...perdóname mi amor...mi único amor...-_

-Maestro...tu...tu...-

-¡Hyoga!... ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a buscarte, acudí al templo de Acuario por que escuche que ibas a partir con Atenea en busca de Milo...-

-Si, así es...Hyoga...creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar sobre lo que oíste...-

-No Maestro, no es necesario, todo esta claro para mi...Milo es tu amigo, tu mejor y casi único amigo es natural que tu estés tan preocupado así por él, para alguien que sabe ser un amigo de verdad así como tu sufre cuando sus amigos son atacados, pero, Maestro...él estará bien...y a mi...a mi me duele verte sufrir tanto...-

-No las entendido Hyoga, Milo...Milo es mas que un amigo para mi...él...él significa todo para mi...yo lo...-

-¡¡¡ESPERA MAESTRO!!! , No, no es así...estas confundiéndote...tu no ves en Milo a un amante, ves en Milo a un hermano, un hermano pequeño, un hermano que requiere de atención para corregir su camino, un malcriado...si, eso es lo que es Milo, un niño malcriado que los tiene a todos incluyendo a Atenea comiendo de su mano..-

-**¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!! , **¿Quién eres tú para juzgar de esa manera a una persona con la que casi no has tenido trato alguno? , ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgar a Milo cuando no lo conoces, cuando no tienes ni el conocimiento ni los elementos necesarios para emitir un juicio justo, para entender su forma de ser?-

-Claro que los tengo...todo el mundo habla de él...parece ser el caballero dorado más estimado por ustedes, por el resto de su orden...alguna vez te has detenido a pensar el porque-

-Mide tus palabras Hyoga, el hecho de ser mi alumno no te otorga el derecho de entrometerte así en mi vida ni de juzgar a los demás caballeros de mi rango-

-Claro que lo tengo...porque yo...porque yo si te conozco, yo lo he compartido todo contigo, yo comprendo y respeto tu forma de ser, yo comparto tus principios y te he admirado siempre por tu rectitud como un caballero, no como él, que es un idiota que se burla de ti porque eres serio, que siempre busca la forma de molestarte o ¿acaso vas a negarlo? , ¿Vas a negarme que?...-

-**¡¡NO!! ,** no voy a negarte nada, no tengo ni la obligación ni el deseo de hacerlo, si, te confieso que estoy conciente muy conciente de las diferencias que hay entre los dos, de que somos totalmente diferentes pero eso no me impide a mi el amarlo ¿lo entiendes Hyoga? , **YO LO AMO, LO HE AMADO CASI TODA MI VIDA Y LO VOY A AMAR POR SIEMPRE AUN DESPUES DE MI MUERTE, **y si fuera eso, si fuera mi vida lo necesario para salvarlo, para que regrese al Santuario con la gente que lo quiere y a quién él quiere, si con eso lograra que él volviera a ser feliz y este a salvo, ¡Bienvenida sea la muerte, bienvenida sea mi muerte! , y puedes estar seguro que sin dudarlo oraría para pedir a Zeus que las parcas no demoren en cortar el hilo de mi vida, y a Atenea le pediría que me conceda como ultimo deseo morir a su lado, contemplando su calido rostro, perdiéndome en la belleza profunda de sus ojos, susurrando mi espíritu en su oído cuanto lo amo y que aun muerto lo protegeré siempre, que todo lo que soy le pertenece y puede disponer de mi cuando lo necesite o lo desee...-

-**¡¡¡BASTA!!! ,** no es cierto, estas confundiendo lo que sientes...tu no puedes, no debes amar a alguien como Milo, el no lo merece, no te merece...-

-Hyoga... ¿Qué sabes tu acerca de mis sentimientos?...-

**-**Es cierto y lo sabes, el no merece ni ser tu amigo, no merece que sufras, que te preocupes por él, mucho menos que por su culpa odies a nadie...si no fuera por él...si no fuera por él, tu y yo podríamos...tu y yo lograríamos amarnos, pero el lo ha hecho, ha ensuciado tu alma, ha provocado que por primera vez tu odies y es cu culpa, toda su maldita culpa...-

-Es suficiente Hyoga, tu y yo ya habíamos hablado acerca de esto, yo te quiero si, pero no de ese modo, nunca, nunca será de ese modo-

-Pero puede ser Camus...mira, mira lo que le ha pasado a Milo, ¿Cómo podrías amarlo ahora? , ¿Qué podría él ofrecerte? , ¿Cuánto vale? , **NADA, **Milo ya no vale nada ni como hombre ni como persona, pero lo merecía Maestro, Milo lo merecía...-

-Camus no pudo contenerse por más tiempo, y su puño derecho literalmente voló hasta el rostro del cisne con tanta fuerza, que al acusar el golpe Hyoga no fue capaz de mantener el equilibrio y cayó al suelo con la boca y nariz sangrantes.

Desde el suelo el cisne miraba a su Maestro totalmente sorprendido en todos sus años de entrenamiento el acuariano jamás lo había golpeado, ni siquiera le había alzado la voz y ahora estaba ahí tirado a un costado del octavo templo contemplando su sangre las gotas de su sangre que habían escapado de la comisura abierta de sus labios, lentamente y sin atreverse a encarar a Camus se fue incorporando y cuando su mirada se poso sobre el signo del escorpión en la entrada del templo, maldijo a Milo para sus adentros, elevando una plegaria a los dioses pidiendo porque Milo no volviera nunca, porque Albiore se lo llevara lejos, muy lejos y nunca nadie mas supiera nada sobre él.

-**¡¡¡¡JAMAS!!!! , **¿Lo entiendes Hyoga? , jamás vuelvas a expresarte así de Milo, de mi Milo, porque el es un ángel, a él le debo incluso el ser un caballero dorado, a él le debo lo mejor de mi vida, gracias a él he sido capaz de comprender y sentir el amor, de sentir la vida y disfrutar de ella nuevamente y eso es algo que con nadie mas había sentido ni siquiera contigo...-

-Es lógico ¿o no? , ¿Cómo no disfrutar de estar con alguien de la experiencia de Milo si no hay en el santuario entero un caballero más ofrecido y fácil que el escorpión dorado...-

-**¡¡¡¡NO TE ATREVAS!!!! ,** NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A INSULTARLO ENFRENTE DE MI, yo te estimo Hyoga, eres mi alumno y a esa relación es mi obligación, mi deber no solo como Maestro sino también como caballero guardarle respeto, pero ni eso ni nada es mas importante para mi que Milo, ¿Entiendes? , no hay nada ni nadie en este mundo por encima de él ni siquiera tú-

Camus tomo aire lenta y profundamente mientras en su cabeza sus ideas chocaban unas con otras todas con violencia originada por las osadas palabras de su alumno, repitió el movimiento un par de veces mas procurando darle algo de orden al torbellino en que se había convertido su cabeza, esto con la intención de que finalmente y de una buena vez por todas las cosas quedaran claras para el caballero de bronce.

-Escucha Hyoga, Milo es lo único realmente importante para mi, por él es que acepte la vida que por segunda vez se me ofrecía, por estar a su lado, por no separarnos acepte continuar en el santuario al servicio de Atenea aun cuando ella misma decidiera que ya no era nuestra obligación el continuar aquí para protegerla, por él me convertí en un maestro que rige a todos los caballeros nacidos bajo nuestro signo, y si te escucho insultarlo, hablar de él de un modo tan vulgar, no me contendré más y te aseguro Cisne que el cubo de hielo que formare esta vez a tu alrededor ni todas las armas de libra unidas a la energía de todos los caballeros del Santuario conseguirían no digamos destruirlo, rasguñarlo siquiera-

-Camus, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-

-Nada Mu, no pasa nada, Hyoga y yo solo aclarábamos algunas cosas-

-Pero Camus...a mi me pareció más bien una pelea-

-No Mu, todo esta bien, ¿O no es así Hyoga?-

-**¡¡¡NO!!! , ¡¡¡NO LO ESTA!!! ,** y ovala que Milo no vuelva nunca, ovala que esa puta de oro no vuelva nunca, porque aunque tu no quieras aceptarlo Milo es solo eso, una mujerzuela, muy buena, pero no deja de ser más que eso y cuando tu te des cuenta, volverás conmigo, y Milo, Milo solo ha tenido su merecido, porque seguramente él provoco a Albiore, el debe haberlo entusiasmado y entonces...-

El cisne no pudo terminar la frase ya que por segunda vez en este día visito el suelo de la explanada del octavo templo, solo que en esta ocasión no estuvo ahí por mas de unos segundos debido a que un visiblemente enfurecido caballero de Aries lo levanto y sostuvo por el cuello ejerciendo sobre el una presión considerable, tan fuerte era que llevo al ruso a creer que las vértebras de su cuello no resistirían por mucho más tiempo, el aire hizo falte en sus pulmones y entre jadeos lo único que pudo hacer fue pronunciar el nombre del Ariano, incapaz por completo de defenderse ante la súbita e inusual reacción del guardián de la primera casa.

-_M...mmm...Mu...-_

-No se, no me explico como es que Camus se ha contenido, como es que se ha conformado con tan solo darte un golpe...cretino, ¿Cómo te atreves? , ¿Acaso tienes una idea de quien es realmente Milo, el caballero dorado de Escorpión? , ¿O tu espíritu es tan pobre para no comprender lo que Milo significa para la mayoría de nosotros? , **¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!! , ¡¡¡¡MALDITO PATAN!!!! , **Milo es como mi hijo, yo lo he visto crecer desde que era un bebe, nosotros le ayudamos a Saga a criarlo aquí, Milo es como nuestro hijo, y si no te rompo el cuello, lo debes únicamente al respeto que siento por tu maestro, pero más te vale que no te escuche de nuevo llamarlo de esa manera, menos aún deseándole un mal porque de ser así tendré que disculparme con tu maestro por el resto de mi vida, pues no dudaría un segundo en terminar con la tuya, en darle fin a tu patética vida, ¿Te quedo claro, Caballero de bronce del cisne?-

-_S...si...si-_

-Bien, me alegro por ti-

Sin ningún miramiento Mu arrojo al cisne en contra de una de las columnas del templo sin dejar de mirarlo con los ojos inyectados por la rabia, miro el cuerpo del rubio rebotar en contra de la columna y deslizarse hasta el piso, quedando inmóvil, apenas semiinconsciente y con el rostro clavado al piso, cualquiera que viera tal escena se imaginaria que el cisne había sostenido un ardua combate contra cualquiera de los dos caballeros dorados que permanecían impávidos cerca de él, en una postura desafiante con su armadura dorada dándoles el mismo toque que una estrella le da al cielo robándole a la aurora un fulgor entre escarlata y violáceo producto del contacto de los últimos rayos del sol con el oro de sus armaduras.

Si, un arduo combate para Hyoga que quizás habría sido menos doloroso que el intercambio de palabras con su maestro, que el oír de sus labios la dolorosa verdad que el trato de acallar por tanto tiempo, que ver a Camus, el hombre al que ama, tan firme y seguro de sus sentimientos hacia el caballero de Escorpión, y si era sincero el no odiaba a Milo, admiraba en él su sentido de la justicia, el honor con el que lo había combatido en la batalla de las doce casas, y sobre todo le agradecía la oportunidad que le brindara para alcanzar...

-Camus, Atenea esta esperando por nosotros-

-Si Mu, ahora la alcanzamos-

-Bien-

-Hyoga...más allá de todo lo que te he dicho aquí procura o mejor aun asegurate de no olvidar quien es Milo para mi, y sobretodo, quien fue para ti. Sin él...sin la magia que emano de su alma para tocar por un momento a la tuya, tal vez ni yo ni cualquier otro maestro en este santuario habría logrado que tu perfeccionaras el séptimo sentido, Milo te brindo esa oportunidad al combatir contigo de igual a igual, al concederte el reconocimiento propio para un caballero y combatirte con honor al máximo de su poder, al explicarte cuales eran mis verdaderas intenciones te forzó a alcanzar el máximo de tu fuerza, yo...yo solo te brinde la técnica, la herramienta necesaria para que fueras capaz de canalizar dicho poder a favor de Atenea...eso no lo olvides nunca Hyoga, Milo fue por un momento tu mejor y único maestro, así que procura mostrarle el respeto que te merece...Vamonos Mu, Atenea nos espera-

-Bien Camus,...ahh por cierto Hyoga, Atenea quiere que continúes cumpliendo con la orden que te dio en la octava casa, quiere que busques junto con Seiya y Shun algún indicio sobre el paradero de Milo-

Y con estas ultimas palabras del caballero de la primera casa, ambos dorados se dan la vuelta y comienzan a alejarse hacia la parte baja de las doce casas lejos, muy lejos de imaginar que en este día el corazón de Hyoga no seria el único atormentado, a lo lejos en dirección al mediterráneo, una sibila y un caballero de plata traidor a su orden se regocijan con su aparente éxito ,mientras contemplan con cierto embelezo la figura del caballero del escorpión que se halla inconsciente e irónicamente en su hogar la isla de Milos.

-así que este es Milo el caballero dorado de escorpión, tu secreto y gran amor-

-así es Samara, ¿Qué te parece? , ¿Acaso no es lo más perfecto y excitante que hayas visto en tu vida?-

-Si tengo que reconocer que es hermoso, muy hermoso- Samara dijo esto mientras se acercaba al joven escorpión y recorría su rostro con la palma de su mano, repentinamente y sin entender el porque ese leve contacto despierta en su alma un viva sensación de dolor, de amargura un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo y las imágenes de Albiore sobre el joven caballero protegido de Antares llenan su mente por completo solo que ahora no es placer, no le ocasionan ese mismo regocijo que le ocasionaron antes, es un malestar inexplicable, una angustia sin razón en especial al centrarse esas imágenes en el rostro de Milo, en sus lagrimas y gemidos de dolor el corazón dentro de su pecho siente un agudo dolor, por instinto rompe el contacto con el escorpión y se aleja de prisa de él.

-¿Pasa algo malo Samara?-

-Ehh, no nada Albiore, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-De pronto te has puesto pálida y me parece que estas sudando en frió, ¿Acaso tiene que ver con él?-

-No...No Albiore, no pasa nada solo necesito recuperarme, tuve que utilizar c así toda mi energía para enfrentarme a Atenea y al resto de sus caballeros dorados-

-Por cierto, ¿Crees que vendrán hasta aquí?-

-Seguramente, pero para cuando lo hagan, ya será muy tarde, en algunos días habrá luna llena, y ya que tu has tomado su inocencia, ya que has sido el primero en poseerlo y el ha bebido mi pócima, solo necesitamos de la luz y el poder de la luna al unirse con el mar para finalizar mi hechizo, el hechizo que te permitirá tenerlo a él contigo para siempre, que hará tuyos no solo su cuerpo sino también su corazón y su mente-

-Me cuesta tanto esperar-

-Lo se pero desgraciadamente no soy tan fuerte como para controlar los ciclos de la luna, ahora debo retirarme, necesito descansar-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?-

-No gracias, no quiero romper con tu contemplación a tu amado-

-Jajajaja, vamos Samara tu misma admitiste que es algo que vale la pena contemplar-

-Si, claro que si-

Tras estas ultimas palabras Samara abandona la habitación y camina hacia la suya a trabes de un frió corredor de mármol adornado solamente por escorpiones vivos a lo largo y ancho de las paredes, es tal la cantidad de escorpiones que del color original del mármol nada se distingue, solo reflejos, reflejos rojizos, reflejos escarlatas con tonos violáceos producidos por la tenue luz de las velas con las que auxilia la hechicera para avanzar a trabes del templo un templo tan antiguo como místico.

(((((Irónico ¿No es así queridos míos? , si el caballero que esta a punto de ser propiedad de Albiore tuviera la mínima idea de donde se encuentra y su cosmo no estuviera controlado por mi pócima, este lugar, ustedes simplemente serian mortales para Albiore y para mi))).

Un nuevo sobresalto acompañado de la misma sensación de angustia y dolor interrumpe sus pensamientos, solo que ahora Samara esta plenamente segura de la causa y esta proviene de la habitación que abandonara minutos antes.

((((( Acaso es...si Albiore esta abusando de ese muchacho de nuevo, pero ¿Acaso no quedo satisfecho? , esta es la tercera vez que lo toma en menos de veinticuatro horas, debo detenerlo))))).

Resuelta a cumplir con su proposito da la media vuelta, camina hasta la habitación y pone su mano sobre la perilla, desgraciadamente para Milo cuando esta por darle vuelta a la misma un recuerdo llega hasta su cabeza.

((((( No lo había notado pero esta es, es la misma habitación donde estuve con él, le di a Albiore la habitación donde el y yo estuvimos aquí hace tantos años))))).

Un nuevo gemido de dolor por parte del caballero de la octava casa interrumpe sus recuerdos.

((((( Esta sufriendo, realmente sufre cada vez que Albiore lo toma...pero no voy a evitarlo, perdóname muchacho tu no tenias la culpa de nada, y se que no sufres solo físicamente te duele el alma porque tu no deseabas que esto te ocurriera con Albiore, tu deseabas que fuera con Camus, tu eras inocente, perdóname pero...pero se que aunque no pueden localizarte, se que sienten tu dolor en su corazón, que tu dolor es el suyo y así yo consigo vengarme, vengarme por todo lo que Saga y Camus me hicieron, lo que no me explico es porque, porque tu dolor ha comenzado a ser el mío también))))).

Un nuevo no gemido, sino mas bien grito de intenso dolor por parte de Milo estuvo a punto de levar a Samara a abrir la puerta y detener a Albiore, pero de nuevo los recuerdos de ella misma cuando estuvo con su amor, su único amor en esa habitación lo impidieron.

((((( Es mejor que me aleje, después de todo Albiore ha sido un fiel aliado y debo respetarlo, a él también le costo trabajo dejar de lado todos sus principios como caballero, y él...bueno puede que si, quizás si es cierto que ama al muchacho, aunque si lo amara quizás no...No, no puedo tener remordimientos ahora, ahora que estoy tan cerca de conseguirlo, que Albiore disfrute del muchacho después de todo se lo merece, merece conocer un poco del placer y la dicha de tener y disfrutar del ser amada))))).

Un último grito esta vez de placer por parte de Albiore le indico que ya era tarde para intervenir a favor del caballero dorado.

((((( Termino...si...Albiore ya lo ha hecho suyo una vez más...bien me alegro por él...además...en cuanto complete mi hechizo el muchacho dejara de sufrir y comenzara a disfrutar el que Albiore lo posea... si el también llegara a ser feliz))))).

Mientras todas estas reflexiones tenían lugar en su cabeza Samara había alcanzado su habitación, así que penetra en ella y enciende una pequeña y rustica lámpara de aceite, tallada bella y delicadamente al estilo de la Grecia antigua, al contemplarla con mas detenimiento no puede evitar el volver a sonreír parece que todos y cada uno de los elementos del templo ironizaban la situación del joven caballero dorado del escorpión, en la base de la lámpara, donde se encontraba el contenedor del aceite grabada se encontraba la leyenda de Orión, el protegido de la diosa Artemisa que muriera bajo su propia mano tras ser engañada esta por su hermano Apolo, pero su sonrisa se desvanece al momento en que una conocida voz resuena dentro de la estancia.

-¿Por qué te mientes Samara?-

-Maestra Dafnis-

-¿Por qué te engañas a ti misma? , sabes que no es cierto, sabes que nunca lo conseguirás del todo, no anularas por completo su voluntad, él sufrirá, si sufrirá quizás mas de lo que lo hace ahora porque su alma dejara de ser libre, porque nunca más podrá expresar a nadie sus sentimientos, sus verdaderos sentimientos, porque nunca dejara de amar, de amar a aquellos que tu deseas lastimar, ¿Acaso no lo comprendes Samara? ,m su espíritu es demasiado fuerte, el no es como muchos otros pobres diablos que has hechizado su alma tiene un toque de divinidad en ella, y su contacto con Atenea lo fortalece-

-**¡¡¡NO MAESTRA!!! ,**no será así, mi hechizo será perfecto, el olvidara y amara a Albiore como nunca amara a nadie más, y pensándolo bien le hago un favor, lo protejo, si lo protejo de ese par de mal nacidos y de todos los demás caballeros a quienes solo les interesa llevárselo a la cama...si...yo lo haré feliz...yo me encargare de que tanto el joven caballero de Escorpión como Albiore sean felices, si Milo será feliz, muy feliz, el vivirá en paz sin peleas ni entrenamientos o estupidas reglas que rijan su comportamiento, ni anticuados juramentos que lo encadenen a una mujer, a un lugar que con el de no ser por que huérfano nunca habría tenido nada que ver-

-Te equivocas Samara, a él no lo mantiene ahí ese juramento, lo mantiene ahí su amor por su diosa, por sus compañeros, su sentido de hermandad y su convicción en proteger el mundo, para que todas las personas que son como él personas que han tenido que crecer sin el resguardo de un casa o familia tengan una oportunidad de ser felices de encontrar a alguien para amar y que los ame también justo como le sucedió a él, él encontró una familia, ideales, un propósito a su vida al convertirse en un caballero y sobretodo, encontró ese amor, el amor que proviene de lo divino porque es único y sumamente especial, tanto por que tu lo sientes al igual que lo siente la persona que amas, y tu, tu no tienes ningún derecho de arrebatarle a él todo esto, solo por tu odio, por tu desprecio hacia Saga y hacia ti misma, si tu no fuiste feliz es porque tu misma lo decidiste así-

-**¡¡¡NO!!! , ¡¡¡ES MENTIRA!!!** Yo nunca quise que las cosas fueran así, además yo haré, yo lograre que ese muchacho sea libre, libre de una vez por todas-

-No te mientas Samara, nunca será así, tu pondrás a ese muchacho en la peor de las prisiones, encadenaras su alma a un ser ajeno, a un ser impropio, él esta destinado para unirse a Camus, el caballero dorado de la casa de Acuario, para ser feliz a su lado y al lado de sus amigos, sus compañeros y su diosa, al lado de Atenea...reflexiona Samara, te lo ruego detén tus acciones, tus perversas acciones, no obligues a ese inocente a llevar sobre su espalda el peso de tus pecados, de los pecados de Saga, detente por favor Samara estas destruyendo con el veneno de tu rabia, de tu sed de venganza a dos jóvenes ángeles llenos de amor el uno hacia el otro y hacia el resto del mundo..-

-Pe...pero...-

-Un mundo donde Dios los coloco para que luz iluminara el camino de muchos otros ángeles caídos entre ellos a ti, detente Samara libralos a ellos del infierno, libra a Camus y a Milo del infierno que tanto tu como Saga crearon el uno para el otro y para si mismos con todos sus pecados-

-**¡¡¡YO NO HE PECADO!!! , **no he engañado, no he matado, es Saga quien lo ha hecho-

-No Samara los dos lo han hecho todo lo que ha pasado es responsabilidad de ambos, y él, Saga ya ha pagado mucha de su culpa, es hora de que tu alma también pague por sus pecados, meditalo un poco y detente ahora, detén a Albiore para que sobre tu conciencia ya no añadas otro pecado mas-

-**¡¡¡¡BASTA DAFNIS!!!! , **maestra esto no es nada, no es mas que una alucinación, una ilusión me impacto el dolor del caballero, eso es todo, el dolor de ese joven caballero...es que es tan joven...tan inocente...y ahora esta tan desprotegido...tan indefenso...alguien debería protegerlo...alguien debería...-

-Entonces, **¡HAZLO TU SAMARA!** , protegedlo tu puedes, tu debes protegerlo, el te necesita, necesita de ti como nunca antes, y tu necesitas de su cariño, necesitas que él te perdone, que te perdone Samara, que te de el amor que has deseado recibir todos estos años, **¡PROTEGELO!**-

-No puedo, no debo...yo lo quiero...quiero a ese muchacho...su dolor me duele, mi pecho esta sangrando...pero un puedo, no debo traicionar a Albiore ni a mi misma, debo cumplir con mi venganza, debo hacerlo_, y debo ser leal a_ _Albiore...-_

No Samara, Albiore se traiciono a si mismo hace mucho tiempo y tu, tu sabes que lo único que quieres es recibir ese amor, el amor que perdiste hace tanto tiempo por culpa de tu arrogancia, de tu soberbia, ahora estas a tiempo, ahora puedes hacerlo, salva a ese muchacho, protegedlo, protegedlo de Albiore, protegedlo de ti misma, protegedlo de los pecados de sus padres, sálvalo de tu pecado, protegedlo Samara, mi querida hermana, salva a ese ángel, a nuestro ángel-

-Si, si, si yo lo haré, lo protegeré, yo salvare a mi ángel y el me perdonara por todo, el perdonara mis pecados...-

-Si Sami, el lo hará, y te amara, te dacha el amor que perdiste por culpa de tu orgullo, de tu pecado...-

-**¡¡SI!! ,¡¡¡SI DAFNIS, YO LO PROTEGERE!!!-**

Y Samara cayo en su cama rendida poco a poco queda profundamente dormida sin dejar de repetirse en su corazón y en su mente "Milo, joven caballero del escorpión, perdóname, yo te protegeré, yo te salvare".

¿CONTINUARA?.


	9. Huida Frustada Primera Parte

**Bueno esto es lo de siempre, Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Masami KUrumada y TOEI Animation, esto que hago es unica y exclusivamente para mi diversión y la de las personas que lo leen, no hay nigun afan de lucro.**

Ahhh de nuevo otro capitulo les suplico que me disculpen pero de nuevo no voy a poder contestar sus reviews por motivos de tiempo, sin embargo les aseguro que he leido cada uno de ellos y los agradezco **CON TODO MI CORAZON, GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA LOCA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO LES AGRADE Y QUE ME DEJEN MAS REVIEWS QUE PROMETO CONTESTAR A LA BREVEDAD POSIBLE. **Y de verdad que prometo hacer un pequeño espacio para contestar sus reviews que son lo unico que me ha motivado realmente a continuar con el fic.

Un último comentario todo lo que se encuentren dentro del fic entre estos simbolos corresponden a pensamientos de los personajes ((( hola))) , algunos son de Samara y otros de Milo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 9.- HUIDA FRUSTADA PRIMERA PARTE.**

-AHHHHHH-

Dolor, nada nuevo considerando la situación en que se encontraba desde hace tres días, un dolor persistente, punzante pero...un momento...estaba sintiendo dolor o al menos ese era el mensaje que su mente le transmitía, su cerebro recibió la información de diferentes zonas de su cuerpo, la proceso y expreso para él como dolor, entonces, no estaba dormido, no estaba sedado ni inconsciente, ¿Acaso Albiore habría desistido o simplemente se había olvidado de drogarlo? , si así era, tal vez tendría una oportunidad de ... escapar.

Aún con los parpados cerrados sus ojos percibían la presencia de luz solar, no podría estar seguro de la hora pero indudablemente era de día, débilmente percibía el olor a sal y el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas, algo extremadamente familiar había en aquel entorno, a su mente acudieron las palabras de Samara y Albiore "Después los traeré a los dos hasta aquí, a la isla de Milos" , "Si Milo ella vive en Milos" , entonces era cierto los había transportado a los dos a la isla de Milos, su segundo hogar, Milo respiro honda pero muy suavemente no estaba seguro de encontrarse solo en la habitación y si no era así no debía de llamar la atención de ningún modo o su oportunidad para escapar se arruinaría por completo, por ahora las cosas parecían estar un poco más a su favor, estaba consciente, sabía donde se encontraba y lo más importante conocía la isla de Milos de cabo a rabo, su maestro desde niño había hecho hincapié en ello, "Tanto al atacar como al defender por estrategia e instinto es necesario conocer el terreno que uno esta pisando lo mejor posible, de esa manera , el terreno juega a tu favor y en contra de tus enemigos, es tu aliado, tu mejor escudo" y él como buen alumno además de por su espíritu siempre aventurero había explorado la isla por días enteros, conocía cada árbol, cada grano de arena alrededor de la costa, cada riachuelo, colina o monte, incluso cuevas submarinas rodeadas de colores ámbar, rojo, azul como un bello arco iris submarino que escondían en su interior hermosos peces de vivos colores, algunos largos, otros anchos, delgados, gordos, pero todos exquisitos en el diseño y distribución de sus escamas, pero ninguno como su favorito un pez de color escarlata con ligeros tintes anaranjados corriendo sobre su lomo de la cabeza a la cola, adornado en las aletas con finas tiras de piel ligeras y elegantes como la seda y un ojo falso cerca de la cola, la cual era convenientemente similar a la cabeza.

Ahh que no daría ahora por poder descender hasta esas cuevas, deleitarse en su belleza, refugiarse en su interior para nunca más salir, para absorber toda su paz y tranquilidad, para evadir el horror de estos tres últimos días de su vida.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió sus pensamientos y a sus oídos llego baja quedamente la voz de su verdugo, la voz de Albiore.

-Aún esta dormido, las drogas de Samara son realmente eficientes, ¡OH Zeus! ¡Cómo es hermoso cuando duerme! , parece un ídolo, hacho de granito y mármol, sus facciones son perfectas, su rostro y piel acanelados son exquisitos, pronto, muy pronto será mío, en cuanto Samara complete su hechizo su voluntad será la mía, me seguirá, me deseara como yo lo deseo a él, y mi presencia le será indispensable como lo es la suya para mí-

Albiore camino hasta él y deslizo una de sus heladas manos sobre la tersa espalda del escorpión, al sentir el contacto Milo tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no apartarse, para no hacer el más mínimo movimiento a pesar de la repulsión que la cercanía del caballero de plata le provocaba, aún no era el momento, estaba débil y sin su armadura o protección de algún tipo, por otra parte casi no había comido en estos tres días por lo que difícilmente se podría mantener en pie menos aún derrotar a Albiore en un combate.

Sin una mejor opción por el momento, Milo mantuvo cerrados sus ojos y comenzó a orar despacio, pausada y devotamente suplicando a los dioses por su protección y ayuda, en especial pidiendo por que Albiore no sintiera el deseo de poseerlo ahora, estando así plenamente consciente él no lo resistiría, ya lo había sufrido antes cuando Albiore lo había violentado por primera vez en la casa del escorpión y no quería que esto se repitiera, afortunadamente para él, los dioses parecieron escuchar sus plegarias y luego de un par de caricias más y algunos besos en su cuello y nuca Albiore se aparto y camino hasta lo que Milo supuso debería ser un escritorio o mesa por el ruido que produjo al moverse.

Continuo orando y forzando a su mente a generar una idea de la distribución del cuarto donde se encontraba, como buen escorpión percibía las vibraciones de los movimientos y sonidos a su alrededor, del choque de las mismas contra los objetos y el rebote de las mismas con lo que consiguió darle figura a un bosquejo de la habitación en su mente, dentro de ese bosquejo lo más conveniente para él, era la ubicación de la ventana, ya que parecía que esta se encontraba justo encima de él, justo encima de la cama, por un momento Milo estuvo tentado a abrir los ojos para corroborar si su bosquejo era correcto, pero el terror de que Albiore lo estuviera observando y descubriera que estaba fingiendo fue mayor.

Luego de minutos que a Milo se le hicieron interminables, la puerta volvió a abrirse y unos pasos ligeros, rítmicos pero firmes le indicaron que alguien más había entrado a la habitación, Samara seguramente, sus sospechas fueron corroboradas al iniciarse un dialogo entre ella y Albiore, dialogo al que procuro prestar la mayor atención.

-¿Aún duerme?-

-Así es Samara, tus pócimas son excelentes, no me ha dado ningún problema y he podido deleitarme con toda su belleza, aún así dormido, me resulta maravilloso el solo hecho de poder tocarlo, mirarlo, sentirlo junto a mí-

-Ahh...claro, claro...- (((No debería de hacer esto, algo me dice que Albiore va a sufrir pero...no se...desde mi conversación con Dafnis...no...Miento, más bien desde el momento en que lo toque por primera vez no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, despreciable en todos los sentidos...pero por otro lado Albiore...él... )))

-Samara, ¿Te encuentras bien?, luces nerviosa, estas un poco pálida-

-Ahh, no...No te preocupes, es que anoche tuve un mal sueño, una pesadilla-

-Ya veo, te entiendo yo también tengo miedo, miedo de que todo salga mal, de que en el último momento lo pierda...yo...yo ya no podría, no querría vivir sin él, no después de haber alcanzado el paraíso en su cuerpo, no después de haberlo amado, de imaginarme en sus ojos, sus ojos cargados de los mismos sentimientos que los míos-

-Ahh claro...pero...- (((No...No debo dudar, anoche había tomado una decisión y aún antes de entrar estaba dispuesta a proteger al muchacho...tengo que hacerlo, no me explico el porque pero debo hacerlo))) .

-Sabes Albiore te ves cansado, me parece que no has dormido bien estos tres días por estar a su lado, al pendiente de todo, procurando por que no vaya a escapar, así que... ¿Por qué no tomas un baño y descansas un poco? , el muchacho esta dormido y el efecto de la droga que le dimos durara aún mucho tiempo-

-Bueno yo...no se Samara, ¿Crees que será seguro?-

-Si claro, esta profundamente dormido casi inconsciente y su cosmos aun esta bajo mi total control, no creo que pueda hacer mucho en ese estado-

Milo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Acaso su suerte se revertía? , si seguramente era eso, si se quedaba a solas con ella, sus posibilidades de escapar serian mucho mayores puesto que ella al igual que Albiore lo creían narcotizado, le sería mucho más fácil sorprender a Samara que a Albiore puesto que la hechicera no contaba con el entrenamiento ni los reflejos de un caballero, si su asombro era muy grande y agradecía a los dioses por su repentina buena estrella, lo que el escorpión no sabía es que lo más sorprendente de todo aún estaba por venir.

-Vamos Albiore confía en mí, ¿Acaso te he defraudado en algún momento?-

-No Samara pero es que...él es realmente muy ágil, muy veloz y muy fuerte si llegara a reaccionar podría sorprenderte...además...-

-Además, piensa Albiore aquí el único que puede combatir eres tú, necesitas descansar, estar en la mejor condición posible por si alguno de esos infelices caballeros llega por aquí...yo...me esforzaría en detenerlos pero a estas alturas es posible que ya hayan conseguido alguna ayuda, alguien que los proteja u oriente sobre mi magia-

-Si tienes razón, aunque no se...Milo es totalmente impredecible-

-Mira Albiore si le suministraste la droga que yo te indique de la manera correcta por muy fuerte que sea su voluntad su cuerpo lo traicionara, él sigue siendo humano y como tal es vulnerable a los narcóticos...vamos no te estoy diciendo que te tomes la tarde entera pero...dos o tres horas no harán mucha diferencia-

-Bueno no, creo que tienes razón, es solo que no me gusta la idea de dejarte sola con él-

-¿Acaso son celos lo que detecto en tu voz? , si yo se que yo misma acepte que él era maravilloso pero no voy a propasarme con tu angelito, te lo prometo-

-Jajajajaja...por Dios Samara, no es por eso, solo me preocupa que pueda escapar-

-De acuerdo, hagamos esto, al menor indicio de cualquier tipo de reacción yo te llamo, ¿Esta bien?-

Si, esta bien, en verdad creo que si necesito el baño y un poco de descanso-

-Bien, me tome la libertad de prepararte el baño y corte un poco de fruta para mí, esta en la cocina-

-No lo había notado pero...Samara no has soltado la bandeja que traes con la comida de Milo-

-Rayos es cierto, de verdad que ya no se ni donde tengo la cabeza, pero es que me preocupa que sigas desmejorando, los demás caballeros de Atenea son todos ellos muy fuertes en especial Saga, aunque me preocupa todavía más Camus, su intereses por el escorpión puede ser un aliciente muy fuerte-

-**¡¡¡NO ME HABLES DE ESE BASTARDO!!!-**

-OH, bueno yo...lo siento Albiore...no quise molestarte-

-**¡¡ESE MALDITO NO LO MERECE, NO SE LO MERECE!!**, por eso es que haré lo que sea para impedírselo, para evitar que se acerque a mi Milo-

-Yo...¿De que me estas hablando Albiore? , ¿Acaso insinúas que Camus está...él está...de Milo?-

Ahora si que el cielo se venia abajo frente a los ojos del octavo caballero dorado, acaso estaban hablando de su mayor anhelo, ¿Acaso quizás tenia una esperanza de que tal anhelo fuera cierto? , Camus, su Camus, si estaban hablando de él pero el sentido del diálogo daba a entender que...

(((Camus, mi amado hielo siberiano, acaso tu...no...eso solo podría ser un sueño, un sueño maravilloso totalmente irrealizable ahora, yo estoy manchado, soy un ser profanado...ni aún amándote como te amo seria digno del menor detalle de tu parte, seria digno del calor secreto de tus ojos, o la sonrisa más simple de esos perfectos labios, ha sido humillado, usado y tú, tú mereces algo superior a todo esto, mereces un espíritu y un cuerpo limpios, totalmente entregados a ti, no a alguien sucio, a un ser débil y miserable como el que ahora soy)))

-Contéstame Albiore, ¿Acaso tu sabias acerca del amor del joven escorpión por Camus aún antes de que el te lo echará en cara justo después de traerlos hasta aquí?-

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?-

-Es importante Albiore puede influir en el hechizo, por eso necesito saberlo-

-Si yo la sabía, al igual que sabía que Camus lo ama también, que ese estupido acuador ha amado a mi Milo toda su vida-

-**¡¡¡¿COMO?!!!**-

-Si Samara, ellos dos se aman, se aman desde hace mucho tiempo pero ninguno de los dos tuvo valor para confesarle al otro sus sentimientos para mi buena suerte-

Un silencio casi absoluto se hizo en el cuarto, la confesión del caballero de plata no solo había dejado pasmada a Samara, también a cierto bicho que de milagro no soltó una exclamación de sorpresa e inmensa dicha tras lo ultimo que había escuchado, una dicha empañada por lo doloroso de su situación, Camus lo amaba, oh Atenea si era así, si realmente era cierto lo dicho por Albiore, ni toda la magia del mundo podría imponerse a su voluntad para seguir amándolo, para seguir en silencio adorando su entorno, su presencia, su compañía, no, ahora con más razón que antes debía escapar, no debía permitir que el tan sonado hechizo de Samara se consumara, con ese solo pensamiento Milo sintió que no solo su cuerpo sino su alma entera se llenaba de una nueva y sorprendente fuerza, claro que lo intentaría, si, al menos debía tratar de escapar.

-Albiore...entonces tú...tú lo sabías y me engañaste, me dijiste que el escorpión no quería a nadie, que su corazón estaba vacío, pero que temías que por su inocencia, alguno de los otros caballeros lo sedujera, se aprovechara de él, temías que pudieran corromperlo-

-¿Qué importa eso ahora Samara? , ¿O más bien por qué te importa? , tú también has obtenido un beneficio de esto, has realizado tu venganza-

-Si pero yo...yo no quería dañar al caballero...si acepte ayudarte a ti en todo esto es porque pensé que no le haría ningún daño, que si no estaba enamorado pues tu, tú tendrías la oportunidad de...olvídalo... ¿Pero dime cómo sabes que Camus esta enamorado del escorpión?-

-No me explico tu interés Samara...te veo nerviosa... ¿Acaso estas dudando en continuar? , no puedes hacerme eso Samara, tienes que llegar hasta el final conmigo tienes que cumplir con tu promesa...Milo será mío y solo mío...tu debes ayudarme a conseguirlo porque antes que renunciar a él y dejarle el camino libre a ese bastardo de Camus prefiero matarlo, terminar con su vida con mis propias manos aunque después deba terminar con la mía también porque sin él ya nada más tendría sentido en este mundo para mí...Así que dime Samara, ¿Estas pensando traicionarme?-

-**¡¡¡NO SEAS ESTUPIDO ALBIORE!!!** , te dije al principio que debías estar completamente seguro de hacer esto, porque una vez iniciado ya no había vuelta en el camino, conmigo es lo mismo, si te hago preguntas es porque necesito saber todos los detalles para evitar contratiempos con el hechizo-

-Espero que estés segura porque si tratas de traicionarme lo lamentarías tanto como yo-

-Déjate de idioteces y contéstame, ¿Cómo sabes que Camus está enamorado del escorpión?-

-Hummm...hace tiempo Milo fue juzgado por algo que sucedió en la isla de Andrómeda poco antes de la batalla de las doce casas, así que se me permitió permanecer en el santuario para dar testimonio de lo que aconteció, durante el juicio Milo fue defendido por cada uno de lo caballeros dorados, Saga lo defendió con vehemencia, pero todos atribuyeron su interés a que de hecho el fue responsable por la batalla en la isla de Andrómeda y la de las doce casas...-

-¿Y todo eso que tiene que ver con Milo y Camus?-

-No me interrumpas, estoy tratando de explicarte-

-Lo siento-

-Bueno después de Saga, Camus fue verdaderamente insistente sobre las virtudes de Milo como caballero y ser humano, hasta el punto de solicitarle a Atenea que le concediera algo muy especial, pero todo esto Milo no lo sabe, porque Camus hablo con Atenea en privado solo que yo espié esa conversación,...eso y todas sus atenciones hacia Milo, sus manifestaciones de apoyo, la preocupación que se reflejaba en su mirada y ciertos ligeros temblor4es en su voz me llevaron a sospechar que su interés iba más allá de una simple amistad...-

-Pero una sospecha es algo muy diferente a tener la certeza-

-¿Me dejas terminar?-

-Esta bien, disculpa-

-Mientras el juicio tenia lugar, Atenea me alojo con ella en su templo, un día cuando me disponía a ir hasta el sitio en donde tenia lugar el juicio escuche al acuariano hablando con el caballero dorado de Capricornio, con Shura...Shura le daba animo, le decía que todo saldría bien para él y cuando el juicio terminara con Milo ya libre de culpa, Camus podría hablarle sobre sus sentimientos y quizá...podría...quizás Milo al escucharlo lo...-

-Pero Camus... ¿él lo dijo en algún momento? , ¿él? ... ¿Bueno él expresó que amara a Milo?-

-No, pero quedaba sobreentendido y luego de eso para mí ya todo tuvo sentido, y un poco después cuando me dedique a espiar a Milo corrobore lo que sospechaba, que Camus lo buscaba, se procuraba motivos para acercársele, para hablarle, para convivir con él-

-Ya veo, así que por eso tú le tienes esa rabia a Camus, por celos lo odias tanto-

-Ese maldito ha engañado a Milo todo este tiempo, ha pretendido ser su amigo cuando en realidad lo que busca es seducirlo, es un tramposo, un desgraciado, por eso tuve que actuar como lo hice, por eso tenia que alejar a mi Milo de él-

-¿Y no pensaste que quizá su amor sea sincero? , ¿Qué no ha sido tan vil y perverso como tú lo quieres ver?-

-Allá vas de nuevo a defenderlo, ¿puedes decirme porque?-

-Bueno Albiore el amor no nace de la noche a la mañana, generalmente nace después de una amistad, de la convivencia entre dos personas-

Albiore entorno su mirada no le agradó en nada el último comentario de Samara, está al percibir el enojo en su aliado opto por guardar silencio y permanecieron así durante unos minutos, y mientras ambos villanos se enfrentaban en un silencioso análisis de uno sobre el otro, la cabeza del Escorpión giraba dando vueltas sobre sus hombros todo lo que había oído venia una y otra vez a su mente, en especial todo aquello que tenia que ver con Camus, pero...no, no quería ilusionarse sin motivo, había mucho que Camus y él habían hablado sobre lo cual Albiore no estaba enterado, si así era como su cerebro le sugería que actuara pero su corazón no estaba de acuerdo.

(((Camus... OH Atenea si tan solo fuera posible, si no fuera el sentimiento de culpa por todo lo que aconteció en aquella batalla en la isla de Andrómeda lo que dominara a Camus, si fuera realmente amor, no solo simpatía, amistad yo...yo viviría eternamente para él y solo para él, aunque no fuera digno de que él correspondiera a mi amor...Camus, mi amor, ¿me extrañaras Camie? , ¿Pensaras aunque solo sea un momento en mi? , ¿Extrañaras mi compañía, las bromas que te hacía? , nunca lo hice para molestarte, supongo que era mi forma de expresarte lo feliz que siempre me haces sentir, lo mucho que disfruto estar contigo, ojala hubiera podido decírtelo, ovala que hubiera podido hablarte con la verdad una sola vez, Camus... si llego a morir no lo dudes nunca, ni por un instante he dejado de amarte, en mi soledad, o aún con compañía tu ocupas todo mi ser, mi alma, mi corazón y mi mente, y ojalá que la diosa Afrodita permita que tu lo comprendas algún día, ojalá que algún día sepas lo mucho que te ama este bicho travieso, ton petit enfant como siempre me llamabas)))

-Bien Albiore, creo que los dos necesitamos tranquilizarnos, ¿Así que por qué no tomas el baño del que hablamos?, mientras yo lo cuido y aprovechare a tomar un poco de su sangre ahora que está dormido para seguir preparando el hechizo-

-¿Su sangre? , ¿Para que es necesaria? , no me habías dicho que necesitaras de su sangre-

-Hay mucho que no te he explicado del hechizo pero lo haré más tarde para que sepas todo lo que tienes que hacer y no te equivoques, ahora ayúdame sostén su brazo con cuidado y procura hacer presión sobre este punto, para que su vena resalte, la sangre la necesito para mezclarla con la tuya y así sus esencias estén juntas-

Mientras hablaba, Samara procuró hablar con naturalidad, era muy importante que Albiore la creyera de otra forma no podría dejar escapar al joven escorpión.

(((Con naturalidad Samara, si, así, parece que ya no esta tan receloso como hace un momento, le ha agradado oír lo de la sangre y aunque es cierto solo lo dije y lo hago para que se tranquilice, porque ahora que se toda la verdad, que se que me ha engañado no tengo por que sentirme mal por romper con nuestro pacto))) .

-Es suficiente con esta, sella con tu cosmo su herida, y en cuanto se recupere un poco le daré algo de comer, cuando el momento del hechizo llegue debe estar inconsciente pero no débil debe resistir el poder que la luna proyectara sobre ambos-

-Bien, entonces creo que iré a bañarme pero regresare pronto, prefiero dormir aquí junto a él-

-Bien, de esa manera yo puedo continuar preparando el altar dentro del templo-

Tras estas palabras Albiore tomo un par de toallas y algo de ropa limpia y atravesó el cuarto en dirección a la puerta que conducía al pasillo, una vez que la hubo alcanzado la abrió con calma, dio un par de pasos hacia el corredor y se volvió hacia Samara para pedirle con la voz mas suave y convincente posible...

-Por favor Samara, cuídalo bien, tu no tienes una idea de todo lo que él significa para mí, yo...lo amo...lo amo más que a mi vida, que a mi honor o que a cualquier cosa en este mundo...él...él es lo único que importa para mí-

-Descuida, lo cuidare bien, además si le suministraste la droga que te indique como yo te dije, aún va a dormir por tres o cuatro horas más-

Albiore se giro sobre si mismo salio del cuarto y cerro la puerta, pero se mantuvo recargado sobre está procurando escuchar lo que Samara hacía dentro del cuarto, la sibila estaba perfectamente consciente de que Albiore se encontraba ahí, así que en un tono medio de voz suficiente para que Albiore escuchara pero no tuviera idea de que esa era su intención le hablo a Milo.

-Si...pronto serás de Albiore, y yo... yo completare mi venganza, Saga no se olvidara un solo día de mi por el resto de su vida y así pagará por haber matado lo que yo más amaba en mi vida, por habérmelo arrebatado de la manera más cruel, y solo para salvar su honor como caballero, Albiore te tendrá para él por el resto de su vida, y ni siquiera Atenea podrá impedirlo, ya que yo cuento con el apoyo de Apolo, por ser su sibila...Pronto, muy pronto querido mío no tendrás más voluntad que la de Albiore y la mía, pronto solo por Albiore te sentirás atraído, y yo veré a Saga y a Camus pidiéndome, suplicándome de rodillas por una ayuda que no obtendrán jamás...jamás...nunca podrán deshacer este hechizo...jajaja-

Al escuchar a Samara, Albiore pareció recobrar la confianza en ella y se alejo en silencio en dirección al baño, sin embargo algo en su interior le hizo prometerse a si mismo ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante. Y mientras el caballero de plata se dirigía hacia el baño Samara respiro un poco más aliviada, camino hasta Milo y posando una de sus blancas manos sobre su frente lo acarició con dulzura mientras le hablaba al oído con infinita ternura, para la gran sorpresa del escorpión.

-Te felicito tienes un control sobre tu cuerpo impresionante, digno ni mas ni menos que de un caballero dorado, pero yo se que estas consciente desde hace mucho rato, y lo se, por que la ultima poción que Albiore te suministro no era otra cosa que Agua pigmentada con algas y perfumada con sándalo-

Milo no pudo evitar el abrir los ojos con infinita sorpresa y de manera involuntaria se giro hasta quedar frente a frente con Samara.

-Lo sabía, y si no me equivoco debes haber escuchado todo lo que hablamos Albiore y yo, ¿No es así Milo?-

CONTINUARA.


	10. Huida Frustrada Segunda Parte

* * *

Disclaimer: Lo que todos ustedes ya saben, lo que también se yo, pero de lo que no parecen estar seguros ellos, tanto que para evitar problemas todos los autores tenemos que decirlo. Saint Seiya no me pertenece yo tan solo soy una loca más que ama estos personajes, y que fantasea con ellos hasta cuando trabaja, Saint Seiya y todo lo relacionado con esta serie pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a Toei Animation, este es un fic echo para promocionar a la serie entre las personas que como yo también han enloquecido por los personajes, No hay, y repito no hay ningún afán de lucro una vez aclarado lo anterior ojalá que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo. (Samara y Dafnis son personajes míos). 

Dos aclaraciones y un profundo agradecimiento primera yo no se muy bien de la geografía de Grecia, en especial de la isla de Milos pero bueno, se que ustedes me sabrán perdonar.

Segundo como seguro todos ustedes saben la pagina ya no permite ciertos caracteres así que todo lo que vean entre estos caracteres ((((palabras )))) corresponden a pensamientos.

Agradecimiento: El agradecimiento es para todos los que han acompañado a esta historia y en especial a los que dejan reviews perdonen si no los he contestado es que el trabajo no me ha dado tiempo, aún así muchas gracias y que Dios los bendiga.

* * *

Capitulo X.-Huida Frustrada (Segunda Parte). 

En este mundo creado por Dios, pocas cosas son, o mas bien, comparten el portento de volar, volar, como lo hacen las gaviotas ni muy lejos ni muy cerca de la costa, apenas lo suficiente para garantizar que sus esfuerzos no serán vanos y al final de cada zambullida obtendrán de las aguas del mar su alimento. Una y otra vez estas excelsas aves ascienden aprovechando la ayuda del viento que, como fiel guardián les proporciona el impulso necesario para ganar la altitud indispensable para localizar a su presa, una vez localizada esta, cada gaviota emula al mejor y más certero de los torpedos y desciende en picada a toda velocidad dejando sin oportunidad alguna al pobre y desprevenido pez; cuya fugaz agonía es tan solo percibida por el resto de las criaturas marinas gracias al splash ocasionado por su verdugo y al desesperado chapoteo con el cual el atrapado pez lucha por su vida.

En los minutos que siguieron a la increíble revelación de Samara, M perdió la noción de cuantos peces habían encontrado el fin de su vida en el arrecife cercano a donde se encontraba el viejo templo donde A y Samara lo retenían prisionero, lo único seguro es que poco a poco su respiración adopto el ritmo de las inmersiones de las gaviotas, esto es, tomaba aire en cada ascenso y lo soltaba ávidamente en el momento en que el splash se producía, jugándole su mente en esta forma de la manera más ruin la ilusión de que él era uno de esos tantos peces y Samara, era una gaviota que lo observaba desde el aire, para súbitamente dejarse ir hacia el agua y arrebatarlo entre sus patas.

Estas muy callado pequeño¿Te sientes bien¿Quieres que te ofrezca un poco de agua?-

...-

Entiendo lo que sientes, yo haría lo mismo si fuera tú, a mí también me costaría confiar en la persona que tanto ha contribuido en mi desgracia, pero yo ... te aseguro que no miento...yo no tenía el derecho de involucrarte a ti en to...-

¡No¡no lo tenias¡de manera alguna!-

Milo responde sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz con un reflejo opaco de tristeza y desesperanza en su bello semblante y la mirada fija en la ventana desde la cual contempla el ir y venir de las gaviotas, en el ciclo interminable de la vida, donde no hay más elección que la de comer o ser comido.

Milo ... yo... no sé...quisiera...-

Por favor, no hables, porque no quiero, ni creo poder confiar en nada de lo que me digas, tu no puedes, no tienes una idea de que tan grande es el daño que ustedes me han hecho, no es solo mi cuerpo lo que Albiore ha agredido, ha sido mi alma, mi corazón, mi más grande ilusión, mi honra como caballero y como persona... Dime Samara, dime si en algún momento pensaste en mi, en como sería yo, en lo que sentía, en lo que había vivido, en si he sufrido...en si me merecía que Albiore me hiciera lo que me hizo...-

Milo ...yo no...no quería...yo pensé que tú eras como el resto...como todos esos arrogantes, vanidosos y extremadamente soberbios caballeros dorados, creí que hacía lo correcto al ayudar a Albiore a alcanzar su mayor anhelo...creí que era justo que se rompieran las barreras, esas absurdas barreras de la categoría, de la arcaica jerarquía del santua...-

¿Barreras¿Jerarquía¿Arrogantes¿Soberbios, disculpa si me sonrió pero viniendo de una persona que juzga a un grupo entero por el comportamiento de uno de sus elementos encuentro tu juicio muy poco serio¿Cómo puedes tú juzgarnos a nosotros cuando ni siquiera nos conoces?- Interrumpe un molesto Milo tratando de ser lo más sarcástico posible en especial al referirse al juicio poco serio de Samara.

Claro que si yo...-

Conocernos tu¿cuántas veces nos has visto¿Cuántas veces has hablado con nosotros, o mejor aún cuantos días hemos compartido de sol a sol¿quizás bromeando, compartiendo el mismo plato o el mismo vaso, o simplemente charlando acerca de nuestros sueños, nuestros miedos, o recuerdos¿has estado con nosotros cuando hemos llorado, porque aunque te resulte difícil de creer lloramos Samara, si también nosotros lloramos y lo hacemos a menudo de amargura, de rabia o por impotencia¿qué has hecho tú para ayudarnos a sobrellevar el cansancio de un día de exhaustivo entrenamiento bajo el abrasador sol de Atenas, dime que has hecho, y en cuanto a las barreras que mencionas ni siquiera me hago una idea ya no digamos clara, mínima de lo que estas hablando.-

Ohh cariño, claro que sabes de lo que hablo, son los prejuicios, esos prejuicios de la categoría de una caballero dorado que le impide relacionarse con alguien de menor rango, menos aún aceptar sus ofrecimientos de amor, por considerar indigno tal relacionamiento-

¿De qué me hablas¿Cuáles prejuicios¿Qué relacionamiento?-

El de Albiore y tú, sino fuera por la arrogancia de los caballeros dorados Albiore habría podido acercarse a ti, declararte su amor y tu no lo habrías declinado, por temor al rechazo de tus compañeros de rango-

Aquí va otra vez, hablas juzgándome a mí, te expresas como si yo hubiera tenido la menor idea de lo que Albiore sentía por mí y simplemente me hubiera negado a corresponderle por temor al rechazo de los demás, por temor a la desaprobación del resto de caballeros de la orden dorada-

¿y acaso no fue así?-

**¡CLARO QUE NO!**, Tus palabras no hacen mas que validar todo lo que te dije, nuestra relación como caballeros no está solo basada en el rango común, se basa en la convivencia, en el respeto mutuo, en el cariño y la aceptación desinteresada de cada uno hacia los demás, ellos jamás y permíteme remarcarlo ¡JAMAS! Intervendrían en mi vida privada como yo tampoco me atrevería a hacerlo en la de ellos, si yo no le correspondí a Albiore es por que ni siquiera tenía idea de que él sintiera eso por mí, por Atenea, si a Albiore lo he visto cinco o seis veces en mi vida, han sido muchas, y la mayoría deben haber ocurrido cuando yo era un niño y me entrenaba en el santuario para ganar mi armadura como caballero.-

Yo...pero yo...Albiore me dijo que...oh cielos...-

Pues es obvio que Albiore te ha engañado, si tu le ofreciste tu ayuda y él vio en ella la oportunidad perfecta para forzar algo que él sabe muy bien que nunca obtendrá de mí ni siquiera a la fuerza, pues mentirte era lo de menos, yo...yo no puedo corresponder a nadie porque yo... yo estoy enamorado de Camus, lo he estado toda mi vida desde que éramos niños, y él me cuidaba, me protegía, me defendía de los niños más grandes que yo, me motivaba a seguir adelante a pesar del dolor, de todos mis fracasos, yo amo a Camus con todo mi corazón, amo su risa discreta, esa que solo a mí me dedica a manera de cariñosa reprimenda cuando él sabe que he roto alguna regla, amo sus maneras suaves y elegantes con las que me obsequia siempre que lo visito o me visita en nuestros respectivos templos, amo su mirar profundo e intenso como el azul del mar cuando oscurece, amo la luz que representa su guía siempre oportuna para mi, pero sobre todo amo su compañía, la compañía por la que aspiro a ser mejor cada día para ser digno de estar a su lado, para que mi compañía nunca sea para él motivo de vergüenza, amo al Milo que quiere y sabe que puede ser mejor estando a su lado, amo a la persona que soy, que estoy dispuesto a ser para él, y amo él que a pesar de todo lo malo que pueda haber en mí producto de mis temores, de mis frustraciones y carencias el no me ha abandonado, ha permanecido siempre a mi lado apoyándome. Y no tengo nada más que decir o una mejor manera de explicarte, de exponer el tamaño del daño que ustedes me hicieron.-

Yo...pero Milo¿no crees que tal vez el daño no sea tan grande como tu piensas¿si lo que Albiore dijo es cierto Camus debe amarte lo suficiente como para no importarse con esto, como para poder superarlo y seguir amándote en consecuencia, Si el de verdad es tan noble y bueno como tu lo pintas, aunque yo no lo creo, esto no será un obstáculo, al contrario ahora es cuando él más va a amarte, a apoyarte, a hacerte sentir seguro, esto no le importara si es que de verdad te ama tanto como tú a él...-

Pero me importara a mi Samara, yo estaré consciente en todo momento de lo que pasa, a mi mente vendrán las escenas, las asquerosas sensaciones que he tenido durante estos días al lado de Albiore y no solo eso, sabré que le falle, que le falle en entregarme a él puro, limpio, que le falle por ser tan débil, por haber permitido que esto pasara, ahora yo...yo...yo ya no podré sentirme seguro de su amor, en caso de que las palabras de ese infeliz de Albiore sean ciertas yo ya no podré sentirme seguro de su amor por mi¿por qué como diferenciar su amor de su lástima, pero sobretodo yo...yo ya no podría olvidar el dolor, la desilusión, el velo de decepción que cubrió sus zafiros cuando Albiore me penetraba.-

Milo, tu no, tu no puedes estar seguro de modo alguno de que eso es precisamente lo que él sentía, quizás el velo del que hablas se debía a otro tipo de emociones, ansiedad, impotencia, frustración o rabia por no poder defenderte, quizás el también sentía lo mismo que tú, que te había fallado, que debió de evitar que Albiore te violara...Milo piénsalo con cuidado¿Qué sentirías tú si las cosas fueran a la inversa¿Si de pronto alguien entrara a la casa de Acuario y abusara de Camus ante tus ojos?...-

Yo no**...¡NO, NO, NO, YO MATARIA, MATARIA AL MALDITO QUE SE ATREVIERA..**.yo no...no me perdonaría si no pudiera protegerlo...-

Lo ves, seguramente Camus piensa lo mismo que tú, y para él también es horrible no haber podido ayudarte.-

yo...yo...yo no quiero que él sufra, que él sufra por algo que no es su culpa, él lo intento, trató de ayudarme...se expuso a un gran peligro con tal de salvarme...-

¿Y no crees que eso me da la razón, El peligro del que tú hablas yo se los envié, pero lo envié antes, mientras y después de que Albiore te atacara, te poseyera, y por lo que a mi respecta la actitud de él fue la misma durante todo ese tiempo, el no desistió, siguió tratando de salvarte, de alejar a Albiore de ti, aún después de que Albiore ya te había violentado, eso lo prueba, prueba que su amor no disminuyo, que el no le dio importancia a eso, que para él lo único importante eras tú, que lo único que deseaba era que ni yo ni Albiore te hiciéramos más daño-

Milo no tuvo más opción que la de guardar silencio ante estas ultimas palabras de Samara, porque en realidad algo en su corazón le decía que ella tenía la razón y sin notarlo, millones de imágenes de momentos vividos en compañía de Camus vinieron su mente, instándolo a no rendirse a luchar por su amor, por el amor por el que llevaba esperando toda su vida, y como un regalo de los dioses mismos acuden con extraordinaria nitidez unas palabras dulces, suaves, susurradas en su oído por aquel que amaba, por Camus, su Camus, palabras que él le dedicara cuando lo creía sumido en la inconsciencia.

**FLASH BACK**

"Perdóname ángel mío, mi más preciado bien por no haber podido protegerte, por no haber podido evitar que Albiore te violara"-

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Camus….mi querido Camus, como quisiera estar contigo ahora, sentarme a tu lado y recargar mi cabeza sobre tu pecho para contemplar el cielo, para contemplar las estrellas, esas estrellas que mudas y complacientes nos miran a diario burlándose con su luz de mi cobardía, del temor que me impide apoderarme de tus suaves y tersos labios, del temor que mantiene presas mis manos en mi propio regazo para evitar que traviesas se recreen en la maravilla de tu rostro, y que obliga a mis ojos indiscretos a permanecer cerrados para que no descubran con el brillo que tu les provocas cada uno de mis sentimientos y que tu me hables en susurros sobre la leyenda de cada una de las constelaciones que no solo nos rigen a nosotros los doce, sino a cada uno de los 88 caballeros del santuario, mientras yo le doy vida a cada una de ellas pero siempre con nosotros como protagonistas y culminándolas todas con un abrazo muy, muy junto y un tierno pero apasionado beso.-

Entonces que esperas¡Vamos Cariño De Prisa, Albiore no va a estar en el baño toda la vida, apresúrate yo te ayudare a escapar mientras que él no ésta aquí, y trataré de confundirlo para que tu tengas un poco más de tiempo antes de que salga en tu busca...-

Pero Samara...¿Por qué de pronto...tú...vas a traicionarlo?-

La voz de Milo denotaba desconfianza pero quién podría culparlo, en especial por el repentino cambio de Samara que de ser una arpía con tendencias asesinas hacia las personas que más quería, ahora le proponía ayudarlo a escapar, a librarse de ese infierno en el que Albiore lo había sumergido con la complicidad de ella, cierto era que Milo podía sentir un cambio en las vibraciones que emanaban de ella pero, y si era mas un engaño, una nueva jugarreta necesaria para facilitar los planes de ambos, necesaria para su tan "afamado hechizo", pero que más podía hacer, o se arriesgaba ahora, o lo dejaba para después, pero corriendo el grave riesgo de que ya no hubiera un después, de que su futuro dejara de estar en sus manos para estar en manos de Albiore, pero todo era tan extraño, la repentina espontaneidad de Albiore sobre los sentimientos de el caballero de Acuario, la aparente ruptura entre los aliados, el arrepentimiento de Samara y sobre todo esa sensación de urgencia por hallar las palabras que le permitieran comunicarse adecuadamente con Samara, a que se debía esa sensación de vacío entre él y ella, esa sensación de que algo que no había sido dicho se tenía que decir, aun sin estar seguro de lo que esto era en realidad.

Samara...yo bueno...no se que debo decir...yo...solo...gracias-

No amor, tu no me debes nada, al contrario soy yo la que siempre te deberá algo a tí, porque no hay nada en este mundo que yo pueda hacer por tí, que restituya tan gran daño.-

Bueno, bueno, basta de palabras, de prisa acompáñame a mi cuarto, tengo preparada ahí algo de comida, una frazada y medicinas para los golpes y las magulladuras que te provocamos todo dentro de una mochila, pero ¡corre¡corre!.-

Y así, un todavía desconfiado pero anhelante Milo sigue a Samara a través de la habitación , sin imaginar siquiera lo que le espera de nuevo en su futuro, sin imaginar en lo más mínimo el giro tan radical que su vida dará de hoy en adelante, un giro que tiene bastante que ver con su pasado, todo que haber en su presente y mucho que pesar en su futuro, los Dioses a veces también se aburren, y a menudo andan a la caza de nuevas gamas de colores, colores bellamente representados en las almas humanas como lo que nosotros llamamos emociones. Desgraciadamente algunos de esos colores conllevan matices tan intensos que pueden rebasar aquello que embellecen hasta empequeñecerlo, hasta minarlo, hasta destruirlo para siempre provocando que tanto el matiz como el portador del mismo se pierdan en la inmensidad del tiempo y el espacio unidos.

Samara camina deprisa, alcanza la puerta y presa de la agitación parece olvidar por un momento con quien habla, el caballero protegido del escorpión, así que de sus labios brota sin control una innecesaria advertencia.

Camina a mi ritmo, no te separes ni te rezagues, tienes que ir a la par de la antorcha que llevo en la mano para que no corras peligro y por ningun motivo, me escuchas, por ningún motivo te recargues, pegues o toques las paredes. Ahora vamos de prisa y ten especial cuidado en cumplir con lo que te dije.-

Pero Samara espera... ¿Por qué no debo?...-

El octavo caballero dorado no pudo ni terminar la pregunta cuando ya Samara comenzaba a andar por el corredor, ansiosa y evidentemente preocupada por que ya habían gastado mucho tiempo y Albiore podía estar de vuelta en cualquier momento, Milo tuvo que emprender un ligero trote para alcanzar a la sibila de Apolo, trote que interrumpió al contemplar el maravilloso espectáculo que tanto las paredes como el techo y el suelo de aquel antiguo templo obsequiaron a sus ojos, apenas podía creerlo y de no ser por que llevaba ya un buen tiempo en pleno uso de su conciencia y por que sus sentidos juzgaban como verdadero aquello que contemplaba jamás lo hubiera creído, al mismo tiempo que un extraño sentido de pertenencia con aquel lugar comenzaba a desarrollarse en lo más profundo de su ser.

Por momentos parecía que las paredes, o mejor aún la estructura completa cobraba vida matizando de destellos violáceos y rojizos el camino por el que el caballero andaba, destellos que solo eran percibibles a su alrededor, ya que en la zona donde el caballero yacía parado contemplando entre asombrado y expectante tal fenómeno dichos destellos no se percibían, sin aguantar la curiosidad o más bien motivado por una extraña atracción el caballero extendió sus manos hacia la pared con las palmas hacia arriba esperando por el toque con las paredes del hermoso templo en forma de laberinto.

**¡OHHH NOOO¡MILO ESPERA TE DIJE QUE NO TOCA...!-**

La sorpresa impide que Samara termine la frase frente a ella Milo sostenía no uno ni dos por lo menos diez escorpiones en cada mano sonriendo como un niño, entre divertido y orgulloso se dio la vuelta hacia donde Samara estaba dejando a esta con la boca abierta.

Mira, no es sorprendente que haya tantos aquí, Dioses quisiera ver la cara de Afrodita ahora, él que siempre se queja de Teofilo y Cleofás seguramente aquí sufriría un infarto el pobre pero son tan lindos y estos en particular -Milo levanto sus manos hacia Samara que retrocedió solo por "precaución"- no son comunes no solo en la isla de Milos, en toda Grecia, son muy venenosos, pero me pregunto ¿por qué no los había visto antes?-

_(((((Caray, yo muriendo de la angustia por que se envenene y él jugando con ellos, maravillado como si fuera un niño¡ayy mi niño, pero si la tonta soy yo, acaso olvido que este templo es tuyo, que todo lo que hay aquí te pertenece, responde a tu espíritu y ellos en particular estan, aquí para protegerte, eres a la vez amo y siervo, protegido y protector, eres su elegido el guardián de la octava constelación))))._

Samara¿Estas bien, Samara...-

Samara¿Te ocurre algo?...-

¿Ehhh, ah no nada, nada solo me quede pensando en lo que decías, que eran peligrosos no se porque no se me ocurrió antes que tú no correrías ningún peligro, en fin deprisa, tenemos que aprovechar la luz del sol que queda para que tengas tiempo y te alejes, tienes una gran ventaja sobre Albiore, aunque el está más entero, y su cosmos le responde por completo, tu creciste en la isla y presumo que la conoces como la palma de tu mano aún de noche¿No es cierto Milo?-

Aja, yo podría si quisiera andar en ella con los ojos cerrados pero si este es el lado este de la isla, es un área muy despoblada, muy árida, no encontrare muchos lugares donde esconderme o como disimular mi rastro fácilmente, y así Albiore podría fácilmente ubicarme si no estoy lo suficientemente lejos.-

¿A qué esperamos entonces mi niño, de prisa sígueme pero ay por favor, deja esos animales en las paredes ¿quieres?.-

Y Milo percibiendo que aún lleva con él a los escorpiones y que estos mantienen a Samara muy pero muy "Atenta" de un modo delicado devuelve estos junto a los centenares de escorpiones que poblan el templo y sus alrededores.

Lo siento, pero... si tanto les temes ¿Cómo es que has podido estar aquí tanto tiempo?-

Pues...en realidad ya había estado aquí antes.-

Ya veo...Oye Samara¿Y por qué de pronto me hablas con tanto cariño como si me conocieras de algún sitio?.-

Pues, yo...no lo sé...tan solo me nace del corazón un calor muy especial dentro de mí, es como si entre nosotros existiera algún lazo y es que en realidad me recuerdas a alguien a quien amé mucho, y supongo que también se debe a que aún eres muy joven, así que, o mas bien eres mucho más joven e inocente de lo que yo pensaba, Albiore me mintió en muchas cosas.-

Entiendo, pero aún así yo...-

Basta de preguntas pequeño, el tiempo corre y Albiore podría aparecer en cualquier instante, así que anda¡Ven conmigo!-

Y Milo decide ya no insistir y hacer caso de Samara, luego de atravesar como diez puertas, girar a la derecha como veinte veces y otras tantas a la izquierda, subir y bajar cuatro o cinco tramos de escalera y terminar con un ligero dolor de cabeza, finalmente llegan a la puerta de la habitación de Samara, esta gira el picaporte y entra quedándose paralizada casi al instante, ahí sentado de manera displicente en un sillón mirando fijamente hacia la puerta se encuentra...

**¡ALBIORE¿QUÉ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?-**

Al percibir el tono asustado en la voz de Samara y registrar en su mente el significado de las palabras que pronunciara, Milo automáticamente se puso en guardia, pero con el corazón oprimido en su pecho, sabía que sin su cosmos no podría hacer mucho frente al caballero de plata.

Vaya, vaya Samara, pues sí que estas cuidando bien de mi ángel, tanto que hasta le has ofrecido un tour por todo el templo para que no se aburra, y supongo que eso es bueno, no quisiera que su espléndido cuerpo se viera afectado en lo más mínimo debido a la falta de actividad, en especial considerando que estoy cada vez más cerca de poder disfrutar de él como siempre lo he querido.-

Albiore, no es...no es lo que parece, el chico se siente un poco mal y yo lo traje hasta aquí para darle algún filtro que le ayude-

Oh claro, claro, y no sabes como te lo agradezco, pero me parece que tardaste mucho tiempo para llegar desde mi cuarto hasta el tuyo, y que para sentirse mal, él se ve muy pero muy entero, casi como si nunca hubiera estado drogado...¿No crees?.-

Pues claro que nos tomo mucho tiempo, como te dije él no se siente bien así que venimos caminando despacio y pues él no tiene mucha energía, no ha comido bien y ...-

¡CALLATE¡TRAIDORA¡MENTIROSA, pensabas ayudarlo a escapar¡Maldita! Atrévete a negarlo.-

Te has vuelto loco Albiore, piensa en la cantidad de tonterías que estas diciendo¿qué rayos ganaba yo, traicionándote¿A mí en que me beneficia que el muchacho se escape, por el contrario, Atenea sabría donde encontrarme, y podría venir hasta aquí con la intención de castigarme por el ataque a su Santuario.-

**¡MALDITA, NO ME MIENTAS!-**

Y preso de la ira Albiore se abalanza en contra de Samara con toda la intención de golpearla, alza su puño derecho y cuando esta a punto de descargar el golpe en pleno rostro de la sibila, un fuerte impacto en su vientre lo dobla seguido de otro en pleno rostro que ocasiona que su labio inferior sangre, rematando con otro más a la altura de la boca del estómago que lo obliga a expeler todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones, Albiore no sabría nunca decir cual de los tres golpes fue el más doloroso, ni cual fue el primero, de lo único que estuvo plenamente conciente fue de la iracunda voz de Milo que siguió a los impactos, de su mirada de profunda repulsión, al marcado desprecio que emanaba del escorpión dorado.

Es increíble hasta que punto puede llegar tu cobardía, no solo atacas a traición y ayudándote de porquerías a un superior, a un caballero dorado, ultrajas mi cuerpo y pones a Atenea y a todo el santuario en peligro**¡POR UN MALDITO CAPRICHO TUYO, POR UNA OBSESIÓN MALSANA**, sino que además te atreves a levantar el puño en contra de una mujer¿cómo puedes**¿CÓMO OSAS LLAMARTE A TI MISMO UN CABALLERO ATENIENSE?-**

La verdad siempre debe ser dicha, de las tres personas que se encontraban en esa habitación el más sorprendido por tan intensa reacción a la cobardía de Albiore fue el propio Milo, que no podía explicarse el porque de tan airada respuesta.

Él guardián de la octava casa estaba atónito, no entendía el porque había reaccionado así de la forma en que lo había hecho, de lo que estaba seguro es que su sangre había hervido en sus venas cuando Albiore se dispuso a golpear a Samara, y un resorte interior lo puso en acción para protegerla.

Samara que de los tres fue la que más rápidamente salió de su estupor tomo el brazo de milo y jalándolo hacia el pasillo mas que gritarle o decirle, le imploro en voz apenas controlada.

¡Vamos¡De prisa, sigue por este pasillo, hasta topar con la pared, luego dobla hacia la izquierda y sube por los tres primeros tramos de escalera que aparecerán en tu frente, atraviesa la primera puerta a mano derecha y continua de frente por todo el pasillo hasta topar con una puerta de madera que tiene un vitral que representa la persecución del escorpión a Orión, así como la huída de este a través del mar, crúzala y estarás libre, una vez afuera por favor, por favor ¡No te detengas¡Corre, Corre lo más rápido que puedas¡No vayas a detenerte, tu conoces la isla una vez afuera del templo tu sabrás como orientarte y debes procurar elegir el mejor camino para quedar fuera del alcance de Albiore.-

¡No, Samara, No, si me voy Albiore va a agredirte, puede hasta matarte, tu lo viste está fuera de sí¡No voy a dejarte sola con él, podría lastimarte¡No, no voy a macharme!.-

Milo, mi niño, Dafnis tenía mucha razón, eres un ángel, a pesar de todo lo que yo te hice, piensas en mí antes que en ti mismo, te preocupa lo que me pase- lagrimas tristes y rebeldes surcan las mejillas de Samara, su corazón había ya olvidado hace mucho tiempo como es el calor, la ternura que provoca en nosotros, que brota de nuestro corazón el hecho de saber que hay alguien mas que se preocupa por nuestro bienestar.

– Oh Milo, mi dulce Milo¡Perdóname, perdóname¡Por favor te la suplico, eres un buen muchacho, ahora comprendo por que todos te aman tanto en el santuario, eres un tesoro, un verdadero y noble caballero dorado.-

Pero debes irte¡Pronto, has todo tal como te lo dije y alcanzaras la salida del templo sin mayor problema, no te demores, ni te preocupes por mi aún me quedan un par de buenos trucos que Albiore no conoce, que no se espera, corre, vete yo estaré bien, lo prometo ahora eres tu quien debe de cuidarse, anda confía en lo que te digo y vete¡Vete, antes de que Albiore se recupere.-

Samara, yo... ¿estas segura que estarás bien?.-

Por supuesto, anda, vete, ya lo escucho tratando de ponerse de pie, no pierdas más el tiempo y corre, yo lo entretendré el tiempo necesario para que tu te alejes lo suficiente.-

Gracias Samara, gracias por todo...y ten mucho cuidado.-

A ti mi amor, gracias a ti y suerte**¡MUCHA SUERTE!.-**

Sa...Sam...Samara...¿Cóm...cómo te atre...ves¿por qué, por qué maldita?-

Albiore apareció recargándose en el quicio de la puerta, su aspecto era impresionante, sus ojos totalmente rojos inyectados de sangre debido a la ira, su rostro contraído en parte por el dolor de los golpes que recibió de Milo y en parte por el sobrehumano esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para recuperarse lo más pronto posible, su piel pálida como cera, y el temblor en cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, le daban una imagen aterradora como si él mismo acabará de escapar del infierno. Como si fuera un alma en pena.

Y en parte podría decirse que así era, estaba perdiendo a su Milo, su niño, su caballero dorado estaba escapando y ahora entendía como había sucedido, la fuerza y certeza en los golpes de Milo hicieron de forma absurda la luz en su cabeza, Samara lo había engañado desde mucho antes, Milo no había estado drogado al menos no por ese día, solo así podía el caballero de plata explicarse el porque de la fuerza del escorpión, de su agilidad y buenos reflejos, así como de la velocidad con la que huía hacia el exterior del templo. HUIA, SU HERMOSO ADONIS HUIA!NOOO, NO PODIA PERMITIRLO, EL DEBIA DE HACER ALGO, TENIA QUE IMPEDIRLO.

Justo cuando se disponía a iniciar una carrera en su busca, la férrea imagen de Samara le cerro el paso, ella simplemente no estaba intimidada en lo más mínimo, ni por su aspecto, ni por el aura que emanaba del cuerpo del caballero de plata, ella lo detendría porque así se lo había prometido a cierto hermoso ángel de ojos aquamarina y cabellos azules, si ella lo haría, además porque asustarse acaso no ya antes había enfrentado su espíritu cosas peores.


	11. Huida Frustrada Tercera Parte

LO DE SIEMPRE SAINT SEIYA **NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, TODOS LOS DERECHOS LE PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y A TOEI ANIMATION**, ESTA ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA DE UNA FANATICA SIN NUGUN AFAN DE LUCRO, TODOS AQUELLOS PERSONAJES QUE NO APARECEN EN LA OBRA ORIGINAL DE MASAMI KURUMADA SON MIOS.

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta parte de la historia contiene un cierto lenguaje no muy cortes, o sea incluye ciertos insultos aunque en realidad no muchos, pero si de cualquier manera no te agrada este tipo de lectura, por favor no continúes, mira que no quisiera que hubiera algún reclamo o reporte injustificado de abuso. GRACIAS POR TU COMPRENSION.**

Y como siempre todo lo que ustedes encuentren de este modo (((((palabras)))) constituyen pensamientos de los personajes. Ojala que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo XI.- Huida Frustrada Tercera parte.**

AJJJJ, ahhhhh...ajjjjjj,aaaahhh...Mal...maldita...apártate...fuera de mi camino si no quieres que te lastime, no voy a dejar que escape, no ahora que ha sido mío, no ahora que puedo lograr su amor-

Te equivocas Albiore, Milo nunca va a ser tuyo su espíritu es demasiado fuerte, demasiado noble, su amor por Camus va más allá de cualquier limite traspasa las barreras de la mortalidad hasta rayar en lo divino-

Claro que puedo, y voy a lograrlo aunque para eso tenga que destruirte a ti en el proceso, o a quien sea¡¡¡¡NADIE LO ESCUCHAS, NADIE! Va a amar a Milo como lo hago yo, nadie va a entregarse a este sentimiento como lo he hecho yo, yo lo he sacrificado todo honor, principios, lealtad a la Diosa, y sacrificaría aún más por tenerlo a mi lado, cambiaria en lo que él me pidiera, sería como el quisiera que yo fuera me oyes-

Ese es el problema que tu no lo amas, tu solo estas obsesionado impresionado por su porte, su belleza, su espíritu noble, por su entereza como ser humano, pero el no siente nada por ti y eso ha hecho que lo que sientes sea todavía más enfermizo, si Milo te amara, lo primero que haría sería aceptarte tal y como eres, no te pediría que cambiaras en nada, y el habría correspondido a lo que sientes sin necesidad de que tú tuvieras que sacrificar nada por estar a su lado-

Maldita¿qué mejor prueba de mi amor que todos mis sacrificios, qué todos mis esfuerzos para tenerlo a mi lado?-

Sacrificios dices, para una persona que ama de verdad, no existen los sacrificios, simplemente son actos, actos necesarios para lograr la felicidad de la persona amada, y tú, **¡TÚ NO ESTAS DISPUESTO A EFECTUAR EL MAYOR ACTO PRUEBA DE AMOR DE UNA PERSONA HACIA OTRA!-**

Estas loca, no sabes de lo que hablas, que mayor sacrificio que renunciar a todo aquello por lo que he luchado toda mi vida, a ser un caballero, ehh, **¡DIMELO PERRA!-**

A renunciar a él, a hacerte a un lado para dejarle a Camus el camino libre, a renunciar a estar a su lado para darle la oportunidad de que encuentre la felicidad en los brazos de otra persona, a darle la oportunidad de realizar su amor, en especial sabiendo que es correspondido, que Camus ama a Milo, y aunque tú no lo aceptes, aunque mucho te pese, aunque arda tu alma de despecho, Milo ama a Camus también y solo a su lado alcanzara su verdadera grandeza, la grandeza que ahora puedo ver con claridad le fue concedida desde el día que fue concebido.-

**-¡JAMÁS LO OYES¡¡¡JAMÁS¡¡¡¡NUNCA RENUNCIARE A MILO, MUCHO MENOS PARA QUE ESE BASTARDO DE CAMUS ESTE A SU LADO¡¡¡¡Y AHORA APARTATE SI NO QUIERES TERMINAR LAMENTÁNDOLO!-**

¿Bastardo¿Qué quieres decir con eso¡¡¡¡Vamos infeliz¡¡¡RESPONDE!-

¿Qué, aparte de traidora, estúpida, **¡BASTARDO,** Nada más que un maldito bastardo, con el que nuestro "honesto" y "respetable" patriarca apareció un día, hijo seguramente de una puta cualquiera con la que nuestro capitán debe haber matado sus ganas en alguna noche, así que Camus no merece, no es digno de estar al lado de un ángel como Milo-

Si tienes razón¡¡Que estúpida que he sido...!-

Me alegra que al final lo hayas comprendido _Desgraciada_, eso te salva la vida y ahora apártate, aún no ha pasado mucho tiempo, alcanzare a mi escorpión casi de inmediato.-

Que estúpida que he sido, **¡ESPECIALMENTE POR CONFIAR EN TI,** por no haberme dado cuenta desde antes que no eran ni Shacka ni Mu los malos caballeros que tu pretendiste hacerme ver, **EL IMBECIL, EL GUSANO AQUÍ ERES ¡TÜ!-**

Si seguramente tanto Shacka como Mu percibieron lo que tu sentías, lo que deseabas hacerle a Milo, por eso procuraron por todos los medios que Milo no tuviera el menor contacto contigo, ellos trataban de protegerlo, de librarlo de un mal, por eso te impidieron el acceso, por eso se interpusieron en tu camino, y yo...yo...estúpidamente me interpuse, eché por tierra todos sus esfuerzos.-

Deja de decir estupideces y apártate, hazte a un lado o te juro que no respondo Samara, hasta ahora me he contenido por que bien o mal me ayudaste a llegar hasta a él y a poder hacerlo mío, pero si continuas interfiriendo no lo haré más¿Esta claro?.-

Tranquilo Albiore, yo no soy Milo, yo no tengo mi cosmos dormido, ni estoy aturdida debido a drogas extrañas, yo si tengo forma de defenderme-

Y dicho lo anterior Samara incendio toda su aura con tal intensidad y fuerza que haces de luz blanquecina, con resplandores de un amarillo muy pálido, rodearon su cuerpo y el de Albiore y un aire frío recorrió por entero el templo, silbando aguda y estertoreamente, provocando escalofríos en Albiore, resonando en cada ocasión que en su camino se encontraba con alguna pared o puerta.

No me intimidas, sibila- dijo Albiore con desprecio -Tu no eres nada frente de un caballero de Atenea-

¿Ah no? pues me parece que si pude controlar a Milo, siendo un caballero dorado durante más de cuatro días, tu un "insignificante caballero de plata" no serás ya no digamos un problema siquiera una molestia para mi-

Albiore frunció el ceño, como quiera que fuera Samara tenia razón, había logrado controlar el cosmos de Milo por cuatro días sin grandes esfuerzos, cierto era que el no había ingerido filtro alguno, cosa que Milo si, pero aún así no era algo para despreciar, además tenia que tomar en cuenta que había sido capaz de poner en verdaderos aprietos a los demás caballeros dorados e interferir con la percepción de Atenea, por todo no debía considerar a Samara como al resto de sus compañeras, desde un principio el detecto en el aura de la sibila algo más que la hacía especial, poderosa.

Pero no podía, no debía amilanarse, si lo hacía Milo escaparía, lo perdería para siempre por que si Milo conseguía salir de la Isla o peor aún comunicarse con algún otro caballero, ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad, así que si Samara estaba dispuesta a convertirse en un estorbo, el debería eliminarla y pronto.

Bien, si así lo quieres, así será¡¡¡Vamos Samara, muéstrame lo que puedes hacer!-

Por que no comienzas tú "Gran Caballero", enséñame ese gran poder-

Ambos se prepararon concentrándose el uno en el otro, Samara no estaba dispuesta a atacar primero, ella lo que quería era consumir tiempo, y que mejor forma de lograrlo que retrasando lo más posible el enfrentamiento entre ellos, cada segundo que demorara el combate se transformaba en un segundo que Milo ganaba, y los segundos para Milo eran vitales.

Albiore se encontraba en una situación similar, el no deseaba lastimar a Samara por tres razones, la primera era porque la necesitaba para finalizar el hechizo que le permitiría tener a Milo a su lado para siempre, segunda porque a pesar de todo aún conservaba un poco de su honor como caballero, y por último; porque estaba seguro que Milo lo odiaría si llegaba a matar a Samara, lo percibió en su aura, lo percibió en su mirada al momento en que lo increpo en la habitación por tratar de golpearla. Si, Albiore solo quería apartar a Samara para poder salir detrás del escorpión, pero no quería emplear más tiempo del necesario, pues a diferencia de Samara y Milo el no conocía la isla, y eso le dificultaría el seguir el rastro. Así que decidió atacar a la sibila con su mejor técnica aunque con un nivel de poder reducido, suficiente para atontarla, pero muy poco para lastimarla seriamente.

¡Tormenta Nebular!-

A la voz de Albiore el aire se aglomero en torno de su cuerpo, la atmósfera se hizo más densa y el oxigeno alrededor del amplio corredor escaseo por momentos, luces de todo tipo emergían siguiendo el movimiento del aire, que cada vez más y más de prisa giraba alrededor del caballero de plata en una perfecta danza circular acompasada a la voluntad del guardián de Atenea, las luces al reflejarse sobre las paredes vivas del templo generaban cientos de reflejos en ocasiones escarlatas, en ocasiones grisáceos o bien en tenues tonos de morado, dificultando así el enfoque visual, Samara entrecerró los ojos luchando por no perder de vista la figura de Albiore, estaba conciente de que esa era la mejor técnica de la que el caballero de plata podía echar mano, pero realmente la había menospreciado si consideraba que con la energía a ese nivel tan bajo conseguiría abrirse paso.

¡EXPLOTAAAA!-

Y la tormenta exploto, todo sucedió en segundos el aire cambio la dirección en que giraba y se dirigió a Samara desintegrando todo aquel objeto inanimado que encontraba a su paso, pero bueno los objetos comunes no cuentan con cosmos que los defiendan de la avasalladora acción de un ataque como esos. La energía impacto contra la sibila de frente y al contacto con ella muto su forma de un remolino muy cerrado e increíblemente veloz a una cascada de millones de haces de luz que absorbió la figura femenina de los pies a la cabeza.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que se generaba el enfrentamiento entre Samara y Albiore en la isla de Milos, un conjunto de amazonas se movía inquieto en uno de los puntos más famosos de la antigua Grecia, famoso tanto por su glamour como por su caída en desgracia producto de la obra de un demente que no encontró una forma mejor de pasar a la posteridad que la de quemar aquel hermoso templo, el nombre me niego a decirlo, como muestra de respeto a los antiguos griegos que tras contemplar como una de sus más bellas creaciones era consumida por el fuego, condenaron al demente al olvido decretando que nadie, ni en vasijas, murales o escritos debería mencionar su nombre. Tan relevante lugar es Éfeso, el templo en honor a Artemisa en Éfeso.

Helena, Helena ¿lo sientes¿sientes como el combate se lleva a cabo?-

Así es Tesa, y no puedo estar tranquila, el protegido de nuestra señora...él...parece haber escapado de las manos de su captor, pero...eso no garantiza que este a salvo... y ahora este enfrentamiento...-

Pero...lo se...yo tampoco consigo estar tranquila pero no podemos desobedecer, nuestra señora fue muy clara en sus ordenes, sin importar que pase no debemos salir del templo, o intervenir en lo más mínimo, sobretodo por que no es conveniente que el Dios Sol...-

Lo se, no es conveniente avivar la cólera de Apolo interviniendo en su juicio sobre su sibila y aquel hombre, pero no puedo evitar pensar que el castigo a sus pecados en realidad no los alcanza y es sobre Milo, el caballero dorado de Escorpión, sobre quién recae la culpa, quien sufre por el castigo determinado por Apolo como expiación por los pecados cometidos en su contra-

¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer?-

No por el momento Tesa, por el momento debemos esperar aunque no estemos de acuerdo en el juicio que ha sido emitido por los dioses-

Comprendo, no tenemos el poder para desafiar al Dios Sol, y sin el apoyo de nuestra señora, creo que ni Atenea podrá detener el flujo del destino que Apolo ha decretado para el escorpión dorado...Es una pena, el no tiene culpa alguna en todo esto pero ha sido elegido como instrumento para que ellos paguen sus culpas...es tan joven y pensar que no...que no alcanzara sus sueños-

Eso es tan injusto, porque si Apolo quiere hacer pagar a esa gente, no decreta un castigo sobre sus personas, porque se vale de la vida del caballero de Escorpión-

Porque los Dioses conocen bien el alma humana, saben que la vida es efímera pero los remordimientos, la culpa acompaña al alma aún después de que esta ha abandonado este mundo, ese muchacho morirá, a menos que Apolo que es la parte ofendida, desista de sus reclamos por justicia, es cruel, es frío, tan propio de él, esas personas, Samara y él sabrán que el muchacho ha muerto por su culpa, que su vida ha sido tomada como cobro por la afrenta infringida...-

_((((((Y es terriblemente injusto, irremediable a menos que toda la verdad salga a la luz y el cariño, el amor fraternal sea más fuerte que el rencor, a menos que el amor ilumine de nuevo al Dios Sol, y reviva su corazón...ese muchacho...Milo de escorpión no tiene salvación...Oh Zeus...Oh Hera grandes señores del Olimpo ampárenlo, intervengan con justicia ante Apolo para que lo libere de la culpa que no le pertenece, él no pidió nacer en las condiciones que lo hizo...además él les pertenece, es suyo.)))))_

Helena¿Te encuentras bien, parece que tu alma se hubiera desprendido de tu cuerpo de pronto.-

No es nada Millicent tan solo oraba, oraba por la clemencia divina-

¿Y eso es todo lo que podemos hacer?-

Si Millicent al menos por ahora, Helena tiene razón, y lo mejor que podemos hacer es orar, quien sabe...quizás así Apolo se conmueva-

Ojalá, ojalá que lo haga Tesa, por que en verdad Milo no merece lo que le está pasando.-

* * *

Lo logre, ahora tras él, no puede estar muy lejos, aun que ya no este drogado, sigue muy débil por la falta de alimento, quizás si no se hubiera negado a comer todos estos días ahora podría incluso salir a nado de la Isla, pero no tiene fuerza suficiente, así que tendrá que esconderse, esperando a recuperarse un poco, pero que camino debe haber seguido¡¡Ya se, tuvo que haberse dirigido a Pertiocolis (1) es la aldea más cercana, tuvo que ser así, te alcanzare pronto mi amor, puedes estar seguro.-

No tan rápido Albiore-

**¡No¡¡¡¡NO ES POSIBLE, **no puedes estar ilesa, no después de ese ataque-

Pues quizás el señor no es tan fuerte ni tan buen guerrero como el imagina, No me subestimes tengo mucho más poder que eso, así que no cantes victoria solo por ser un caballero ateniense-

_((((((No, como pudo ser, como es que esta intacta y no solo eso el piso, el techo, todo a su alrededor no sufrió daño alguno es como si...como si mi energía no hubiera alcanzado a acercarse, como si se hubiera disipado antes del contacto con ella))))._

Así es Albiore, tu energía no solo no me lastimo, ni siquiera alcanzo a hacer contacto conmigo, así que mejor desiste no lograras pasarme, no a menos que en verdad te decidas a lastimarme, pero ya sabes cual será el precio, **¡MILO VA A ODIARTE!-**

_(((((Maldita, ahora lo entiendo, todo este tiempo ha estado leyendo mi mente, si, tiene que ser eso, al leer en mi mente la forma en que iba a atacarla supo como defenderse, por eso mi ataque fue inútil, por eso un tuvo mayor efecto...debo cambiar de estrategia, y tengo que hacerlo rápido no puedo dejar que Milo siga alejándose)))))._

Muy bien Samara, me sorprendiste no esperaba que pudieras defenderte, mucho menos que presentaras pelea, así que tratare de nuevo y esta vez te aseguro que no te será tan fácil, esta vez no conseguirás anticiparteme por que ya no po...-

Ohh discúlpame caballero, pero no tengo todo el día, yo si tengo una vida por delante, así que ahora es mi turno de atacarte-

¡EMBELESO LUNAR!-

La luz que rodeaba a Samara crece desmesuradamente y todo aquello cuanto toca se desvanece, las formas desaparecen en el aire, y la materia se fuga, ante los ojos de Albiore solo él y ella existen, y la luz, una luz extremadamente blanca tanto como la superficie lunar los rodea, sin tocarlos, sin envolverlos, justo como un fino manto prendido del cielo, su cuerpo ¿flota? Al menos esa es la sensación que perciben sus ojos, porque ante ellos no existe más ni el piso o el techo, ni paredes o muebles, luz y nada más que luz es lo único perceptible, eso y la figura imponente de Samara, Albiore abre la boca y habla pero a sus oídos no llega su voz, no lo entiende está seguro de que lo hizo, él hablo pero por que no pudo escucharse a si mismo.

_(((((No te esfuerces, no lo conseguirás, tu boca se moverá pero nada, nada escucharas, aquí no existe el aire, y si logramos continuar vivos es solo por nuestro cosmos, esto es el vació, un vacío que yo he creado en el cual solo la luz puede desplazarse, por eso puedes verme, pero no podrás oler, oír, o sentir nada, luz y nada más que luz es lo que hay a nuestro alrededor)))))._

_(((((Así que es eso, Felicitaciones mi querida sibila, es una técnica envidiable pero no mortal, justo como tu lo dijiste sigo con vida gracias al poder de mi cosmos, así que no me detienes tan solo me retrasas en mi cacería, por que en cuanto rompa tu hechizo saldré en su busca Samara y se que lo encontrare, porque Milo me pertenece, Milo esta destinado a ser mío para siempre))))_

_(((((Y de veras crees que es tan simple, piensas que voy a quedarme aquí, tan solo observándote, no querido siento tanto decepcionarte, pero este no es más que el comienzo de mi técnica, en unos segundos más la falta de gravedad afectara tu cuerpo, tu sangre no fluirá en tus venas, y perderás el control y la movilidad y fuerza en tus piernas, luego en tu cadera, tu cintura y así sucesivamente, mientras todo eso sucede, en tu cabeza la sangre se agolpa creando cada vez más y más presión hasta llegar a un punto insoportable, tu dolor será inmenso como si miles de agujas al rojo vivo te fueran insertadas una a una en el cerebro y tu corazón reventara en tu pecho, la sangre te ahogara, te aseguro que desearas morir y estar en el infierno))))_

_(((((No me impresionas estúpida, para nada lo haces, puede que tu técnica tenga esas variantes pero yo aún no estoy desarmado, aún me queda energía y un par de trucos más bajo el brazo así que esto todavía no termina))))._

Apenas dichas estas palabras, una cadena salida auténticamente de la nada, se enrosca en el cuerpo de Samara, oprimiéndola tanto como una boa misma, la sibila siente como aumenta poco a poco la presión sobre cada uno de sus órganos y en los puntos de más presión su piel se corta, y un fluido escarlata emana de ellos perdiéndose en la luz sin mancharla u opacarla en lo más mínimo, no puede moverse, apenas su cuello y cabeza están libres, su vista se nubla ligeramente y un sudor frío perla toda su piel.

_(((((Ahora querida, creo que estamos mas o menos en las mismas condiciones, si yo ya siento entumecido una parte de mi cuerpo y el dolor en el pecho y la cabeza va aumentando, pero eso no me impide controlar al cien por ciento la cadena, y si la presión continua aumentando esta desgarrara tu carne y reventara todos y cada uno de tus órganos morirás debido a la hemorragia, al igual que yo, la diferencia es que yo si estoy acostumbrado a que mi enemigo ataque mi cuerpo, tengo más resistencia que tú, físicamente mi cuerpo está mejor preparado para resistir esto))))_

_((((No estés tan seguro, aquí las leyes de la física no favorecen a tu cadena, yo...yo puedo destruirla))))_

_(((((Ni lo sueñes querida, esa cadena no es una cadena ordinaria proviene de la Isla de Andrómeda resiste los impactos más fuertes y no se guía por el cuerpo, por la presencia física de su enemigo sino por su cosmos, por su aura y mientras estés viva la cadena actuara sobre ti hasta que mueras y tu alma y tu cosmos se apaguen, esa será la única manera de que la cadena te suelte)))) _

_(((((Entonces que así sea, veremos quién de los dos muere primero, quien de los dos resiste hasta el fin, y te lo advierto puedes considerar que soy débil, tan solo por que mi cuerpo es delgado pero mi constitución ósea es fuerte y yo aún puedo manejar mejor que tú mi energía, puedo lograr que esta refuerce a mi carne, a mis huesos para que resistan sin importar la presión que tu ejerzas sobre ellos...ahhhhh...no me rendi...re...no importa cuanto lo intentes, o desistes de perseguir a Milo o los dos moriremos aquí mismo))))_

_(((((No voy a morir, no ahora que estoy por conseguirlo, no, no, no, no, no puede ser, no me lo merezco, yo solo quiero estar contigo...ahhhhh...tu eres todo lo que necesito...Milo...mi Milo...auuhhhh...voy a morir, voy a morir sin haber podido lograrlo...sin conseguir tu amor))))_

_(((((Si los dos moriremos como justo castigo al daño que te hicimos...ayyyyyy...mi niño, mi dulce niño, mi dulce Milo...ahhhh...perdóname te lo suplico))))_

Morir, quien lo dice, esto no ha hecho otra cosa que empezar apenas, la muerte es lo único que ni tú ni él merecen, no merecen el descanso prometido a los justos, así que no dejare que mueras como una mártir, sacrificándote por el bien de ese joven-

_((((((No por favor Apolo, déjale, el no tiene culpa en todo esto, el ni siquiera sabe el porque o como comenzó todo esto, es mi culpa y de él ensáñate con nosotros si eso te place, si eso te devuelve tu orgullo pero...déjalo a él tranquilo)))))_

Eso, eso ni lo sueñes-

_(((((No Apolo...por favor no...Apo...Apolo...por fa...vor)))))_

_((((( ¿Apo...lo,...¿en ver...dad...eres...Apolo? ))))))_

_-_Así es, y no dejare que esto acabe así, no será tan fácil-

La voz de Apolo resonaba por todas partes imponente, profunda e intimidante justo como uno podría esperar que fuera la voz de todos los Dioses, era, como el trueno, el trueno que antecede a la tormenta, y al igual que este no presagiaba nada bueno para ninguna de las personas involucradas en esto, porque lo realmente amenazante en todo lo que Apolo había dicho no eran las palabras sino la forma en que este las había pronunciado, la amenaza velada disfrazada de serenidad, la sencilla pero a la vez firme afirmación de que todo iría mucho peor.

Súbitamente la intensidad de la luz con la cual Samara se había protegido hasta ahora decrece paulatinamente y va siendo reemplazada por una bruma ácida, intoxicante cuya densidad no podría compararse con algún elemento conocido por los hombres, y también es reemplazada por la oscuridad, una oscuridad atemorizante, fría y tan carente de vida, sonido o elemento alguno como la luz que Samara había producido, una vez más todo lo que puede ser percibido son las figuras flotantes de la sibila de Apolo y el caballero ateniense aunque poco a poco el caballero pierde la imagen de la mujer, así como de si mismo, recupera el control de su cuerpo y toda su sensibilidad, el dolor desaparece pero irónicamente no siente ni tranquilidad, alivio o paz alguna, al contrario sus sentidos se activan y permanecen si es que eso es posible más alerta de lo que lo estaban durante la batalla con Samara,

* * *

(((((¿Qué esta pasando¿Acaso esta es la muerte¿Acaso he sido condenado al infierno eternamente por mi traición, por mi deserción como un caballero, pero... si es que estoy muerto ¿Cómo es que aún siento mi cuerpo, cierto que no puedo verlo ni al de Samara tampoco pero lo siento, he recuperado mucho de su control y algo de energía...respiro...si, siento como el aire ha vuelto a mis pulmones, pero será realmente aire lo que llega hasta ellos))))

(((((¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado¿y Apolo¿acaso el habrá ido en persecución de Milo, Oh Zeus no lo permitas, apiádate de él, apiádate de mí, por que la furia del Dios Sol es terrible, abrasadora cuando ha sido desatada por actos inicuos, cuando la lujuria o pasión le han ofendido, Oh Zeus padre de todos los Dioses ten compasión, mira hacia tu sierva e intercede a su favor frente a tu amado hijo, ayúdame Oh Señor, os lo suplico misericorde Señor, acudid en vuestro auxilio, Apolo, oh querido Apolo ten compasión de tu servidora, disculpa aunque solo sea un poco su falta, y castigad mi cuerpo, mi alma por toda la eternidad si con eso vos alivia la falta cometida en vuestro perjuicio, oh Apolo, mi amado Apolo...perdonadme, perdonadme y no me desterréis de vuestro corazón.)))))

No os parece que es tarde demás para ese tipo de consideraciones, que vos ha herido mi corazón como pocas personas habían logrado hacerlo, en especial por ser vos, vos quién se ha burlado de mí, vos siendo una luz, una de mis más amadas luces, vos,más que... amiga, confidente, apoyo incondicional, afrontad ahora las consecuencias de vuestros actos, pagad el precio por vuestra burla-

Pero Apolo...por favor...escuchadme...os lo ruego...-

**¡BASTA**, ya lo dije antes y os lo repetiré ahora esto apenas está comenzando, tu castigo será tan doloroso y grande que será comentado tanto entre los Dioses como entre los hombres hasta el final del tiempo, hasta que ya no haya nadie que pueda comentarlo, escribirlo o transmitirlo de modo alguno a cualquier ser viviente, y **por supuesto que lo incluirá a él, a ese dulce y joven caballero dorado, a Milo.**-

¡**NOOO¡¡¡¡Por favor Apolo te lo imploro¡¡¡¡¡¡a él nooo!...no a él...**a él no...el no...no tiene la culpa..._Apo...Apolo ahhhjjjj...ahum por favor no, a él no...Apo...lo.-_

Si, en él recaerá la mayor parte del castigo, así tanto tú como él sufrirán por siempre, mi venganza será eterna, por el remordimiento y la culpa, así como el dolor de la ausencia que los acompañara a través del valle de los muertos cuando crucen por el Estigia, su alma no hallara paz y la zozobra perpetua con la que subsistirán les impedirá por siempre acceder a los Eliseos, y lo mejor de todo es que vos querida mía me ayudaras a consumarlo todo, vos le ayudaras a Albiore a recapturar a ese muchacho y completarás sobre él el hechizo para que su alma quede atada a la de Albiore para siempre, para que nunca sin importar cuantas veces renazca pueda estar, expresar o disfrutar de su verdadero amor, para que su alma permanezca incompleta por siempre, para que nunca se una a su otra mitad-

No...tú no...no puedes ser tan cruel con un ser inocente, el no te ha ofendido en nada...además...además debería de contar con el favor de los Dioses...él...él sacrificó su vida defendiendo la de Atenea, peleando por el honor y la justicia...por favor mi Señor, vos no puede, vos no debe hacer eso con él...no, no, no, no, no...no lo conseguirás, Atenea no lo permitirá, **¡ADEMÁS YO NO TE AYUDARE, NO LO HARE NUNCA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YO LO PROTEGERE, SI...ESO HARE...**pero...pero no...yo no...no...puedo...no soy tan fuerte...**¡CLARO QUE SI, JAMAS TE HE TENIDO MIEDO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TU SABES QUE YO PUEDO ENFRENTARTE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESO HICE ANTES, ESO HAGO SIEMPRE, **no mi Señor, por favor quien soy yo sino una simple sierva consagrada a su servicio, vos dispone de mí, _¡Piedad Señor, tened piedad no de mí, tan solo de él, Oh dulce Atenea cuida de tu siervo ahora que ha caído en el valle de las sombras ahora que el Sol se niega a ampararlo con su calor, oh Atenea por favor ilustre Señora, cuida de lo que nació para ser tuyo por designios de los Dioses!-_

((((((No puedo, ya no debo perder más tiempo, mi control sobre ella languidece, en un tiempo más habrá desaparecido, y aún como sibila ella ya no me pertenece, Atenea mi hermana querida, la más noble dulce Dama del Olimpo, como pesa, si...en verdad me pesa que el sea tu caballero, se que sufrirás en demasía por esto, pero tienes que entender mi querida hermana la forma vil en que fui traicionado, se que lo harás, necesito creer que así será, quiero creer que lo harás, necesito conservar esa esperanza, por a ti, no, a ti no puedo perderte también...por favor...por favor procura comprender...la magnitud de tal mezquindad...Atenea, querida Atenea...por favor...)))))

((((((No Apolo, no puedo, no me pidas que comprenda algo como esto, entiéndeme, él, no más bien ellos me han protegido con su vida, su entrenamiento para llegar a ser caballeros ha sido extremadamente difícil, doloroso, han sacrificado su derecho a vivir en paz, con tranquilidad, como podría yo permanecer indolente a su sufrimiento, como podría yo abandonarlo a su suerte, como podría yo no levantar mi voz para defenderlo...Apolo...desde niños pocas personas han sido tan magnánimas conmigo como tu lo has sido, ni aún nuestro padre ha velado tanto por mí como vos lo has hecho, vos sois más que un hermano, eres un leal y especial amigo que ha estado con y para mí por siglos, pero Milo, Milo no es solo mi caballero es mi niño, su alma igual que la tuya me ha acompañado a través de los siglos, reencarnación tras reencarnación ha estado conmigo, creciendo, evolucionando para llegar a ser quien es actualmente, y no es solo su sufrimiento, tus acciones harán sufrir a todos los demás especialmente a...))))))

((((((Si lo sé, y mi corazón esta lleno de pesar también por él, y por ti querida Ateneaademás sé que su sufrimiento me enfrentara con ella también, sé queAfrodita también estará en contra pero yo no puedo, por mucho que lo deseará ignorar tal ignominia, créeme hermana mi corazón sangra, especialmente por ella, me duele hacerlo esto, pero nunca tanto como me ha dolido su burla, su engaño, por eso no puedo, no debo...oh Atenea ojalá que algún día puedas perdonarme...así como Afrodita también...)))))

((((((Espera Apolo, por favor, medítalo un poco más piensa en todo el mal que acarrearan tus acciones lastimaras a todos mis caballeros porque todos quieren a Milo, me lastimas a mi querido hermano, la lastimas a ella de una forma irreparable, Apolo la vida, el transcurrir de los años nos ha demostrado que la peor manera de remediar una mala acción es con otra, eso solo genera mas dolor, más sufrimiento, eso genera infelicidad, por que estoy segura que cuando tu corazón alcance de nuevo la luz, el perdón sufrirás enormemente por todo lo que estas haciendo...Apolo detente no lastimes a mis caballeros por favor detente, a favor del amor, del amor que existe entre Milo y Camus, del amor que yo les profeso a cada uno de mis caballeros, del amor que todos en mi santuario le profesan a Milo, Apolo amado hermano, detén todo esto, no te equivoques de nuevo, piensa ya en la era mitológica te equivocaste al provocar la muerte de Orión, no cometas de nuevo el mismo error))))))

((((((Ahhhhh, Atenea yo...quisiera...ojalá pudiera olvidar...pero yo...yo no sé que hacer...)))))

(((((Apolo tu solo debes...debes escuchar a tu corazón...)))))

¡No debes dudar mi Señor, el ofendido aquí eres tú, vos sois quien ha sufrido por todo lo acontecido, vos sois quien ha perdido el respeto, el aprecio de los demás Dioses debido a esta monstruosa burla, si vos ablandas tu corazón, si vos permites que el cariño filial rebase vuestro sentido de la justicia no solo entre los Dioses, tanto como entre los mortales perderás presencia, porque si a una sibila vos le dispensa tamaña ofensa, quien entre los hombres respetará a vos, cuando de la mano amiga, del alma consagrada vos acepta el peor de los pagos!-

(((((¡Maesa¡¡¡Tú!...oh Apolo...hermano mío...ahora comprendo todo, y ahora sé que no puedo, que no debo dudar al enfrentarme contigo, no has sido justo y la presencia de Maesa ilumina la razón en mi corazón, te amo y respeto como quizás a nadie más haya hecho, pero no consentiré esta ofensa, Milo es mi caballero, uno de los más fieles e importantes que he tenido siempre, no permaneceré impasible frente a su dolor, frente a su desgracia , y si eso me supone enfrentar a vos...entonces dolorosamente que así sea...)))))

(((((¡Atenea¡¡¡¡Espera, por favor espera, permitidme explicar a vos...oh Atenea no vos...no me abandonéis también vos!...Atenea..._Atenea...atenea...aten...)))))_

¡Apolo, Apolo...perdonadme...perdonadme...pero yo...yo lo amaba...yo lo amo...no podré nunca dejar de amarle como le hago, Apolo por favor tened compasión dejad de verme como una sibila solamente..._Apolo...perdonadme...no me guardéis más rencor...querido Apolo mío...-_

¡Ahhhh niña, nunca has dejado ni dejaras de ser una niña, si tan solo en lugar de valerte de mí, de mi potestad en este mundo y del poder de mis sibilas para atraerlo hacia ti, me hubierais hablado, si vos hubierais sido sincera conmigo, habríamos evitado todo esto, ahora el daño ya esta hecho y el tiempo imperativo exige llegar hasta el final de los acontecimientos...pero me cuesta tanto, vos no tenéis un idea de cuanto sufre mi corazón por haberte perdido, por romper con todo aquello que siempre nos ha unido y de cuanto sufre por él también, por que ese niño, porque no es más que eso, un niño, hubiera representado tanto para mí en otras condiciones sería motivo de mi orgullo y cariño!-

El Dios Sol, imperioso, resplandeciente y dominante siempre, mal disimulaba la emoción contenida en cada una de aquellas palabras y un par de lágrimas rebeldes escaparon de sus ojos, evaporándose casi instantáneamente contra su tibia piel macia y alba, pero no lo suficiente como para que Samara no las percibiera y al instante siguiente se echara a sus pies, abrazando entre desesperada y sumisa sus rodillas, empapando su túnica celeste con sus lágrimas, ahogando contra la firmeza de sus piernas los sollozos incontrolables y extremadamente pesarosos que solo aquellos que han comprendido cuanto dolor y desgracia han traído con sus actos a sus seres queridos, que han sido motivo de sufrimiento en la vida de estos como consecuencia de sus actos.

¡No lloréis más querida mía¡¡¡¡Guardad tus lagrimas y tus fuerzas para cuando la hora nefasta arribe¡¡¡¡¡Haced acopio de todo tu valor y entereza!-

(((((Por que vais a necesitar de ellos cuando el final de esta epopeya nos alcance a todos nosotros, como yo he necesitado de los míos para darle comienzo)))))

¡Pero mi Señor Apolo...!-

¡**CALLAD, **¡Mantened presas las palabras en tu lengua Maesa, ya bastante has inflamado mi ira y mi rencor, así como mi despreció y orgullo, tu has sido la artífice de tal juego, yo solo he sido como todos uno más de tus instrumentos.-

**¡Salid ahora, **debo hablar con mi niña a solas-

Samara levantó la cabeza con los ojos empapados de arrepentimiento, de dolor, de súplica, pero el semblante apretado, transformado por el miedo y la desesperanza, bien conocía ella al joven Dios para saber lo que venía, este mientras tanto se limitaba a mirarla con ternura, una ternura acunada por ella en su corazón hacia centurias y sepultada hacia años por el dolor y el rencor en lo más profundo de su alma, donde guardaba también el amor con el que antaño la prodigara, suavemente extendió su mano hasta posarla sobre los finos cabellos de la sibila que acarició sin prisa, enredándolos entre sus dedos cálidamente como era todo en él, tanto su enojo como su agrado, su amor y su rencor.

Maesa salió de la habitación a la que Apolo había transportado el cuerpo de su sibila sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por disimular su satisfacción, las cosas se tornaban sumamente agradables y sus planes no podían correr de mejor manera, pronto muy pronto vería a Hera y sobretodo a Zeus revolcándose en sus lagrimas tan llenos de dolor y angustia como ella misma lo había estado, pronto muy pronto le haría pagar a Zeus muy caro por su rechazo, por su destierro y olvido de tantos años, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que enfrentando a sus hijos entre ellos, dividiéndolos, destrozándolos.

Todo marcha a la perfección si bien no he conseguido que Albiore deje de amar a Samara tanto como lo hace, ni que deje atrás de él sus tontos cargos de conciencia por su inminente enfrentamiento con Atenea y Afrodita, no se echara para atrás su orgullo y arrogancia es tan grande como el calor mismo que emana, como lo que representa, y mismo si esto lo destroza así mismo por dentro, lo llevara hasta sus ultimas consecuencias y eso es una maravilla JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, quien lo diría que sería Apolo el arma perfecta para destruir "tu aplomo y gallardía" querido Zeus.-

Continuara...

* * *

Y lo prometido es deuda y aqui estan las respuestas a sus reviews pasados,

Nebyura querida que te puedo decir, no tengo ni palabras, ni ideas para agradecer por tu compañía durante todo el fic, en especial por estas ultimas palabras de aliento, cuando creí que a lo mejor por el tiempo que había pasado entre un capítulo y otro, esta historia había caído en el olvido, resulta sumamente reconfortante constatar que hay quien espera por ella.Muchas, muchas gracias.

Virgo-no-Shacka ya lo leí, y me encanto, que bueno que le hiciste caso a tu corazón, así quedaron mis ojitos con tan gran final de verdad que eso era lo justo, el no se merecía quedar a su lado, no después de haberlo hecho sufrir tanto. Felicidades preciosa por tan magnifica historia y gracias a ti por compartirla con nosotros, eres y lo digo de todo corazón una de las personas que me motivo a escribir esta historia y a continuarla.

Milo-yasha Bueno tu eres mi inspiración consentida, uno de los grandes tesoros de mi vida, si algo tengo que agradecer a los caballeros del Zodiaco, es que además de que me han vuelto loca, me dieron la oportunidad de conocerte, no me dejes nunca, por que no tienes idea de el vacío que se produciría en mi.Gracias por ser como eres, gracias por aceptarme como soy con mis subidas y bajadas y sobretodo gracias por estas ahi, por existir y dejarme existira tu lado.-

Yui-3000 gracias por seguir este fic y gracias por considerarlo para tu página, yo realmente aprecio tu trabajo, y me emociona mucho que alguien como tu, se exprese así de estas líneas que realmente les he puesto mucho cariño, en cuanto al summary es que yo también soy pésima escribiéndolos, mira soy buena al momento de escribir la historia, de pronto algo se me dispara y escribo y escribo, pero cuando trato de resumir todo eso, me hago un lío, sin embargo prometo esforzarme y a la brevedad posible ponerme en contacto contigo, es que también ha habido cambios en mi vida, de trabajo y otras cosas y apenas ahora he podido continuar con todo esto (porque dejar los fics sobre los caballeros simplemente no puedo, es mi único vicio) besos y cuídate mucho. A mi también me gustaría saber de ti muy pronto.

Lady of the ice gracias, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, y no sabes cuanto me alegra que pienses que es así de buena, yo adoro a milito pero aún no se como va a acabar todo esto, de hecho al comienzo según yo no serían mas de cinco capítulos y ahora de pronto ya son doce, pero bueno tratare de que la historia cumpla con tus expectativas hasta el final y en cuanto al final no termino de decidirme si los separo (cosa que a mi no me agrada en lo más mínimo, en especial en lo que se refiere a los fics, pero respeto todas las ideas y todos los gustos después de todo eso es lo que hace este intercambio tan agradable y adictivo) o los dejo juntos. Ojala que lo que sigue en la historia siga siendo de tu agrado.

Shadir Si lo sé y pido miles de disculpas es que no se como de pronto un día que entre a checar los reviews, de pronto paff se reactualizo, y no me di cuenta hasta que leí tu review, gracias por hacérmelo notar y ojala que continúes con la historia.

Scarlet diamond woow una de las grandes maestras se tomo la molestia de dejarme un review ahora si que como pavo real estoy, gracias, miles de gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi trabajo, ya que yo adoro el tuyo, y ojala que pronto escribas un poquito más de todos tus fics especialmentede lost por que me esta matando el suspenso. Gracias a Dios por que decidiste compartir tu maravillosa imaginación con nosotros y espero que el repentino cambio de rumbo que va a tomar la historia no te desanime. Gracias y muchos besos.


	12. Huida Frustada Ultima Parte Por fin

**Capítulo XII.-Huida Frustrada (Ultima parte, gracias a Dios)**

-Atenea, mi Señora ¿Os encontráis bien?-

-...-

-Atenea, Señora nuestra ¿se encuentra bien?-

Unos cada vez más inquietos caballeros dorados intercambiaron miradas, indecisos sobre lo que debían hacer, llevaban poco más de un día de camino y de pronto Atenea se había detenido sin una razón aparente, y a pesar de sus constantes y sutiles llamados ella no les respondía, parecía perdida, abstraída en lo más profundo de su ser, y cuando todo parecía indicar que seguiría así por un rato más la repentina y escandalosa aparición de Mascara de la Muerte que provoco un conato de infarto general puso fin a la disyuntiva de los caballeros y el patriarca sobre como actuar con su Diosa.

-**¡ATENEAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MI SEÑORA, **Espere, por favor aguarde, yo...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah yo **¡TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRLE!.-**

-AHHHHHHH!-

Atenea grito con enorme sorpresa, soltando el báculo de Niké que impacto directamente el rostro de Shion, quien para su mala fortuna se había inclinado hacia ella segundos antes de que Mascara de la Muerte hiciera su entrada triunfal, obteniendo así una marca rojiza y abultada sobre su nariz, labios y frente. Camus y Saga que habían permanecido en silencio durante todo el camino, solo para evitar posibles asperezas pegaron un brinco asumiendo sus mejores posturas defensivas a tal velocidad que poquito más y MM termina como hielo frappe debido a la Ejecución Aurora y a la explosión de Galaxias. Mu corrió para auxiliar a su maestro y Atenea seco disimuladamente el sudor que provocara tamaño susto en su frente.

-MM ¿ Acaso te has vuelto loco¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer así de repente y dando tamaños gritos?- Le espeto una todavía sofocada Atenea.

-Perdóneme mi Señora, perdóneme se lo imploro, pero es que Shacka insistió en que era muy urgente.-

-¿Shacka?-

Camus corrió desaforado hacia MM y tomándolo de los hombros lo sacudió una y otra vez mientras gritaba casi tan alto como MM lo había hecho, pero mucho más ansiosamente.

-¿QUÉ TE DIJO¡¡¡HABLA¿ES SOBRE MILO, ACASO YA SABE DONDE ÉL ESTA, MM ¡RESPONDEME!-

-Ca...mus...agh...agh...Cam...Camus...suel...suel...suelta...-

-Camus si lo matas sofocado difícilmente va a poder decirnos que es lo que pasa, y tu crustáceo maníaco ni se te ocurra hacer esto de nuevo-

Shion hizo valer su posición como patriarca para de este modo imponer el orden, todo sin dejar de sobarse la adolorida cara y mirando de reojo a Atenea que roja como un tomate apenas atino a susurrar un lo siento mucho Shion apenas audible para él, mientras tomaba el báculo de Niké que este le ofrecía. Tras de los comentarios de Shion, Camus soltó a un jadeante MM que inflamo sus pulmones para luego mirando asesinamente a un cada vez más impaciente Camus reclamar

-Pero¿Qué diablos pasa contigo pingüino de tercera, acaso ya se te congelaron las ideas en esa cabeza friolenta y aireada que tienes?-

Camus se envaro en el acto y como lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era llevarse bronca con algo, entorno la mirada, mientras poco a poco su rostro se convertía en la encarnación de la frialdad absoluta tanto como su cosmos, mirando fijamente a los ojos de MM contesto a su reclamo.

-No, a mi no se me ha congelado nada, tanto mis ideas como el resto de mi cabeza funciona perfectamente, pero a vos, a vos la suerte no te depara lo mismo si no me dices ahora, y permíteme enfatizarlo **_ahora_** que fue lo que Shacka te mando a decirnos, _"querido" _MM-

MM trago saliva con dificultad, de hecho la paso en frío cuando el acuariano llamaba a alguno de sus compañeros de "querido" a excepción de Milo por supuesto ese caballero ya podía darse por bellamente conservado en hielo por un buen tiempo y a pesar de estar a un par de metros de Camus, sintió que no solo su carne, huesos y nervios se congelaban, sino también el aire en sus pulmones, la sangre en su pecho y las ideas en su cabeza, con tal intensidad que Atenea tuvo que llamar su atención tratando de que hablara lo más rápido posible, y evitar así que Camus lo convirtiera en paleta.

-Ejem, ejem, MM querido que te dijo Shacka...-

-...-

-MM querido, dínoslo-

-...-

-MM, reacciona querido, deja de mirar a Camus y dinos lo que Shacka te dijo-

-...-

**-¡MM CON MIL RAYOS¡¡¡¡¡¡RESPONDEME AHORA, Y QUIERO DECIR AHORA O CAMUS NO TENDRA NADA QUE CONGELAR CUANDO TERMINE CONTIGO, NI IDEAS, NI CUERPO NI NADA!-**

-Aham, aham, mi Señora, no se angustie, contrólese por favor-

Una gran gota de sudor resbalo por la frente de cada uno de los santos que a poco más y hubieran perdido de golpe su sentido del oído sin necesidad de que Shacka aplicará su tesoro del cielo sobre ellos, MM paso del miedo al terror instantáneo y mirando de Atenea hacia Camus alternadamente una y otra vez solo consiguió balbucear

-Yo...yo...yo... lo olvide...es que con lo que dijo Camus...y luego...y luego su enfado...yo...yo...lo...lo siento...-

Una gota todavía más grande que la anterior si es que eso es posible resbalo por los rostros de los caballeros y a está siguieron miradas al cielo, ojos en blanco y uno que otro semi-desmayo de los dorados y su capitán que reaccionando felinamente alcanzo a interponerse entre Camus y MM, debido a que el primero ya se lanzaba en pos de MM para cumplir su amenaza y no solo congelarlo sino dejarlo hecho cubitos para cuba libre, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano digno del capitán de la orden Ateniense mantuvo a Camus a prudente distancia de MM abrazándolo como un oso y con las manos de Camus comprimidas entre su cuerpo y el del acuariano, evitando con este movimiento que Camus lanzara alguno de sus ataques helados.

-Calma Camus, calma hijo mío no debes de perder la compostura, deja que MM se recupere un poco, dale unos segundos solo para que se calme un poco, entre el esfuerzo, tus sarandeos y el grito de Atenea no ha podido ni respirar-

Atenea concordó con su capitán no sin antes dirigirle una indignada y severa mirada que dejaba en claro que su susceptibilidad había resultado ofendida.

-Camus, respira, respira profundo y _¡**cálmate ya!**_, mira que no quisiera tener que usar a Niké.-

Camus miro de reojo a su Diosa o más bien el báculo en su mano que amenazadoramente se balanceaba de un lado a otro, se soltó del agarre de Shion, tomo aire y haciendo una ligera reverencia en dirección de Atenea murmuro

-Usted disculpe mi Señora.-

-Bien Camus, estas disculpado, y tu MM haz lo mismo que Camus, toma mucho aire, relaja los músculos y piensa con cuidado para que puedas recordar que fue lo que Shacka te dijo¿Estamos?-

Mientras hablaba Atenea no había dejado de agitar el báculo de Niké enfrente del rostro de MM, que no podía despegar la mirada del báculo y en silencio y lo más rápido posible puso a su mente a trabajar a mil por hora, sabiendo que algo más que su libertad estaba en peligro.

-Ahhhhh si, si, ya recordé que fue lo que me dijo, Shacka me dijo que había sentido muy ligeramente las vibraciones del aura de Milo rumbo al mar por el lado de las marinas, y segundos antes de dejar el Santuario Isaac apareció para decirnos que ellos también lo habían sentido, no podían precisar exactamente donde o si fue en una Isla o en la costa pero fue en esa dirección, además también había sentido que dos energías chocaban y Shacka habló también acerca de que el cosmos de Albiore se incremento por unos minutos, pero no los suficientes para determinar su origen , especialmente porque una energía más fuerte lo oculto a su percepción, Shacka piensa que debió de tratarse de la energía de un Dios.-

-¿Un Dios, eso no es posible¿Quién y por qué habrían de proteger a ese mal nacido?-

-No lo sé Saga, Shacka solo me dijo eso y luego casi casi me echo a patadas del templo ordenándome que viniera lo más rápido que me fuera posible y se los dijera.-

-Shacka tiene razón-

Atenea intervino por primera vez durante toda la explicación de MM, con una mirada triste, pesarosa por lo que sabía que iba a decir a continuación, por que de una u otra forma ella era parte de esos Dioses, dioses que a menudo intervenían a capricho en la vida de las personas.

-Hace un momento antes que MM apareciera, Apolo me busco con su cosmos, y me hablo a través de el, me dijo que tanto Samara como otra persona, lo ofendieron seriamente y que esa ofensa tenia que ser compensada de alguna manera, y la manera en que él quiere que esa ofensa sea lavada es...-

Atenea suspiro con inmenso pesar, de antemano ya sabia que reacciones vendrían a continuación de cada uno de sus caballeros, y no sería fácil ni enfrentarlos, ni hallar palabras, frases o algo que le ayudara a consolarlos, a no perder el ánimo, la búsqueda por su octavo caballero debía continuar, sin importar que o quien se pusiera por delante.

-Mi Señora-

-Estoy bien Mu, es solo que para mi esto es muy difícil de aceptar y aún más de decírselos, por favor prométanme que pase lo que pase, no desistirán, que continuaremos con la búsqueda de Milo con todas nuestras fuerzas, que no perderemos nuestra fe en lo que sentimos por él, ni la confianza en nosotros mismos-

-Mi Señora, eso, eso vos no tiene ni que pedirlo, nada ni nadie nos hará desistir, hasta que Milo este de nuevo de vuelta a nuestro lado, **_hasta verlo feliz_**-

Camus recalco estas ultimas palabras, pero que era lo que podría angustiar tanto a su Diosa como para imaginar que ellos abandonarían al escorpión celeste sin quererlo el mismo se lleno de inquietud, y mirando a Atenea no podía dejar de imaginar que era lo que la inquietaba a tal punto que por primera vez desde que se encontraran y él hubiera renovado su juramento como el guardián de la onceava casa, Atenea aparto su mirada, incapaz de fijar sus ojos con claridad, con tranquilidad en los del acuador.

- Mi Señora, no se angustie, usted sabe bien que puede confiar en nosotros por favor hable-

-Camus yo...yo...-

Las palabras no acuden a su boca, Atenea se esfuerza pero, nada mas allá de un yo muy debilitado casi inaudible es pronunciado por sus labios. Los caballeros se miran expectantes, pocas veces antes han sentido tal angustia en el cosmos de su Dama, un peso tan grande que amenaza con derrumbarla sin que ninguno de ellos, aún Shion mismo sepan que hacer.

Pero no todos han permanecido ignorantes sobre la verdadera naturaleza de la situación, Saga siendo como lo es la reencarnación de Ares el Dios de la Guerra y conociendo tan bien a Apolo como lo conoce, ya ha formado una perturbadora idea en su mente sobre lo que Atenea trata de comunicarles, y en su corazón el dolor, la culpa pero sobretodo el miedo han desbordado todo aquello por lo que siempre lucho, lo que era, aquello que con tanto ahínco se esforzó en llegar a ser un caballero de Atenea perdía su significado frente a la impotencia, a la incapacidad de poder hacer frente a lo que venía, de tener que enfrentar a Apolo estando Milo de por medio, porque él lo sabía Apolo no vacilaría en llevar a cabo su amenaza si es que está ya había sido emitida hacia Atenea, el mataría a Milo para vengar su afrenta y se regodearía con su sangre entre sus manos.

No, eso no podía suceder, Saga no podía, no quería vivir en un mundo donde Milo ya no estaría más, ya una vez había tenido que hacerle frente a la culpa y el remordimiento y aunque había podido continuar viviendo sin llegar realmente a superar todo aquello que lo hacía infeliz, no podría superar esto, esto no, Milo era su razón de vivir, por estar a su lado, por decirle a él la verdad era por lo que había decidido continuar como caballero, pero hasta ahora no se había armado de valor.

-Atenea, no...él no sería capaz...verdad que no...Atenea...él no...él no va a lastimar a Milo...¿Cierto?-

-Oh Saga, yo...quisiera tanto como tú poder asegurar que no se atreverá que él no sería capaz pero yo...yo...no puedo, el quiere matar a Milo, para que tanto Samara como tú paguen por lo que el considera una ignominiosa burla, y hay algo más...-

-**¡NOOOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡EL NO PUEDE, NO PUEDE, NO TIENE NINGUN DERECHO DE LASTIMAR A MILO¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE NO SE ATREVA, QUE NO SE ATREVA PORQUE YO...YO...YO LO MATARÉ, LO JURO, LO JURO POR ZEUS SI EL LASTIMA A MI HIJO YO LO MATARÉ!-**

-Saga, por favor cálmate, yo entiendo como te sientes pero esa no es la forma de evitarlo, Apolo seguramente entenderá de razones si le hablamos, si conseguimos alejarlo de esa mujer, tu y yo lo conocemos muy bien, es nuestro hermano, no, es mucho mas que eso para los dos, es un amigo, un confidente y protector, un aliado fiel, pero se siente herido por la forma en que se dieron las cosas, se siente usado, traicionado no solo por ti, también por ella, por que siendo su sibila...Saga...lo intente, le suplique...le rogué..._le implore...pero cuando estaba a punto de lograr alcanzar su corazón alguien intervino, esa mujer apareció...y yo...no pude...no logre convencerlo..._pero lo intentaremos de nuevo Saga, juntos lo lograremos, podemos lograr que el nos escuche, el nos ama por eso es que todo esto lo ha afectado tanto.-

-Atenea, ayúdame..._Milo es inocente Apolo no debe...no puede castigarlo solo para desquitarse...ayúdame a salvar a mi hijo, ayúdame a encontrar y a proteger a mi niño...-_

_-**Pobre Milo**_ así que es tu culpa que se encuentre en tal peligro, valiente padre que eres, lastimándolo más y más a cada instante, ahora ya no te basta con mentirle ahora lo pones en la línea de fuego en contra de Apolo mismo, **¡ERES UN MALDITO¡¡¡¡¡¡Y TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TU CULPA¡¡¡¡¡¡PERO TE JURO SAGA QUE SI APOLO LO HACE, QUE SI APOLO CUMPLE SU AMENAZA Y MATA A MILO, YO VOY A MATARTE A TI ASI SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA, LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA!-**

-Camus ¡Basta, no se de lo que hablas pero no voy a permitir otro enfrentamiento con Saga solo por puro capricho, esto no le ayuda a nadie además ¿cómo osas amenazar a Saga de muerte estando nuestra Diosa y yo presentes, sabes que eso te pone a ti como un traidor¿Qué podría costarte la muerte?.-

-**¡NO ME IMPORTA¡¡¡¡SI ALGO MALO LE SUCEDE A MIL PARA MI YA NADA ES IMPORTANTE NI MI PROPIA VIDA IMPORTA, SIN ÉL YO ESTOY PERDIDO, SIN ÉL YO SIMPLEMENTE NO EXISTO, Y TU MALDITO INFELIZ NO MERECIAS SER SU PADRE, NO MERECIAS HABERLO TENIDO COMO HIJO!-**

**-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES CAMUS, _por favor...por favor no me hables así, te necesito ayúdame, ayúdame a encontrar a mi hijo...ayúdame a salvarlo...-_**

_**-Ahhhh, Saga yo...no sé que hacer yo no puedo ni siquiera imaginar que el muera...mi corazón no lo soportaría...el es todo lo que tengo en este mundo, todo por lo que ha valido la pena continuar viviendo...igual que tú yo también pretendía hablar con él...quería revelarle todo lo que siento pero...quise dejar pasar un poco más el tiempo...quería que el madurara un poco más...tenia...tenia la esperanza de encontrar, de ver en él alguna señal de que corresponde a mi amor...de que no me rechazaría...y ahora...voy a perderlo...debí decírselo...debí hacerlo...-**_

-Camus, Saga¿De qué están hablando?-

-Ayyy Mu olvídalo, creo que hoy tu percepción no sirve de nada-

-Pero MM, acaso tu si lo sabes, yo no entiendo, mi Señora¿Qué era lo que vos quería decirnos?

-Mu, bueno yo...bien miren todos ustedes saben que Samara era o más bien es una sibila de mi hermano Apolo, pero al parecer algo de lo que hizo ofendió a Apolo gravemente, y de una forma que no puedo explicarles, por que no me corresponde a mi el hacerlo, Milo esta involucrado, tanto con Samara como con otra persona que de cierta forma también participo en las acciones que provocaron la furia del Dios Sol, ahora Apolo quiere vengarse, quiere que la ofensa le sea resarcida y ha decidido que el modo mas apropiado de hacer esto es...bueno él...él piensa...él quiere terminar con la vida de Milo.-

-**¿Qué!-**

-¿Pero porque Apolo quiere hacer eso, Milo nunca...al contrario él guarda un gran respeto por Apolo, sigue en cierta forma su culto, y admira todo aquello que Apolo ha hecho de bueno por la humanidad desde la era del mito¿Por qué de pronto el Dios Sol querría hacerle daño?-

La voz de Shion denotaba no solo sorpresa, sino también disgusto ante un hecho a todas luces injusto, el caballero de escorpión siempre había sido respetuoso de todos los dioses no solo de Atenea, también de Zeus, Hera, Afrodita, y de cierta forma especial de Artemisa y Apolo, así como del resto de los miembros del Olimpo, aunque quizás con Hades y Poseidón no se sintiera muy afín.

-No comprendo mi Señora¿Qué razones podría tener Apolo para desear la desgracia de Milo?-

-Bueno Mu...yo...yo misma no estoy segura pero creo que tengo una ligera idea de cual es en sí el verdadero sentimiento de mi hermano, y es en verdad algo muy serio considerando los sentimientos que Apolo siempre ha tenido por las personas involucradas.-

Camus había caído de rodillas y desde hacia unos minutos continuaba inerte, siguiendo con su mirada las lagrimas que lentamente y en total silencio escurrían de su rostro hasta pecho, hombros, brazos y manos para perderse en el calor de su cuerpo, para ser absorbidas por su blanca piel, o encontrar un destino aún más cruel al caer sobre el árido suelo de Grecia, su alma exudaba dolor, el dolor mas profundo, lacerante y atemorizante que había sentido hasta hoy, la perspectiva de una vida vacía, inútil, una vida sin su Milo, carente de toda emoción, de alegría o sorpresa, llena de monotonía, en pocas palabras, si la vida de Milo terminara, junto con ella también terminaría la suya, sin su escorpión el ya no viviría tan solo subsistiría día tras día hasta que Hades el señor de la Muerte se compadeciera de su pobre alma y pidiera a las parcas que cortaran el frágil hilo de su vida.

Saga se encontraba en una situación similar, aunque al contrario del caballero de la onceava casa, él expresaba su dolor, lo dejaba escapar de su alma en forma de lastimeros sollozos, cada uno mas doloroso que el anterior sin encontrar alivio alguno en esta acción ya que con cada lagrima el miedo y la culpa se incrementaban en su interior estrujando su corazón hasta reducirlo a tal punto que el caballero de Géminis no sabía si aún latía dentro de su pecho o había desaparecido de su cuerpo y este continuaba moviéndose, respirando, sintiendo por pura inercia.

Atenea, Mu, y Shion contemplaban abatidos y en absoluto silencio la expresión de su dolor, sin lograr divisar o pensar en algo que pudiera hacerlos sentir mejor. Compartiendo ese mismo dolor, pues para ellos Milo era como un hijo y perderlo llenaba su espíritu de congoja, de miedo, era como experimentar una repentina y absoluta soledad después de pasar la vida entera rodeados de personas, alegrías y diversiones. Y como la vida en realidad es una paradoja, en ocasiones las mejores cosas provienen de quien menos lo esperas, este fue el caso de MM quien al contemplar el dolor tanto del "pingüino" como del "Elmer gruñon", se obligo a si mismo a hacer algo que si no es que nunca, no hacia muy seguido, consolar a sus compañeros.

-Camus, Saga, oigan...yo entiendo como se sienten pero...¿No creen que se están precipitando, Apolo quiere si , pero aún no ha matado a Milo, yo...conociendo a ese bicho rastrero no se lo va a dejar fácil, vamos pingüino arriba ese animó, piensa, Milo se ha enfrentado a toda clase de peligros y ha enfrentado a Otros Dioses y ha sobrevivido, todos lo hemos hecho...y bueno si Apolo es muy poderoso, pero nosotros hemos tenido y actuado de acuerdo a nuestra fe, a nuestro propio poder antes y hemos salido adelante...Si algo he aprendido a valorar y aprender de ese bicho mañoso es que siempre hay que seguir adelante, que no debemos ni podemos renunciar a una batalla sin pelearla antes...además la base de nuestro éxito es nuestra unión, nuestra terquedad por conseguir lo que nos proponemos...mira franchute...ese bicho tiene sus momentos, y a veces se despista y es un poco sonso, pero...es como los escorpiones mismos en el momento decisivo, siempre esta alerta, todo lo percibe y se escurre como el bicho mugroso que es...animó pingüino, vamos Elmer gruñon...se como se sienten pero no se rindan, no renuncien a estar con él, a compartir toda una vida a su lado antes de que esto se concrete...no comiencen a sufrir sin necesidad...Apolo quiere matar a nuestro Milo, su problema es que nosotros no estamos de acuerdo con esto, así que animó...levántense y vamos a buscarlo para "manifestarle" nuestro desacuerdo...Arriba pingüino déjate ya de lágrimas que no te van bien, y mueve el trasero...tu bicho mugroso esta esperando-

-MM...-

-¿Si?-

-Solo un par de cosas, si tienes razón no voy a renunciar a mi ángel ahora, no voy a abandonarlo por que se que él no me abandonaría, y si Apolo quiere matarlo, pues entonces prefiero morir peleando a su lado por defenderlo, por salvarlo que vivir para lamentarlo, que pensar en lo maravilloso que podría haber sido tenerlo a mi lado, si tienes razón MM estoy perdiendo un tiempo que podría ser muy valioso, un tiempo necesario para salvarlo, ahhhh y cual era la otra...ah si permíteme me acerco un poco para que me entiendas claramente-

Camus avanza hacia MM y de pronto y muy suavemente le pasa el brazo por el cuello en un "fraternal abrazo" que de pronto y ante la total estupefacción de MM se transforma en una apretada llave

-Tu le vuelves a decir bicho mugroso a mi bello ángel, o vuelves a decirle sonso a mi precioso amor, y yo te voy a elaborar "gratuitamente" un collarín ortopédico para el cuello que te va a mantener fresco y relajado por los próximos cien años¿Esta claro "mascarita"?-

-Cla...clari...clarísimo...-

-¡Que bueno, y ahora tienes toda la razón debemos continuar, Milo nos necesita-

Y soltando a MM, Camus recoge del suelo algunas cosas que cargaba en los brazos antes de la espectacular llegada de MM.

-Ufffff...no si lo que más me gusta es la gente agradecida, pero quien me manda a mi andar dándole ánimos al pingüino este...que corteses que son los franceses...-

-¿Decías algo "mascarita"?

-No, digo si, que tienes toda la razón y debemos continuar con el camino...-

Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Atenea, ni en sus sueños más locos se habría imaginado una escena como esta, pero realmente MM tenía la razón no es la primera vez que el destino los enfrenta con algún otro Dios y probablemente no será la última, así que adelante, Milo los esta esperando.

-Saga yo...-

-Lo se Atenea, las palabras de MM y de Camus me han ayudado, no me rendiré, luchare por mi pequeño, Apolo no tendrá el camino despejado, lo juro, no voy a darme por vencido mientras haya la mínima oportunidad de salvar a mi hijo-

--**¡ASI ME GUSTA,** **¡ANDANDO CHICOS¡¡¡¡¡¡NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER!-**

Atenea grito llena de entusiasmo con todas sus fuerzas, desgraciadamente para sus caballeros en ocasiones esas fuerzas eran realmente grandes, tan grandes como la resistencia de sus oídos al ruido, ya que a pesar del repentino incremento de decibeles en las ondas sonoras, no hubo daños permanentes, aunque si hubo un sobresalto general y muchas caras de circunstancias debido al tono y brinquitos de animo emitidos por su Diosa.

-Ejem, ejem, Tranquila mi Señora, comparto su impaciencia pero creo que antes de continuar con la misión debemos organizarnos en base a nuestra nueva información-

-Tienes razón Shion, pero creo que en si no debemos hacer mayores cambios¿No te parece?-

-Pues...-

-Mi Señora, Maestro si me permiten creo que lo más importante ahora es que las cosas queden lo más claras posibles para todos, así que Saga creo que si hay algo más que nosotros no sepamos sobre Samara, o la relación que tuviste con ella, así como de la repentina aparición de Apolo, eso nos pondría en desventaja y aumenta los riesgos que corre Milo, pues si alguno de nosotros no actúa como las circunstancias lo requieren todo podría empeorar, especialmente para nuestro pequeño...-

-Tus palabras son sabias Mu, y concuerdo contigo plenamente, Saga creo que debemos volver al Santuario y hablar con todos los demás, aparte de que haya ya nos espera una posible aliada muy poderosa, en el santuario nos espera Afrodita...-

-¿Afrodita?...-

-No temas Saga, ella no esta resentida de forma alguna, te entiende, los entiende y los quiere a los dos, ella siempre los apoyara...además mientras hablaba con Apolo, ella estuvo al tanto de nuestra platica con su cosmos y sabe perfectamente que lo que Apolo pretende, lastimara seriamente a alguien a quien ella adora.-

-Pero mi Señora, no íbamos rumbo al templo de Apolo...-

-No Mu, después de la conversación que mantuvimos ya no tiene ningún sentido ir hasta allá, creo que lo más prudente es regresar al Santuario, para tal como lo dijiste reorganizar nuestro plan de acción y checar con Shacka si ha habido novedades durante este tiempo, además quisiera hablar con mi hermana Afrodita sobre algo importante, y creo Shion que tu deberías estar presente en esa conversación...-

-Entiendo mi Señora-

-Bien, entonces ¡Andando!-

-Pero y al santuario de Artemisa en Éfeso¿Ya no iremos hacia allá tampoco?-

-No, Mu por mi cosmos se que Artemisa no se encuentra allá, y la misma Afrodita me lo ha confirmado, así que tan solo perderíamos nuestro tiempo si nos presentáramos allí ahora-

-Ya veo-

-Aún duerme¿No es así?-

-Así es mi Señora, pero en realidad no es un sueño normal, nuestro Señor Apolo lo ha mantenido dentro de la oscuridad de su propia alma, perdido en las sombras lejos de la luz, la materia, o el sonido, lo único que no se ha detenido es su tiempo, aunque ahora ese mismo tiempo corre en contra del caballero de plata y a favor del Dios Sol-

-Ya veo, el no será más que otro instrumento de Apolo, un elemento más del juego en el que consumara su venganza recuperando así el respeto y la aceptación de los demás Dioses por haber sido capaz de mantener su honra, de lavarla de tan vil afrenta, y todos en el Olimpo sabrán a partir de ahora que con nuestro Señor no se juega, será respetado por todos tanto mortales como divinos.-

-Si, así será mi Señora-

Contesto un desanimado caballero del Puma, pero sin concordar realmente con la afirmación de la mujer frente a él, desde días atrás estaba pensando que esa mujer, Maesa, en realidad era poco si no es que nada lo que se importaba con su Señor, en realidad parecía disfrutar enormemente con el dolor que su señor le infringía a Samara, y esperaba ansiosa como todo buen animal carroñero el derramamiento de más sangre en el futuro, ella había instigado a Apolo a usar al caballero de Escorpión como método de castigo, para su sibila y el hombre involucrado en todo esto, sin tener el mayor apuro de que estas acciones lo enfrentaran con su hermana Atenea, a quién el joven Dios Sol prodigaba gran cariño desde la era antigua. Porque era de esperarse que Atenea no permanecería de brazos cruzados ante la agresión de la cual uno de sus guardianes era objeto, todos estos pensamientos pasaban habitualmente por su mente en cada ocasión que se topaba con ella, sin embargo se abstenía de manifestarlos, si lo que pensaba era cierto, no era a ella a quien debía hablarle, era a su Señor, hacerlo de otro modo podía darle a ella la oportunidad de modificar su conducta de disfrazarla, así que todos los caballeros del Dios Sol acordaron, fingir que aceptaban e incluso veían con agrado la relación entre Maesa y Apolo.

((((Aguarda un poco más caballero, Apolo debe estar terminando de "convencer" a Samara de seguir colaborando contigo, y en cuanto lo haga, ella podrá fácilmente detectar la ubicación de ese joven, volverás a tenerlo entre tus brazos y del resto yo me encargare poco a poco, Saga, me pregunto cual sería tu reacción si aunque solo fuera en sueños vieras como de nuevo Albiore abusa del cuerpo de tu hijo, como lo posee, como sacia sus deseos más ardientes en su joven carne, y tu, Camus, siendo hijo de alguien tan especial como lo eres, aguantaría tu corazón el contemplar como otro más disfruta de lo que tu has anhelado siempre, creo que...NO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ahhh voy a adorar el ver sus rostros cuando el ocaso se transforme en noche, y las sombras devoren la cálida seguridad que brinda el sol...No es paradójico, irónico más bien, de noche las pesadillas les arrebataran la paz, los laceraran de tal modo que esperaran con ansias cada amanecer en el que el Sol vuelva a aparecer ante ustedes y los rodee de luz y calor, siendo ese mismo Sol el origen de su dolor, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA)))))

-Maesa...-

-Oh mi Señor, no lo escuche acercarse, pero dígame¿ha tenido usted éxito¿logro que Samara acepte colaborar en lo que falta con Albiore?-

Apolo no respondió a la pregunta, el estaba seguro de que Maesa disfrutaba enormemente de algún tipo de pensamiento mientras él entraba, por la expresión en su semblante, la sonrisa torcida y el placer que de su aura se proyectaba, tenia la certeza de que de nada bueno se trataba, a lo mejor era alguna nueva y perversa argucia, para incrementar el sufrimiento con el que él mismo, torturaba a Samara desde hacía algún tiempo...o tal vez...si eso era lo más probable, Maesa ya no deseaba seguir esperando y adelantándose a su voluntad, pensaba en como involucrar aún más a aquel hombre, aquel traidor que tanto se había burlado de él. Poso su mirada sobre la mujer escrutando cada milímetro de su rostro, y su percepción se activo de pronto, no en balde era el Dios de los presagios, no en balde su oráculo era el más concurrido de toda Grecia, y lo que vio traspaso su corazón vivamente, la sangre derramada, y de cierta manera aunque no muy claramente el sabía que era su sangre, no de su cuerpo pero si de su espíritu.

((((( ¿Qué pasa¿por que no contesta a mi pregunta?...¿Por qué me observa de esa manera tan atenta¿Será qué, no...no lo creo...porque habría de molestarle lo que he pensado para ellos, si así su nombre y todo lo que hace para resaltarlo ganaran más presencia, cuando todo termine no habrá nadie que no se postre ante él, temeroso del castigo que presupone ofenderle, y a su lado yo seré la reina, la verdadera reina del Olimpo))))

-Así que te agrada el Olimpo ehhh, ya veo, así que es eso lo que tu esperas ganar con todo esto, la corona de reina, la supremacía sobre las demás Diosas, pero acaso vos no se ha olvidado de un pequeñísimo detalle, el Olimpo ya tiene reina, y Hera nunca ha sido de lo más compartida con lo que tiene-

-No le comprendo mi Señor-

Responde una atribulada y sorprendida Maesa ni por un momento imaginó que Apolo se estaba tomando la molestia de leer su mente, y ella había cometido un gran error al no prevenirlo, un error que podría dar al traste con todos sus planes, por que para que estos dieran el resultado cierto era vital que Apolo permaneciera ignorante de los mismos.

-Tranquila Maesa, deja ya de aparentar fragilidad, sumisión y lealtad nata¿O es que de verdad piensas que en algún momento he comprado tu engaño, pero si no es más que una farsa simple, patética, llevada a escena por una pésima actriz, que ni en su rostro, mirada o mucho menos su aura ha logrado disimular su verdadera cara-

((((¡**Maldición**! no puede ser, duda de mí, tengo que hacer algo, debo remediarlo, o todo habrá sido para nada))))

-¡**Pero mi Señor**, me lastimas con tus palabras, yo soy una sierva leal a tu servicio, yo no te he mentido, permanezco en este sitio por que así tengo la oportunidad de estar contigo, de serviros-

-**¡Bravo, **aplausos por el improvisado dialogo, que aunque simple y repetitivo no pudo ser mejor elegido, considerando la premura, la impetuosa necesidad de arreglar lo irremediable, dejémonos de farsas querida, o es que¿En verdad crees que en algún momento me has engañado, yo sabía quien eras desde el principio, se de tu destierro motivado por los celos de mi madrastra, se que fuiste amante de mi padre, y que lo aborreciste en el momento en que como a tantas y tantas otras te dio le espalda para mantener la "armonía" en su matrimonio, se que tu acercaste a Samara con Saga, y que provocaste su traición, y se cuanto deseas ver como nosotros sus hijos nos destrozamos aquí en la tierra, aunque aún hay piezas del rompecabezas que no logró entender, como el porque de tu fijación en el caballero del escorpión, porque deseas tanto que muera, pero ya no importa, decidí llevar a cabo tu juego, por que me duele en lo más profundo del corazón esta afrenta, lo que pase después lo dejo en manos de las parcas, lo dejo en manos del destino que incansablemente hilan e hilan para cada uno-

Un tenso silencio se apodero del recinto tras la declaración efectuada por Apolo, Maesa no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para rebatir nada de lo que saliera de labios del joven Dios, y aunque las encontrara, estaba segura de no que no lograría convencerlo, su única oportunidad de permanecer al lado de él en cuanto todo terminara era sincerarse, era la de hablar con la verdad, y confiar en su buena fortuna, confiar en que la fortuna le favorecería y Apolo le permitiría mantenerse a su lado, aunque pensándolo bien, si eso era lo más seguro que Apolo no la alejaría después de todo, cuando todo esto terminara no contaría con muchos amigos entre los demás Dioses, y su alma estará tan devastada como la del resto de los hijos de Zeus.

-Es cierto, yo te busque por eso, por que al igual que tú soy terriblemente orgullosa y he vivido en constante agonía desde que tu padre tuvo a bien echarme, no solo de su lecho, no solo de su lado sino del Olimpo en sí, cuando lo hizo me relego al olvido, a la soledad, o es que acaso no pudo prever lo que pasaría; ¿**Es que acaso no se imagino como reaccionarían los demás, al principio si, todo fue solidaridad y apoyo, "Pobre de ti Maesa", era lo que todos me decían, "Hera no ha sido justa de nuevo, y desquita sus celos y rabia en la persona equivocada", **pero después, todos poco a poco se fueron alejando, y era lo más lógico, quien querría enfrentarse a la histérica de Hera, quien querría tenerla por siempre a sus espaldas, esperando, intrigando, azuzando a Zeus en su contra, **¿Tienes una idea de lo que es el olvido, Apolo¿la tienes, **son años, años de soledad, de imágenes ajenas donde todos ríen, se hablan, disfrutan, son años de ver como una y otra vez ustedes bajaban a la tierra y eran siempre bienvenidos por sus guardias, guardias que esperaban con entusiasmo, lealtad y embeleso por ustedes, son años de ser una apestada a la que todos perciben, escuchan y miran pero nadie le habla, a la que todos ignoran, yo era una de esas examantes de Zeus que hedían, que despedían el olor del rechazo.-

-Maesa, hablas como si de verdad te hubieras perdido de gran cosa, como si no supieras de la hipocresía que reina en la mayoría de esas reuniones, como si estuvieras al tanto de esas reuniones que no son más que una constante lucha por notoriedad y poder, pocas son las personas con las que puedes hablar de verdad, pocas son las personas que te ofrecen su compañía sin esperar nada a cambio, ya sea en el lecho o por fuera-

-Pero ya no tiene caso, ni prestarle importancia, ni recriminarnos por todo esto, yo ya comencé con mi reclamo por justicia, y tú, tú obtendrás lo que deseas, harás a mi padre y a Hera padecer por todos estos años de abandono, y después de eso, ya veremos, quizás podamos compartir nuestra soledad y aliviarla de cierta manera,...aunque...ojalá fueras del todo sincera, siento que algo me ocultas, y de nuevo tengo la impresión de que ese algo se relaciona con el caballero dorado de Atenea-

-Bueno Apolo, yo...-

-Olvídalo, ahora ya no tiene importancia, reúne a mis guerreros, Samara no quiere cooperar por las buenas, así que ira con ellos, contigo y con Albiore en busca del caballero, ahora por favor retírate y déjame hablar con el caballero de Plata, para indicarle lo que debe hacer-

-Esta bien mi Señor-

Maesa salió en silencio del recinto sin atreverse a mirar hacia el Dios, ahora su destino dependía de la voluntad de aquel que tantas personas y dioses juzgaban como el niño más mimado del Olimpo, un estigma con el que el joven Dios había venido cargando por siglos, y que lo había sumido en la más profunda de las soledades en especial cuando Zeus dictaminara que ciertas jóvenes diosas debían volver a la tierra, por tiempos y ayudar a los mortales en su peregrinar en este mundo, mordazmente su destino pendía ahora de las manos de Efebo justo como ella se había encargado que el destino de otras personas, especialmente el de Milo lo estuviera.

Cerro la puerta con delicadeza y se adentro hacia el interior del templo en busca de los guerreros de la corona del sol, cuando sintió que Maesa habiase alejado lo suficiente, Apolo tomo asiento en un pequeño trono que materializara en el aire con un chasquido de sus dedos, poso sus hermosos ojos aquamarina sobre el cuerpo suspendido de Albiore y llamo al caballero de manera autoritaria.

-¡ALBIORE, Es hora reacciona, tu tiempo ha llegado, emerge de las sombras en las cuales mantuve cautiva tu conciencia y prepárate a prestarme servicio, a mi el Dios Sol, Apolo el joven Efebo.-

Los ojos de Albiore comienzan a dar muestras de estar atendiendo el pedido del Dios, y lenta y vacilantemente, abre los ojos, pero el acceso repentino de la luz en sus pupilas le provoca un inmenso dolor, que tratando de aminorar provoca que sus párpados se cierren nuevamente, preguntando recelosamente

-¿Acaso está luz, acompaña a Apolo, anuncia su portento y sirve como marco fiel a su grandeza?-

Apolo esbozo una sonrisa de fastidio, por que los mortales tenían que actuar con tanta zalamería, por que era eso en verdad, no era humildad, ni tampoco sincero reconocimiento, era zalamería con la que asumían que conseguirían un mayor favor de su parte.

-Ahórrate el resto de las lisonjas caballero, o al menos dedícalas a quien verdaderamente prometiste servir y proteger sobre esta tierra, guárdalas para mi hermana, guárdalas para tu señora Atenea.-

-Pero Señor yo...-

-¡Calla, no distraigas el motivo de mi reunión contigo, ni pretendas disfrazar lo que es obvio que nunca has sentido, tu no sabes del honor ni del compañerismo, si has sido incapaz de respetar a uno de los tuyos, en su voluntad y en su cuerpo, siendo este prodigo como el caballero del escorpión lo fue durante su enfrentamiento en la isla de Andrómeda, mucho menos vas a sentir ni humildad, ni respeto alguno por nuestra presencia, o ¿ya olvidaste acaso que traicionaste a mi hermana Atenea, al atacar a uno de sus más fuertes protectores?-

-Apolo yo...puedo explicarlo...yo solo hice lo que era necesario, yo...amo a Milo...demasiado...y fue por eso...-

-¡Suficiente, no hay más que hablar, si aún pretendes retener al escorpión contigo lo que te conviene ahora es escucharme, muy, pero muy atentamente¿Entendéis eso caballero?-

--Si...mi Señor...soy su siervo...por favor ayúdeme a retener a Milo a mi lado, y haré cualquier cosa que vos me pidáis...-

--No se por que no me sorprende escuchar eso, en fin, dentro de unos momentos Samara vendrá hasta aquí acompañada de mis guerreros de la corona del sol, ellos te ayudaran a rastrear al muchacho, a recapturarlo y traerlo hasta aquí sin mayores inconvenientes...se lo que vas a decir... y no, no debes preocuparte por que mi hermana o cualquiera de sus caballeros detecte el flujo de sus energías, yo las disfrazare, yo las mantendré ocultas a su percepción, en cuanto el muchacho este de regreso lo llevaremos a la parte central del templo y lo mantendremos allí, hasta que el tiempo necesario para efectuar el hechizo sobre su voluntad haya transcurrido, una vez que la hora esté cercana convidaremos a Atenea y al resto de sus caballeros dorados, especialmente el caballero de la casa de Géminis a acompañarnos, para que sean testigos y partícipes de tan grato acontecimiento, lo que sucederá después, dependerá de ti caballero, de tu control, de tus sentimientos.-

--Yo no...yo...no comprendo mi Señor¿a qué es lo que vos se refiereis?-

-Lo entenderás en su momento Albiore, yo no tengo ni el ánimo ni la voluntad para explicitártelo, ahora respondedme caballero de plata Albiore de Cefeo¿Aceptas servirme, o preferís dejar escapar al escorpión celeste?-

-Pero mi Señor...vos aún no me ha dicho cual es el servicio que de mi requiereis-

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo caballero, pero no entiendo, hace apenas un momento estabas decidido a eliminar a Samara con tal de que Milo no se alejara de ti¿ah que viene entonces tan repentino cambio de actitud¿O es qué acaso no te interesa más hacerte con la voluntad del escorpión dorado?-

-Por supuesto que si, pero yo...bueno quisiera saber antes que es lo que vos espera de mi a cambio de vuestra ayuda...-

-Iluso como todos los mortales, pedirme tu a mi explicaciones sobre lo que hago¡¡¡TORPE, agradece que me he sentido dispuesto a prestarte mi ayuda, de otra manera, seguramente Samara hubiera acabado contigo, y ahora el escorpión dorado estaría en el santuario de Atenea, buscando cobijo entre los protectores brazos de Camus, el caballero dorado de Acuario

Una de las mejores cosas que saben hacer los dioses, es sin duda, picar el ego, la vanidad y muchos otros sentimientos mezquinos en el alma humana, a la sola mención del nombre de Camus, Albiore palideció intensamente y todo su cuerpo tuvo un evidente temblor de rabia, que se extendió a su alma motivándolo casi instantáneamente a aceptar la propuesta del Dios Sol, sin detenerse a considerar las consecuencias, las terribles consecuencias que esto podría ocasionar; pues para los Dioses si ellos cumplen con su parte del trato, sin importar cual sea el pago, los humanos deben cumplirla también. Sin importar que tan dolorosa o cruel esta sea.

Antes de que Albiore pudiera proferir una respuesta la angustiada voz de Samara resonó por toda la estancia, capturando con ello la atención tanto del Dios como del Mortal.

-¡Noooo¡¡¡¡¡No lo haré, yo no lo haré, no voy a entregárselo a Albiore de nuevo, no lo haré, él no se lo merece, Apolo por favor tened piedad, tened piedad de ese joven, si vos lo conocierais, vos podríais apreciar que tan diferente es a otros hombres, es un ser noble, digno, gentil, Oh Apolo por favor castigadme a mi para satisfacer tu sed de justicia, pero a él...a él dejadle fuera de todo esto.-

-Pensé que Samara había acordado continuar con esto, parece que ha desistido nuevamente, mi Señor-

--No os preocupéis por ella caballero, solo necesita un poquito más de persuasión, y yo se como lograr su total cooperación, pero vos...vos no ha contestado a mi pregunta ¿aceptáis el trato conmigo?.-

--¡Noooo, yo no les ayudare, no puedo, no debo, el confío en mi¡¡¡¡No voy a traicionar su confianza, eso no, no puedo...por favor Apolo no me obliguéis a hacerlo.-

-Vamos Samara¿acaso de verdad quieres creer que por un poco de compasión que le prodigaste por breves instantes, te has liberado de la culpa por el daño infligido a su cuerpo, su espíritu y a su honor como caballero?-

-Apolo..._por favor...os lo ruego...yo...yo no lo haré...prefiero arriesgarme a incrementar tu ira que a traicionar al muchacho, a lastimarlo de nuevo...-_

-Parece que en verdad está decidida...¿Es que de verdad tu, el Dios Sol podrás persuadirla?-

-Infame, insolente ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte así a nuestro Señor Apolo?-

-Insensato, de rodillas deberías agradecerle su intervención a tu favor simple caballero Ateniense-

-Ustedes los protegidos de Atenea, siempre tan creídos, se sobre valoran y en realidad no es mucho lo que valen, no son nada más que unos cretinos, y nosotros te enseñaremos a respetar a tus superiores, no volverás a hablarle a nuestro Dios de esa manera-

--¡BASTA!-

-Pero mi Señor, este gusano os ha insultado-

-Dije que ya es suficiente, o ¿acaso pretendes desobedecerme guerrero del signo del leopardo?

-No mi Señor, de ningún modo-

-Escucha Samara, a pesar de tus múltiples ofensas, aún en mi corazón permanece un sentimiento noble, cálido hacia ti, y es por ese sentimiento que a pesar de todo el sufrimiento y el justo castigo que he preparado para ti, me inclino a recompensarte por los años en que cumpliste a mi servicio como una fiel y digna sibila...pero no voy a tolerar una desobediencia más...¿Entiendes?-

-Pero Apolo, yo no...no...-

--Escucha Samara, si tu colaboras en esto conmigo, yo...seré prodigo contigo, te ofrezco el mayor don que se le puede ofrecer a una mujer en tu condición, te ofrezco recuperar el sentido y razón de tu vida ese que perdiste hace tantos años, y que hoy gracias a Maesa, yo puedo traer de vuelta hasta a ti-

-Yo no...no comprendo...que podría ser esto de lo que me hablas oh gran Señor-

-Es tu hijo Samara, hablo de tu hijo, ese que perdiste hace ya algunos años, Maesa sabe de su existencia, de hecho conoce el lugar exacto de su residencia...-

--¡**MENTIRA, NO ES MAS QUE UNA SUCIA Y ASQUEROSA MENTIRA¡¡¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE VOS SE ATREVA A USAR SU RECUERDO, LO UNICO QUE QUEDA DE BUENO Y NOBLE EN MI CORAZÓN DE ESTA MANERA!-**

--Yo no te estoy mintiendo, y lo sabes muy bien, sabes de sobra que yo no me rebajaría a tal grado sin importar que tan mezquino e indigno haya sido el comportamiento de ustedes en contra mía.-

--_No, no puede ser cierto, mi hijo murió, murió...y yo ...yo me quede tan sola...¡MIENTEN, Maesa...por favor...por favor...dime la verdad, dime que no es cierto...dime que ustedes se han valido del recuerdo de mi hijo, que ustedes han armado toda este subterfugio.-_

-Me temo que no es ninguna trampa, yo se quien es y donde vive tu hijo, se que te engañaron y que tu sufrimiento fue enorme al imaginarte que lo habías perdido para siempre, pero solo te lo diré si ayudas a Apolo en su propósito...piénsalo Samara tu puedes recuperar eso que te robaron de un modo tan cruel y despiadado, puedes tener su amor, compartir su vida como lo deseaste siempre...¿No es eso lo que le has pedido a nuestro Señor Apolo desde hace tanto tiempo?-

-Maesa tiene razón, por años he escuchado a tu corazón llorar amargamente por el recuerdo de tu hijo, te he escuchado clamar a los Dioses por un justo castigo para aquellos que lo apartaron de tu lado, para aquellos que te lo robaron, ahora te ofrezco el recuperarlo, el poder volver estar a su lado, y todo lo que tienes que hacer es ayudarle a Albiore a recapturar al muchacho, a ayudarle a Albiore a finalizar con el hechizo que le otorgara el control total de su voluntad...¿No es realmente sencillo Samara?-

Samara inclino la cabeza apenada, no podía negar que la perspectiva de que fuera verdad, de que todo fuera una maravillosa verdad la seducía, pero por otro lado no podía alejar de su cabeza la imagen dulce y preocupada de Milo cuando se negaba a irse dejándola sola con Albiore, por temor a que este le hiciera daño, pero como negarse, como dejar pasar esta oportunidad de recuperar lo más preciado, lo más valioso y grande de su vida...sin quererlo se estremeció de pronto, su hijo debería de tener más o menos la misma edad de Milo, y si su hijo de pronto se viera en una situación similar, como Madre ella querría que alguien lo protegiera de tal peligro, así que en su corazón una decisión asombrosa tanto para ella como para los demás se forjo de pronto.

-No Apolo, se que mi hijo sabrá perdonarme si es que en verdad vive, pero no voy a ayudarte, ese muchacho no tiene culpa alguna en todo esto, quiero que sea feliz, que pueda vivir libre, en paz rodeado de personas que en verdad lo amen no como Albiore, para quien solo representa un paliativo a su orgullo herido, para quien solo es un capricho, que no se preocupa ni por su bien, ni por su felicidad, tan solo por si mismo.-

-Pe...pe...pero Samara¿acaso no deseas volver a ver a tu hijo¿Cómo es posible que prefieras a un desconocido, cómo es posible que estés despreciando la única oportunidad de reunirte con él de nuevo?...

-Es increíble Samara¡¡¡tu hijo vive, y tu puedes reunirte con él a cambio de casi nada y tu...tu ...¡te niegas!...tu rechazas el regalo divino que cualquier madre en tu lugar anhelaría, por el que cualquier madre condenaría su alma...tu de verdad debes estar loca...-

-No Maesa, no lo estoy, pero como tu bien dijisteis soy madre, y vos no sabes que tanto eso significa, tu no sabes cuantos sentidos abarca esa palabra, una madre es la persona más desinteresada que habita sobre esta tierra, si mi hijo realmente vive, Apolo no se atreverá, otros Dioses no le permitirán dañarlo, y como madre quiero proteger a ese muchacho, ese muchacho que viviera sin un hogar real, sin una madre o un padre que lo amara, que lo protegiera por siempre, ese muchacho bien podría ser él, bien podría ser mi hijo, así que...no lo haré...se que mi hijo si aún respira y algún día sabe acerca de esto, perdonara lo que estoy haciendo...—

--¡Nooo¡¡¡¡NO PUEDES NEGARTE MALDITA, tu me diste tu palabra y ahora debes cumplir con lo pactado justo como yo lo hice, sino lo haces te juro desgraciada que voy a buscar a tu hijo, que no descansare hasta hallarlo y entonces te juro que no tendré ninguna piedad...debes hacerlo maldita y ¡TE JURO QUE LO HARÁS!-

--¡Contrólate Caballero!-

Apolo trato en vano de contener a Albiore quien decidida y ágilmente se lanzo a la caza de Samara, con intenciones verdaderamente asesinas plasmadas en su rostro, quien del férreo inmutable que había mantenido en su rostro durante todo el dialogo sostenido entre Apolo, Maesa y Samara muto a una expresión que hasta el mismo Hades difícilmente hubiera podido igualar, cuando estaba por tomarla de los hombros el guerrero del signo del leopardo se interpuso.

--¡Cobarde, así debes de ser bueno, llevando todas las ventajas sobre tu oponente, golpeando a una mujer, esta clase de inmundicia es lo que son los caballeros de Atenea, denigran el nombre de la Diosa-

-El nombre de mi Diosa, solo se denigra cuando hombres como tu, empapados de soberbia y revestidos de servilismo barato lo pronuncian-

Un repentino y mudo acceso de asombro paralizo a todos los presentes, dejando al aire en libertad de recoger y llevar a lo más alto tan sentidas y meritorias palabras pronunciadas por un sereno caballero dorado de Escorpión, que fijando sus hermosos ojos color aquamarina encaro a un atónito Albiore, que en ese momento solo atinaba a mirarlo de arriba abajo como para cerciorarse de que en verdad era el quien estaba ahí.

-En verdad Albiore has caído en lo más bajo, no solo como caballero sino como hombre, aceptaste la propuesta de Apolo, aún sin tener en claro cual será el precio por su ayuda, te has hecho partícipe de un chantaje tan bajo, como lo es extorsionar a una madre valiéndose del amor por su hijo, verdaderamente has perdido todo respeto por nuestra Señora...no puedo explicarme el porque, en especial considerando lo buena que ha sido ella con todos nosotros, nos volvió a la vida y ni por eso has podido respetarla...-

Apolo estaba tan atónito como el mismo Albiore, pero su perplejidad quizás iba más allá, debido en parte a que su sorpresa se mezclaba con cierto estupor por el hecho de que el caballero dorado hubiera vuelto al templo por su propia voluntad, sin necesidad de ir a buscarlo, por sus serenas y muy ciertas palabras y por su porte altivo e indomable que de forma automática lo llevo a comparar a Milo con los antiguos espartanos, esos legendarios griegos, que antes que abandonar una batalla o declarar una derrota, preferían derramar su sangre en el campo de batalla. ¿Acaso sería este joven guerrero descendiente de tan místicos combatientes¿Acaso era un practicante de aquella filosofía del escudo espartano, con el o sobre de el, pero nunca sin el, esto es, mueres o ganas pero no regreses como un cobarde, no abandones el campo de batalla hasta que esta haya terminado con tu ruina o con tu gloria.

Y si la reacción de Apolo dio muestra del aplomo, la elegancia y propiedad de un Dios, la reacción de sus guerreros de la corona, dio muestras de todo lo opuesto, fueron claramente vulgares, ofensivos, grotescos tanto en sus gestos como en sus palabras.

-Mocoso impertinente¿pero quien diablos crees que eres para hablarnos en esa forma, a nosotros los caballeros del Dios Sol, ustedes los caballeros de Atenea¿qué son comparados con nosotros los guerreros de la corona solar, aún los dorados, no representan más que insectos, como esos tales caballeros de Capricornio y Acuario, que no fueron capaces de siquiera desordenar nuestro cabello, idiotas, creídos y torpes.-

Milo sintió una repentina explosión de rabia en su interior, como se atrevía ese pobre aborto de guerrero a hablar así de sus compañeros, en especial de su amado ángel del hielo, él, cuyo servicio, honra y lealtad hacia su Diosa habían incluso tenido por precio su vida, además si no mal recordaba, y según lo que los caballeros de Bronce y los mismos dorados habían contado al resto acerca de esa batalla, los guerreros de la corona en su combate en contra de Camus y Shura habían cometido la bajeza de atacar en grupo, sin respetar las normas de honor y respetabilidad que rigen a los guerreros de los Dioses.

A pesar de todo esto, no perdió el dominio sobre si mismo, el era uno de los caballeros mas poderosos en toda su orden y, sin importar las circunstancias a las que tuviera que hacer frente, no debía perder su aplomo, dignidad ni valor, ignorando las mordaces palabras del guerrero del signo del puma, giro sobre su propio eje, serena y pausadamente, para como todo un felino quedar de frente al Dios Sol, al cual saludo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, con movimientos llenos de seguridad, sin interrumpir ni por un segundo el contacto visual con la imponente mirada de Apolo, lo cual en su interior agrado de sobremanera al joven Efebo, pocos realmente muy pocos eran los mortales que podían sostener su mirada, y además estaba la actitud con la que Milo se conducía frente a sus guerreros de la corona, frente a Albiore y frente a el mismo.

Una actitud llena de confianza, de supremacía, de natural superioridad, bueno superioridad al menos en cuanto al resto de los guerreros ahí reunidos. Guerreros que como olla de presión encajaron de la peor manera la digamos "omisión", que Milo hiciera no solo de sus palabras sino de sus personas. Y sin poder contenerse invocaron a su cosmos y se lanzaron sobre Milo, para darle una lección que no olvidaría jamás.

--¡Milo cuidado!-

Además de prevenirlo sobre el inminente peligro a su espalda, Samara se interpuso entre él y los guerreros de la corona, frustrando así el ataque de dos de ellos, no así el del guerrero del signo puma, que en milésimas de segundo envolvió el cuerpo de Milo con cabellos tan finos, que sino fuera por el reflejo que hacían de la luz solar, serían imperceptibles a los ojos humanos.

--JAJAJAJAJA, lo ves caballero, no pudo haber sido mas sencillo para nosotros, los guerreros de la corona, resulta incluso aburrido el pretender combatir con ustedes, no son rivales ni para nosotros ni para nadie, aún no me explico como los generales de marina de Poseidón y los espectros de Hades, perdieron la batalla en su contra-

--¡Apolo, no lo permitas, por favor Apolo...obligadle a que lo libere...por favor...no permitáis esta canallada...-

-Tranquila Samara, no subestimes el verdadero poder de este joven, a quien tanto te hais empeñado en proteger...te aseguro que va a darle una verdadera sorpresa al puma, una muy particular y desagradable sorpresa...-

-Pero mi Señor...él no...él no esta bien...-

--Aguarda y ten confianza, El escorpión celeste es en verdad un digno caballero dorado...mi hermana debe estar en verdad orgullosa...ahora puedo comprender el porque de su preocupación por él...el porque de su desmesurado cariño...-

Una vez que el caballero del signo Puma sintió a Milo completamente rodeado por los finos cabellos, sonrió y con cierto gozo se dispuso a incrementar la presión que ejercía sobre el cuerpo del caballero dorado, con lo que no contaba era con que el caballero podría estar debilitado, pero el tiempo transcurrido sin haber consumido ningún tipo de droga, habiale dado nuevas energías, suficientes como para combinando dos de sus técnicas más simples, no solo rechazara la ofensiva del guerrero de la corona, sino que a su vez pudiera atacarle, esto lo consiguió combinando la restricción con el rocío del escorpión, una técnica que emitía a través de la piel de Milo, un ligero roció venenoso, que al contacto con la piel del oponente, ocasionaba tal disfunción, que este rara era la vez que conseguía mantenerse en pie, poco a poco el veneno penetraba más y más hasta llegar al sistema nervioso central, una vez ahí estimulaba a tal grado los transmisores neuronales que estas perdían el dominio sobre la información que transmitían, el cuerpo colapsaba y las funciones vitales como la respiración, deglución, función renal, etc. se trastornaban hasta causar la muerte. Milo pocas veces antes había utilizado tal técnica, por considerarla extremadamente cruel, ya que a comparación de la aguja escarlata, que producía lentamente un sopor y adormecimiento indoloro, el roció del escorpión llevaba al oponente a la muerte en medio de intensísimos dolores.

Al principio todo parecía normal, pero al momento en que el caballero Puma se dispuso a incrementar aún más la presión sobre el cuerpo de Milo, se percato de que su cuerpo no obedecía a las ordenes de su cerebro, y poco a poco las fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarlo, un dolor lacerante recorría todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, era como si alguien le estuviera extrayendo trozos de su piel, utilizando un cuchillo al rojo vivo.

Al percatarse de la precaria situación en la que se encontraba su compañero, los otros dos guerreros del Dios Sol se dispusieron a intervenir, pero un enérgico ademán de Apolo detuvo en seco su carrera, si, sin lugar a dudas el octavo caballero dorado estaba consiguiendo ganarse el respeto del joven Efebo, sus actitudes, sus desplantes llenos de confianza, de arrogancia natural, él Dios lo hallaba tan parecido a si mismo que la simpatía brotaba en su corazón de manera espontánea.

--¿Qué¿Qué me hiciste?...¿Cómo es...cómo es que no puedo moverme?...¿qué...qué le...pasa a mi...cuerpo?...-

-Oh¡¡¡¡¡Desgraciado, no se que fue lo que le hiciste, pero más vale que lo liberes sino quieres lamentarlo-

-Vaya como lo supuse, ustedes no son nada más que palabras, algo tan simple como esto ha detenido el ataque de tu amigo, lo que es más ha roto su defensa y me ha permitido a mí atacarlo sin mayor esfuerzo de mi parte, Camus tenía razón cuando no atacan por montón, simplemente no sirven para nada, y lo único que obtienen es ser ridiculizados de la peor manera-

Mientras hablaba Milo retiraba cada uno de los cabellos de su cuerpo, mirando socarronamente hacia los tres guerreros de la corona, menospreciándolos con cada gesto, palabra y mirada.

-Felicitaciones caballero, estoy gratamente sorprendido, no me imaginaba que pudieras resistir el ataque, mucho menos rechazarlo y contraatacar al mismo tiempo, estoy sumamente maravillado, tu voluntad no se ha amedrentado ni un poco, aunque no niego que no es agradable para mi la situación en la que has colocado a mi guerrero...y presumo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para liberarlo de ella.-

-Si usted así lo dispone, para mi ya no es necesario hacer nada más, creo que ha quedado demostrada la capacidad de la orden de mi Señora Atenea, y su nombre ha quedado resguardado de cualquier ofensa inferida por las palabras de sus guerreros-

-Gracias caballero-

¿Por qué, Apolo no podía explicárselo pero a cada minuto y con cada expresión, ademán o palabra del escorpión la simpatía en su pecho crecía, tan rápida e impetuosamente que ahora bien a bien ya podría decirse que era aprecio lo que sentía por Milo.

Sin embargo, su mente era un caos de preguntas, que fluían en una dirección o en otra, preguntas que necesitaban de una respuesta, y el único que podría darla era precisamente el caballero de Escorpión.

Una vez que Milo cortara con la ejecución de sus artes, el caballero del signo Puma recupero el aliento, el color volvió a sus mejillas y a todo su cuerpo y el dolor cesó, sin dejar rastro alguno de haber existido.

--¡Eres un miserable, me sorprendiste, eso es todo, pero te aseguro que no volverá a suceder, ya veras ahora como los papeles se invierten y no me detendré hasta verte suplicar piedad por tu vida, mal nacido-

-¿Piedad, hummmm que yo te la pida a ti, no, no creo, que tu vivas lo suficiente como para oírmelo decir, pues...tampoco...en pocas palabras, ni aún si al morir fueras digno de entrar a los Eliseos y los dioses te concedieran un deseo, me mirarías a mí o a cualquier otro caballero dorado, implorando piedad, antes preferiríamos arder en el infierno que rebajarnos y rebajar el nombre de nuestra señora a tal punto.-

-Infeliz arrogante, pagaras por tu altanería, ahora lo veras yo te ju...-

--¡Suficiente!-

-Pero mi Señor...-

--¿Acaso osas cuestionarme?-

-No mi Señor, en lo absoluto-

-Entonces retírense, aquí ya no los necesito, váyanse todos excepto Samara y Maesa, solo ellas pueden estar presentes mientras hablo con el caballero de Escorpión-

-NO, yo no estoy de acuerdo, yo quiero quedar...-

-No he pedido tu opinión Albiore, no necesito de tu permiso para que las cosas sean tal como yo las mande, así que decide¿o te vas por bien, o lo harás por mal, tan simple como esto-

Tragándose su rabia, y su frustración, Albiore tuvo que concordar con el Dios, y aceptar su resolución en silencio, mientras diligentemente era escoltado por los guerreros del Sol.

-Bien caballero ahora que estamos solo nosotros¿por qué no tomas asiento y platicamos un poco?-

Milo dudo por un segundo, a pesar de ser un posible enemigo, era un Dios con quien hablaba y él estaba acostumbrado a comportarse ante ellos con la mayor propiedad que el lugar, las circunstancias y su propio organismo le permitiera.

-Vamos caballero, no dudes, tan solo toma asiento, a pesar de tu entereza anterior, de tu porte y digna conducta, tu aura se siente cansada, es mejor que tomes asiento¿No lo crees así Samara?-

-Si...claro...ven mi niño...siéntate aquí a mi lado-

Y jalando la mano del caballero del escorpión, lo condujo hasta un banco de dos plazas, en el que Milo tomó asiento a su lado. Samara lo observo con creciente inquietud, no entendía el porque Milo había regresado, ella ya lo suponía lejos muy lejos del templo, lo suficiente al menos como para poder resguardarse de Albiore, de los guerreros de la corona del Sol y de Apolo, además su corazón palpitaba intranquilo, pese a la serenidad en las palabras y el tono de voz del Dios, ella no se confiaba, por eso había tomado a Milo de la mano, de una forma muy discreta se había interpuesto entre este y el Dios, esperando de esta forma poder protegerlo de algún modo, y no retiraba su mirada de Apolo, pendiente hasta del más mínimo movimiento que este hacía, toda esta situación no paso desapercibida para el hijo de Zeus, quien esbozo una tenue y tierna sonrisa ligeramente conmovido por los vanos esfuerzos de su sibila, por el cariño que la llevaba a interponerse entre ellos, aún sabiendo que en determinado momento, si el decidiera atacar al joven caballero, esto sería fatal.

-Bien caballero, vamos a conversar¿Te importa si te llamo por tu nombre de pila?...sin la menor intención de ofenderte, mi hermana utiliza títulos muy largos para honrar a sus guardias-

-Bueno...yo...por mi está bien...bueno si usted no tiene ningún problema, yo me siento honrado.-

--Y dime...¿Eres siempre así, quiero decir aún ahora hablando conmigo, te comportas de manera sencilla, natural, sin buscar la pose que más me agrade a mi, sin utilizar palabras rebuscadas, que de tan rimbombantes, terminan siendo ridículas, eres franco, eso me lo demostró tus palabras anteriores, llenas de convicción, de gentileza pero practicas y sobre todo autenticas.-

--¿No piensas decir nada caballero...me parece que Apolo merece al menos una respuesta de tu parte?-

-¡Tu no tienes porque intervenir Maesa, Tanto mi Señor Apolo como mi niño son personas adultas, maduras, que no necesitan de la intervención de nadie para comunicarse.-

-Damas, por favor tranquilas, vamos a abstenernos de cualquier tipo de exabrupto, para que no me obliguéis a pedirle a ambas que se retiren también-

-Lo siento mi Señor-

--Bueno Milo, me parece que Maesa tiene razón no has sido muy elocuente en este breve tiempo que llevamos conversando-

--No me agrada la hipocresía...yo lo respeto por ser vos hijo de Zeus, por ser un Dios y sobretodo por haber siempre dispensado cariño y protección a mi Señora Atenea, pero no encuentro el sentido de esta conversación, quizás si vos fuera un poco más explícito, y me hiciera las preguntas que en realidad desde hace un momento bullen en su interior...yo podría encontrar las palabras exactas, para contestarle...sin resultarle ofensivo, o esquivo-

-Ya veo, sin rodeos, directo al punto, concuerdo contigo Milo, de hecho me agrada esa forma de ser tuya, me resulta tan griega en si, pues bien vayamos a lo que nos interesa, verás caballero, perdón Milo, yo tengo una ligera idea de que fue lo que te motivó a volver pero...me agradaría estar seguro-

-Si es eso lo que vos quiere saber...bueno yo...yo soy un caballero, creo en el honor, la valentía y la lucha tenaz por superar cualquier adversidad, yo no pude alejarme mucho sin sentirme mal por el hecho de estar abandonando a Samara, sin importar que tan fuerte ella sea, es una sibila y una dama, y Albiore es un caballero de plata, de hecho dentro de nuestra orden es considerado un caballero casi tan fuerte como uno dorado...así que supuse que Samara podría estar en peligro, y al regresar un poco sobre mis pasos, percibí su cosmos Señor, y los de sus guerreros, así que no podía irme, no sin cumplir con mi deber, Samara ya había sido muy buena conmigo, me había ayudado a escapar, me proporciono alimento y yo...tenía que buscar la manera de ponerla a salvo...-

-Y supongo que al darte cuenta que tu posible adversario era un Dios, y que además tendrías que enfrentar a mis guerreros también, consideraste que lo mejor era no presentar pelea¿o me equivoco?-

-Si Señor, vos se equivoca, yo no decidí desistir de la pelea, si vos o cualquiera de sus guerreros hubiese pretendido atacar a Samara, aún si no hubiese obtenido la victoria la hubiera defendido en combate, pero yo...yo...yo sabía que Samara no aceptaría ayudarle, no puedo explicarle a vos porque, ya que es algo que ni yo mismo he comprendido pero...yo tenía la certeza en mi corazón que ella no rompería su palabra, sabía que trataría de protegerme...de lo que no estaba seguro era de la actitud que vos asumiría...y no quería exponer a vuestra sibila al maltrato ni de su parte, ni de la de sus guerreros o la de Albiore mismo...-

-Ya le había escuchado decir que Samara los acompañaría a buscarme y temí por lo que pudiera ocurrir durante la búsqueda, en caso de que Samara continuara con su negativa-

-Además vos no estáis solo, la Señora es también una integrante del Olimpo, y si no tan fuerte como el vuestro o el de mi Señora, su poder corresponde sin duda al de una diosa, o casi...-

-Entonces vos temió por la integridad de Samara, vos temisteis caballero porque Maesa o yo mismo la castigaríamos por su desobediencia-

-Así es-

-Si ese fuese el caso, creo que sería justo el castigo recibido, luego de su altanería, de su rebeldía en contra de quien ella misma juro servir, honrar y obedecer sin cuestionar hasta la muerte-

Después de su interrupción en la conversación Milo observo con curiosidad a Maesa, en su interior, sabía que ella debía de corresponder al mismo círculo de Apolo y Atenea, pero por más que se esforzaba no lograba ubicar su imagen con la mitología antigua, a ellos como caballeros dorados Shion les permitía acceder a diversos y muy antiguos manuscritos, los cuales detallaban la figura, poder y relevancia de muchos Dioses, incluyendo a aquellos por cuyo carácter tranquilo no alcanzaron la misma relevancia que otros en el panteón griego clásico, así mismo los manuscritos eran sumamente específicos en relación a aquellos Dioses que contaban con una guardia parecida a la de Atenea, pero...no lograba situarla ni por parentesco con algún Dios mas conocido, ni por propia importancia, sin embargo esto no le impidió contestar en el mismo tono suave y sereno que había utilizado desde el principio al reclamo de Maesa.

-Disculpe a mi alma por osar en este momento contrariaos Señora, pero con todo respeto, nuestro deber como integrantes de una guardia divina no se limita tan solo al servilismo y a la obediencia extrema, sino al respeto, al autentico respeto que debemos a ustedes, y este no se basa en la hipocresía, ni en la soberbia de aceptar como ciertas todas aquellas palabras que provienen de su corazón, sino al hecho de discrepar con su pensamiento y aún después de eso, continuar a vuestro servicio, a no acatar una orden que consideramos injusta o riesgosa no solo para los seres humanos sino para ustedes mismos...Yo amo profundamente a Atenea y en mi corazón ella siempre tendrá un lugar que nada ni nadie más podría ocupar, pero he diferido de su juicio y he expresado tal desacuerdo porque, aunque mi pensamiento no altere el de ella, al menos en mi corazón queda el no haberme quedado cruzado de brazos cuando entendí o visualice algún peligro para su integridad no solo física sino espiritual en su juicio.-

Milo exhalo aire profundamente, fijo su mirada en sus manos, y suspirando con cierta tristeza, cierta velada preocupación continuo expresando todo aquello que desde niño sus maestros, y luego sus compañeros de armas cimentaron en su corazón.

--Tal vez mis palabras pudieran pareceros petulantes, os aseguro que nada esta más lejos de mi intención, pero aún durante este tiempo, prisionero de Albiore, se que mi Diosa no me ha abandonado, se que me busca y que al igual que mis compañeros no escatimara esfuerzo alguno para ayudarme, mas si eso ha de significar un nuevo enfrentamiento divino, si ha de consistir en una nueva y dolorosa batalla, que sé, que traspasará su corazón por enfrentarla a vos una vez más, quisiera que a mi cabeza acudieran los argumentos necesarios para persuadirla, para convencerla de que es mejor para ella y para toda nuestra orden perder a un solo caballero dorado que arriesgar a los doce, y a ella en una batalla, que yo...ya no valgo...no después de todo lo que ha pasado, y aunque sé que no me haría caso, lo intentaría de cualquier modo, ese es mi deber...ese es mi anhelo...creo firmemente que no estamos aquí solo para procurar su bien físico, sino para acompañaros mientras ustedes se hallan lejos de su hogar y familia, para aliviar un poco su soledad ya que como Dioses, no pueden ni deben alternar en demasía con los seres humanos, así que nosotros debemos tratar de darles un poco de alegría, de paz...-

El ocaso arribo a un tiempo, la luna discreta asomaba por el horizonte, mientras el astro rey despedía un día más de labor en el continuo trajinar del tiempo, en el ir y venir de cada uno de los mortales que habitaban esta tierra, pero para uno de ellos, Milo de escorpión, su voluntad para no rendirse, para continuar creyendo en si mismo, y en el destino se agoto, con la luz se apagaba también su esperanza y ahora dejaba su destino en manos de los Dioses y sus caprichos. Ahora sometía su voluntad a la de Apolo, con el único anhelo de que todo esto terminara pronto, y de que la gente que amaba no recibiera mal alguno.

Apolo percibió de pronto todos y cada uno de los sentimientos encontrados en el corazón del Escorpión, la tranquilidad por haber cumplido con su deber, la tranquilidad que generaba en su corazón el saber a Samara a salvo, la angustia de saberse de nuevo en las manos de Albiore, por haber renunciado a su libertad, la inquietud por el futuro de sus compañeros de armas, su preocupación por el bienestar de su Diosa, y la perdida de su esperanza ante un destino que parecía ser cada vez más oscuro, porque si antes, su citación era extremadamente difícil, ahora parecía casi imposible encontrar una salida, su desasosiego por su propia suerte.

No lo entendía, pero en su corazón el hijo de Zeus se hallaba muy conmovido, por el espíritu de sacrificio que Milo había demostrado al regresar por si mismo a donde se encontraban ellos, al entregar voluntariamente su cuerpo a Albiore, al enfrentarlo a él y a sus guerreros solo, para limitar al máximo el enfrentamiento entre el y su hermana Atenea, no, no se hallaba solo conmovido, estaba admirado, sorprendido gratamente de encontrar en este mundo una persona con sentimientos tan nobles y profundos como los del joven caballero dorado, en este mismo mundo que el juzgara antes tan podrido e infame. Y por respeto a tales sentimientos decidió que sería un insulto demandar más explicaciones de las que ya le habían sido suministradas.

--Bien creo que ha sido suficiente conversación por el momento, debes estar cansado Milo, a pesar de tu extraordinaria condición física han sido considerables esfuerzos y sobresaltos a lo largo de todos estos días, Samara acompáñalo a su habitación, y por favor prepárale algo de comida, asegúrate de que la coma, no podemos dejarlo que se siga mal pasando-

-Así lo haré mi Señor-

-Pero...mi Señor¿vos no va a dejar que el permanezca solo sin vigilancia, el podría volver a escapar, en especial si lo deja a cargo de Samara, ambos podrían escapar juntos...-

-No Maesa, el no va a hacer nada como eso, de hecho estoy seguro que Milo me dará su palabra al respecto, el sabe que tal vez yo no pueda hallarlo a él a través de su cosmos, pero a Samara si, y se cuan grande es su anhelo por protegerla, tu no deseas que ella sufra¿o me equivoco Milo?-

--No Señor, yo le juro por mi honor como caballero de Atenea, que no intentare escapar nuevamente, y si vos me promete que Samara, mi Señora Atenea y el resto de mis compañeros caballeros estarán a salvo también, me sujetare a todo aquello que vos disponga hacer conmigo, incluso a...permanecer al lado de Albiore...a dejar que el posea mi cuerpo...yo tan solo le imploro que no permita que...que Albiore...que él me hechice...yo...trataré de complacerlo en todo, pero por favor...no me obligue a renunciar a lo que siento...permita que al menos mi alma siga siendo libre...aunque mi cuerpo le pertenezca a él...-

-Estoy de acuerdo caballero, si tu prometes que no intentaras escapar, yo respetare tus deseos, y nadie saldrá lastimado sin necesidad alguna, en cuanto al hechizo pues te prometo hablar con Albiore al respecto, pero esto más bien le corresponde a él y a Samara, pero lo intentare de cualquier modo, lo que si te garantizo es que no permitiré que Albiore continué abusando de ti, si el caballero de plata quiere permanecer a tu lado, tendrá que esperar, tendrá que hacer un esfuerzo para ganarse tu corazón, y, de ese modo tu le permitas cualquier otro tipo de contacto.-

--Se lo agradezco mucho, Señor...-

-Caballero del signo del Leopardo acude ante mi-

A las palabras de Apolo siguieron los pasos apresurados del guerrero a lo largo del corredor, tres leves golpes en la puerta y la servicial voz del mismo demandando permiso para entrar, algo que Albiore detestaba que hicieran cuando era el mismo quien los requería a su presencia.

--El Guerrero del signo del Leopardo se presenta ante usted mi Señor, me permite al acceso-

-No gusto de hablar con las personas a través de las puertas, y si te mande llamar es obvio que te necesito, así que entra-

-Disculpe mi Señor-

--Vas a acompañar a Samara y al caballero dorado de escorpión a sus aposentos, mi sibila permanecerá con él, para tomar cuenta de su estado físico¡¡¡Les prohíbo! Y espero que quede más que claro ¡Les prohíbo que traten de lastimarlo en lo más mínimo, cualquiera de ustedes que viole mi mandato, será castigado muy severamente, así que limítense a vigilarlo, pero déjenlo en paz, ahh y una cosa más a partir de este momento Albiore puede acercarse a él, pero no puede tocarlo, besarlo ni hacer nada más en contra de la voluntad de Milo, ustedes me responderán por ello, no permitan que Albiore lo forcé a nada¿Entendido?-

--Si mi señor, será todo como usted disponga-

-Bien Milo, acompaña a Samara, y procura descansar, necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas-

_((((((( En especial para soportar todo lo que vendrá después, lo siento Milo, tu no tienes ninguna culpa en todo esto pero te necesito para llevar a cabo mi revancha, si no fueras tan importante para él, si él no te quisiera tanto.)))))))_

_(((((( Si el no lo quisiera tanto, quizás tu ni te importarías con lo que sucedió hace tanto, quizás tu ni siquiera te percatarías de la vida de este muchacho, y es por eso, o me equivoco, te molesta el cariño que Ares siente por él, te molesta que se preocupe tanto con todo lo relacionado con el chico, y tu celo es tanto que no te importa ni enfrentar a Atenea con tal de desquitar tu coraje, es tanto tu celo por ambos, por Ares y por ella que no te importa involucrar a un inocente en todo esto, especialmente; luego de haber criticado tanto a nuestro padre por hacerlo))))))_

_(((((( No puedes reclamarme por esto, tu no tienes idea de cuanto he sufrido a causa de las acciones de este par, además tu también me traicionaste...tu también me abandonaste))))))_

_(((((( ¿Por que, por no haber asumido tu misma actitud, por no buscar culpables por algo que simplemente el tiempo originó, por no asumir una actitud orgullosa y vana para disfrazar lo que en realidad siento, no Apolo, él único que se ha traicionado así mismo eres tú, tú que siempre disteis muestras de madurez y buen juicio allá en el Olimpo, tú que siempre fuisteis prudente, dejaste todo eso a un lado para manifestar tu frustración, para dejar entrever tu rebeldía))))))_

_(((((( ¡Basta, si acaso como tu dices he errado tanto ya habrá para mí un juicio de aquel que todo lo sabe, pero mientras yo no tenga alguna señal de esto, seguiré pensando que lo que hago es lo correcto, así que ¡DEJAME, retira tu cosmos del mío y perdóname hermana si acaso alguna de mis acciones te causa molestia a ti o a tu hijo)))))_

-Mi Señor¿Os encontráis bien?-

-Si Maesa, estoy bien-

-Apolo ¿Pasa algo malo?-

-Nada Samara, nada que yo no hubiera previsto, es tan solo el conflicto que ya esperaba con mi otra hermana, ve Samara, ve con el muchacho y cuida de él por favor, cuídalo como si el fuera tu propio hijo-

-- ¿Acaso es con ella, acaso es A...?-

-Si Samara, es ella, además de enfrentarme a Atenea, ahora debo enfrentar también el disgusto de ella, su enojo, pero no importa, Ve, cumple con lo que te he mandado-

--Si mi Señor, vamos Milo-

-Samara¿de quien hablan¿Cuál otra hermana de Apolo?-

-Ven mi niño, te explicare luego, ahora vamos dejémoslo estar solo, necesita de ello-

-Tu también vete Maesa, no quiero que nadie me perturbe ahora-

-Como gustéis mi Señor-

y sin osar mirar hacia el Dios, los tres salieron de la habitación, dejando todo en completo silencio, un silencio que parecía provenir del alma atribulada del Dios Sol, una alma atribulada debido a su propia decisión.

CONTINUARA...


	13. Y Comienza el rescate

LO DE SIEMPRE SAINT SEIYA **NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, TODOS LOS DERECHOS LE PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y A TOEI ANIMATION**, ESTA ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA DE UNA FANATICA SIN NUGUN AFAN DE LUCRO, TODOS AQUELLOS PERSONAJES QUE NO APARECEN EN LA OBRA ORIGINAL DE MASAMI KURUMADA SON MIOS.

Ah y todo lo que encuentren de esta forma ((((palabras)))) correponden a pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

**CAPITULO TRECE.- COMIENZA EL RESCATE.**

Mientras Milo enfrentaba su destino con toda la honra de un caballero dorado y sus compañeros caían en desesperación tras las ultimas noticias sobre la aparición de Apolo, en el Santuario los cinco caballeros de Bronce hurgaban entre los escombros de lo que fuera el templo del Escorpión con la esperanza de encontrar algún indicio sobre el lugar al que Albiore se había llevado a Milo consigo, cada uno de ellos a excepción de Hyoga que era incapaz de dominar su coraje y sus celos hacían su mejor esfuerzo, al mismo tiempo que intercambiaban opiniones sobre todo lo acontecido y reafirmaban su voluntad por ayudar a Milo, una voluntad que el cisne no solo no compartía sino que lo enfurecía, por él Milo podría no volver nunca, podría desaparecer y el no lo extrañaría, pero Camus, bueno... eso era una historia completamente diferente, y era esta historia la que le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Aún no lo creo, el templo estuvo a un tris de desaparecer por completo-

-Así es Shiryu, pero lo más extraño es que Atenea estaba aquí y a pesar de su cosmo el templo recibió todo este daño...además del cosmo de cada uno de los caballeros dorados...y yo...bueno yo...aún no entiendo el porque Milo no pudo defenderse...-

-Tienes toda la razón Shun, para mí también es inexplicable, Milo es uno de los caballeros dorados más fuertes, yo lo he visto casi todos los días ejercitarse junto con Shacka en el coliseo, meditando, combatiendo, esforzándose al máximo por alcanzar el octavo sentido y ser cada día un mejor caballero, simplemente no comprendo como es que Albiore pudo inmovilizarlo y someterlo así tan simple, sin que ninguno de nosotros lo percibiera, sin que Milo se defendiera siquiera...discúlpame Shun, yo se que Albiore es tu maestro pero no deja de ser un caballero de Plata, un caballero de rango inferior a Milo...-

-No te preocupes Ikki, yo...yo más bien...me siento...yo estoy avergonzado por su proceder, no lo entiendo, me duele mucho que alguien en quien había depositado toda mi confianza, que alguien a quien admiraba y respetaba tanto haya sido capaz de cometer un acto tan bajo-

-No es tu culpa Shun, pero sin duda no deja de ser extraño que Milo no se defendiera ante el ataque de Albiore-

-Eso es por que Milo no es otra cosa más que un gran farsante, un imbecil que ha envuelto a todo mundo con sus mentiras de joven inocente y responsable Seiya-

¿Cómo, por un momento las otros cuatro santos de bronce quedaron inmóviles ante las palabras del cisne, no era posible que fuera él, Hyoga, quién se expresara de esa forma, Hyoga el caballero siberiano que siempre había sido tan ubicado, tan maduro, no, seguramente habían entendido mal lo que el rubio había dicho.

-Hyoga¿Tú¿En verdad piensas eso de un santo dorado¿De un superior?-

-¡NO SHIRYU, ese idiota no es nada superior mío, es solo un bicho maldito que pretende robarme algo que siempre ha sido mío, y en verdad no saben cuanto me alegro de todo lo que le ha sucedido...eso...eso...LO TIENE BIEN MERECIDO-

-Así que es cierto, lo que yo sospeche desde que tu te uniste a nuestro entrenamiento es cierto, estas obsesionado con nuestro Maestro, quieres que el se convierta en tu posesión como un objeto cualquiera, un objeto sin valor tan solo como adorno, así es como tu quisieras que él te perteneciera-

-¡Isaak!-

-¡Tú!-

-Si Hyoga, yo, tu antiguo compañero de entrenamiento y actual marino de Poseidón-

-¿Qué rayos haces tu aquí¿Qué acaso no deberías estar bajo el océano cuidando tu pilar¿Con que derecho te atreves a opinar sobre los asuntos del Santuario?-

-Con el derecho que me da el amor, el respeto y la lealtad que debo a mi Maestro, con el derecho que tengo de exigirte que te apartes de su camino, que dejes de tratar de atarlo a ti, que lo dejes ser feliz al lado de la persona que ama y que lo ama tanto a él-

-¿Amar, Milo no tiene ni la más vaga idea sobre lo que esa palabra significa, él es solo un narcisista que solo piensa y se ama a él mismo-

-¿Así, yo diría que con tales palabras no has descrito al caballero del escorpión sino a ti mismo...no has descrito a nadie que no sea al niño inmaduro, egoísta y berrinchudo que eras, y que no has dejado de ser en todos estos años pese al dolor, al sacrificio y el esfuerzo que has tenido que realizar para superar cada batalla-

-Eres un imbecil Isaak, si yo fuera de tal forma no sería digno de ser un caballero de Atenea, es más, sería como negarla a ella misma como la Diosa que representa-

-Las palabras mas exactas para describirte acaban de salir de tu boca no de la mía, querido Hyoga-

-¿Me estas llamando traidor, infeliz?-

-JA¿yo, no Hyoga tal calificativo tu lo has destinado para ti no solo ante mis ojos, sino a los ojos de todos tus compañeros, de tus amigos, porque aquél santo que habla de un superior como tu lo haces de Milo no es otra cosa que un traidor a su orden, a la jerarquía de la misma, que un traidor a Atenea, un traidor a todos los valores que ella representa la lealtad, la amistad, el respeto, el amor y sobre todo a la fraternidad-

-Y eres tu quien se atreve a hablarme a mí de tal modo¿Acaso no fuiste tú quién renegó de ella¿No fuiste tú quién renegó de nuestro Maestro y de todas sus enseñanzas¿De su amor por este mundo¿De su sentido de la justicia?-

-Si Hyoga, yo hice todo eso, y jamás nada de lo que haga en este mundo o en el otro podrá borrarlo, nada de lo que yo diga lo cambia como tampoco el tamaño de mi arrepentimiento, mi vergüenza al encontrarme de nuevo con esa maravillosa persona que acepto ser nuestro Maestro, con aquella maravillosa persona que puso lo mejor de su corazón, lo mejor de su alma y todo su esfuerzo y empeño para convertirnos no solo en caballeros, sino en hombres dignos y rectos, no Hyoga...nada puede cambiar el sentimiento de miseria que broto de lo más profundo de mi corazón al verme frente a frente con él, al constatar en su mirada el mismo cariño, la misma ternura de cuando era apenas un niño, cuando en lugar de reproches me dispensara un abrazo para terminar expresando su orgullo por que su discípulo había conseguido ser tan fuerte y justo, nada ni nadie jamás podrá cambiar ese error, ese gran error que siempre me llenara de pesar y de vergüenza, pero si yo he actuado de forma errónea tu no has sido mejor que yo en ningún modo al contrario ahora te vuelves en contra de todos los valores que él trató de inculcarnos por años, ahora te vuelves en contra de la persona que él más ama-

-¡CALLATE MALDITO¡¡¡¡TU NO SABES LO QUE DICES, Camus no ama a Milo ¿entiendes, el solo trata de protegerlo, de ubicarlo pero no lo ama, el no lo ama¡¡¡¡EL NO PUEDE AMAR A MILO, NO DEBE ¿ENTIENDES!-

Y completamente fuera de si Hyoga se lanzo sobre Isaak en un vano intento por minimizar la verdad de sus palabras, de todo lo que expuso, una verdad que ardió sobre su corazón como la misma lava que enfrentara en su batalla en contra de Hagen, una verdad dolorosa, nefasta para su eterna aspiración en relación a Camus pero verdad finalmente, lo tomo de los hombros azotándolo contra el resto de una columna del octavo templo, mientras que Isaak tan solo mantenía fija su mirada en el rostro contraído de rabia del caballero del cisne y una expresión de absoluta calma y control en el rostro, que llevo al resto de los caballeros de bronce a evocar a Camus en su pensamiento.

-Me das lastima Hyoga, todos estos años engañando, fingiendo, asumiendo ser lo que no eres, porque de verdad no eres un caballero por vocación sino solo por conveniencia, no has cambiado en eso, tus motivos siguen siendo erróneos como cuando llegaste a Siberia, en aquél tiempo anhelabas convertirte en un caballero tan solo para poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para alcanzar a tu Madre, con el tiempo mudaste pero ahora solo buscas ser un caballero y hacer lo correcto con el único fin de conseguir la atención, respeto y amor como hombre de nuestro Maestro, peleas si y te arriesgas durante los combates pero solo por que de alcanzar la victoria sientes que eso te acerca más a tu real meta...a tu objetivo final...-

-¡CALLATE MALDITO¡¡¡¡TU NO TIENES DERECHO!...¡Largate! tu no perteneces a este lugar, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, regresa al océano al mundo perfecto que has tratado de inventarte y ¡OLVIDAME¡¡¡¡OLVIDATE DE MI Y DE CAMUS ¿ENTIENDES, OLVIDATE DE QUE EXISTIMOS¡¡¡¡ALEJATE DE NOSOTROS!-

-¿Qué Hyoga ahora también empezaras a sentir celos de mí, y vas a tratar de impedir que me acerque a él, lo harás con todo el mundo Cisne¿Intentaras aislarlo de él mundo y a ti con él¿Crees que eso será suficiente para que él algún día te ame, No seas estupido Caballero tu jamás, y permíteme remarcarlo jamás podrás romper el lazo que lo une con Milo, por que este es más fuerte que tú o yo, es más fuerte que Camus o Milo, es un designio divino, es un amor bendecido, por eso es que es tan puro, tan limpio y profundo, por eso despierta tu envidia y tu ira por que sabes que no eres digno de algo parecido-

-¡CALLATE INFELIZ, CALLATE MALDITO!

El cisne se hallaba completamente fuera de sí, tanto que comenzó a zarandear a Isaak hacia atrás y hacia delante tratando así de forzar al marino de Poseidón a guardar silencio

-¡Hyoga¡¡Calmate¡¡Suéltalo Cisne, contrólate!-

-¡SUELTAME IKKI¡¡¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO!-

Y en un arrebato de ira, Hyoga empujo al caballero del fénix que lo había sujetado por los hombros con tanta fuerza que lo lanzó contra el piso, este sin amilanarse ni un poco, se levanto de un brinco y tomando firmemente a Hyoga por un brazo grito con todas sus fuerzas para hacerse oír sobre el barullo.

-¡SHIRYU¡¡¡AYUDAME, SUJETALO DEL OTRO BRAZO¡¡¡Hyoga parece haber perdido la razón!-

Mientras el caballero del Dragón acude en ayuda del Fénix y Seiya y Shun no pueden hacer otra cosa más que mirar atónitos el curso que han tomado los acontecimientos Atenea, la diosa Afrodita y los caballeros dorados junto con Shion han alcanzado ya el octavo templo al que se dirigieron con cierta premura al percibir los gritos y un ligero aumento en la energía cósmica del caballero del cisne, por el otro lado Shacka, Afrodita, Shura, Aldebarán, Aioria, Aioros, Sorrento , Kanon y los caballeros de plata habían descendido del templo del Gran Maestro para averiguar a que se debía todo el barullo y se detuvieron en seco al observar lo que acontecía.

-¡Isaak¿Qué está pasando¿Acaso tú eres el responsable de todo esto?-

-No Sorrento, Isaak solo trató de hablar con Hyoga razonablemente, pero Hyoga perdió el control y comenzó a agredirlo-

-¡SHUN!-

-¡LO SIENTO HYOGA, pero yo no voy a mentir solo por agradarte, todo lo que te dijo Isaak es cierto, yo apreció a Milo y le estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que hizo por mí después de la batalla de las doce casas y la batalla con Hades, por que diera su sangre para reparar nuestras armaduras, por que se ofreciera a continuar con mi entrenamiento con la voluntad de que yo no tuviera que estar viajando hasta la isla de Andrómeda y luego de regreso al Santuario, Milo es bueno, es noble, por eso no me extraña que tu Maestro haya desarrollado tal amor por él-

-¡ES TU CULPA ISAAK, ES TODA TU MALDITA CULPA TU LOS ESTAS PONIENDO EN CONTRA MIA!-

Hyoga gritaba cada vez más fuera de sí, sin dejar de zarandear a Isaak, resultando de esta forma inútiles los esfuerzos del Fénix y el Dragón por controlarlo.

-¡NO...Hyog...Hyoga...tu lo...tu lo bicis...tu lo hiciste...-

-¡NOOO, ES TU CULPA ISAAK, ES TU CULPA!-

-¡HYOGA ES SUFICIENTE, QUIERO QUE SUELTES A ISAAK EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO¿ENTENDISTE!-

-¿MAESTRO!-

-¡OBEDECE!-

Lentamente el cisne detiene los movimientos que efectuaba contra el cuerpo de Isaak y sin atreverse a girar hacia la dirección de la que provino la imponente voz de su instructor afloja la tensión de sus manos sobre los hombros del marino para luego murmurar aún sin despegar los ojos del suelo un fugaz lo siento que Camus no acepto en lo más mínimo por sentirlo totalmente carente de sinceridad o arrepentimiento.

-¡No me mientas Hyoga, tu realmente ya no sabes lo que es eso-

y con paso decidido camina en la dirección de Isaak, apartando con un brazo extendido lenta y gentilmente a Hyoga del camino, al llegar hasta el marino, toma su mentón con suavidad y levanta su rostro hasta que sus ojos se cruzan con los de su joven discípulo, y en una voz extremadamente gentil que provoco un retortijón por todo el interior del caballero del Cisne le demando suavemente

-Isaak¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si, Ma...Maestro-

-Bien, Isaak no quiero que vuelvas a discutir con Hyoga, lo que haya que arreglar entre el y yo, seré yo quien lo haga en su debida oportunidad, por ahora, en este momento mi prioridad es Milo y solo él ¿Lo entiendes?-

-Si Maestro, lo lamento no era mi intención terminar la conversación de esta modo, ni contrariarlo en lo más mínimo-

-Lo sé, y agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón tu preocupación, pero hay cosas que Hyoga y yo tenemos que solucionar como hombres y no como Maestro y Discípulo. Pero esta no es la ocasión ni el lugar más propicio-

-Lo entiendo Maestro-

-¿Vas a quedarte aquí o regresarás al templo marino?-

-Si no le es molesto me gustaría permanecer aquí para apoyarlo en todo cuanto me sea posible-

-Gracias Isaak, y nunca vuelvas a suponer siquiera que tu compañía es molesta para mí-

-Gracias Maestro-

Luego de este corto diálogo entre Maestro y Alumno, Camus se enfilo hacia las escaleras del Santuario y sin dirigir una sola mirada hacia Hyoga comenzó el ascenso hacia el templo del Gran Maestro pronunciando o más bien escupiendo en un tono duro cargado de reproche y de censura las únicas palabras a las que según su punto de vista como Maestro y como Caballero, el rubio caballero ruso se había hecho acreedor.

-Espero que de ahora en más te comportes, como alguna vez trate de enseñarte a hacerlo, como el caballero que eres "Cisne", en especial por que te encuentras en tierra santa y en presencia de tu Diosa, y no vuelvas a ser motivo de mi vergüenza y condena delante de ella-

Si del cielo Zeus lo hubiera golpeado con un rayo, Hyoga no se hubiera sentido tan devastado como con las crudas palabras de su mentor y la cada vez más marcada indiferencia que emanaba de la persona de este mismo hacia la suya, además que había querido decir su tutor con arreglar las cosas como hombres, no como Maestro y Discípulo¿Acaso Camus estaba dispuesto a batirse con él una vez más para dejarle bien claro que no tenía derecho de interferir en su vida, de tratar de impedirle que amará a Milo, No, eso era doloroso de más siquiera imaginárselo, Camus no podía estar dispuesto a llegar tan lejos solo por Milo ¿O si, la duda resonó en todo lo profundo de su ser impactando fuerte contra su corazón provocándole una fractura asfixiante y dolorosa, Camus aún sin estar presente durante toda ella, había captado al cien por ciento el sentido de la conversación que mantuviera con Isaak, y su molestia se había hecho más grande, en una fracción de segundo Hyoga comprendió que si no actuaba de una manera más inteligente y rauda iba a perder a Camus no solo como hombre sino también como Maestro, como Amigo y Milo...bien pues Milo lo habría ganado para sí del modo que Hyoga siempre ha deseado tenerlo.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que le costo trabajo regresar a la realidad y al levantar la mirada percibió que todos lo miraban con reproche, los caballeros dorados con furia, maldita su percepción extra sensorial que al parecer los había dejado completamente al corriente de todo lo que sucediera allí al igual que a Camus.

Desde el canto del templo en que Sorrento se encontraba percibió su voz llamando a Atenea, maldito él, Kanon, Isaak y todos los marinos, malditos aquellos que se empañaban en rescatar a Milo, en traerlo de vuelta junto al hombre que amaba y que debería de ser únicamente suyo.

-Lady Atenea, discúlpenos.-

-¿Disculparlos¿Pero por qué Sorrento, Ustedes no han hecho nada más que ofrecernos su ayuda desinteresada para rescatar con bien a mi octavo caballero dorado, la que se siente apenada por el comportamiento del Cisne soy yo, permíteme ofrecerte una disculpa Isaak por la agresión de la que fuiste objeto-

-No es necesario mi Señora, al contrario le ruego que me perdone, mi intención era buena, en ningún momento deseé que las cosas terminaran de esta manera, y me avergüenzo por ello-

-JAJA¡¡¡HIPÓCRITA!-

-Ya es suficiente cisne-

-Pero Saori este infe...-

-Procura cuidar un poco más el modo en que me hablas, que me llamen por mi nombre solo se lo permito a las personas en quién más confió, y mi confianza es algo que por ahora tu ya no mereces-

-Pe...pe...pero Saori-

-¿Acaso no entendiste la orden de Atenea Caballero del Cisne?

-Parece que no Mu, quizás debamos explicársela de un modo mas claro-

-No Saga, no es necesario...por ahora y como Camus ha expresado sabiamente nuestra prioridad es Milo, así que continuemos rumbo al templo del Gran Maestro para redefinir nuestra estrategia-

-Como vos guste mi Señora-

-Vamos entonces¿Nos acompañan marinos?-

-Por supuesto Atenea-

-Gracias Kanon, gracias en nombre de mi señora y en el mío propio por ayudarme a rescatar a mi hijo, a mi pequeño Milo-

De nuevo ese nombre, ese nombre maldito cuya sola mención elevaba la presión arterial del cisne, él y solo él era el responsable de la indiferencia de Camus hacia él, hacia sus sentimientos como hombre y no como alumno, del enojo de Atenea, de la oposición de sus amigos, hasta de la casi pelea que tuvo con quién el considera su hermano, con Isaak.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Saga, después de todo ese bicho latoso es mi sobrino y lo quiero tanto aunque nunca haya dejado de hacerme blanco de sus travesuras y trampas para pescar enemigos disfrazados de aliados dentro del santuario¿lo recuerdas?-

-Si justo a la entrada del cuarto y tu caíste de lleno probando así que mi pequeño siempre ha tenido muy agudos sus sentidos y grandes aptitudes de caballero y de cazador, ...jejejejeje...me acuerdo de la vez que jugaba a los indios y vaqueros con Afrodita y Aldebaran y te atino exactamente en la frente con esa flecha de goma cargada de pegamento jejejejeje...-

-JAJAJA que risa, aún recuerdo que necesite de horas, para lograr despegarla sin que toda la piel de mi frente se fuera junto con su flecha, y aún más sus reclamos porque no le devolvía su juguete y el "enemigo" o sea Afrodita estaba a punto de invadir el campamento indio, y atacar a la tribu...hummmm pensándolo bien no se para que quiero que el diablillo ese regrese...-

-Cuidado Kanon, que si el hielito aquél te escucha, va a adornar tu cuello con un bonito collarín de hielo que te dure por el resto de tu vida-

Y de manera increíble gracias a Zeus o mejor aún a las musas los caballeros dorados e incluso Atenea tuvieron una ocasión de liberar un poco de la tensión que los embargaba desde que todo esto comenzara, y explotaron en una ruidosa carcajada tras las remembranzas de cuando su niño consentido era pequeño y sobretodo de las ultimas y preocupadas palabras de Mascara de la Muerte.

Finalmente y una vez recuperada la calma todos reanudaron poco a poco el ascenso hacia el templo tratando de emparejar a Camus, para reorganizar sus fuerzas y líneas de acción todos menos Isaak y tres de los cinco caballeros de bronce. El marino de Poseidón aún sentía la necesidad en su corazón de decir algo más a Hyoga.

-Madura de una vez por todas Hyoga, rompe con el círculo vicioso que tu mismo te has impuesto, ten el coraje para romper en el modo necesario con las personas de tu pasado, o terminaras por ahuyentar a las de tu presente, y en tu futuro ya no habrá nadie, porque el perdón Hyoga es un don al que cuesta mucho alcanzarle, en especial cuando dañas a las personas que uno más quiere...creeme Hyoga para mí tu siempre has sido mi amigo, mi hermano, pero no te permitiré seguir adelante, si dañas a Camus de cualquier modo, o a Milo, soy capaz hasta de matarte aunque jamás consiga perdonármelo-

Tras el silencio que siguió a sus palabras y la falta de cualquier reacción de parte del ruso, Isaak giro sobre si mismo y se retiro discretamente del lugar, aunque no en la misma dirección que los demás.

-Y bien ¿Qué esperan ustedes dos para sermonearme, para decirme que debo dejar a mi Maestro en paz, para censurarme por mi actitud hacia Milo, vamos Shiryu siempre has sido bueno para los sermones, o quizás en esta ocasión y por una mera inspiración divina seas tu Seiya el que me bombardee con palabras y frases celebres-

-Hyoga tu...tu...-

-Calma Seiya, déjalo que hable, que nos agreda si quiere, quizás luego de liberar un poco de toda esa ira y frustración que ahora lo invade recupere el control y vuelva a ser el tranquilo y amable cisne al que apreciamos, quizás cuando su mente se calme se de cuenta del daño enorme que le hace a la persona que según el más ama...-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Si Seiya, quizás si consigue descontar un poco de toda esa rabia, se de cuenta del tamaño de la desilusión de su maestro, del profundo dolor que con su actitud le causa a alguien que por años le dio el amor, el cuidado y la protección que todo niño necesita sin esperar nada a cambio de ello...-

Hyoga camino amenazante hacia Shiryu mirándolo con asombro por la forma en que el dragón la hablaba.

-Shiryu tu...tu...-

-Que pasa Hyoga, a mi también me vas a agredir como hiciste con Isaac por no concordar contigo, por no apoyarte en el acoso que has emprendido hacia tu maestro, Isaac tiene razón si no reaccionas pronto, vas a perder a la gente que te aprecia ahora, a nosotros tus amigos o crees que Shun disculpara tus agresiones hacia la persona que ahora es su maestro y a quien tanto aprecia, a Saori que no solo tiene la obligación sino la voluntad de defender a Milo, recuerda que es su sobrino, ya que al ser Saga la reencarnación de Ares y su medio hermano, Milo es su sobrino y para Atenea la familia es uno de los valores más importantes y a tu propio Maestro, o¿Acaso tu ira era tan grande que no fuiste capaz de percibir el par de lagrimas que rodaron de sus mejillas al comprender el sentido de la conversación, al percibir que aquel al que aprecia tanto como un hijo se niega a dejarlo ser feliz?-

-Tu no me entiendes Shiryu, en mi vida no tengo otro objetivo que el de hacerlo feliz y con Milo nunca lo será...-

-No te engañes Hyoga, Milo no solo es parte de la vida de tu Maestro es su vida misma, su razón de ser y estar sobre esta tierra, quizás no lo sepas, pero cuando Saori nos ofreció la vida de nuevo Camus estuvo a punto de rechazar esta, y es por Milo, solo por Milo que acepto revivir de nuevo-

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO, NO ESCIERTO¡¡¡CAMUS JAMAS CENTRARIA SU VIDA DE ESA MANERA EN UNA PERSONA¡¡¡¡Y MENOS EN MILO QUE NO ES, QUE NO VALE LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA MERECER A MI MAESTRO!-

-Eso cisne, lo decide Camus no tú, olvídalo Shiryu...pierdes tu tiempo tratando de razonar con él...mejor continuemos buscando, tal vez hemos dejado pasar algo...-

-Si Seiya tienes razón, continuemos...-

-No entiendo el porque de todo este apego a Milo, ni de su preocupación absurda por ese maldito bicho-

-Se llama hermandad Hyoga, cariño, aprecio y agradecimiento, además aunque tu no lo aceptes nunca, si la situación fuera a la inversa Milo no escatimaría esfuerzos para ayudarte, ni a nosotros tampoco-

Y dándole la espalda a Hyoga tanto Seiya como Shiryu continuaron con su labor removiendo los escombros en busca de pistas sobre el paradero de Albiore y Milo. Hyoga hacia lo propio, pero no removiendo sino pateando hacia todas direcciones los restos del demolido templo del Escorpión, destruyendo así lo poco que quedaba en pie a su paso como si proyectando su rabia hacia el templo del Escorpión pudiera lastimar al propio Milo, y como si para las Moiras que se encargan de entretejer el ir y devenir de los seres humanos la situación no tuviera suficientes pinceladas de ironía fue el propio Hyoga quién encontró la pista necesaria para continuar con el rescate del guerrero de la octava casa, la sabana donde Milo escribiera con su sangre el nombre de la isla de Milos, su actual prisión.

((((( Esto es...es la sabana, la sabana que estaba sobre la cama en la que Albiore abuso de Milo¿y estas marcas, parecen letras, letras griegas¿Será acaso que Milo, podría ser...Nooo, no creo a Albiore tan estupido como para revelarle a Milo el lugar donde iba a mantenerlo retenido, pero...¿y si fuera así?...Entonces Milo en la esperanza de que alguno de nosotros se topara con la sabana escribió en ella con la sangre de sus heridas...no puede ser posible...pero ¿y si lo fuera?...)))))

-¿Qué haces Hyoga¿Acaso encontraste algún indicio¿Alguna señal que pueda conducirnos hasta Milo?-

-No Shiryu, tan solo me enrede en esta, en esta sabana llena de su asquerosa sangre, de su maldita sangre, ojala que Albiore se la hubiera extraído toda así yo ya no tendría de que preocuparme-

-Es inútil Hyoga, prefiero ignorar tus palabras...de otra manera y en plena conciencia como santo de Atenea, tendría que denunciarte como traidor por desear la muerte de un superior...-

-Pues "muchísimas gracias" por tan encarecido favor Dragón, pero no necesito que trastornes a tu conciencia por ayudarme-

-Déjalo Shiryu te digo que al menos por hoy no tiene arreglo, no he podido encontrar nada y por lo visto tu tampoco así que¿por que no regresamos al templo quizás haya alguna otra forma de ser útiles?-

-Tienes razón Seiya¿Vienes Hyoga?-

-No gracias, "dudo" que mi presencia ahí sea bien vista-

-Como quieras- Suspiro el Dragón con cansancio y fastidio

Al verlos alejarse Hyoga discretamente termino de enrollar la sabana que había mantenido entre sus manos fingiendo que esta estaba enredada en su cuerpo, para después proceder a enterrarla entre los restos del templo del escorpión, y aunque hubiera preferido destruirla; temía que si Milo era encontrado con bien pudiera hablarle a alguien de la misma, dejándola así simplemente abandonada, siempre tendría a su favor el poder decir que luego de su conversación con Isaac no había sido capaz de darse cuenta de que lo estaba en la sabana eran letras griegas.

((((( Lo siento por ti Milo, pero si ya no vuelves mi Maestro estará arrasado por un tiempo, pero luego...luego yo podré consolarlo y poco a poco lograre que tú seas solo un recuerdo dolorido, si, pero solo eso...un recuerdo que no podrá competir con este cisne de carne y hueso que se ofrecerá por entero para ayudarte a consolar tu corazón Camus)))))

Y así satisfecho de que por fin las cosas se inclinaran ligeramente a su favor el cisne se alejo sonriente hacia el barracón que ocupaban cuando se encontraban en el santuario con la intención de asearse un poco, para después aparecer con aire de total arrepentimiento ante su Maestro y su Diosa en el templo destinado al Patriarca.

Pero como lo que fácil llega, fácil se va, no se percato de que alguien había observado todas sus maniobras con la sabana y que al perderse el cisne de vista se acerco al lugar donde este había enterrado tan meticulosamente el pedazo de tela, la extendió sobre el piso y a diferencia de Hyoga fue perfectamente capaz de entender la escritura griega hecha en sangre plasmada sobre el tejido que a pesar de algunos desgarres era fácilmente perceptible.

-UUUFFF, Atenea que barbaridad, en tu templo hay más escalones que a lo largo y ancho de todo el Olimpo, ufff, ufff ...no se como tus caballeros no se han quejado contigo-

-Vamos Afrodita ya estamos por llegar solo son un par de tramos más de escaleras y estaremos dentro del templo-

-Ahora comprendo el porque de su fuerza y agilidad, y el porque de haber derrotado tanto a los marinos como a los espectros de Hades, y los guerreros de Elis, si el subir y bajar estas escaleras no los mata, nada lo hará-

-Por nuestro padre Zeus Afrodita, no exageres, ellos las suben y las bajan desde que eran apenas unos niños...-

-Pues solo que sea por eso...pero aún así...apenas lo creo-

-...-

-Atenea, tierra llamando a la luna, uppps frase equivocada esa es para cuando se me pierde Artemisa ...oye cariño estas bien...-

-...-

-o.O-

-...-

-Hey chicos, creo que algo le pasa a su Diosa...-

-...-

-Aunque pensándolo bien no solo a ella U:U-

-Ahhh si, disculpa Hermana decías algo-

- ...hummm-

-Afrodita no frunzas el rostro recuerda que te salen arrugas-

-¿QUEEEEE!. ¿En donde, Atenea ¿en donde¡¡Que Barbaridad y yo sin mis cremas!-

-o.O, era solo un comentario Afrodita-

-Ahh no seas bárbara no ves que con el susto de veras si me arrugo-

-o.O-

-En fin tan solo quería saber por que tu y tus caballeros se detuvieron así de pronto-

-Ah, eso, es porque en el templo junto a Camus, hay alguien más, son presencias femeninas pero no las identifico amazonas mias no parecen ser pero estoy segura de que son mujeres y no me lo explico-

-°¬°, Mujeres dices-

-Si pero yo...ahhhhhh...¡espera Afrodita!...-

-Mis Señoras ellas son...-

Pero Shacka no pudo concluir la frase por que una muy apurada Afrodita, tomando la mano de Atenea había salido escaleras hacia arriba como si la persiguiera Hera misma con intenciones Asesinas sin detenerse a escuchar la explicación del caballero de la sexta casa, y a esa velocidad, ni siquiera los caballeros dorados hubieran podido darles alcance.

((((((Mujeres, Mujeres dice Atenea, y lo toma así de fácil que no sabe que casi toda mujer que se cruza en el camino del caballero de Acuario se le descara impunemente, y no, NO, NO, NO y NO eso si que no lo acepto, descaradas, atrevidas estas...pero si ya puedo imaginármelo, y Atenea como es de ingenua no se da cuenta, lagartonas estas, que no le pongan un dedo encima siquiera o aquí va a correr la sangre¡¡¡Y VA A SER TODA DE ELLAS!))))))

Y entrando como una tromba arrastrando durante todo el trayecto a Atenea que a poquito más y se mata por tropezar dos que tres veces con su largo vestido y rodar escaleras abajo toda enredada dentro de el, cosa que solo fue evitada debido a la inercia de los movimientos de la "Exhausta" Diosa del "Amor" y la "Amistad" , la cual con mirada asesina buscaba hacia todas partes la figura del caballero de Acuario y la de las "golfas" aquellas que Atenea percibiera. El caballero en cuestión se hallaba recargado displicentemente contra una de las columnas del templo en dirección al norte y las "lagartonas del lado opuesto a varios metros de distancia del mismo.

A pesar de todo Afrodita volteo a mirarlas con enojo y un marcado escepticismo, para luego dirigirse hacia al acuariano y sin dejar de arrastrar a Saori en todo el trayecto analizar minuciosamente su rostro, manos, cabellos, armadura en fin todo aquello que estaba a la vista y sobretodo lo que más le inquietaba al alcance de las manos de esas "ofrecidas", y sin el menor disimulo comenzar a inspeccionar la apariencia de un estupefacto caballero dorado que tan solo se limitaba a trasladar su mirada de su Diosa a la Diosa del Amor, esperando que alguna de las dos le explicara el porque de tan especial análisis, y de verdad que era especial por que luego de que Afrodita lo obligara a girar sobre si mismo, a alzar los brazos, a doblarlos, mostrar ambas palmas de las manos, girar el rostro de uno a otro lado, retirar la capa de su armadura para que su cuello quedara visible y lo más penoso para él lo olfateara de arriba abajo en busca de algún rastro de perfume de mujer, Saori tuvo que intervenir para en un supremo esfuerzo retirar a Afrodita del caballero de la onceava casa y murmurando una disculpa cualquiera jalar a la misma hasta un apartado canto del templo, desde el cual podía sentir sobre si las miradas atónitas de todos sus caballeros que finalmente habían conseguido darles alcance a mitad de tan peculiar y rigoroso análisis, el cual a excepción de Shion que había bajado la cabeza y ocultado su rostro en una mueca de total bochorno además de tratar de ocultar la enorme gota de sudor que le escurría tras percatarse de la escena que nadie más entendía.

-Afrodita, yo he tratado de ser paciente contigo siempre, pero ahora es de vital importancia para mí que me respondas algo...¡POR AMOR A NUESTRO PADRE ZEUS¿ES QUE ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA!-

-°.°-

-¡RESPONDEME!-

Tras proteger sus oídos en contra de las peligrosas e imprevistas variaciones de decibeles en el ambiente a Shion no lo quedo de otra que acercarse para tratar de controlar, uppss, perdón, tranquilizar a Atenea.

-Mi señora calmese, mire que ahora más que nunca necesitamos que todos nuestros caballeros conserven sus cinco sentidos, ((((( Y por Zeus que no lo vamos a lograr si Atenea continua gritando como poseída)))))-

-¿Pensabas algo Shion?-

-°.° ¡Gulp! No, nada su Alteza-

-Que bueno, pero creo que tienes razón, ahora dile a Camus que por favor te facilite algo de hielo sobre alguna de tus muchas capas-

-Ehhh¿De hielo mi Señora, pero para qué?-

-Una parte para sacar a mi hermana Afrodita del ensimismamiento() en que cayo luego de que le gritara, y la otra para envolverte con ella y arrojarte escaleras abajo y así no te duela tanto si no te das prisa¡¡¡QUE PERDEMOS EL TIEMPO SHION CON TANTA SUTILERIA, TIEMPO QUE MILO NO TIENE, ASI QUE ¡MUEVETE!-

-°.° Si mi Señora-

Camus hallo más que prudente atender de forma expedita las "amables" ordenes de su Diosa, luego de su anterior exabrupto hacia Shion, porque si a él que era el patriarca de su santuario lo amenazaba con tirarlo por la escalera que le podría esperar a un caballero de oro cualquiera, aunque cada vez se sentía más y más confundido con todo lo que pasaba y más y más desesperado porque el tiempo volaba y ellos no hacían prácticamente nada.

-Aquí esta el hielo mi Señora-

-Gracias Shion, ahora por favor retrocede que esto se puede poner un poco feo-

((((( ¿Más, será posible?)))))

-¿De nuevo pensabas algo Shion?-

-No, no, no, nada mi Señora-

-Bien, entonces¡¡¡¡Muevete!-

-Si, si-

Y apenas con la mínima delicadeza Atenea comenzó a pasar la helada capa de Shion sobre el rostro de la Diosa Afrodita que al segundo contacto del hielo con su cara, reacciono de súbito y agitando los brazos de un lado hacia otro logro retirar la pesada capa y tomar un poco del aire que le hacia falta.

-¿Atenea¿Qué¿Qué paso?-

-Nada, solo un par de cosas, primero comenzaste a revisar a Camus como loca de arriba para abajo y luego...-

-Pero tu sabes por que lo hago, lo hago porque yo...yo...-

-¡YO SE POR QUE LO HACES!-

Ante este nuevo aumento en los decibeles, los santos presentes decidieron que entre más distancia entre ellos y las jóvenes diosas mejor, así que caminando de costado y sin perder nunca de vista a su Señora se amontonaron en el fondo del templo. Mientras que Atenea recobraba un poco la calma y retomaba su conversación con Afrodita hablando con un tono mas bajo.

-Nosotros sabemos por que lo haces, pero Camus no, y evidentemente para él fue de lo más embarazoso, además Afrodita, Camus siempre ha sido un muchacho responsable y calmado, no creo que tu debieras de continuar con esos celos ridículos y extremos que solo nos ponen en una embarazosa evidencia a todos, además de que no comprendo porque cuando está con Milo no armas tamaños escándalos-

-Bueno es que con Milo es diferente, a Milo si se lo permito pero...pero en cuanto a otras mujeres...bueno eso yo...Milo es su igual, una criatura digna de tan hermoso caballero pero de ahí...-

-o.O, Afrodita ya basta, no me hagas gritarte de nuevo porque luego terminas totalmente ensimismada-

-¿Eso era¿Lo segundo que me ibas a decir? **'.'**-

-Eh, bueno, este...yo...-

-Tu me gritaste **'.'**, y yo...yo soy tu hermana...y dijiste que nunca más lo ibas a hacer... **'.'**...pero tú...-

-Lo siento Afrodita, en verdad lo siento mucho pero es que en ocasiones eres desesperante-

**-'.'-**

-Por favor discúlpame si **°.°**-

-Esta bien, **-** pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Okis?-

-o.O Si lo prometo- (((( ¿Okis, Por mi Padre que Afrodita últimamente pasa mucho tiempo al lado de Hermes e Iris))))

-¡Atenea, Escuche eso que pensaste¡¡¡Mala!-

-Lo siento u.u-

-Esta bien te perdono otra vez **-** pero espero que ahora si será la última-

-o.O Esta bien, gracias u.u-

-Ejem, ejem , Damas disculpen que interrumpa la feliz ocasión pero Camus esta a un tris de perder la paciencia y vos mi Señora Atenea sabe lo peligroso que eso es-

-Tienes toda la razón Shion, mejor continuar con el rescate de Milo-

Ambas Diosas y Shion caminaron hacia el centro del templo y cuando Saori estaba a punto de preguntar quienes eran las mujeres a su alrededor, el "pato siberiano" como ahora Hyoga era conocido despectivamente entre todos los dorados, se le adelanto con sus ya habituales sarcasmos.

-Y¿Está es la forma en que piensan encontrar a Milo, pues rodeado de tan desconocidas bellezas no apostaría ni tres cacahuates a que adelanten en algo-

-!Cierra la boca Cisne¡-

Exclamaron al unísono los caballeros dorados.

-Hyoga si no estas aquí para ayudarnos de manera positiva y sincera, prefiero que te retires-

-Al contrario Saori, perdón quise decir Atenea, solo vine a disculparme por mi reacción anterior, se que no es el momento indicado y que mi deber como caballero es anteponer el bien de la orden a mis sentimientos personales, solo que en ocasiones la intensidad de estos supera mi comportamiento-

Las últimas palabras Hyoga las pronunció mirando fijamente a Camus quien ignoro por completo al Cisne, y continuando como si él no hubiera aparecido por ahí se dirigió a Atenea en la forma más respetuosa que le fue posible.

-Disculpe mi Señora pero seguimos perdiendo el tiempo y Albiore aún mantiene todas las ventajas sobre nosotros, sobre Milo, sobre mi ...ángel-

Ante las palabras de Camus y su actitud indiferente y controlada hacia Hyoga pero tierna y preocupada por Milo, Afrodita sonrió con dulzura conmovida profundamente por los sentimientos de su caballero favorito y orgullosa y satisfecha de que Hyoga no hubiera dejado de ser más que una piedrita en el zapato al menos en el de ella.

-Lo sé Camus y lo siento, lamento enormemente todo lo que ha pasado, pero ahora mismo me dispongo a remediarlo, y lo primero es averiguar la identidad de nuestras visitantes, la procedencia no la indago, pues su atuendo me habla de la Diosa de la Luna y la Caza, pero me sentiría mejor si aclaran nuestras dudas, si pudieran darnos su nombre y confirmarnos que vienen en nuestra ayuda-

Todas las miradas de los presentes se centraron en las aludidas, que de forma respetuosa reverenciaron a Atenea y a Afrodita al unísono, para inmediatamente después aquella que parecía ser la líder dando dos pasos a Adelante tomara la palabra encarando a los presentes.

-Como vos ya ha advertido sabiamente, Nosotras todas constituimos la nueva corte de la Diosa Artemisa sobre la tierra, somos sus amazonas y velamos por su seguridad y bienestar de la misma forma en que vuestros caballeros velan por el vuestro. Soy la capitana y mi nombre es Helena, la amazona de la luz...-

Y si la seriedad y aplomo de sus palabras impactaron a los caballeros, su belleza y gracia y lo hicieron todavía más. Ante sus ojos se revelaba la imagen de una joven con cabello dorado, ni demasiado claro ni demasiado oscuro, un dorado resplandeciente como el dorado mismo de sus armaduras, un rostro fino, de pequeñas cejas que demarcaban unos ojos claros de color verde mar con ligeros tintes grises y trazos finos como hechos con un pincel cargados de rizadas pestañas que acentuaban aún más la fineza de los mismos, una boca pequeña, de labios suaves de un color carmín, y piel dorada como el reflejo del sol sobre el mar al atardecer.

-Y mis compañeras son...-

-Mi nombre es Tesa y soy la amazona de la tierra-

Una joven tan agraciada como la anterior dio un paso sereno hacia el frente de largos y semi-ondulados cabellos en un color dorado pero mas claro que el de Helena, tirando hacia el dorado blanquecino del trigo cuando ya esta por ser cosechado, grandes ojos negros con pequeñas pestañas que contrastaban enormemente con sus cabellos y una boca de tamaño mediano firme pero dulce a la vez, de color rosado.

-Yo soy Dafne la amazona de los ríos-

De suave tez blanca, ojos azul claro, rostro ovalado y labios carnosos en un tono aqua, enmarcado en un cabello azul con toques de violeta del mismo tono que sus labios finos y alargados, hasta la altura de la cintura, esta amazona más bien remembraba a una sirena que había escapado de lo profundo del mar.

-A mi me llaman Millicent y mi elemento es el viento-

Lacio cabello blanco, una tez apiñonada, y labios de un rosa algo mas intenso que el de

los labios de Tesa pero tan dulces y carnosos como los de las demás, un rostro circular de mejillas tersas y nariz típicamente griega en el perfil y el frente, además de unos ojos grises alargados hacia sus sienes y tan profundos y esquivos como el embudo de un tornado. Esta era la descripción de la amazona del viento.

-Mis padres me designaron como Yakarta y soy la amazona del fuego-

Wow ella si que contrastaba con las anteriores puesto que todo en ella emanaba vivacidad y fuerza como el elemento mismo que la protegía, ondulado cabello de un rojo zafiro hasta los hombros, ardientes ojos de un naranja rojizo, tez morena parecida a la de Aioria o Aioros amplios y gruesos labios de un color rojo fuego y un rostro ondulado pero con cierta amplitud hacia los lados de su cabeza, así como abundantes cejas de forma angular y pestañas largas completaban la anatomía de la amazona del fuego que con su sola presencia parecía incendiar hasta el suelo.

-Nidia es mi nombre y la fauna mi elemento guardián-

De todas ellas quizá fue esta joven la única que retuvo la atención de Camus más allá de un par de segundos por que extrañamente le recordó intensamente a Milo, no en su apariencia pero si en su esencia, sus cabellos eran quebrados como los del guardián de la octava casa, su tez dorada como la de él, pero el resto de su anatomía era muy diferente, sus ojos eran de color miel con el iris ligeramente más claro, sus cabellos eran de un color castaño dorado como la piel de un león y le alcanzaban los hombros, su perfil bien griego con pómulos redondeados, una nariz fina y respingada y cejas ligeramente onduladas separadas entre ellas por su nariz y sus labios rojo de un rojo carmesí parecido al de la aguja escarlata de su amor, así como la misma picara y risueña expresión tanto en el rostro como en la mirada.

-Y yo soy por último Camila la amazona de la flora-

Ella se veía tan frágil pero no engaño a nadie su apariencia, todos percibieron su fuerza aquella misma fuerza de las flores silvestres que resisten los embates del resto de los elementos, la misma que permitía que la belleza y eternidad de la vida se mostrara aún en los peñascos o grietas más recónditas. Su cabello de color aceituna a diferencia de las demás era corto no sobrepasaba unas delicadas y pequeñas orejas, sus ojos eran como el musgo y sus labios de un color verde pasto, finos y sensuales a la vez, su rostro un tanto mas fino que el de la amazona anterior pero ligeramente cuadrado, emanaba en si la esencia de la vida.

-Gracias mis niñas, bien en circunstancias mas afortunadas les presentaría adecuada y detalladamente a mis caballeros pero por la premura de la situación solo les diré su nombre comenzando a mi derecha y hacia el interior del templo, el rubio de ojos cerrados es Shacka, el par de trigueños de cabellos ondulados son Aioria y Aioros respectivamente, el de gran estatura es Aldebaran, a su lado el de cabello corto y negro es Shura, en frente de este es mi más joven caballero Shun, a su lado su hermano Ikki y del lado contrario Saga es el de cabello azul, le sigue Mascara de la Muerte- Y ni Atenea ni el resto de los caballeros pudieron disimular una ligera risa debido al mohín de las amazonas al escuchar el nombre del Italiano – Afrodita al lado de él, y el de los simpáticos puntos en la frente es Mu, a su lado esta Dohcko, el de cabello azulado y largo es Shiryu, discípulo de Dohcko y a su lado esta Seiya, así el de la entrada es Hyoga y Shion a mi lado el Gran Maestro del Santuario-

Al pronunciar el nombre del cisne para nadie paso desapercibido el matiz de enojo de Atenea, cosa que extraño en extremo a las amazonas, ya que para ninguna de ellas era desconocido el hecho de Atenea ser amable y considerada con sus caballeros.

De no haber sido por la insistente mirada de una de las amazonas, mas específicamente de Nidia la amazona de la fauna en su dirección, es probable que la intencional omisión de Atenea del caballero de Acuario, tratando de evitar otra crisis de celos por parte de la Diosa Afrodita hubiera pasado desapercibida para todo el mundo. Y Cuando Atenea estaba presta a presentar a Camus a las amazonas con aire de derrota justo a la entrada del Templo apareció Isaak reclamando a su maestro.

-Maestro Camus¿Podría hablarle un momento es muy importante, me parece que he descubierto algo-

Camus ni bien espero a que Isaak acabara de hablar cuando de tres zancadas ya había alcanzado el umbral del templo y se hallaba a su lado, Isaak lo tomo del brazo y lo condujo hacia fuera a un costado del templo, donde ningún otro de los caballeros, marinos, ni las Diosas o amazonas podían verlos, dejando así en una total incógnita de que podría haber descubierto.

-Sorrento, a ti Isaak no te dijo nada al respecto-

-No Kanon, desde que subimos no lo había visto, estaba a punto de preguntarte si tenias la mas mínima idea de en donde estaba-

-Pero debe ser importante por la premura con la que buscaba a Camus-

-Tienes razón Mu-

-¿Quizá deberíamos salir a ver?-

-Calma Saga, seguramente el marino de mi tío Poseidón decidió mostrarle su hallazgo a Camus primero, para tener la certeza de que puede ayudar-

-Afrodita tiene razón, vamos a darles algunos minutos-

-Me parece que ya vuelven y Camus trae algo entre las manos, parece una capa, no mas bien...-

-¿Más bien qué Aldebaran, anda dime-

-Calma Saga es que no alcanzo a distinguir, pero creo que es importante por que ahora si Camus e Isaak vienen corriendo hasta aquí-

Cuando ya ambos alcanzaban la puerta, Camus se detuvo durante un segundo para lanzar sobre el cisne una mirada llena de rabia, decepción y tristeza como el cisne no recordaba haberle visto, mas al reconocer el objeto en las manos del protegido por el signo de acuario, palideció visiblemente y el aire escapo de golpe de sus pulmones forzándolo a sostenerse del marco de la entrada, luego de un par de segundos en que sus miradas se encontraron, Camus volvió a ignorar al cisne para correr hasta Atenea y cayendo de rodillas ante ella exclamar con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé, se donde esta Milo, se a donde Albiore se ha llevado a mi Milo, ya se donde esta mi amor, el nos lo dejo dicho-

Y tras sus emocionadas palabras y derramar algunas lagrimas el acuador extendió la sabana que Isaak le había traído a los pies de la Diosa.

-Milos, la isla de Milos, Milo lo escribió con su sangre-

-Atenea pero nosotros revisamos la isla y no encontramos algún rastro de Milo o de Albiore, todo nos pareció normal-

-Lo se Shura, pero Milo lo ha escrito en la sabana de su cama y eso solo puede ser que...-

-Albiore debe tenerlo en el templo del escorpión- Exclamaron Atenea y Afrodita al mismo tiempo.

-Eso es malo, entonces Albiore pretende llevar a cabo el hechizo del baño de luna- intervino Camila la amazona de la flora.

-¿El qué?- exclamaron todos los caballeros a excepción de Camus que crispo sus puños con fuerza sobre la sabana, que aun estaba impregnada con el aroma de su ángel.

-No se lo permitiré, no lo logrará, el no va a quedarse con la voluntad de mi Milo, el no va a apartarlo de mi-

-Camus¿de que hablas?-

-El hechizo del baño de luna sirve para hacerse de la voluntad del ser amado Saga, actúa sobre la conciencia de la persona, ahogando su inconsciente, privándolo de su voluntad, Albiore pretende así lograr que Milo se quede con él, que no lo rechace-

las palabras de Camus cayeron sobre todos como un balde de agua fría, desanimaron a todos, que tal si Albiore había efectuado ya tal ritual, que pasa si Milo había desistido ya de ser rescatado, que tal si su voluntad ya la pertenecía a Albiore.

-No aún no lo ha hecho- Nidia de pronto grito para que todos pudieran escucharla con claridad y de esa manera no perdieran la fe, después como si ella misma fuera un felino se arrodillo al lado de Camus en un movimiento que apenas los caballeros dorados pudieron ver.

-Escúchame caballero, para tal hechizo Albiore necesita que la luna este llena, debe estarlo, de otra forma no tendrá el poder suficiente como para durar más de unos días, pero la luna no estará llena sino hasta mañana por la noche, además para que el hechizo llegue a buen termino es necesario que la persona sobre la que se va a efectuar este alejada de la persona a quien verdaderamente ama, es decir, si Milo esta cerca de ti, si te percibe o incluso te ve, Su amor, todos sus sentimientos por ti lo impedirán, serán aún más fuertes que el conjuro y eso lo salvará, solo no te rindas por favor¡¡¡SALVALO, tu eres quizá el único que puede lograrlo a él y a ella¡¡¡POR FAVOR CABALLERO NOTE RINDAS¡¡¡NO SE LO ENTREGUES A ESE CANALLA¡¡¡¡No lo dejes en sus manos!-

Camus no contesto de inmediato tan solo se levanto del piso con toda la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, y tendiendo la mano a la amazona de la fauna, la ayudo a levantarse a su vez, para luego de fijar su mirada en la de ella exclamar con una voz llena de convicción.

-Eso¡¡¡JAMAS, Si el infeliz de Albiore lo quiere, tendrá que matarme primero para que yo se lo permita, porque yo jamás¡¡¡¡JAMAS RENUNCIARE A ÉL, NO MIENTRAS ME QUEDE UN HALITO DE VIDA, NO MIENTRAS ME QUEDE LA MAS VAGA ESPERANZA DE QUE EL CORRESPONDE A LO QUE SIENTO!

-¡NO TENGAS DUDA DE ELLO CABALLERO, MILO TE AMA, A TI Y SOLO A TI, ERES TODA SU RAZON DE SER, EL TE ADORA!

-No puedo explicarme porque hablas así, hablas como si lo conocieras y eso me sorprende, pero en mi corazón siento que debo confiar en ti, siento que debo escucharte, y no renunciare a mi ángel, no renunciare a la felicidad de volverlo a ver-

-Bien pues que esperamos si ya tenemos la ubicación de Milo vamos a por él-

-Mascara tiene razón, vamos a la isla de Milos a patearle el trasero a Albiore y a todo aquél que este con él-

-Calma Caballeros, no deben actuar a la ligera, o tan solo conseguiran poner a su compañero en un mayor riesgo-

-Pero Sorrento, ustedes no entienden...-

-Calma Saga, Sorrento tiene razón-

-Pero Kanon...-

-Saga tu me comentaste mientras subíamos la escalera que Apolo se había involucrado ¿o no, siendo así creo que lo más prudente es que nosotros demos una vuelta alrededor de la isla, que sondeemos el terreno, y luego vengamos hasta aquí para decirles que es lo que encontramos...-

-¡No estoy de Acuerdo!-

-Camus, entiendo tu desesperación pero tu debes ser más inteligente, tu mejor que nadie sabes que los guerreros de la corona son fuertes, si a eso le sumamos a Albiore, y a Samara y a esa mujer de la que atenea nos venia hablando en las escaleras Maesa me parece, si procedemos impulsivamente podemos poner a Milo en un peligro mayor-

-¿Qué es lo que nos propones entonces Kanon?-

-Ahora mi Señora Atenea, la ventaja es de nosotros, Albiore no sabe que ya sabemos donde están, y de acuerdo a lo que la amazona ha dicho él necesita de tres elementos para efectuar el hechizo, un catalizador, que me imagino debe ser el tal templo del escorpión, le poder de la luna, y la fuerza de la marea alta, esta última mi señor Poseidón puede retrasarla hasta por horas si él lo quiere así, con ello ganamos tiempo, tiempo que vuestros caballeros necesitan para recuperar fuerza y garantizar así que ganaremos la batalla, ustedes saben que apenas ha comido algo, de dormir ni se diga, asi que deben aprovechar esta nueva ventaja-

-Me parece que el marino de Poseidón tiene razón, en especial con lo referente a vos caballero de Acuario, vos sois quien debe llegar hasta él para que el hechizo pierda todo efecto, así que vos debe estar lo más entero posible porque estoy segura que el Caballero traidor no se lo va a poner fácil-

-Pero Helena...-

-No Camus, ellos tienen razón, y actuaremos según nos piden, esperaremos a que los marinos den una ojeada a la isla y después armaremos un plan de batalla de acuerdo a sus informes, Camus...se que estas desesperado pero comprende, Milo necesita de ti lo más entero posible, así que con toda honestidad dime¿Crees que es así en este momento?...-

-No ...desgraciadamente no...mi Señora...-

-Entonces aprovechemos para que todos se recuperen un poco así será más sencillo que podamos apoyarte para que alcances a Milo e impidas que Albiore lo hechice, Paciencia corazón mío, ya falta poco no lo dudes...-

-Ten confianza caballero, Millicent, Nidia y Yakarta permanecerán aquí con ustedes, el resto de las amazonas iremos con los marinos de Poseidón a inspeccionar la isla, encontrar la ubicación del templo y determinar por donde tendrán ustedes un más fácil acceso, nosotros a diferencia de ustedes no emanamos una energía cósmica que pueda ser detectada por los guerreros de la corona, o por Apolo tan fácilmente y podremos movernos con mayor seguridad, tu ahora debes descansar recuperar tus fuerzas y pensar concéntrate solo en tu amor por él, por que llegada la hora esa será tu mejor arma en contra de todos ellos, No te rindas caballero, confía en nosotros, si estamos aquí, es precisamente para eso, para ayudarlos-

Aún no muy convencido Camus tuvo que bajar la cabeza y aceptar la decisión de su Diosa, pero todo su corazón se oprimía de la angustia al tan solo imaginar que Albiore pudiera apartarlo de Milo, de su ángel, la única persona que había conseguido entender y manejar su forma de ser. La voz de Isaak lo obligo a levantar de nuevo la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, tenia tanto que agradecerle a él, su apoyo, su defensa ante Hyoga de su derecho a amar a Milo, su compañía, y el que le hubiera devuelto la esperanza al encontrar la ubicación del escorpión.

-Tranquilo Maestro, le prometo que en cuanto sepamos algo yo mismo vendré a comunicárselo, y no cesare de esforzarme hasta que Milo este libre y a salvo, Confíe en mí-

-Gracias Isaak, gracias por todo-

-No se preocupe Maestro, estoy seguro en mi corazón que su amor por Milo lo salvara de Albiore, tenga fe-

-Lo haré Isaak te lo prometo-

Y sin más Isaak dio la vuelta y se incorporo a los otros dos marinos de Poseidón, para continuar así con el plan, más al cruzarse con Hyoga en la puerta su mirada se oscurecio por la ira de tal manera que ni Hades hubiera podido igualarla, Hyoga para no quedarse atrás hizo lo mismo, le dirigió a Isaak una mirada furiosa, pero al contrario deél, no solo la mirada sino todo su ser hervía de coraje por lo que Isaak había hecho a tal punto que su cuerpo temblaba, estaba seguro que Isaak lo había visto esconder la sabana y que de seguro se lo había comentado a Camus, solo así podía el cisne justificar la mirada que su tutor le dedico cuando arribó al templo con la sabana. Y eso solo implicaba una cosa, el acuador y él estaban más distanciados que nunca.

Junto con los marinos partieron también las amazonas, no sin antes de que la amazona de los ríos Dafne, recomendara a Atenea no perder de vista al cisne, no fuera a ser que el cisne quisiera delatarlos a la hora, ya que al parecer la sensibilidad sobrenatural de las amazonas las puso al corriente de la situación en un chasquido de dedos.

Atenea hallo sabio el consejo y le sugirió gentilmente a Hyoga que permaneciera con ella y con Shion dentro del templo, mando a la vez a todos los caballeros a sus respectivas casas a dormir y tratar de descansar un poco, y lentamente cada caballero acato su orden, más cuando el caballero de Acuario se retiraba con la cabeza baja, La diosa Afrodita se le emparejo y hablándole con suavidad y ternura le hizo un obsequio muy especial.

-Camus, disculpa que te entretenga pero quiero entregarte algo, algo que quizá te sea de gran ayuda para cuando enfrentes a Albiore y a Apolo, puede parecerte un objeto simple, pero no debes subestimar su poder, por que su poder no está en si mismo, está en tu corazón en tu amor por el caballero de escorpión, en todo aquello que has vivido a su lado, en lo que anhelas vivir, y sobretodo en todo aquello que estarías dispuesto a sacrificar no por su compañía sino por su bienestar, por su felicidad antes que la tuya-

-Es una rosa...-

-Así es corazón es una rosa, pero una rosa del jardín del amor, una rosa de la planta a la que tu y Milo le han dado vida en el olimpo con su amor, una planta que ha crecido hasta dejar de ser un retoño para convertirse en un rosal, un rosal que engendrara miles de rosas más, pero aun le falta madurar un poco más...-

-¿Madurar?-

-Si Cariño, mírala con atención¿Qué es lo que de ella te llama la atención?-

-Sus pétalos son diferentes, por arriba son rosas muy tenues pero rosas, pero por abajo son blancos y aún es un botón, aún no florece por completo...-

-Así es, esto se debe a que tu amor por Milo, y el suyo por ti, aun no esta completamente maduro, pero yo se que pronto lo estará, quizá después de esta batalla o un poco más allá, solo debes tener fe y no dejar de luchar jamás, por que si lo haces así nada ni nadie tendrá nunca el poder suficiente para separarlos, ni siquiera yo, ten fe cariño mío, ten fe cariño por favor...-

Y poco a poco la Diosa Afrodita se evapora en el aire, dejando a un Camus cada vez más y más sorprendido.

-Pero mi Señora¿Yo no...como sabré cuando nuestro amor ya haya madurado, como sabré cuando ya no haya posibilidad de que mi ángel salga lastimado si él...si él...corresponde a lo que yo siento, y ...y... ¿Por qué usted se comporta así conmigo, primero en el templo y ahora aquí?...Mi Señora por favor...-

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo precioso mío, lo sabrás aún sin necesidad de ver la rosa, y en cuanto a mí, sacame de tu mente por ahora, por ahora solo piensa en él sueña con él, vive para él de la misma forma que el está sobreviviendo ahora viviendo para ti y solo para ti, una cosa más cariño, al recostarte mantén la rosa pegada a tu almohada, ella te ayudara a recuperar toda tu fuerza, a que descanses hasta que te hayas fortalecido por completo-

Una vez que la Diosa Afrodita desapareció por completo, Camus sujetando la rosa con sumo cuidado descendió hasta su templo, la acomodo junto a su almohada y se recostó sin perderla de vista por un momento, poco más tarde se hallaba profundamente dormido, la rosa había cumplido parte de sus tareas y con su elixir sumió al caballero en un sueño tranquilo, reparador, libre de ansiedad, culpa o temor, y por primera vez desde que todo comenzó Camus al cerrar sus ojos pudo evitar la visión de Milo siendo violentado por el caballero de Plata Albiore de Cefeo.

De lo que el caballero de oro ya no tuvo conciencia fue de la gentil y bella figura que sentándose con delicadeza al borde de su cama, lo confortaba con sus suaves y delicados dedos acariciando su rostro.

-Descansa cariño, recupera tus fuerzas, y sueña con tu amor, con cada uno de los momentos dulces vividos en unión a su corazón, descansa hijo mío, que tu madre hará hasta lo imposible por sanar las heridas de tu corazón y las de tu amado escorpión-

Continuara...

* * *

Ay mi Dios, cada vez los capítulos me quedan más largos, y es que cuando me doy cuenta ya los escribí así, y soy enemiga de alterar una sola línea una vez que los he terminado, espero que me disculpen y les juro que lo seguiré intentando. Gracias, mil gracias por acompañar esta historia que ya se salió por completo de mi control, y es que según yo no serían más de seis capítulos, ahora ya llegue al treceavo y aún falta un poco para terminarlo. Gracias de todo mi corazón. Pero de ninguna manera lo voy a dejar abandonado, así que gracias por su paciencia y el próximo capitulo por fin algo de acción. Ah sí una cosa más, como parece que ya esta prohibido contestar los reviews, prometo contestar cada review por correo. Gracias de nuevo tanto por leerlo como por postear en él. Y si por ahí hay alguna fan de Hyoga no me maten por favor que de verdad quiero terminar con la historia. 


	14. CAP XIV LA LLEGADA A LA ISLA DE MILOS

Bien lo de siempre, y esto no es mas que:

SAINT SEIYA **NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, TODOS LOS DERECHOS LE PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y A TOEI ANIMATION**, ESTA ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA DE UNA FANATICA SIN NUGUN AFAN DE LUCRO, TODOS AQUELLOS PERSONAJES QUE NO APARECEN EN LA OBRA ORIGINAL DE MASAMI KURUMADA SON MIOS.

Ya me harte de ponerlo, pero según mi prominente familia de abogados, debo hacerlo para evitar futuros percances ($$$$) que definitivamente no podría solventar.

Bien en respuesta a sus reviews, si parece que esta ya prohibido contestarlos dentro de los fics, al menos esto es lo que me comentaron en un correo en el que solicitaban mi apoyo para protestar ante tal medida, y además en un fic en portugués que leía, tan bien hicieron referencia a que dentro de la pagina principal había aparecido durante algunos días el anunció de que quedaba prohibido contestar a los reviews dentro del fic mismo, yo no vi tal anunció pero al parecer algunos escritores ya han tenido problemas por lo mismo, (al parecer retiran las historias) así que les contestare por mail Ok?

Y en respuesta a una atinada observación que me hicieron (tonta de mi que no me percate de ello) para evitar posibles confusiones desde ahora para denominar al Caballero dorado de Piscis utilizare el diminutivo de Afro, mientras que para la Diosa del Amor y la Amistad será lady Afrodita. Espero que con esto se facilitara la lectura.

Ah y un comentario que no se porque razón de plano omití es que la palabra ensimismamiento si existe y quiere decir un estado de abstracción total ocasionado por una fuerte impresión que puede ser provocada por el miedo, la rabia, la tristeza, desilusión o un dolor físico considerable, según esto es parecido a un estado de Shock pero más leve.

En cuanto a este capitulo pues aparecen personajes nuevos, los cuales detallo brevemente tratando de facilitar la lectura:

Bueno a Afrodita, Atenea, Ares y Apolo pues ya saben bien a bien quienes son, Maesa es una Diosa de mi invención, es decir en el panteón griego no existía al menos hasta donde yo lo conozco no existía una Diosa de ese nombre, los siguientes son otros dioses que aparecerán dentro de la historia para bien o para mal eso todavía ni yo lo sé:

Hebe: es hija de Hera y Zeus, Diosa guardiana de la constelación de Acuario,

Liebe: es hija de la Diosa del Amor,

Eros: el mismo caso anterior, es Hijo de Afrodita,

Demeter: Es la diosa de la abundancia, hermana de Zeus y madre de Persefone la esposa de Hades,

Tetis: Es la señora del Mar, Esposa de Poseidón,

Eris: es la diosa de la discordia, Hija de Zeus y Hera, hermana gemela de Ares

Y por ultimo Phobos: es hijo de Ares.

Bueno espero que esto facilite la lectura y que este capítulo sea de su agrado, por cierto todo lo que encuentren de esta manera ((((palabras))))) corresponden a pensamientos de los personajes, gracias a todas esas bellas personitas que han continuado dejando sus reviews cada capítulo y a los que la leen sin dejar comentarios también.

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO XIV.- LA LLEGADA A LA ISLA DE MILOS.**

El astro rey apenas despuntaba en el horizonte cuando los caballeros de Atenea se hallaban todos en pie, preparándose para llevar a buen termino toda aquella acción necesaria para recuperar al Caballero Dorado de Escorpión sano y salvo.

De entre todos ellos el más ansioso aunque nadie podría asegurarlo debido a su porte frío y controlado era el Caballero Dorado de Acuario, quien se hallaba sumamente sorprendido por el hecho de haber dormido hasta el amanecer, el motivo de su desconcierto no era otro sino que por primera vez en todo este tiempo sus sueños habían sido de lo más placido, pues, dentro de ellos solo había tenido imágenes dulces, memorables recuerdos de su infancia al lado de Milo, de sus travesuras juntos, sus primeros castigos como cuando tuvieron que limpiar por entero el templo de Leo desde las escaleras hasta el techo, y todo por que Milo había tenido la gran ocurrencia de celebrar uno de los cumpleaños de Aioria bañando a este con Chocolate derretido, crema chantilly y nueces para que su día fuera de lo más dulce, y todo por que una semana antes Milo y Aioria pelearon y este se desquito omitiendo invitar a Milo a su fiesta de cumpleaños, un privilegio que el patriarca les concedía como aspirantes a caballeros dorados, era ser ellos mismos quienes decidían a quien querían invitar a la celebración, privilegio que Aioria aprovecho para vengarse del joven escorpión, demás esta decir que luego de lo acontecido Shion se vio en la penosa necesidad de revocar tal privilegio.

Pero sin duda los mejores de todos esos recuerdos eran: el primer beso que recibiera en su mejilla por parte de Milo al salvar a su ilustre mascota Pompeyo, un escorpión de casi 25cm de la furiosa escoba con la que una de las siervas lo perseguía, los cuidados que recibió en su adolescencia por parte del guardián de la octava casa cuando se dislocara el hombro derecho durante un entrenamiento, estas y muchas otras cosas, ahhh como olvidar el memorable robo del pastel de chocolate, un acto del que ahora Camus no se sentía plenamente orgulloso pero que en aquel entonces había llevado a cabo sin dudarlo siquiera.

-Si vaya que recuerdo ese día, y el desorden y el caos que originaste al robar el pastel que serviría de postre para todos ustedes...-

-Excelencia, discúlpeme no percibí que se acercaba...-

El Acuariano se hallaba avergonzado por no haber percibido la presencia del Gran Maestro en su templo, faltando así al protocolo que exigía que al encontrarse con Shion por vez primera durante el día había que reverenciarle.

-Olvida las reverencias Camus, que en este momento dudo que tengas humor o cabeza para ellas, si, aquel día fue en verdad inolvidable...en especial porque jamás accediste a confesar el porque lo hiciste...-

-Pero usted me dispenso con un castigo muy leve, diciendo que entendía mis razones, no las justificaba pero me entendía...-

-Claro que lo entendí, estaba seguro que ese pastel no era para ti, tal vez no lo creas pero se muy bien a donde fue a parar el pastel...-

Como hubiera Camus deseado que su piel al menos en ese momento fuera más oscura, así, no sería tan evidente el rubor que apareció en sus mejillas tras esta última frase del Patriarca.

-Tranquilo Camus, si, se muy bien que tu robaste ese pastel para Milo y que fue él quien se lo comió casi todo...-

-Su Santidad yo...-

-Calma caballero, al igual que tú yo también juzgue como excesivo el castigo que Arquímedes le impuso a Milo dejándolo sin comer durante tres días, debido a que salió del recinto sin pedir permiso...pero como bien sabes yo solo puedo interferir entre Maestro y Alumno cuando las acciones del primero ponen en riesgo la vida del segundo...-

-Lo sé su Señoría pero para Milo ese castigo de verdad lo hizo sufrir, en especial por que se trataba de la semana del chocolate y Usted sabe que él es un adicto al mismo, y verse así obligado a perderse de los postres de la comida y la cena que serían hechos de Chocolate pues...-

-Así que tu lo recompensaste con todo un pastel que no tendría que dividir con nadie más...-

-Pues...si...-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA me lo imagine aquél día, en especial, cuando Adanisca la sierva principal de Escorpión y nana de Milo me dijo que estaba empachado por que según él se había comido algunas moras silvestres ya que Arquímedes no lo dejaba comer nada aquí, y me pidió que interviniera para que al menos por ese día Arquímedes suspendiera el entrenamiento...-

-Entonces vos sabía que yo...que yo...-

-Si pero despreocupate, a nadie nunca la he comentado acerca de esto, ni siquiera a Arquímedes o a Ganímedes tu Maestro...-

-Yo se lo agradezco Excelencia...para mí seria en verdad muy vergonzoso...-

-A partir de ese día me percate de que tan importante era Milo para ti, y de todo lo que estabas dispuesto a hacer por verlo feliz...y por eso es que estoy aquí hoy, porque de verdad me preocupa lo que pueda suceder-

-No comprendo lo que quiere vos decir Excelencia-

-Bien Camus, lo que quiero decir es que debes demostrar ahora el mismo espíritu noble, desinteresado y dispuesto a aceptar el riesgo o un posible sacrificio para poder rescatar a Milo, que demostraste en ese entonces, lo que quiero decir es que ...bueno yo...Voy a tratar de ir al grano Camus, si todo lo que dijeron las amazonas es cierto, es probable que para poder salvar no solo el cuerpo sino el alma, el corazón de nuestro niño, de nuestro Milo se requiera de sacrificar muchos de nuestros anhelos más grandes...Dime Camus, si fuera absolutamente necesario ¿Estarías dispuesto a renunciar de forma definitiva a tener una relación mucho más profunda con Milo si fuera esta la única forma de salvarle del mal que Albiore pretende perpetrar en su contra¿Estarías dispuesto a renunciar a su compañía, a separarte de manera definitiva de él, si ...si, esa fuera la única forma de lograr evitarle algún mal?-

En ciertas ocasiones ese tan famoso e intangible destino se manifiesta físicamente a través de nuestras personas más cercanas, y por nuestra propia naturaleza humana en ocasiones cuando nos sentimos demasiado agobiados por los problemas nuestra mente le da vida a los peores escenarios así que en cierta forma las palabras de Shion no eran ajenas al caballero de Acuario, debido a la angustia en muchas ocasiones no había podido evitar que ante sus ojos se materializaran escenas de toda índole, escenas donde Milo lo rechazaba, donde Albiore conseguía escapar llevándoselo, alejándolo de todas aquellas personas que tanto lo amaban, escenas donde el mismo moría sin haber podido confesarle a su ángel cuanto lo amaba, y sobre todo sin que Milo pudiera aclararle si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos o no, tras las palabras del Gran Patriarca todo el peso de estas imágenes cayo de golpe sobre su corazón, haciéndolo exclamar sin un atisbo de duda o flaqueza

-Si, yo renunciaría a Milo si con eso lograra ponerlo a salvo, si de esa manera yo pudiera ayudarle lo haría, lo haría sin vacilar ni un minuto por que todo lo que soy es suyo, por que mi alma, vida, cuerpo y razón de ser le pertenecen, porque estoy convencido que para él y solo para él es que los dioses me enviaron a este mundo..._yo renunciaría a Milo aunque con ello renunciara a ser feliz yo mismo, aunque con ello renunciara a vivir este amor, a poder realizarlo plenamente..._-

Y sin poder evitar un suspiro quedo y una lagrima traicionera que descendió por su mejilla hasta la palma de su mano que la limpiaba de su rostro con furia, agacho la cabeza tratando de hallar en las pausadas bocanadas de aire que tomaba la calma y el dominio de si mismo que perdiera hace poco, todo, mientras el patriarca lo miraba silenciosamente, con la cabeza a mil de tantos pensamientos, de tantas cosas que quería pero no podía decirle.

((((( Si la Diosa Afrodita tenia razón, Camus esta lleno de amor por Milo, eso y solo eso es la fuerza que lo mantiene en pie, su objetivo, el único sentido, la única razón de vida, pero yo...yo...yo se que todo esto no terminara bien, algo en mi corazón desde hace un par de días me dice que a menos que contemos con la protección del Dios Supremo no conseguiremos salir adelante en esto, pero no tengo valor para decírselo a Camus, no tengo valor para desanimarlo, ni para eso ni para ser sincero con él como siempre lo he querido))))

-¿Le ocurre algo Excelencia?-

-Eh...ah a mi nada, no es nada muchacho es solo...nada no me ocurre nada...¿Camus has sentido eso?-

-Si, es el cosmo de Isaak mi discípulo y de una de las amazonas de Artemisa, pasaron por aquí muy deprisa rumbo a su templo excelencia-

-Vamos muchacho, los alcanzaremos antes de que crucen el umbral del templo, deben de haber averiguado algo muy importante para ya estar de vuelta, adelántate Camus, yo alertare al resto de los caballeros de oro a través de mi cosmo para que nos alcancen en el templo-

-Esta bien Maestro-

((((( Y la inquietud que percibo en el cosmo de Isaak y de la amazona de la Flora no hacen otra cosa que reforzar mis temores)))))

(((( Caballeros Dorados Isaak esta de vuelta en el santuario junto a la amazona de la Flora, ahora quiero que todos se reúnan con nosotros en mi templo))))

Shion tenia razón y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo realmente Camus se emparejo con Isaak y con Camila mucho antes de que estos atravesaran el templo de Piscis, en el cual Afro ya los esperaba impaciente en la puerta, de ahí continuaron el ascenso en silencio hasta alcanzar el templo del Gran Patriarca, donde Shion que de pronto recordó que no tenia necesidad de recorrer las escaleras se había tele transportado, alertando a Atenea del regreso del marino y la amazona, logrando con gran delicadeza irrumpir en la meditación que su Diosa había mantenido durante la noche entera para así fortalecer su cosmo y el de sus caballeros.

Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos Isaak tomo la palabra para ponerlos al tanto de sus descubrimientos.

- Bien, tenemos buenas y malas noticias, las buenas encontramos el templo del escorpión en la parte oriente de la isla cerca de Rhodxano() el pueblo donde Milo nació, nuestro Señor Poseidón confirmo que el podrá retrasar la marea por tres a cuatro horas como máximo, y hasta ahora parece que el enemigo no se ha percatado de nada, las malas el templo es un enredo del demonio, esta diseñado como un laberinto y por ahora está plagado de Escorpiones vivos de todos los tipos y tamaños, escorpiones que parecen ser controlados por una energía desde dentro del templo, así que no estamos seguros si ese es un punto a favor o en contra...-

-¿Cómo un laberinto dices¿Acaso ustedes entraron en él?-

-No Saga, pero un par de roedores azuzados por las amazonas de Artemisa entraron y salieron y al parecer según la percepción de Helena, el templo esta diseñado en varios niveles y solo la entrada se halla en la superficie, el resto va hacia abajo a las profundidades de la tierra, eso sin contar que hay una infinidad de puertas, algunas bien demarcadas otras disimuladas entre las paredes, los pisos y los techos...-

-¿Roedores¿Estas insinuando que todo esto lo basan en informes de roedores?-

-Comprendo tu escepticismo caballero del signo de Cáncer, pero debes recordar que nuestra Señora Artemisa no es solo la Diosa de la Luna y la Caza, sino también de la Fauna, por lo que gracias a su reconocimiento como Amazonas, nosotros podemos comunicarnos en ciertas formas con los animales...-

-Lo siento Camila, no era mi intención ofenderte-

-Lo sé, en fin como Isaak dice, el templo es un laberinto, y esta oculta la entrada por los mismos escorpiones, que durante el día forman una especie de coraza viviente, completamente inmóvil pero viviente, a lo lejos la vista de dicha coraza asemeja una piedra más de las muchas que hay en la superficie de la Isla, pero cuando intentas tocarla cada uno de los escorpiones pertenecientes a la misma reaccionan y te atacan...-

-Camila tiene razón, por la madrugada una vez que nos cercioramos de que no correríamos el riesgo de ser descubiertos Kanon y Helena han intentado entrar, pero ni aún con el poder para controlar a los animales de las amazonas logramos retirar a los escorpiones, estos simplemente parecían inmunes a cualquier acción nuestra o de las amazonas, y no quisimos intentar algo más violento por temor a que Apolo o sus guerreros se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia ahí...-

-Ya un poco más tarde, Isaak y yo dimos una vuelta por el rededor del templo tan solo para comprobar que un ataque frontal tomaría mucho tiempo y esfuerzo además de que al desconocer la distribución del templo y sobretodo la ubicación de vuestro caballero, el uso excesivo de la energía cósmica podría provocar que el templo se derrumbara, y dada la condición de Milo esto podría ser Mortal para él...-

-Así es, sin embargo durante nuestra exploración nos topamos con algunos lugareños y nos dieron una descripción detallada de todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos días...Primero, si describieron a la perfección a Albiore, diciendo que el arribo a la isla hace un mes aproximadamente, en compañía de Samara, una mujer a la que los pobladores temen por ser una bruja, nos dieron la descripción de Samara y nos hablaron de una de las peores noches en la Isla que aconteció hace diecisiete años, durante una noche de fuerte tormenta...-

-¿Y como es Samara, Camila, que te han dicho de esa mujer?-

-Bien pues para empezar tiene el pelo lacio hasta la cintura, piel dorada como la luz del sol, ojos color verde mar con tonos de gris muy finos distribuidos del centro del ojo, o sea su iris hacia la periferia en líneas muy finas, y sus cabellos son de un color muy singular, según uno de los pescadores de aquel lugar, parecen ser de plata, un gris plateado brillante y no muy intenso mas bien tenue, hubo alguien que incluso comparo su cabello con la luz de la luna, su rostro es afilado y sus ojos son grandes y profundos, su nariz corresponde a las facciones de las mujeres griegas de antaño y su boca es de tamaño promedio pero sus labios son del mismo color que su cabello, un gris plateado tenue y brillante, es un poco más alta que yo y según los pobladores su silueta por las noches parece fundirse con la luna llena, siendo casi imposible distinguir algo más que el contorno de su cuerpo...-

-No es posible, simplemente no puede ser, Saga¿Acaso esa mujer¿Esa mujer es en realidad..., Ahora lo entiendo todo-

-Así es Atenea, esa mujer es la encarnación de Artemisa la Diosa de la Luna y la Caza, pero cuando yo me relacione con ella ni ella ni yo estábamos concientes de tal hecho, fue hasta mucho después cuando mi conciencia como Ares despertó por completo que su imagen se relaciono en mi mente con su nombre, y aún ahora dudo mucho que la conciencia de ella ya hay tomado cuenta de todo su ser...-

-¿Por qué lo dices Saga?-

-Pues veras Aioros, si ella ya tuviera plena conciencia sabría que Milo es su hijo y dudo mucho que se hubiera atrevido a lastimarlo, mucho menos a apoyar a Albiore en lo que hizo, así que sin duda su conciencia permanece dormida dentro de ella...-

-En realidad no caballero...-

-¿Qué dices Camila¡¡¡¡Me rehusó completamente a aceptar que mi hermana pueda ser tan ruin, tan vengativa como para pasar sobre su propio hijo, tan solo por vengarse de Saga...Artemisa ha sido siempre dulce, noble y calida, ella no...no...simplemente no lo haría si ella supiera que Milo es su hijo lo protegería por encima de todo!-

-Permítame explicarle lady Atenea, su conciencia comenzaba a despertar en ella a raíz de todo lo que sucedió durante la batalla de las doce casas, como vos sabe la conexión entre un Dios o Diosa y sus hijos nunca se rompe, así que cuando los sentimientos, dudas y demás pensamientos y emociones de Milo alcanzaron su tope, en especial el dolor en su corazón tras la muerte de Camus el Caballero Dorado de la casa de Acuario, ese tope actuó como detonante y su conciencia iba aflorando poco a poco, lo suficiente como para ubicarnos dentro del mundo y honrarnos como miembros de su guardia...lo suficiente como para que una parte de su cosmo ubicara y reconfortara a su hijo durante sus horas de mayor sufrimiento, pero desgraciadamente no alcanzó el nivel necesario para reconocer a Milo como su hijo ya que...-

-Apolo intervino y conjuro un hechizo para poder mantener su voluntad bajo su control por el mayor tiempo posible-

-Lady Afrodita así que usted también se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrió...-

-Así es mi querida Amazona, al igual que Apolo yo también fui capaz de percibir que la conciencia de Artemisa despertaba, y me di cuenta de la sucia jugada de Maesa, ya que fue ella la que ha incitado a Apolo a comportarse tal y como lo ha estado haciendo y no solo eso sino que desde hace más de diecisiete años inflamo en Artemisa el odio hacia Saga...-

-¿Qué, pero¿Cómo?...-

-Pues veras Atenea, hace poco más de diecisiete años, Maesa utilizo un fósil al que dio la forma y cosmo de Saga para que la engañara, y en la noche en la qué Saga regreso al santuario trayendo a Milo con él siendo este apenas un bebé, Artemisa, es decir en su fase como Samara lo siguió hasta aquí, lo siguió hasta tu santuario, pero arribó antes de que Saga lo hiciera, ya que nuestro hermano Ares preocupado por la seguridad del bebé, decidió no utilizar su cosmo para trasladarse hasta aquí por lo que efectuó el viaje como un humano cualquiera tomando más tiempo del que Samara utilizó...-

-Claro y la mujer que nosotros encontramos y que nos suplicó en ese momento que le permitiéramos acceder a la casa de Géminis a Aioros y a mí era Samara...-

-¿Cómo dices Mu?-

-Si Saga, como dice Mu, poco antes de que tu retornaras de tu viaje, yo descendí de la casa de Sagitario para hablar un poco con Mu, y averiguar si aún no había noticias tuyas, estábamos a la entrada del templo cuando una mujer toda vestida de negro y envuelta en una manta del mismo color que cubría su cabello, frente y parte de sus ojos, a la vez que le servía a ella de velo para ocultar la parte inferior de su rostro, nos suplico a Mu y a mí que le permitiéramos ascender hasta tu templo, su voz denotaba angustia y una profunda tristeza pero su aspecto, y la forma con la que hablaba, tan segura, tan convencida de que eso era lo que tenía que hacer nos llego a la profundo del corazón además...-

¿Además qué?-

-Tanto Aioros como yo , llegamos a la equivoca conclusión de que debía ser familiar de alguna de las siervas ya que su vestimenta correspondía a la de las mujeres del Pueblo de Rodorio y cuando Aioros le demando si buscaba a algún familiar en la casa de Géminis ella lo confirmo...-

-Así que ustedes le permitieron que accediera a la casa donde es evidente que eso de lo que Maesa se sirvió la estaba esperando, lo que no comprendo es como ustedes estando tan cerca de convertirse en caballeros Dorados no detectaran la presencia del extraño en el templo de Géminis...-

-Bueno Camus, nosotros no encontramos nada de anormal en aquella mujer además de qué nada fuera de lo normal ocurría...-

-En realidad Camus, ni Mu ni Aioros , ni ningún otro de ustedes pudo detectar al siervo de Maesa debido a que ellos en realidad no existen...-

-¿Cómo dijo mi Señora Atenea?-

-Si Camus, pongan mucha atención a mis palabras por que si Maesa fue capaz de actuar de esa forma seguro que no dudara en lanzarnos a sus fósiles encima, en cuanto perciba que vamos a por Milo...-

-Les denominamos fósiles debido a que Maesa los crea de los residuos orgánicos que encuentra en la tierra y que alguna vez pertenecieron a alguna criatura ya sea animal, vegetal o humana, ella los forma como si fueran figuras de barro, y a través de objetos que pertenezcan a criaturas o personas los dota de una energía cósmica similar a la del ser que desea emular, en ocasiones logra obtener resultados casi perfectos, con lo qué a personas que no estén del todo concentradas o que carezcan del conocimiento suficiente acerca del cosmo los engaña con facilidad, por eso es que no son fáciles de detectar, debido a que no existen en realidad no tienen un alma, un cosmo propio, y como Maesa debe haber usado algo de Saga, el cosmo que emanaba del fósil se fusiono con el de la casa de Géminis, por eso a ninguno de ustedes les causo extrañeza, quizás Maesa pudo haber utilizado la propia casa como objeto de Saga...-

-Así que no es difícil imaginar que mi Madre en el estado en que se encontraba no fue capaz de diferenciar al fósil del verdadero caballero de Géminis...-

-¿Tu madre dices, amazona de la Fauna?-

-Así es, Samara o Artemisa como ustedes prefieran nombrarle es mi Madre y Milo es mi gemelo no idéntico, eso que muchas personas denominan cuate...-

Luego de las palabras de Nidia la amazona de la Fauna, todas las miradas convergieron sobre Saga, que a pesar de la asombrosa revelación llevada a cabo tan solo unos segundos antes por la joven, parecía sereno, incluso podría decirse que esperaba que la conversación virara hacia aquella dirección, y aunque la mayoría de los presentes ataron cabos de manera inmediata, algunos caballeros tardaron un poco más en relacionar las cosas.

-O sea, si Artemisa es tu madre y Milo tu hermano¿Quién es tu padre Nidia, lo conocemos?-

Al asombro generalizado tras las palabras de la joven diosa hija de Artemisa y obviamente de Ares quien no es otro más que Saga, siguió una expresión de vergüenza de que fuera un caballero quien formulara tan absurda pregunta.

-Saga, yo tenía razón, aquel día en la batalla de las doce casas entre tú, Aioria, Shacka y Milo que fueron los que más combatieron con el Pegaso le molieron el cerebro a palos...-

-A no Mascarita, a nosotros no nos culpes de su retraso, eso le viene de herencia, y antes de que de nosotros recibiera un solo golpe el ya era un tarado...-

-Cierto Shacka, sino que te lo confirme Shaina, a quién Seiya estúpidamente sabiendo de su "agradable" carácter le rompió la mascara del rostro...-

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste sobre mi carácter Aioria, gato de segunda mano?-

-**°.°** yo bueno...este... pues veras Shaina...gulp...-

-Y ahí tenemos otro claro ejemplo de un cerebro licuado u.u-

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Mascarita **¬¬**?-

-Cállate ya Aioria, el crustáceo subdesarrollado tiene razón sorprendentemente...-

-¿Lo ves, hasta tu hermano ha aceptado que tú... oye, espera un minuto ¿A quien le dices crustáceo?-

(((( Y estos son los increíbles caballeros de Atenea, es un verdadero milagro que Poseidón, Ares, Eris y Hades no hallan conseguido destruir el mundo))))

-No todos somos como ellos Nidia... a algunos de nosotros tu abuelo Zeus si nos doto de inteligencia... y de suficiente sentido común para usar está...-

-¿En serio Camus?-

-Si Nidia, tu hermano es uno de los mejores ejemplos, es un caballero decido, impetuoso pero sumamente listo...-

-Ahhh que lindo **-** , me hace tan feliz escucharte hablar así de mi hermanito...-

-Pues es que es cierto...Mi ángel es alguien único... **-**-

-Cierto, yo también pienso lo mismo, y aunque no pudimos crecer juntos yo adoro a Milo querido cuñadito...¿Por qué te puedo decir así verdad, al fin y al cabo yo creo que algún día tu y mi hermanito se van a casar, **-¿Verdad que eso te encantaría¿Verdad que sería adorable que te casaras con Milo?**-

-Ehhhh¡...bueno...este...yo...si sería maravilloso si Milo fuera únicamente mío...así de verdad podría decirle Mi Milo, sin reservas ni disimulos **-**...-

Sobre el semblante, expresión y rostro de Camus lo único que puedo decir es que le salían estrellitas por los ojos, sonreía como si estuviera en pleno carnaval y la repentina e inusual coloración de su piel no tenia nada que envidiarle a un tomate bien maduro, todo lo opuesto de Saga al que un par de venas le pulsaban a mil en la Frente había palidecido hasta casi llegar a ser transparente, y un tic incontrolable atacaba su ojo derecho y sus manos que se abrían y cerraban en minúsculos intervalos.

-**¿Tu qué CAMUSSSS!-**

**-**Uppppssss, creo que Papá se puso un poquito nervioso **U.U** –

Y como ustedes segura y correctamente imaginan Camus no se iba a intimidar fácilmente

-**¡Mi Milo "QUERIDO SAGA"¡-**

**-¡NI EN TUS SUEÑOS CAMUSSS, NI EN TUS SUEÑOS DEJARIA QUE MILO SE CASARA CONTIGO POR AHORA!-**

**-¡ESO NO ERES TU QUIEN LO DECIDE SAGA, ESO LO DECIDE ÉL, Y CREO QUE SI SE LO PROPUSIERA AHORA EL NO LO DUDARIA Y SE CASARIA CONMIGO EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO SAGA!-**

**-¡NO PUEDES ESTAR TAN SEGURO DE ELLO CAMUS!-**

**-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI O ¿ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE LO QUE DIJO MI CUÑADA, NIDIA DIJO QUE MI PRECIOSO Y HERMOSO Y MARAVILLOSO BICHO ME AMAAAAA "QUERIDO SUEGRO"¡-**

**- -´ ¡NIDIA SE EQUIVOCA CAMUS, ELLA NO PUEDE ASEGURAR ALGO ASI CON TANTA CONFIANZA, NO OLVIDES QUE A PESAR DE SER HERMANOS NO CRECIERON JUNTOS, ASI QUE MI HIJITA PUEDE EQUIVOCARSE ¿O NO MI PEQUEÑA NENA?-**

**-**Hummm lo siento papito, pero Camus tiene toda la razón **--**

**-o.O hummm Traidora-**

Y en esta discusión se hubiera ido el día entero de no ser por la más que tonta participación del caballero consentido de Atenea, o sea Seiya.

-Caramba¿Entonces Nidia también es hija de Saga, caray de veras que es tu hija Saga, ahora ya entiendo por que se me hace parecida a Milo...-

La gota de sudor que resbalo por el rostro de todos los presentes sin duda no tuvo precedente, así como el plop que se escucho tras la caída de muchos de las personas que fueron testigos de semejante aberración.

-Y...¿Este es tu caballero favorito querida Atenea?-

La diosa del amor simplemente no salía de su estupor, mientras que Saori no encontraba un lugar donde esconder la cara de vergüenza y así evitar que el resto del mundo se percatara de lo ruborizada que estaba, además era increíblemente molesto el tener que soportar las miradas de lástima de su hermana Afrodita, sus caballeros dorados, amazonas y marino de Poseidón, añadiendo además la expresión tonta y mirada de regocijo de Seiya que parecía haber descubierto la verdad universal sobre el origen de la vida.

-¿No creen que es algo increíble muchachos?-

-Ayy Seiya...Si es increíble...¡QUE SEAS ASI DE TONTO SEIYA!-

-Pero Shiryu...-

-Dragón definitivamente debo e-x-i-g-i-r-t-e que no convivas demasiado con Seiya...-

-No se preocupe Maestro, eso no tiene ni que pedírmelo...-

((((( Caramba ahora entiendo porque nuestro papi Zeus y su madre Rea están tan preocupados, si mi hermanita Atenea se casa con este sonso pobres de mis sobrinitos, no serian otra cosa que burros con Alas! ))))

(((( Y este individuo simple e ignorante logro pasar las doce casas y derrotar a los gloriosos caballeros dorados, incluyéndome a mí, la reencarnación de Buda, Zeus y Buda se apiaden de Atenea si está sigue considerando el mantener una relación con Seiya))))

((((( Es inaudito por eso todos los Santos de Oro y los Maestros del santuario que nos precedieron se burlaban de nosotros halla en el Hades))))

((((( ¿Por qué, por qué y por qué tenía Atenea que revivirlo, si ya había muerto gloriosamente como un héroe, y yo ya podía darme el lujo de decir que mi discípulo había salvado al mundo, evitando así que se percataran de lo imbecil que quedo luego de su entrenamiento conmigo, por eso ahora nadie quiere ser mi discípulo ))))

Un fuerte tic cruzo por la frente de Atenea mientras que tras haber mantenido los ojos cerrados y el rostro semi agachado, perceptiva a todos estos y otros pensamientos de la gente alrededor se llenaba de enojo, el cual no dudó en hacer evidente con tal voz de trueno que ni Hades o su padre Zeus podrían superarle.

-**¡YA FUE SUFICIENTEEEEEEE Y QUIERO DECIR SUFICIENTE, BASTA CON ESOS PENSAMIENTOS TONTOS, NI HE PENSADO EN CASARME CON SEIYA, NI VOY A SEGUIR CON ÉL DE ROMANCE, ASI QUE BASTA DE COMPADECERME Y ACEPTEN MI CONSEJO, NO SE METAN EN LO QUE NO LES IMPORTA!...**Y una vez aclarado el punto anterior, continuemos con lo que de verdad nos interesa, como les iba diciendo los fósiles, toman no solo la forma sino algunas de las características de las personas o animales que emulan, y esto incluye técnicas de combate, así que debemos tener cuidado, puesto que Albiore era parte de nuestra orden fácilmente pudo haber tenido acceso a objetos que pertenecieran a caballeros de su mismo rango o incluso suyos, por lo que debemos tener precaución al respecto-

-Bien, eso explica que Samara haya confundido a Saga con el tal fósil, pero ¿qué fue lo que el fósil hizo para que de pronto la diosa Artemisa lo odie tanto como para armar todo esto?

-Bueno Aldebarán, eso creo que quien mejor podría respondérnoslo es la Diosa Afrodita, o ¿Me equivoco hermana?-

-Pues... no **-** -

-Y¿que fue lo que Esa mala mujer le hizo a mi Mami?

-Pues veras sobrina, para empezar Maesa, quien puede hablar, ver o escuchar a través de sus fósiles le dijo a tu Madre haciéndose pasar por tu Padre, caray me enrede pero me entendiste ¿Verdad?...-

-**'-' **Si tía si te entendí...-

-**--** ¡Hurra! Bueno ella le dijo que nunca la había amado y que ella solo le había servido para matar el tiempo, para comprobar que lo que verdaderamente le excitaba era estar con un hombre no con una mujer, y que la mejor prueba de esto era que la había abandonado así sin decirle porque tan solo para correr a los brazos del caballero Dorado de Sagitario...-

Larga e incomoda pausa en que casi un centenar de pares de ojos van de un abochornado Saga a un abrumadoramente avergonzado y ruborizado Aioros.

-Afrodita...-

-Si Saga¿En que puedo ayudarte?...-

-Afrodita anda...-

-¿Qué pasa querido hermano que quieres que haga?-

-Afrodita...por amor a nuestro padre Zeus¡¡¡¡¡CONTINUA YA!-

**U.U** Okis lo siento, bueno luego de decirle esto destrozando así su corazón...-

(((( Por mi madre Hera que de verdad odio que Afrodita tenga que ser tan detallista)))))

-Saga eso que pensaste de mí no fue nada cutie okis **'-'** -

-o.O nada ¿qué?...-

-Olvídalo Ares, es que últimamente pasa demasiado tiempo con Hermes e Iris, y tu sabes como son esos... -...- Le responde Atenea en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, aunque claro a ella no le cuesta trabajo siendo una diosa por permanecer seria ante la expresión de su caballero de Géminis.

-**U.U **Entiendo...-

- **- **¿Me permiten continuar?- Interrumpe una furiosa Afrodita

-Adelante...adelante...-

-G-r-a-c-i-a-s bien, además de decirle eso, Maesa le hizo creer que Saga había asesinado a Milito...-

-¿**QUEEEEEEEEÉ?**!-

-Si, le dijo que siendo un caballero, especialmente uno dorado no debía tener otro interés en el mundo que no fuera Atenea, así que para no poner en riesgo su posición como el futuro caballero de Géminis, era necesario que Milo desapareciera, que nadie sospechara siquiera que algún día había existido, así que además de matarlo había seccionado su cuerpo y lo había arrojado a la lava del volcán de la isla de Milos, para así no dejar resto alguno del cuerpo, Samara enloqueció de dolor, y para que la herida calara más hondo, le dijo que en caso de que se decidiera a hacer algún tipo de escándalo, mataría también a Nidia, a la que no pudo llevarse consigo solo por que Samara la había dejado resguardada en el templo de Apolo en Delfos, a cuidado de la maestra de Samara en las artes adivinatorias, la sibila Dafnis...-

-Pero, pero mi papucho no sería capaz de hacer algo así¿Verdad mi lindo papuchin?...-

-¡Claro que no, desde el momento en que sentí como su corazón palpitaba dentro del vientre de Artemisa, ustedes se convirtieron en todo mi mundo, si me vi obligado a separarlos es por que Milo ya había sido escogido por el Dios Supremo para ser el caballero Dorado de la Octava Casa, y sabía que si lo dejaba crecer, criarse a su lado, para él sería más difícil el tener que separarse de ustedes luego, el tener que concentrarse solo en su entrenamiento, más eso no significa que mi corazón no se dividiera en dos al momento de tener que partir dejándote a ti al cuidado de tu madre, y trayéndolo a él conmigo...¿Tu sabes cuanto te amo verdad Hija¿Lo importante que eres para mí, yo...bueno...yo..._si tuve que dejarte es porque tu vida sería más feliz al lado de tu madre y tu tía Dafnis, pero yo ...yo siempre me hizo falta saber de ti...solo que Samara se fue...ya no volvió a su casa en Delfos...ni tampoco a su refugio en la isla de Milos...quise buscarte saber si estabas bien...y decirles de Milo...quería que si no como hermanos al menos él y tú tuvieran la oportunidad de crecer como amigos...-_

-Lo sé querido Padre, mi Tía Dafnis me contó muchas veces que volviste a Delfos a buscarnos, y que incluso recorriste toda la isla de Milos en compañía de Milo preguntando si alguien sabía adonde estábamos...-

-¿Entonces no me guardas rencor hija mía?-

-Claro que no...entiendo bien lo que hiciste, y se que tienes razón si Milo hubiera crecido a mi lado, yo...yo simplemente no hubiera permitido después que lo apartaras de mi lado, así que hubieras tenido que traerme con él, o desistir de la idea de llevártelo, además el también hubiera sufrido mucho, pensando que estaba lejos de su familia, de su madre y hermana...-

-Gracias hija, gracias mi amor por perdonarme por haberte dejado...-

-Papá, yo...bueno yo...¿Puedo pedirte algo?-

-Claro mi niña, dime que es-

-Me abrazas un rato, aunque sea pequeño, a través de mis sueños hace algún tiempo sentí, sentí el calor, la alegría, el sentimiento de protección que mi hermano siente cada vez que esta entre tus brazos y yo...yo...quisiera poder experimentar lo mismo...si para ti no es algo molesto...-

-Mi niña, eres un ángel tan puro y tierno como tu hermano...ven, ven porque yo también he querido abrazarte tanto...tanto...-

Y ambos seres Padre e hija se fundieron en un abrazo divino, fraterno que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde que ambos se encontraran en este mundo había debido ser postergado, lo cual hizo crecer la ansiedad y el anhelo por el mismo, y tiernamente, libres al fin de dudas o resentimientos por desconocer el porque de su separación, sus corazones pudieron al fin palpitar juntos, la hija abandonándose al cuidado, cariño y protección del hombre que la engendró en un acto lleno de amor, de comprensión y entrega mutua hace poco más de diecisiete años de la misma manera que lo hacía Milo, y el padre sintiendo en su pecho como crecía el amor, orgullo y comprensión hacia todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese ángel divino, que le fuera obsequiado junto con su maravilloso Milo, por un momento nada más que suaves y dulces suspiros fueron capaces de regalarse, hasta que tibias y calidas lagrimas acudieron a los ojos de ambos, lagrimas que al contacto con la piel del otro expresaban mejor que miles de palabras, versos o suaves cantos cuanto se amaban, la nostalgia que había sido fiel compañera de cada uno al extrañar la presencia del otro, el dolor de la ausencia y la felicidad infinita del reencuentro.

Así como la comprensión, el perdón sinceros y el desinterés absoluto que solo puede darse en el amor que existe entre los padres y sus hijos, a los corazones de todos los presentes arribaron de igual manera la esperanza, la fe en que todo, todo es posible de conseguir cuando para ello contamos con un amor limpio y sincero, no importa cuanto el destino trate de obstaculizarlo, tarde o temprano el amor alcanza a cada ser sobre esta tierra, tarde o temprano el amor se convierte en fuerza, astucia y entereza, tarde o temprano el amor nos despierta abruptamente a la vida, porque mientras transitamos solos por el mundo, tan solo atisbamos lo que la vida es realmente, y cuando el amor alcanza y empapa cada uno de nuestros sentidos la vida en todo su esplendor golpea a nuestro espíritus, y nos hace seres dignos de estar en este mundo. Luego de tan tierna escena, y de que muchos de los presentes unieran sus lagrimas a las de ellos, Atenea haciendo un supremo esfuerzo y con todo el dolor de su corazón interrumpió el feliz momento, para recordarles que debían de apresurarse porque uno de ellos corría peligro

-Isaak ¿Qué más puedes decirnos del lugar donde mantienen prisionero a Milo?-

Y para beneplácito de Atenea tanto las miradas como los pensamientos se centraron ahora en Isaak que sonrió sin gracia evidentemente incómodo debido a la sobre atención, para continuar con su relato de lo que habían descubierto.

-Bueno alrededor del templo casi todo es campo abierto, y por un momento Kanon sintió la presencia de Milo en la parte oriente del templo, pero luego de un momento lo perdió, así que no podría asegurar en donde está ahora, solo que en ese momento parecía estar en el nivel más bajo del templo, según Kanon está bien, no parece tener heridas serias, solo... las que Albiore le causo a fuerza de abusar de él...-

Con esta última frase todos los presentes sintieron como su corazón se sobrecogía de la rabia y la tristeza, en especial Camus y Saga, que crisparon los puños como señal de la rabia suprema que los consumía al no poder evitar imaginarse a su niño siendo abusado por Albiore.

-En cuanto a los guerreros, las amazonas percibieron figuras extrañas, pero bueno...luego de la explicación de lady Atenea, me imagino que debieron de ser fósiles, y que esa mujer Maesa debió crearlos en base a objetos que pertenecen a los guerreros del sol, pues de su cuerpo emitían una cosmoenergía similar...-

-Así es, pero hay algo más, mientras que estábamos en la Isla parecía que Albiore y Samara ya habían roto su pacto, puesto que Samara permanecía junto a Milo, o al menos fue lo que nos dijo Kanon, pero Albiore no se hallaba cerca de ahí, de hecho, por medio de los nativos no enteramos que al parecer había habido un combate, pues según ellos los vidrios de las casas estallaron en pedazos, y el suelo vibraba de tal forma que aun los muebles mas pesados lo resintieron, luego Apolo arribó a la isla junto con sus guerreros, y un par de adolescentes vieron salir a estos y a Albiore del templo, y pernoctar en las afueras, pero luego de que le describimos a Milo, el dijo que no estaba con ellos, que de hecho no lo había visto, pero a Samara sí y nos aseguro diciendo que estaba seguro de no equivocarse que Samara tampoco se hallaba junto con los guerreros...-

-Lo cual nos lleva a la conclusión de que solo Apolo, Maesa, Samara y Milo permanecen de manera constante dentro del templo, el resto permanece en sus cercanías o dentro del mismo pero en los niveles más altos...-

-Si lo que dicen tiene sentido, pero ...¿Por qué Samara y Albiore habrían de combatir, claro conjeturando que hayan sido ellos?-

-Bueno Maestro, nosotros suponemos que debieron ser ellos puesto que de acuerdo a los informes de los lugareños cuando todo esto tuvo lugar, solo Samara y Albiore se encontraban con el caballero de Escorpión en el templo, debido a la condición de Milo, suponemos que algo paso, tal vez no estuvieron de acuerdo en algo, o la misma Artemisa desistió del trato al ver a Milo...-

-Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes...-

Saga no continuo con lo que iba a decir por que de pronto Isaak pareció quedar en trance, sus pupilas se contrajeron, y se oscurecieron un poco, su expresión se contrajo y su cuerpo se tenso, parecía estar sumamente concentrado, luego de unos minutos en que su respiración se volvió más lenta de lo que para un humano cualquiera seria necesario, poco a poco pareció volver en sí. Con cautela, procurando no exaltarlo Camus se acerco a él hablándole suavemente.

-¿Isaak estas bien?-

-Si Maestro, lo siento pero es que Kanon deseaba comunicarse conmigo, hay noticias de la Isla, al realizar otra ronda por los alrededores Sorrento y Tesa han encontrado algo que al parecer pertenecía a Milo abandonado entre unas rocas y algo escrito sobre una de las rocas, pero Kanon dice que no fueron capaces de entenderlo porque parece estar escrito en Francés...-

-¿En Francés, pero si Milo no entiende ni jota de...espera...¡CAMUS!-

-Bueno Saga, el quería aprender, así que me pidió que le enseñara algunas cosas, que se supone que debía hacer ¿Negarme?...-

-Chicos dejemos eso para después, ahora dinos Isaak que más te dijo Kanon...-

-Bueno lady Afrodita, el dice que hace como una hora ocurrió algo extraño Albiore salió del templo pero no estaba solo, lo acompañaban más caballeros de su mismo rango, parece que era Yamiel el caballero de Plata domador de cuervos, o al menos eso cree él por el tiempo que estuvo dentro del santuario, y otro era el caballero Aracnel ...-

-¿Será acaso que ellos también se han convertido en traidores Shion?-

-No lo se Docko, pero voy a averiguarlo, Shiryu, Shun vayan de prisa al recinto de los caballeros de Plata y díganle a Misty el capitán de los caballeros Plateados que quiero que Yamiel y Aracnel se presenten ante mi inmediatamente-

-Si Gran Maestro-

Luego de unos minutos en los que los santos, diosas, amazonas y marino de Poseidón continuaron intercambiando sus puntos de vista sobre cual seria la mejor manera de encarar la situación, esto, hasta que junto con los caballeros del Dragón y Andrómeda, se presentara el Caballero de Plata del Lagarto, Misty.

-Excelencia, ante usted me presento para responder a su llamado-

-Misty, no quisiera que malinterpretaras mis palabras pero yo quería hablar con Yamiel y Aracnel-

-Lo sé su Excelencia, pero desgraciadamente ninguno de los dos se encuentra por ahora en el refugio, Yamiel hace ya casi dos meses que solicito su permiso para salir del santuario, y Aracnel desapareció de pronto hace mas o menos una semana, el día del ataque al templo del Escorpión, me disponía a solicitar una audiencia con su Señoría para reportárselo, pero dadas las circunstancias preferí aguardar-

-Yamiel pidió permiso, si lo recuerdo bien pero su permiso expiro hace dos semanas¿Cómo es posible Misty que no me reportaras su ausencia antes...-

-¿Qué su permiso expiro, pero...eso...eso no es posible su excelencia, Yamiel me envió un mensajero con una carta membretada y sellada con vuestro escudo en la que me comunicaba de la prorroga de su permiso, en ella decía que vos, nuestro Gran Maestro consideraba oportuno atender a su petición...-

-No es posible, yo jamás recibí de su parte ninguna petición para extender su permiso y en contraparte recibí una notificación tuya de su retorno al Santuario efectuada en el tiempo y forma estipulada...-

-Bien pues parece que ya son tres los traidores al santuario...-

-No puedo creerlo caballero de Libra, es inconcebible para mí que mis compañeros de Plata le hayan dado la espalda a Atenea, de Albiore puedo creerlo puesto que esa obsesión por el joven caballero de Escorpión era algo enfermizo, pero Yamiel y Aracnel... –

-¿Quieres decir que tu sabias lo que Albiore sentía por Milo, y no fuiste capaz de prevenirnos, caballero del Lagarto?-

-Bueno Caballero de Acuario, dos o tres ocasiones Albiore me comento que se sentía sumamente atraído por El caballero de Escorpión, pero yo...bueno siendo el un caballero dorado y Albiore uno de plata ni por aquí me paso que pudiera atreverse...además varios de nosotros le recomendamos que lo olvidara, le dijimos que el caballero de la octava casa era aún muy joven y lo mejor era que se retirara por algún tiempo, y el pareció aceptar nuestros consejos, dijo que así lo haría, además pensaba hablar con su excelencia para que vos le autorizara el poder ingresar a las doce casas y de esta manera poder conseguir algún acercamiento con el joven Milo-

Camus iba a replicar algo pero de pronto percibió que Isaak se hallaba de nuevo en trance, por lo que toda su atención se volcó hacia él. En espera de que el trance pasara e Isaak pudiera decirles lo que Kanon o Sorrento le estaban comunicando.

-Lady Atenea, y lady Afrodita, caballeros y amazonas es necesario que vayamos ahora mismo a la isla de Milos, no podemos demorar ni un minuto más, mis compañeros y el resto de las amazonas han sido descubiertos, al parecer Maesa había elaborado un grupo de fósiles con formas de animales, y a través de estos ha descubierto la presencia de nuestros compañeros en la isla...y ahora están siendo atacados por los caballeros de plata que los han traicionado y por una gran cantidad de fósiles, pero al parecer estos tienen habilidades de caballeros también...-

-¿Qué es lo que dices Isaak, no es posible... mi ángel... mi ángel puede estar en peligro tenemos que ir ahora mismo, ya no podemos esperar ni un minuto más...-

Y mientras hablaba Camus se había precipitado hasta la puerta, en donde fue detenido por Shion, quien con la más firme de las actitudes corto la actitud del acuariano de salir a toda prisa del santuario.

-Camus, ayer por la tarde le reclamabas a Hyoga que procurara portarse como un verdadero caballero, hoy es mi turno de reclamarte lo mismo, **¡no me avergüences Camus, yo fui por algún tiempo tu Maestro así que escúchame, calmate y no te precipites, no si de verdad quieres rescatar a Milo ileso de todo esto!-**

-Pero su eminencia...-

-**¡Sin peros Camus, compórtate como lo que eres todo un caballero dorado y procura mantener la cabeza en su sitio, o ¿ya olvidaste lo que hablamos hace un rato, ya olvidaste que me aseguraste que antes que tu tranquilidad, tu felicidad, antes que tu mismo se hallaba Milo?-**

-Si pero yo...

-Te entiendo hijo mío, te entiendo pero...no debes actuar por Impulso, nuestro enemigo no es ni remotamente débil así que debemos enfrentar esto todos juntos, actuando como siempre lo hemos hecho...como si solo fuéramos uno...si actuamos cada uno a su propio ritmo, a su propio juicio tan solo le facilitamos el trabajo a Ellos, así que tranquilo, respira y dame un poco de tiempo, concedenoslo a todos...¿Esta bien hijo mío?-

-Si su Alteza...yo lo...yo lo siento...-

-Tranquilo, confía en todos nosotros, queremos a Milo tanto como tu lo haces aunque de un modo distinto y lucharemos hasta la muerte antes de permitir que alguien lo dañe impunemente...tranquilo...dame un poco de tiempo, por ahora por que no vas por el regalo que te hizo Lady Afrodita...-

-Si, esta bien su Excelencia, iré en seguida...-

-Aioria, Mu acompañen a Camus hasta su templo, es preciso que yo de algunas indicaciones al respecto...-

-Si Gran Maestro...-

-Mi señora Atenea, en estos momentos de súbita necesidad preciso de demandarle su permiso para dejar abandonado el santuario, si lo que Isaak dice es cierto, entonces no solo Albiore, sino también Yamiel y Aracnel deben haber tomado objetos de sus compañeros para que Maesa pudiera crear un ejercito de caballeros falsos, así que creo mi señora que lo mejor será que los caballeros de Plata vengan con nosotros a la isla, como son sus técnicas para ellos será más sencillo neutralizarlas...-

-Adelante Shion, yo confió plenamente en ti. Y apoyare cualquier decisión que tomes...-

-Muchas gracias mi Señora...ahora escuchen con atención, si la presencia de Kanon y compañía ya fue detectada, de ahora en adelante ya no contamos con el factor sorpresa, nuestro enemigo estará esperando un ataque, si lo hacemos de manera frontal facilitamos su trabajo, así que nos dividiremos en pequeños grupos, y alcanzaremos la isla en diferentes puntos, rodeando el templo del escorpión, y arribaremos a la isla de maneras diferentes...Isaak me veo en la necesidad de solicitar tu apoyo y abusar de la buena disposición de tu Señor Poseidón, creo que si un grupo de caballeros se desplaza dentro del santuario del Mar, alcanzaran de forma casi inmediata la isla, y se constituirían en un perfecto grupo de segunda avanzada, que avance desde la playa al interior...-

-¿De segunda avanzada Gran Maestro, entonces quienes irán primero y como llegaran hasta la isla?-

-Pues tu los llevaras hasta ahí Mu, tu, Aldebarán, Shun, Seiya y Afrodita junto con la cuarta parte de la compañía de plata, arribaran a la isla en la parte oeste que si no me equivoco es la misma parte por la que Ustedes arribaron por principio ¿Cierto Isaak?-

-Así es su Excelencia...-

-Entonces el resto de los marinos y amazonas deben estar cerca de ahí, así que necesitamos que ustedes los refuercen...-

-Entiendo Maestro, y cumpliremos con tus ordenes sin fallo alguno...-

-Entonces deben partir ahora Mu, no sabemos que tan complicada sea la situación para ellos así que no hay tiempo que perder...-

-Bien, vamos muchachos- (((( Kanon, Kanon voy a enlazarme contigo por un momento para poder tele transportarnos hasta ahí...))))

(((( Adelante Mu, creeme que en realidad necesitamos ayuda por acá...)))))

((((( En seguida estamos con ustedes...resistan solo un poco más)))))

Poco a poco la figura de los caballeros antes mencionados, se desvanece hasta desaparecer por completo, y segundos después un piquetazo de energía confirma en el gran Patriarca que afortunadamente para todos, ni Apolo ni Maesa pensaron en cerrar la isla con algún campo mental, por lo que el caballero Mu de Aries ha cumplido satisfactoriamente con la primera parte de su misión, y el primer grupo de avanzada se encuentra ya en batalla.

-Bien...Gracias a Atenea todo salió bien, así que ahora debemos proseguir, Mascara de la Muerte, Shura, Docko, Shiryu, Millicent e Isaak junto con otra cuarta parte de la compañía de Plata vayan ahora por el templo del mar hasta situarse al norte de la isla de Milos, que imagino será la parte más alejada del templo, una vez ahí, emerjan y acérquense a una distancia promedio de tres o cuatro kilómetros del templo...cuando se hallen a esa distancia deben permanecer en calma y esperar hasta que sientan que Lady Atenea, Lady Afrodita, Camus, Saga, Nidia, Yakarta, Ikki y yo hemos alcanzado el frente del templo-

-Pero...Gran Maestro¿para que debemos de esperar?-

-Por que si lo que imagino es correcto, por aquella zona no encontraran mucha resistencia, además de que si mis conocimientos no me fallan Camus y nadie más que él podrá retirar a los escorpiones de la entrada ayudándose con la rosa mágica que Lady Afrodita le obsequio...-

-Bien Shion, así lo haremos entonces, te aseguro que estaremos ahí para apoyarlos en cuanto ustedes arriben a la isla...-

-Confío en ti Docko, y si te pongo al frente de este grupo es por que confío en que podrás manejar tanto a Shura como a Mascara de la Muerte...tu sabes lo impulsivos que pueden llegar a ser y siendo los mejores amigos de Milo temo que puedan precipitarse...-

-No lo harán Shion, se que puedo mantener al grupo bajo control...-

-Lo sé Docko, adelante entonces...-

-Bien, en marcha caballeros...-

-Maestro, Estaremos esperándolo...-

-Nos veremos pronto Isaak...-

-Si...se lo aseguro...-

-Bien, El ultimo grupo lo integraran Aioros, Aioria Shacka, Shina, Marín y Camila-

-Pero...¿Y nosotros Maestro, que es lo que vamos a hacer?-

-Paciencia Camus, paciencia hijo mío, solo dame algo más de tiempo para terminar de despachar a los demás...-

-Yo...lo siento...-

-Bien ustedes irán con una de las dos partes restantes de Caballeros de Plata, lleguen a la isla por la parte sur, avancen con precaución, y sino encuentran ningún problema o obstáculo, hagan lo mismo que hará el grupo de Docko, permanezcan cerca del lugar y en cuanto perciban que nosotros nos hallamos al frente del templo, alcancenos sean prudentes en especial tu Aioria, la mayor parte del tiempo no disfrazas lo suficiente tu cosmo-

- Lo haré Excelencia, no lo dude...-

-Misty, tu y Argol de Perseo vendrán con nosotros, junto con lo que resta de la compañía de Plata, nosotros arribaremos por el lado este de la isla que es hacia donde se encuentra orientada la entrada, no llegaremos demasiado cerca tan solo lo suficiente para poder visualizar como están las cosas y si es posible intentar irrumpir en el templo...-

-Vamos, ustedes deben llegar primero, ya que es vital que atraigan la atención del enemigo...-

-Excelencia Argol ya está aquí...-

-¿En que puedo serle útil Gran Maestro, como puedo ayudar?-

-Argol, si no me equivoco tu y Milo tienen la misma edad, y ambos solían jugar juntos por todo el Santuario, recuerdo que cuando era pequeño Milo siempre decía que eras uno de sus mejores amigos¿Eso no ha cambiado o si Argol?-

-No excelencia, a pesar de la diferencia entre nuestros rangos, Milo siguió siendo siempre un amigo fiel y noble para mí, y yo lo aprecio verdaderamente, haré cuanto pueda para ayudarle...-

-Me alegra en gran manera escucharte decir eso, ya que tu ayuda será vital para lograr recuperarlo, dime Argol¿Tu Maestro alguna vez te hablo sobre cierta particularidad en el escudo de Medusa¿Alguna vez te hablo de que era posible dividir el escudo en tal forma que su poder siguiera siendo el mismo?-

-Así es su Señoría, de hecho me enseño a hacerlo, pero haciendo siempre hincapié de que solo si usted o nuestra señora me lo solicitaban debía llevarlo a cabo, y que a parte de mi solo los caballeros dorados y ciertos caballeros de plata tendrían la habilidad suficiente para manejarlo sin correr el riesgo de quedar convertidos en piedra ellos mismos, a menudo decía que podía ser un arma de dos filos...-

-Y así es Argol, si tu divides el escudo y alguna persona sin el poder o conocimientos suficientes tomaran alguna de las fracciones del escudo y no fueran capaces de dominarla, no solo serian un peligro para ellos mismos sino también para el resto de las personas, ya que si el caballero o persona que porta alguna de las fracciones no se mantiene en completa armonía con la misma, no será capaz de controlar cuando se activa su poder, no existiría una voluntad que someta la del escudo en si...-

-Pero si Usted gusta yo puedo dividir el escudo y estoy seguro que los caballeros de oro podrán manejar sus fracciones sin riesgo alguno...-

-Si concuerdo contigo en eso, pero creo que necesitamos de más personas que puedan manejar algunos otros fragmentos, yo pensé en Misty por principio, pero quisiera que tu me sugirieras a alguien más...-

-Bien pues yo creo que de acuerdo a la naturaleza de su carácter yo solo me atrevería a proponer a tres personas más aparte de Misty, serian Dante el caballero de Plata que maneja el fuego, Shina la amazona de la cobra y a Ikki el caballero del fénix.-

-Bien confió en tu juicio Caballero de Perseo, ahora por favor divide el escudo en 16 fracciones y yo me encargare de que cada fracción llegue con el destinatario adecuado, pero por favor no liberes el poder del escudo hasta que yo te lo indique...-

-Así lo haré su santidad...-

El caballero de Perseo toma un poco de ceniza del fuego eterno del templo del Gran Maestro y con esta marca sobre el suelo a los pies de la estatua de Atenea cada uno de las estrellas que representan a su constelación, toma el escudo de su espalda y lo deposita justo en el centro de la constelación, inmediatamente después, extrae del cinturón de su armadura una pequeña daga ceremonial con la que se presenta tanto al Gran Maestro como a Saori.

-Divina Atenea, excelentísimo Maestro, como es su deseo yo el Caballero Argol de Perseo ofrezco mi cosmo, mi sangre y jefatura sobre el escudo de Medusa a fin de que este derive en un bien mayor para nuestra orden. Sea pues concedido por Perseo quien honra y guarda mi armadura y mi vida como caballero que cada una de las piezas en las que se fragmentara el escudo sea utilizada con plena cabalidad y apenas para aquellos fines y luchas justas como lo fue la de él, para salvar a su amada y para salvar a su pueblo...

Una vez que hubo presentado la daga a su Diosa y Sacerdote, Argol camino de vuelta a la constelación y colocándose en el centro de la misma se arrodillo y tras encender su cosmo al máximo realizo dos ligeros cortes sobre sus muñecas, empapando la daga con la sangre que broto de los mismos.

-Oh Perseo, protector mío escucha la voz de mi espíritu y dispensa en tu elegido, siervo fiel de la divina Atenea quien expresara hacia ti tal bondad y cariño fraterno, la misma potestad y protección con la que Zeus fue prodigo contigo para que emulando la hazaña más fiel de tu valor, coraje y espíritu de sacrificio esta daga traspase el escudo de medusa como tu espada traspaso su cuello...-

Y terminando con su oración Argol desliza la daga sobre la superficie del escudo, marcando sobre este una línea escarlata que poco a poco dividió la superficie en 16 piezas de igual proporción. Una vez termino de delimitar la forma y tamaño de cada pieza, cruzo sus manos sobre el escudo y dejo caer abundantes gotas de sangre que fluyeron sobre las líneas trazadas hasta formar una especie de ciclo de energía que comenzó a brillar más y más intensamente mientras que las cenizas que delimitaban cada una de las estrellas de su constelación ardían con tal vivacidad que más que el diseño de una constelación aquello era verdaderamente un circulo de fuego, y como si todo aquello no fuera ya de hecho suficientemente asombroso, en el momento en que el caballero de plata extendió sus brazos en dirección al firmamento y por sobre su cabeza el fuego se unifico y lo envolvió a él junto con el escudo. Un ahhh de sorpresa y preocupación fue emitido por la mayoría de los presentes debido a la alta temperatura, ninguno pudo evitar sentir cierta aprensión por la seguridad del joven caballero y luego del transcurrir de minutos que parecieron horas el fuego se extinguió lentamente, para dar paso a la figura en pie de un sonriente y satisfecho Argol, que sostenía con ambas manos los fragmentos del escudo de Medusa.

-Mi Señora, Excelencia, esta hecho...ante ustedes los fragmentos que deseaban del escudo de Medusa...solo que este fragmento es para mi y solo yo debo manipularlo...-

Argol entrego todos y cada uno de los fragmentos al Gran Maestro reservando para él, el fragmento en el cual estaban los ojos del rostro de Medusa.

-Bien hecho Argol, Elexerion estaría en verdad muy orgulloso de su joven pupilo...dudo mucho que el hubiera podido hacerlo de mejor forma...-

-Gracias su Señoría pero todo se lo debo a sus enseñanzas...-

-Bien, ahora permíteme los fragmentos para enviarlos a cada uno de sus destinatarios...-

-Aguarda Shion, si Argol no activa desde ahora los fragmentos¿como es que estos permanecerán con cada uno de nuestros caballeros, en especial cuando la mayoría de ellos ya se encuentra en el frente de batalla?-

-Bien mi Señora, en realidad los fragmentos saben hacia quien van dirigidos, durante el proceso de seccionamiento, me concentro en la imagen de cada caballero, en su constelación guardiana, así que en cierta forma cada uno de los fragmentos reconoce la energía cósmica de cada uno...-

-Así que por eso parecía que la constelación de Perseo emitía rayos de luz a las constelaciones de los caballeros de oro y plata que Argol eligió...-

-Así es Nidia, Argol en cada corte, conecto al fragmento que obtenía con la constelación destinada...-

-En cuanto vos Excelencia tele transporte los fragmentos, estos se adherirán al antebrazo derecho de la armadura de cada uno, y en cuanto vos me indique que debo activarlos responderán a la voluntad del caballero en cuestión-

-Argol...acércate por favor...quisiera decirte algo...-

-Si mi Señora-

En cuanto el caballero de Perseo estuvo a la distancia suficiente Atenea tomo con delicadeza sus manos y en un gesto lleno de reconocimiento y admiración las acuno con cariño entre las suyas para elevando su cosmo suavemente sanar el daño efectuado por los cortes, el fuego y la repentina explosión de su cosmo necesaria para detallar cada corte.

-Mi Señora yo...vos no precisa...yo...-

-No te inquietes Argol, te aseguro que esto no me causa prejuicio alguno, al contrario lo hago con todo el orgullo y alegría de mi corazón, y no es más que un reconocimiento a tu espíritu noble y desinteresado, no hago otra cosa que retribuir a tu aprecio por tu amigo...-

-En verdad no era necesario mi Dama, yo se que Milo haría no solo eso, sino mucho más por mí, nosotros crecimos como hermanos aquí, durante algún tiempo a los dos nos instruyo Saga el caballero dorado de Géminis , y nuestros maestros eran buenos amigos también...-

-Gracias Argol, gracias por todo tu cariño y esfuerzo...-

-No mi Señora, nosotros los caballeros de Plata nos sentimos indignados, avergonzados por el proceder de Albiore y haremos lo que sea necesario para de alguna forma reparar un poco el daño que este le hizo a Milo...-

-Bien, Argol me imagino de acuerdo a tus palabras que los fragmentos correspondientes a Camus, Saga, Ikki y Misty se quedaran en mis manos en cuanto los demás sean tele transportados...-

-En realidad señor si vos quiere puede mandárselos, cada fragmento ubicara y se añadirá a la armadura que le corresponda-

-Excelente...-

-Bien es hora de partir, pero antes...-

Shion concentro su cosmo en dirección a su mano y luego de que sus ojos destellaran por el lapso de milésimas de segundo, cada fragmento del escudo de Medusa desapareció de entre sus manos, algunos de ellos tan solo flotaron dentro de la habitación y se alojaron a las armaduras de Acuario, Géminis, Fénix y Lagarto. Una vez concluido el reparto de los fragmentos, Shion se coloco al centro de la habitación e indico con las manos al resto de los presentes que se acercaran.

-Es necesario que todos formen un círculo, y se tomen de las manos...por ningún motivo deben romper el contacto mientras que se realiza la tele transportación, o de lo contrario esta podría fracasar o no llevarse a cabo correctamente...Lady Afrodita...¿Acaso no irá con nosotros?...-

-Si Shion, pero hay algo muy importante que debo hacer primero...los alcanzare en la isla...no tardare mucho...-

(((((Por favor Shion, te lo suplico cuídalo muy bien en mi lugar, yo...yo no dejare de estar al pendiente de él ni por un segundo, pero para tener una mejor oportunidad hay alguien a quien yo debo contactar en el olimpo...Shion por favor...él...él significa todo para mí...él fue mi renacer, mi despertar en una vida que para mí ya no tenía el menor sentido, yo...yo...ya había renunciado a mi pasado, a mi presente y a mi futuro, pero el amor, **tu amor por mí y él amor que alguna vez mi Señor sintió por mi y cuyo fruto de ese mismo amor es él,** me iluminaron de nuevo...por favor Shion...por favor...cuídalo mucho, cuida a nuestro bebé, cuida a nuestro mayor tesoro...yo los alcanzare muy pronto)))))

((((( Te juro que así lo haré...cuídate mucho también y...yo...yo... si acaso no volviera a verte...tan solo quiero que sepas que nunca he dejado de amarte, que siempre te amare y que fuiste la luz más grande de mi vida y para mí que no te quepa ninguna duda, el es mi mayor tesoro también))))

luego de este intercambio de pensamientos entre Shion y la Diosa Afrodita los presentes desaparecieron materializándose de nuevo en la isla de Milos, mientras que la Diosa Afrodita se disolvía en el aire para aparecer dentro del Olimpo.

-Madre¿Qué sucedió¿Cómo esta mi hermano?...-

-Calma Liebe, déjame al menos poner mis ideas en orden...-

-Pero mi Señora...-

-Eros, Liebe hijos míos, entiendo su preocupación pero por favor necesito concentrarme...Liebe hija mía hiciste los recados que te pedí...-

-Si Madre...le entregue tu recado a Hera en propia mano y lo leyó enfrente de mí pero, pero no dijo nada tan solo hizo una mueca y dijo que si sabía de lo que le hablabas y de quienes se trataban...pero que no entendía por que asumías que le importaba...-

-¿**CÓMO¿CÓMO PUEDE, SI TODO ESTO ES SU CULPA, ES CULPA DE ELLA Y DE SU ABUELO¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME SALGA CON ESO, DOS PERSONAS INOCENTES ESTAN SUFRIENDO POR CULPA DE SU ORGULLO, POR CULPA DE LOS DESLICES DE MI PADRE Y SUS DESMESURADOS CELOS, ELLA NO PUEDE, NO DEBE ABANDONAR A MI ...A MI BEBÉ...A MI HIJO...-**

**-**Y no planeo hacerlo querida Afrodita, no planeo abandonar ni a tu hijo ni al de Artemisa, pero quisiera que no me culpes, tu...tu estas acostumbrada a que aquellos que te aman te sean fieles...no tienes una idea de lo que es sufrir día con día el desprecio del hombre a tu lado, su indiferencia...su olvido y percatarte de que no hay gusto que el no se de...-

-Madre...-

-Discúlpame Hebe pero en algún momento tenía que expresar lo que siento...desde hace tanto tiempo...-

-Hera, discúlpame, no es que no entienda lo que sientes pero estoy tan nerviosa por todo esto, siento su dolor en mi corazón y no dejo de pensar que en parte soy responsable, por haber aceptado este estupido juego, por no desconfiar de las intenciones de Maesa cuando me procuro a mi y a Artemisa en aquella tarde...perdóname...-

-Discúlpeme a mi también mi señora, pero no entiendo porque vos simplemente no siguió con su vida de la misma forma que el lo hizo...porque vos no procuro un ser que la amara

siendo vos tan bella, tan eterna...-

-Lo intento Eros, mi madre lo intento...pero cuando mi padre lo descubrió aquel par de pobres criaturas fueron cruelmente castigadas...-

-Así que con el tiempo juzgue injusto el procurar a otros seres, sabiendo que a la larga eso sería causa de su desdicha...y traté..._traté de resignarme a mi Soledad, supongo que como tu lo sientes Afrodita también todo esto es en parte culpa mía...-_

_-_Es culpa de todos nosotros Hera, de mi hermano Zeus por sus incesantes devaneos, de Maesa por aceptarlo sabiendo cuanto te lastimaba con ello y de todos nosotros por permanecer inmutables a tales situaciones..._y por esconder la verdad luego a todo el resto del Olimpo...-_

-Tía Démeter...-

-Vamos luego para la tierra Afrodita, aquí, aquí no hay nada más que hacer...-

-Pero Tía, yo quería...quería...-

-Olvida tu esperanza mi niña, tu padre como siempre, ignorante del hecho de ellos ser sus nietos, juzga innecesario demás interceder por simples mortales...a respondido a mi insistencia que el ya suficiente ha hecho por ellos al renunciar a su hija predilecta para dejar que está reencarnando en el mundo los proteja, que ya hizo hasta demás por ellos al permitir que Atenea los rescatara del Hades...por cierto le has confesado a él la verdad sobre su origen...-

-No tía, apunto estuve pero al mirar en sus ojos y ver que tan grande es su preocupación, su dolor por todo lo que ha acontecido con Milo...que simplemente no pude...-

-Vamos, es mejor ponernos en marcha, tu tía tiene razón mi niña, tu padre no hará nada para remediarlo...-

-Tía Tetis, tu...tu también vas a...-

-Así es Hebe, yo también voy a enfrentar a Apolo y a Maesa, a Apolo por que lo haré en lugar de mi esposo Poseidón quien ya no desea de nueva cuenta verse confrontado con tu padre, lo que indudablemente ocurriría si se enfrenta con Apolo abiertamente...y con Maesa por que yo también tengo algunas cuentas que acertar con ella...-

-Gracias tía...-

-No mi niña nada de gracias, Camus es mi ahijado, a tu tío Poseidón y a mí tu nos lo consagraste cuando percibiste que sería un verdadero amo del hielo y el agua, Maesa pagara muy caro por el dolor que le ha ocasionado...-

-Pero tía, si mi tío Poseidón se rehúsa a enfrentar a mi Padre, entonces no cumplirá con lo que le ofreció a Atenea, de retrasar la Marea...-

-Si Hebe, él lo hará, puesto que si tu padre lo cuestionara por esto el le dirá que era un favor a Atenea, y que se lo debía luego de todo el malestar que le ocasionara...y no te preocupes cariño mío, en caso de necesidad estoy segura que no se desviara, y enfrentara a Apolo sin miedo alguno...-

-Gracias a todas por su apoyo...-

-Y dime Afrodita¿qué se siente tener otro hijo más así de bello?-

-Ay Hera, no es solo por lo bello, que en realidad lo es y me enorgullece enormemente, es por su corazón tan noble, tan diferente...-

-Justo como el del hijo de Artemisa...-

-¿Acaso tu has visto a Milo Hera?...-

-El había conseguido escapar, pero al percibir que su madre, bueno que la mujer que es su madre sin que el lo sepa se hallaba en peligro en manos de Maesa y de Apolo, volvió sobre sus pasos y completamente seguro de si mismo le dio una lección a sus guerreros y a Apolo mismo...tanto que por un momento tu hermano dudo de continuar con esto...pero Maesa de nuevo lo sedujo...-

-Maldita...-

-Si lo es pero ahora iremos allá y la pondremos en su sitio, dime Afrodita tu...tu...¿has tenido ocasión de hablar con mi nieto, con Milo, el hijo de Ares?-

-No Hera, pero por la forma en que han reaccionado casi todos los caballeros de Atenea, Atenea misma y mi hijo Camus el debe ser alguien muy especial...-

Ajenas a que un par de dioses más habían seguido toda su conversación el grupo de diosas junto con Eros el hijo de la diosa del amor descendieron a la tierra para tratar de ayudar a Atenea en el rescate de su caballero.

((((( Ah Pobre de ti Madre, pobre de ti cuando descubras que la razón en si, por la que mi Padre se niega a interferir es por que nunca ha dejado de ver a Maesa, pobre de ti Madre y de mis hermanas cuando vislumbren que todo el dolor de sus hijos no significara nada para nuestro padre Zeus...al lado de la pasión enfermiza que Maesa representa))))

-Tía Eris¿Estas bien?...

-Si Phobos, anda ven conmigo, nosotros también debemos hacer algo para poner a salvo a tu hermano, debemos apoyar a Atenea, ahora que al fin hace algo de provecho...-

-Si tía vamos...tía...tu...¿tu crees que mi tío Apolo se atreverá a lastimar a Milo¿tu crees que él realmente tratará de matar a mi hermano?-

-No lo sé Phobos, hace algunos días sin duda hubiera afirmado que Apolo nunca sería capaz, pero Maesa es aún peor que tu padre y yo juntos, ella lo corrompe todo aunque de otra manera, ella no te tienta por el poder o el caos, sino por la lujuria, la pasión...-

-¡No lo permitiré, él no...no...no lo merece, a diferencia nuestra Milo es un ser Puro, noble, no ansia ni el poder ni la fortuna, el tan solo aspira a ser feliz al lado de los seres que ama, Milo es mejor que todos nosotros...-

-Lo sé cariño, por eso debemos defenderlo...anda vamos...-

-Si tía...-

Y mientras todo esto pasaba con la gente buena, en Milos Maesa esparcía su veneno como lo que era una pútrida y repulsiva alimaña.

-Te lo digo mi Señor, yo se que ya deben estar aquí, yo vi a marinos de Poseidón y a amazonas de Artemisa, y lo que es más el compañero de Albiore Aracnel no ha vuelto luego de que Albiore le pidiera que diera la vuelta alrededor del templo, están tratando de salvarlo, y nosotros debemos impedirlo-

-Calmate Maesa, Yo no he percibido ni la presencia de Atenea ni la de Afrodita, si tu tuvieras razón, necesariamente ellas estarían también en la isla, Atenea nunca dejaría solos a sus caballeros, ni los enviaría a una batalla en contra de algún otro Dios sin estar presente para apoyarlos en esta...-

-Entiendo su punto de vista mi señor, y si yo también creo que Atenea no dejaría solos a sus caballeros pero, eso...eso podría ser parte de su estrategia...dividirse y atacar desde diferentes direcciones para así tomar ventaja de su superioridad numérica en relación a vuestros guerreros de la corona...-

-Humm, lo que dices tiene lógica, considerando que ella aventaja en número a mis guerreros bien podría dividir a los suyos para buscar un punto más flaco por el cual tener acceso hasta el templo, sin embargo, si no le damos suficiente tiempo no podrá encontrar ese punto flaco y necesariamente tendrá que reagruparlos...dime Maesa¿que tan poderosos pueden ser tus fósiles, lo suficiente como para poder frenar el avance de los caballeros dorados digamos por un par de horas o tal vez un poco más?-

-Así es mi señor, además si los primeros son derrotados, siempre puedo crear más...-

-Bien tentaremos a la suerte...dejare que tu te encargues de nuestra primera línea de defensa, mis guerreros se encargaran de la segunda y Samara de la tercera...-

-Pero estará dispuesta Samara a colaborar, me parece que se ha prendado del caballero de Escorpión...-

-Ah Maesa por favor no digas tonterías...o ¿de verdad crees que no se de tu conocimiento sobre la relación entre Milo y Samara, sabes tan bien como yo que lo que mueve a Samara es su instinto de Madre y ahora apresúrate a prepararlo todo, quiero que obligues a los guerreros de mi hermana a ubicarse frente a la entrada del templo, quiero que nuestra batalla se lleve a cabo con honor, de frente el uno hacia otro siempre...Mi hermana Atenea se lo merece...-

-Se hará como tu lo dispones Apolo...pero tal vez para que todo sea más rápido necesite usar al muchacho y de la ayuda de tus guerreros y Albiore...-

-Hazlo como tu quieras pero hazlo pronto...la hora se acerca, y en vista de que Albiore se negó a renunciar a hechizar a Milo y yo he comprometido mi palabra con él, debemos continuar con el hechizo...-

-Bien mi Señor...-

Maesa abandona el recinto donde mantuviera tal conversación con el joven Efebo, sin molestarse en disimular una sonrisa perversa, sonrisa que denotaba todo su gozo tanto por haberle el Dios del Sol concedido libre decisión como por que a pesar de la reticencia de Samara el hechizo se llevaría a cabo, y ella podría ver consumada su venganza en contra de Hera, al causar un daño irremediable en contra de uno de sus hijos favoritos, en contra de Ares el Dios de la guerra.

((((( ¿Qué si pueden detenerlos por un par de horas, mi querido Apolo, si los caballeros de tu hermanita no son lo suficientemente listos, mis fósiles los mandaran de vuelta al infierno de donde Hades jamás debió de permitirles haber salido...jejejejeje...pero no sin antes de que tanto Saga como Camus vean lo que va a suceder con su querido Milo...jajajaja...Ah Hera, después de todo esto te acordaras de mí por el resto de la eternidad.)))))

Y en cuanto esto acontecía dentro del templo del Escorpión, cerca del mismo en la parte oeste un singular combate tenía lugar, un combate donde marinos, amazonas y caballeros de Atenea peleaban sin dar tregua, luchando por conquistar centímetro a centímetro de terreno.

-Triángulo de las bermudas-

Y tras el Ataque de Kanon un numeroso grupo de fósiles se perdieron de vista.

-Tenemos que hacer algo Mu, porque de continuar de esta manera, estaremos aquí por toda la eternidad, me siento un inútil, mis mejores ataques no surten efecto alguno, las rosas sangrientas no funcionan por que estos mounstros carecen de sangre, y las rosas pirañas tan solo los atraviesan al punto de que pueden regenerarse...-

-Lo sé Afro, y yo también me siento así, mi extinción de luz estelar tampoco esta dando mucho resultado...-

-Vamos, no es momento para desanimarse, yo se que es difícil pero ustedes son caballeros Dorados y su deber es hacer todo lo posible para rescatar a Milo...-

-No estamos desistiendo Kanon, solo que es desesperante no poder continuar avanzando...-

-Mu ¿tienes alguna idea de que es esto que se adhirió a nuestra armadura hace un momento o para que puede servirnos?...-

-No Aldebarán pero, tengo la impresión de que mi Maestro fue quien nos lo envió...-

-Caballero de Aries...-

-¿Qué pasa Capela?-

-Estamos atorados, y algunos de mis compañeros reportan que pronto quedaremos rodeados, pues al parecer el enemigo ha enviado refuerzos en dos diferentes direcciones...-

-Rayos...no desesperen Capela, manténganse firmes y no bajen la guardia, recuerden son sus técnicas, los enemigos al frente solo las imitan pero no pueden igualarlas ni en poder ni en su aplicación¡¡¡¡Vamos Resistan!...-

-Lo haremos...-

(((( Mu...Mu¿Puedes escucharme? )))))

(((( Si Maestro lo escucho ))))

((((Bien ya estamos en la isla justo al frente del templo, necesitó que todos ahora avancen y se reúnan con nosotros lo más pronto posible, se que la situación para ustedes esta complicada pero deben continuar, si no es posible destruir a esas criaturas por ahora lo más conveniente es evadirlas, así que escucha con atención...necesito de tu ayuda...vamos a crear un puente dimensional que les permitirá tele transportarse a todos ustedes hasta aquí ))))

(((((Entiendo Maestro, estoy listo))))

Dos energías doradas se enlazan en un vínculo fuerte y profundo, dos almas hermanas se toman de las manos y funden sus energías para usarlas como un motor único en el mundo a través del cual vulneran las paredes invisibles e inaccesibles para el género humano del tiempo y el espacio, la distancia a los pies del aguerrido grupo de guerreros se desvanece y el tiempo pierde su efecto sobre la materia de sus cuerpos, poco a poco una calida luz de un color dorado brillante envuelve a nuestros combatientes, y ante sus ojos las figuras de los fósiles se pierden hasta convertirse en una grotesca mancha sobre el firmamento de luz y viento que ha aparecido ante ellos.

En menos de lo que parecía ser un segundo se hallaban ya frente al templo y ante la presencia de su Diosa, Patriarca y compañeros, todos listos y anhelantes por que ahora las cosas fueran diferentes ha como ya lo habían sido hasta ahora. Lamentablemente todo esto no paso desapercibido para sus enemigos.

-Maldición, han conseguido evadirnos, a Albiore esto no la va a gustar en nada, tengo que comunicarme con él de inmediato o el enemigo nos tomara la delantera...-

((((( Albiore, Albiore...Albiore responde soy Aracnel...responde...))))

(((( ¿Qué ocurre Aracnel? ))))

(((( Lo siento, pero ya no conseguí seguir deteniéndolos, al parecer se tele transportaron, para así poder evadir a los fósiles...no se, pero me parece que algo extraño pasa, no lo vi, y estoy seguro que no estaba físicamente aquí, pero por un instante, hubiera podido jurar que Argol estaba aquí, es como si hubiera enviado su cosmo, pero entre todos los caballeros de plata no estaba él)))))

((((( Debes haberte confundido Aracnel, Argol si esta aquí dentro de la isla pero no se encuentra en donde tu estas, puedo sentir su presencia en el frente del templo, junto con la de nuestra Señora Atenea y el perro de Camus, me imagine que el tomaría partido por los dorados, después de todo durante un tiempo Saga fue su maestro, y su maestro y el de Milo eran buenos amigos...Maldición, a diferencia de Misty, Asterión o cualquier caballero de plata, lo que Argol pueda hacer si me preocupa...)))))

((((( Si, algunas veces escuche decir a los dorados que Argol con facilidad podría ser uno de ellos...¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?))))

((((Regresa al templo pero procura que ellos no te perciban, para este momento, Misty ya debe haberle dicho al patriarca acerca de tu deserción, por lo que tratarán de rastrearte, no permitas que se den cuenta de tu posición, regresa y accede al templo por el pasadizo secreto que te mostré hace dos días...espera...tan solo regresa, Maesa esta aquí y parece que tiene un plan, así que debes volver cuanto antes)))))

((((Bien))))

-En que puedo servirla mi Señora-

-En mucho Albiore, en mucho, ambos podemos servirnos mutuamente, como tu ya debes haber percibido los guerreros que se encontraban al oeste del templo lograron evadir a mi grupo de fósiles y se hallan ahora colocados al frente, además he visto otros dos grupos que se acercan por el sur y el norte de la isla, es inminente un ataque con la finalidad de irrumpir en el templo y rescatar al caballero del Escorpión...-

-Eso nunca, Milo ya fue mío y no dejare que ninguno de ellos me aparte de él, ahora me pertenece...-

-Lo se querido, pero si de verdad quieres que nadie lo aparte de ti lo que debes hacer es doblegar su voluntad para que de esa manera el mismo se rehusé a dejarte...y para esto es necesario llevar a cabo el hechizo...-

-Pero¿Tendremos el tiempo suficiente con ellos aquí?-

-Claro, solo es cuestión de dejarlos entrar al templo...-

-¡Dejarlos Entrar!...-

-Si dejarlos entrar, para que avancen en la dirección y en el tiempo en que a nosotros más nos conviene...me refiero a que nosotros conocemos la distribución del templo, ellos no, así que si logramos separarlos y llevarlos por diferentes direcciones, direcciones en las que Milo no se encontrará, diezmaremos su poder y podremos controlarlos fácilmente, para esto tu amigo Aracnel será muy útil...-

-Entiendo pretendes ponerles trampas a lo largo de los corredores...-

-Exactamente, pero para que nuestro plan funcione es necesario motivarlos a entrar, motivarlos para que se acerquen, y entre más descontroladamente lo hagan mejor, para eso, debemos utilizar a Milo...-

-Utilizarlo pero¿Cómo?...-

-Sencillo, vamos a salir con él del templo por un momento, una vez afuera haremos la pantomima de que vas a abusar de él nuevamente, comienzas a acariciarlo, a besarlo y estoy segura que no podrán contenerse en especial Camus y Saga...-

-No salir es peligroso, demasiado...-

-No lo será, trajiste lo que te pedí con anterioridad, los objetos de los caballeros dorados...-

-Si, aquí los tengo todos...-

-Bien, ahora crearemos los fósiles de los caballeros dorados y veremos que tal les va enfrentándose a si mismos, además los guerreros de la corona estarán afuera con nosotros y nos ayudaran a mantener el control...Ah una cosa más Albiore, Apolo no debe enterarse de que tu y yo nos conociamos de antes, el debe seguir pensando que tu y yo nos vimos hasta que nos econtramos aqui, y esto incluye también a Samara y a los guerreros de la corona-

-Esta bien, sera como tu quieras, Pero dime , acaso Apolo no les prohibió a sus guerrerosque se acercaran a Milo...-

-Si, pero las ordenes del Dios del Sol han mudado, y los guerreros de la corona están ansiosos por cobrarle a tu caballero el ridículo que les hizo pasar frente a su Señor, no te preocupes, no van a lastimarlo, tan solo harán lo mismo que tu, lo tocan, lo acarician, como si tuvieran la intención de violentarlo junto contigo...eso hará que la sangre del resto de los dorados hierva, y estando fuera de control caerán en nuestra trampa sin percatarse de ello siquiera...-

Repentinamente la conversación entre el par de ratas se ve interrumpida por la voz de una alterada Samara que reclama a cada uno de los guardianes del Dios Apolo, debido a que estos traen a Milo a la fuerza hasta la presencia de Maesa y Albiore.

-¡**BASTA¡¡¡¡SUELTENLO¡¡¡APOLO FUE MUY CLARO NO DEBEN MOLESTARLO!-**

-Nuestro querido caballero del escorpión finalmente está aquí...-

-¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO MAESA, APOLO ORDENO CLARAMENTE QUE NO DEBIAN MOLESTARLO?-

-Así fue querida, pero las cosas han cambiado, Apolo me ha dejado al frente de organizar nuestra primera defensa, y para eso necesito del muchacho, él nos ayudara a atraer a sus compañeros hacia nuestra trampa...-

-¡**ESO JAMÁS, YO NUNCA HARÍA ALGO QUE LOS PUSIERA EN RIESGO¡¡¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE USTEDES HAGAN CONMIGO¡¡¡NO PIENSO AYUDARLOS¡¡¡YO NO ATRAERE A MIS COMPAÑEROS A SU TRAMPA¡¡¡JAMÁS!-**

**-**Milo, en verdad eres encantador, pero mucho me temo que ya lo hiciste corazón...tus compañeros y tu amada Atenea ya se hallan afuera del templo, de alguna manera lograron ubicarte y ahora están aquí, dispuestos a sacrificarse para salvarte a ti...-

-No, no...no, no, noooo, eso no es posible, no deben, no pueden, yo no lo merezco..._no deben arriesgarse por mi...-_

-¡MIENTES MALDITA, Apolo le dio su palabra a Milo de que no lastimaría ni a sus amigos, ni a Atenea...el fue muy explicito...no les hará daño...-

-¿Y quien dijo que vamos a lastimarlos, tan solo los mantendremos ocupados el tiempo suficiente para que tu y Albiore concluyan con el hechizo que controlara su voluntad...-

-No, Apolo prome...-

-Te equivocas Samara, Apolo lo único que le prometió a Milo fue que hablaría con Albiore para tratar de que este cambiara de opinión, pero Albiore no quiere, y como Apolo le dio su palabra de Ayudarle si Albiore lo apoyaba, debe cumplir con él...el hechizo se realizara, te guste o no...-

-Te equivocas, para que el hechizo se lleve adelante ustedes me necesitan y yo ¡JAMÄS! Lo oyes¡¡¡JAMÄS! Voy a ayudarlos...-

-Lo harás, lo harás por que como madre tu deber es proteger a Nidia de cualquier peligro, y si yo no consigo limpiar mi honor como el Dios del Sol, me encargare de que Nidia no tenga un minuto de paz de ahora en adelante, me encargare de que ella no sea feliz nunca, no la matare...pero quedara maldita y junto con ella toda aquella persona que se le acerque, la desgracia la perseguirá...la desdicha será su fiel compañera, y aunque ella misma lo intentara no le concederé el descanso de la muerte hasta que por lo menos haya tenido que vivir en tal infierno 30 años, treinta años de constante agonía y desespero, de soledad, por que todo aquel o aquella a quien ella amé morirá bajo mi mano...¿Es eso lo que quieres para tu hija Samara?...-

-Apolo...noooo, tu noooo..._por Zeus te lo ruego, no me obligues a hacerlo...Nidia...Nidia es todo lo que tengo...no puedes...tu no...no, no...-_

Samara no pudo mantenerse de pie por más tiempo, y se derrumbo al piso soltando lamentos que hubieran movido a la piedad aún al peor de los condenados del infierno, ella realmente quería proteger a Milo, pero en los ojos del joven Dios podía leer la más clara y fuerte determinación a cumplir con su amenaza, en su aura sentía que la ira y el rencor se inflamaban, quizás...quizás se debiera a la cercanía de él, a la cercanía del hombre que hace diecisiete años había tomado su virtud, una virtud que ella había consagrado al Dios del Sol. Quizás ahora el pasado golpeaba el bello Efebo de la misma manera que la golpeaba a ella y que golpeaba a Saga, su gran amor. Pero no quería rendirse, y opto por apelar al corazón de su Señor en busca de un rasgo de piedad

-Mi Señor te lo imploro, si vos lo que buscáis es venganza, es lavar la mancha a vuestro honor que fuera inflingida hace tanto...aquí me tenéis mi Señor...te ofrezco mi sangre, mi carne, mi alma para que vos puedais resarcir mi ofensa...**¡CASTIGADME¡¡¡¡CASTIGADME A MI QUE FUI LA INSTIGADORA DE VUESTRA DESHONRA PERO DEJAIS EN PAZ A INOCENTES CUYO UNICO PECADO ES HABERSE CRUZADO CON NOSOTROS!..._os lo suplico mi amado Apolo, déjame tocar un poco tu corazón mi Señor, y deja que de vuestra alma noble emane la bondad, el perdón y la piedad de la que vos fue siempre prodigo con nosotros...Apolo oh mi bello Apolo...perdonadme, perdonadme y castigadme a la vez pero vos, vos puede ser clemente librelos a ellos de este infierno, librelos a ellos de una culpa que no les pertenece, libradlos mi Señor del frío invierno que se abatió en mi corazón la noche que el me abandono, la noche que sacrifico mi amor por su honor como caballero...os lo suplico mi dulce Apolo...-_**

El odio es una emoción ambivalente, puede a un solo tiempo ser extremadamente satisfactorio e hiriente, impulsor y freno, juez y parte, y al final aun saciado con la venganza, ha devastado tanto el alma debido a la lucha entre tantas razones encontradas, que nada más puede crecer en el interior del ser que aloja tan mezquino sentimiento, Apolo lloraba desde hacia unos momentos, compartiendo las lagrimas y todo el pesar de esa joven mujer a la que amaba tanto, luchando por que el lado puro y noble de su ser guardara silencio dentro de su corazón, por apagar a su razón, él como pocos dioses en el olimpo apreciaba la justicia y reconocía como válidas las suplicas de su sibila pero su orgullo se encontraba sumamente herido, y todo esto se debía a lo mismo, todo esto se debía a cuanto amaba a esa mujer.

-No Samara, ahora ya es tarde, seguiré adelante con mi venganza tal y como la había planeado, no me importa si con esto me gano el desprecio o la condena del olimpo en pleno, pero este será tu castigo, tu castigo será que por culpa de tus pecados y de los de él esta alma inocente se perderá para siempre, se convertirá en esclavo de la misma lujuria, la misma pasión insana, el mismo enfermizo deseo con el que ustedes se burlaron de mí hace tanto tiempo, está es tu penitencia, en tus manos...en tus manos y en las de él se deposita el sufrimiento eterno al que hoy será sometido el caballero de Escorpión...¡ADELANTE!...actúen de prisa y eficientemente, y tu...tu mi amada Sibila, tu llevaras a cabo el hechizo a menos que quieras perder también a tu hija...-

-Pero...pero...-

-Samara, no llores, Apolo tiene razón, tu...tu debes proteger a tu hija, yo, yo no soy nada tuyo, solo soy un caballero y por mi no debes sentir pena, sin importar que pase, se que aunque dormidos para siempre aun me queda el consuelo de que mis sentimientos me acompañaran eternamente, que siempre formarán parte de mi, y nada de lo que pase con mi cuerpo, o con mi mente podrá alterarlos o enturbiarlos...no te preocupes...salva a tu hija protegela...la peor condena para el alma de un ser humano es la soledad, a mi...a mi me hubiera gustado tener alguien con quien compartir mi vida...a mi me hubiera gustado tener una madre con quien compartir cada uno de los momentos mientras crecía...no llores...y tan solo cumple con lo que tenias planeado...y por favor si algún día pudieras hablar con Camus, dile solo...solo dile que lo amo...que Dios me quito muchas cosas pero me compenso de sobra el día que permitió que el estuviera a mi lado...-

-Milo...-

-¿Qué esperan, vayan ya y cumplan con mi mandato, pero recuerden que si alguno de ustedes lastima al muchacho, yo mismo me encargare de que sea castigado...-

-NOOOO, Apolo, piedad, piedad mi señor...apiádate de nosotros...Apolo...mi Apolo...-

Y aunque no lo demostrara el Dios del Sol sintió que su alma se desgarraba por el destino tan cruel al que estaba condenando a ese maravilloso joven a quien ya admiraba y quería como si fuera su propio hijo.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

()Rhodxano: no se si este pueblo de hecho exista tan solo invente el nombre para poder ubicar la historia.Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y ahh sigo tratando de que no queden tan grandes pero por lo menos el que viene tan bien será muy extenso. 


	15. CAP15 ENFRENTANDOSE A SI MISMOS

Bien lo de siempre, y esto no es mas que:

SAINT SEIYA **NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, TODOS LOS DERECHOS LE PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y A TOEI ANIMATION**, ESTA ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA DE UNA FANATICA SIN NUGUN AFAN DE LUCRO, TODOS AQUELLOS PERSONAJES QUE NO APARECEN EN LA OBRA ORIGINAL DE MASAMI KURUMADA SON MIOS.

**ADVERTENCIA: ES YAOI, CONTIENE ALGUNAS ESCENAS DE ABUSO, LENGUAJE UN TANTO AGRESIVO, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS, POR FAVOR NO QUIERO QUE DESPUES HAYA RECLAMOS, SI NO TE AGRADA EL ESTILO, NO CONTINUES, SI YA DECIDISTE LEERLO, OJALA QUE LO DISFRUTES.

* * *

**

CAPITULO XV.-ENFRENTADOSE A SI MISMOS.

Siguiendo el mandato de Apolo quien permaneció en los niveles inferiores del templo junto con Samara, y mientras esta trataba en vano de doblegar al dios en su voluntad para que dejara ir a Milo y se limitara a castigarla a ella, los guerreros de la corona y los tres santos de plata traidores a Atenea, habían literalmente arrastrado a Milo al exterior del templo del Escorpión, tarea nada sencilla ya que pese a su debilidad el espíritu de Milo no se rendía y se propuso a si mismo dificultar en lo más posible la encomienda que el Dios del Sol había asignado a sus guerreros.

Estos, temerosos de la reacción de su señor en caso de que llegaran a lastimar innecesariamente al joven escorpión, se vieron en la necesidad de aplicar todo su ingenio y dividirse la tarea en fases junto con los santos de Plata, habría que apuntar que todo aquel que contemplara la escena, no podría sino divertirse y admirarse, divertirse de los gestos de desespero, las expresiones soases y la desesperación que se reflejaba en los rostros de cada uno de los guerreros empeñados en conducir a Milo a través del templo y admirarse por la inexplicable resistencia así como de la agilidad y fuerza de las que el escorpión hacía gala, cualidades que harían enorgullecer enormemente a sus compañeros, Diosa, Maestro y personas que lo amaban en especial si se pone a consideración la superioridad numérica.

-Maldición Albiore es que no puedes lograr que permanezca inmóvil aunque solo sea por cinco minutos-

Reclamaba furioso el guerrero del signo del Puma, un segundo después de que Milo "accidentalmente" triturara cuatro de los cinco dedos de su mano derecha contra el marco de la puerta por la que tenían ya casi seis minutos intentando que este cruzara.

-Maldito muchacho compórtate de una vez, no entiendo como es que quieres quedarte con esta fiera Albiore, pobre de ti si algún día el hechizo llegará a desvanecerse...-

-Son ustedes los inútiles es la tercera vez que tu compañero no consigue sujetar sus piernas...-

Albiore replicaba con voz adolorida ya que cada una de esas veces habianle costado una "caricia" de Milo muy cercanas a su entrepierna.

-No puedo creerlo, sois todos unos inútiles, ved al chico, es casi un cachorro y débil, herido y preocupado como lo está es más fuerte y diestro que ustedes que son seis...vamos torpes o a este paso para cuando logremos alcanzar la entrada del templo nos vamos a topar de frente con Atenea y con todos sus caballeros...-

-Eso intentamos mi señora, pero se está poniendo tan difícil...-

-Milo ya basta, no quiero lastimarte, pero si continuas así no me va a quedar otro remedio...-

-Ni lo sueñes, no voy a facilitarte las cosas, no voy a prestarme para que ustedes patéticos remedos de caballeros de Plata y estas enclenques imitaciones de guerreros sagrados puedan emboscar a mis amigos...-

-Encima de todo tenemos que soportar sus insultos...-

-Cállate Yamiel tu lo único que haces es ir abriendo las puertas por las que tenemos que atravesar y apartando los objetos que puedan servirle de arma...no tienes idea de lo fuerte que golpea pese a todo...-

-Pero Aracnel...-

-Maldición...infeliz chiquillo...-

-No lo sueltes guerrero del Leopardo...-

-Como diablos quieres que no lo suelte...tu amorcito me acaba de abrir todo el labio superior de un cabezazo...-

-Basta Milo, basta ya¿o acaso prefieres que te amarre con la cadena de mi armadura?-

-Y crees que solo por eso sería más fácil para ustedes...eres un torpe...no voy a dejar de resistirme solo por que me ates...-

-Con mil rayos de Zeus, si no hago algo no vamos a llegar nunca...Manténganlo firme tan solo por veinte segundos partida de imbeciles o ni siquiera eso pueden hacer bien...-

Y Maesa se acerca hacia Milo tratando de alcanzar el rostro de este, sosteniendo en su mano un frasco con una loción de color verde grisáceo, con la cual empapa un pañuelo y cuando esta a punto de colocarlo sobre la nariz de Milo, esté da un paso hacia atrás y doblando su cuerpo proyecta al Guerrero del signo del Puma en contra de la Diosa, que tomada totalmente por sorpresa pierde pie y termina en el piso, con la poción derramada sobre sí y literalmente aplastada por el guerrero.

-¡DIABLO DE MUCHACHO¡¡¡IMBECILES GUERREROS¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE USTEDES QUE SON CINCO NO PUEDAN MANTENERLO QUIETO POR ALGUNOS SEGUNDOS?...EL CHICO TIENE RAZÓN SON UNOS INÚTILES, NO SIRVEN PARA NADA, QUE VERGÜENZA PARA APOLO QUE USTEDES SEAN SU ESCOLTA-

-¿Aún están aquí, Atenea esta ya por alcanzar la entrada y ustedes no pueden llevar al muchacho afuera del templo...y por cierto ¿Qué rayos te sucedió Maesa?...-

-Este rapaz endemoniado, y este bando de inútiles que no pueden con él mi Señor...-

-Milo, no me parece una actitud muy digna de tu parte resistirte de esa manera, en especial cuando momentos antes, le aseguraste a Samara que no te importaba lo que te pasara, que salvara a su hija sin preocuparse por ti...-

-Ya se lo he dicho mi Señor, a mí, a mí ya no me importa lo que me pase, mientras que solo me ocurra a mí, enfrentare cualquier cosa con dignidad y sin miedo, pero ahora no se trata solo de mi...ustedes desean emboscar a mis amigos, a mi Diosa y piensan usarme a mí como cebo...no puedo...no quiero ni debo facilitarles eso...son mis amigos, las únicas personas en el mundo que se han preocupado por mí...son las personas a las que quiero...-

-Oh genial, lo percibo ahora Atenea está en movimiento, ya alcanzaron la puerta, maldición, es inútil ya tratar de llevarlo al exterior...vamos lo llevaremos a la explanada del segundo nivel, desde ahí todos los caballeros podrán verlo y debido a la falta de luz y a las múltiples puertas y accesos corredizos lograremos que se dividan fácilmente...¿Qué esperan¡¡¡MUEVANSE! Y tu endemoniado muchacho más te vale que no te sigas resistiendo o está pócima va a parecer un cuento de hadas comparado con lo que te haré...-

-¡NO TE ATREVAS MAESA¡¡¡No te atrevas a usar tu magia mezquina sobre él o yo te juro que te voy a...!-

-Tu, a mi Pero como te atreves Samara, ni siquiera eres capaz de defenderte a ti misma y pretendes, pretendes que yo te tema...-

-**¡BASTA, Ya fue suficiente, y de verdad que me avergüenzan, un solo caballero de oro, herido, debilitado por la falta de alimento y extremadamente preocupado ha jugado con ustedes como si fueran de papel o aún peor de plastilina...Ahora escuchen con Atención todos y eso te incluye a ti querida mía, nadie, nadie más que Samara usara magia sobre el muchacho, y a pesar de lo mucho que lo están deseando si llegan a lastimarlo innecesariamente su alma se consumirá eternamente en el fuego del sol como eternamente los buitres consumían las entrañas de Prometeo cuando mi Padre lo encadeno a la cima del monte Olimpo...¿he sido lo suficientemente claro?...-**

-Si mi señor...- Respondieron todos y cado uno de los presentes, cuando el Dios del Sol se molesta, las quemaduras producto de tal enojo son de considerarse, así que a pesar de su gran molestia tendrían que continuar conduciendo a Milo lo más "amablemente" posible, cosa que realmente se antojaba tarea de Titanes...al menos hasta que Apolo volvió a manifestarse...

-Ahora, entre los seis van a asegurar al muchacho, Albiore sostenlo por la cintura, guerreros del Leopardo y del Puma, sostengan con firmeza pero sin lastimarlo sus brazos, ustedes caballeros de plata, hagan lo mismo con sus piernas, y por ultimo guerrero del signo del Tigre sostén con cuidado su cabeza de manera que su rostro quede de frente hacia mí...Maesa coloca tus pulgares sobre sus parpados cuidando de no lastimarlo, tan solo debes evitar que pueda cerrarlos...necesito que su mirada este hacía mi...¿Pueden hacerlo, o quizá debo intentar sobornar a guerreros de otros dioses que sean más aptos que los míos?-

-Lo haremos mi Señor...-

-Bien Milo, tranquilo, no te muevas, deja de luchar, esto no te va a doler en lo absoluto...-

-¡NOOO, no...no puedo...nooo...-

Y forcejeando ferozmente Milo consigue proyectar a Aracnel y a Yamiel a los pies de un ya exasperado Dios del Sol, al estar libres sus piernas Milo encuentra el apoyo suficiente para movilizar su cabeza hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que Albiore quien era el que se encontraba a su espalda quedo semiinconsciente luego del impacto de su frente con la nuca del escorpión, Apolo bufo de disgusto y a la vez no pudo evitar una sonrisa de evidente satisfacción ante el poder del chico, pero sin duda no podían seguir perdiendo el tiempo, Atenea ya se hallaba junto a la puerta de acceso al templo, y aunque aún le tomaría algún tiempo lograr que los escorpiones que la cubrían se apartaran, era seguro que pronto conseguiría acceder al templo.

-¡TORPES!...En verdad que mi Padre Zeus privilegió a Atenea al dotarla con tales guardianes...vamos inténtenlo de nuevo y esta vez háganlo bien...-

Motivados por la expresiva sensación de cólera que emanaba del Dios del Sol, en esta ocasión cada uno de los seis guerreros que luchaban por controlar al caballero dorado se aplicaron alcanzando finalmente el éxito en su cometido, y Milo por más que forcejeaba, y se sacudía quedo de frente a Apolo.

-Bien, ahora si no es mucha "molestia" para ustedes manténgalo así un par de minutos...-

Un aura de un tenue dorado se concentra en la mano del Dios, el cual se acerca a Milo despacio, extendiendo la palma de su mano para colocarla sobre el pecho de Milo, cuando se halla a punto de tocarlo, una serena y firme voz, rompe con la concentración del Dios provocando que la energía se disuelva.

-Si fuera tú, lo pensaría dos veces antes de tocar a mi Caballero Dorado del Escorpión...-

Apolo gira sobre si mismo como si de pronto un rayo lo hubiera alcanzado, y para su sorpresa esa, esa que le habla de tal modo es su inconfundible hermana Atenea, quien sin un dejo de duda enfrenta la atónita mirada del Dios, quien no alcanza aún a reponerse de la sorpresa por haber sido sorprendido sin percibirlo siquiera.

-¡ATENEA¿PERO CÓMO?...¿CÓMO?...-

-Libéralo Apolo, sabes mejor que nadie que lo que haces está mal, muy mal, Milo no te ha ofendido en lo absoluto, al contrario es una persona noble, pura de espíritu y tu lo has visto...no pretendas que el cargue sobre sus hombros pecados que no le pertenecen, no desquites tu rabia sobre un indefenso...ese no eres tu...esa no es la forma encantadora de ser de mi amado hermano...no permitas que nadie te manipule a su antojo...-

-Atenea...¿cómo es posible que hayas alcanzado este nivel, no es posible que hayan podido entrar tan rápido...a menos que...esto es...no es tu cuerpo...es solo una proyección de tu cosmo hacia aquí, aún no estás físicamente aquí...-

-¡CALLATE, tu no quieres a Apolo, el no te importa en lo más mínimo, eres una mentirosa igual o peor que Artemisa...-

-Y tu eres quien se atreve a cuestionar a los demás sobre su honestidad...tu, que sin remordimiento alguno le has mentido a todo el mundo...¿O te atreves a negar delante de mi, que usando a uno de tus fósiles, le has hecho creer a Artemisa que Ares mato a su hijo?-

-¡**¿QUÉ COSA!-**

-No la escuches mi señor, trata de confundirte, trata de voltearte en mi contra y así ganar tiempo...-

-Piensalo Apolo¿Cómo te explicas que sea precisamente Maesa la que conoce el paradero del hijo de Artemisa y Ares¿Cómo te explicas que ella supiera acerca de Milo, es por que le ha mentido a todo el mundo, mírala, ahora se finge de inocente y rechazada, pero acaso te ha dicho ¿quien de verdad es Milo, no claro que no, por que eso daría al traste con sus planes, eso arruinaría su propia venganza...si tu supieras quien es Milo, por más herido que te sientas estoy segura de que no permitirías que ni Albiore ni nadie más le hiciera daño...-

-Atenea...-

-**¡MI SEÑORA NO ENTREN¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR. POR FAVOR SE LO IMPLORO, NO ENTRE USTED AL TEMPLO NI PERMITA QUE LOS DEMAS LO HAGAN, EL TEMPLO ENTERO ES UNA TRAMPA, ES UNA TRAMPA PARA USTEDES, ELLOS HAN...HAN...UMMMMFFF...UMMMMFFFF...-**

Milo no pudo continuar advirtiendo a su Diosa del peligro, ya que saliendo del estupor y del temor de que todos sus planes fracasaran, Albiore sello sus labios con su mano mientras que con la otra continuaba sosteniéndolo por la cintura.

-Milo...tranquilo bien mío, no va a pasar nada malo, todo saldrá bien, solo no te rindas, no te rindas a la voluntad de Albiore, recuerda quien eres y por que lo eres, mantén en tu mente a quien amas, como él lo hace...y todo estará bien...no desistas pequeño mío, continua luchando como Camus lo hace, porque el no se ha rendido, no piensa rendirse nunca, no mientras que tu te halles en peligro, confía en su amor mi niño, confía en tus propios sentimientos...-

Los ojos de Milo se llenaron de lagrimas tras la sola mención de su amor, así que luchaba, luchaba por rescatarlo, luchaba por él, Camus estaba preocupado por él, por lo que le sucediera, un calor inmenso lo envolvió por dentro y pese a la presión de la mano de Albiore contra sus labios estos no paraban de gritar de contento, todo su corazón lo hacía, su cosmo, su aura vibraba emanaba amor, emanaba dicha, la dicha de saber que nuestros sentimientos son correspondidos.

-Si mi pequeño, Camus te adora, no ha tenido un minuto de calma desde que todo esto comenzó, y llora y sufre al mismo tiempo que se empeña en recuperarte, en protegerte, en hacer todo lo posible para reparar el daño que Albiore te ha hecho, en consolar a tu corazón...Camus te ama mi niño con toda su alma, con la misma intensidad con la que lo haces tu...no lo olvides y no te rindas...lucha por su amor mi niño, lucha por ti, lucha por el derecho que tienes a ser feliz...-

Las lagrimas corrían ya libremente por sus mejillas, lagrimas de gozo, de paz, de tranquilidad, desde que Albiore lo violara no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que Camus pensaría de él ahora, en si lo despreciaría, si lo vería diferente a como antes lo hacía, la satisfacción de saber que no era así inundo su corazón de paz, de alegría, ahora realmente se sentía tranquilo y digno, lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar cualquier cosa, y de manera increíble parte de su dormido cosmo emano de su cuerpo y se esparció a través de la dorada luz del sol que se filtraba por pequeños resquicios del templo, se esparció a través del viento hasta alcanzar el cosmo de su ser más querido, hasta lograr una conexión en la que el alma de Milo fue capaz de gritarle a la de Camus cuanto lo amaba, que sin importar lo que pasara siempre sería suyo, y siempre lo amaría, así sin ningún limite, sin sentido, y Camus correspondió a su gesto, porque su alma le susurro al oído a la de Milo que no lo abandonaría, que nada en el mundo lo alejaría de él, que nada ni nadie se interpondría entre ellos, porque él era suyo y le pertenecía desde el principio de los tiempos y ni siquiera un Dios como Apolo podría cuestionar este hecho.

El viento de pronto se centro alrededor de Milo y suave como la brisa de verano que tanto le agradaba envolvió su cuerpo, y un mas que bien conocido escalofrió recorrió su piel con sumo cuidado, como si el viento ahora acariciara su tesoro más preciado, y Milo sabía muy bien que ese viento pertenecía a su Camus. Y no se equivocaba, por que al contacto del cosmo de su pequeño ángel con el suyo, Camus había correspondido de inmediato, en un abrazo cálido a pesar del viento helado.

(((((Resiste mi amor, resiste un poco más, ya estamos aquí, ya vamos a por ti y se que lo conseguiré al final, pronto te tendré conmigo entre mis brazos, y te juro que nada ni nadie volverá a lastimarte mientras yo viva...Te amo mon ange...te amo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, por favor no te rindas...se que es difícil...pero no voy a fallarte...no de nuevo...resiste mon cher, porque yo...yo...sin ti me muero...se que es cursi...pero sabes que es cierto, tu eres...eres mi luz, eres la verdadera sangre que alimenta a mi corazón...te amo...te amo...¡TE AMO MON TRESÓR!))))

(((( Camus yo también te amo, no puedes imaginarte cuanto, solo por verte, por experimentar a cada día la dicha de encontrarme contigo, es que conseguí seguir vivo, es que conseguí lidiar con el vacío, con la soledad, tu cariño, tu ternura y cuidado llenaron mi mundo¡¡¡TU ERES MI MUNDO, no lo olvides nunca por favor amor))))

-Que ternura, estoy tan "conmovida", que vergüenza Atenea, tus caballeros son todos ellos patéticos, es increíble como pueden ser tan exageradamente ridículos y...-

-**¡GUARDA SILENCIO MAESA!...—**

-Pe...pero...pero Apolo...-

-Que tu seas incapaz de entender, de comprender algo como esto, que quizás no lo hayas experimentado nunca, no quiere decir que no sea honesto, que no sea todo lo puro y profundo que es...-

Apolo tomo el mentón de Milo y cuidadosamente seco sus lagrimas con la palma de la mano, estaba apesumbrado, pero para él ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás, para él ya no era posible parar.

- En verdad lo siento Milo, eres un buen muchacho, digno y valiente, tan cálido pero, pero esto tengo que hacerlo y desgraciadamente voy a lastimarte a ti y a él en el proceso...Perdóname...y creedme que a pesar de todo serás un ser siempre bendito por que amas y eres amado con tal magnitud, y creedme cuando te digo, que no hay magia suficiente sobre este mundo para destruir un amor como el suyo...tu amor por él y su amor por ti estarán siempre presentes dentro de ti mismo, como tu cosmo, como tu espíritu...Perdóname hijo, y en verdad como me gustaría que lo fueras, que fueras mío-

-Por favor Apolo...espera...escúchame...-

-Basta Atenea, ya es tarde, esto...esto ya no es posible detenerlo...he comprometido mi palabra con Albiore y voy a cumplirla, es mi palabra...la palabra de un Dios...y no debe ser ignorada...-

-Aguarda, creedme Apolo, aún los dioses deben y pueden retirar su palabra cuando esta ha sido dada para mal...no hagas esto...aguarda...-

-Mírame Milo...ahora en este cuarto para ti solo existo yo...Mírame, concéntrate en mi mirada...-

-Nooo, Milo cariño no lo escuches...¡RESISTEEEE!-

-UMMMMFF-

-Sosténganlo con cuidado, no permitan que rompa el contacto visual conmigo en ningún momento-

Y justo como la vez anterior, una pequeña y cálida bola de energía se formo en la mano del Dios, este se acerco a Milo y extendiendo su mano coloco su palma contra el pecho del Escorpión, mientras fijaba su mirada en la del caballero dorado, Poco a poco Milo siente más y más pesado su cuerpo, su vista se nubla y todos aquellos bríos que lo habían acompañado resistiéndose hasta ahora lo abandonan, esta conciente pero no consigue que su cuerpo le responda, no consigue que su cuerpo reaccione ante la percepción del peligro.

-Vamos, confío en que ahora serán capaces de poder manejarlo sin mayor problema, ahora he bloqueado algunas de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo, vamos llevenlo a la explanada y prepárense, nuestras visitas han llegado en tiempo y forma.

-¿Cómo pudiste?... Apolo... ¿Cómo pudiste?...-

-Debes estar sumamente orgullosa Atenea, tu caballero de verdad ha sido más que digno, y a pesar de su cautiverio, ha puesto en jaque a todos mis guerreros y a los desertores caballeros tuyos...es grandioso...un muchacho maravilloso...-

-Entonces si eso es lo que piensas de él¿Por qué¿Por qué le haces esto Apolo¿Por qué?...-

-Porque debo limpiar mi nombre, porque debo castigar a los seres que me traicionaron, porque es lo único que me queda por hacer ahora, creedme lo siento, lo siento tanto como tu, pero debo seguir adelante...-

Y la figura de Atenea se desvanece en el aire, ahí, ahí ya no había nada más que hacer, todo lo que podía haber hecho por su Milo en ese momento ya lo había hecho, se había asegurado de que Milo estuviera plenamente conciente de cuanto lo amaba Camus, y de esta forma, sabia que le inyectaba a su caballero dorado ánimos para seguir adelante, para no rendirse ante nadie.

-Apolo...por favor...-

-Desiste Samara, sabes bien que es inútil, no mudare de idea sin importar lo que pase, aunque mi propio corazón me pese, porque lo creas o no, he llegado a querer a ese muchacho como si fuera mi hijo...-

-Entonces¿aún debemos cumplir sus ordenes mi Señor?...-

-Si Leopardo, ayuden a Albiore a llevar a Milo a la explanada y prepárenlo todo...-

Mientras tanto, Atenea y sus caballeros se reunían a las afueras del templo, aunque intentaba disimularlo Atenea se hallaba devastada por la actitud de Apolo, aunque a nadie lo había dicho, en su corazón conservaba la esperanza de que Apolo cambiaria de actitud cuando viera que tan inmenso era el amor entre sus caballeros de Escorpión y de Acuario. Y por otro lado estaba segura de que Camus había podido percatarse de todo lo que había sucedido, pero, pero por otro lado estaba segura de que ahora que estaba plenamente seguro del amor de Milo, nada ni nadie en el mundo lo haría desistir.

-Bien esta es la entrada de la que les hablamos allá en el templo...-

-¿Estas segura de que no podemos retirar a los escorpiones usando nuestro poder sobre los animales Camila?-

-Me temo que así es Nidia, aún nuestra capitana Helena, no ha sido capaz de removerlos...parece que algo aún más fuerte los prendiera a la roca...-

-Pero debe haber alguna forma...no podemos perder más tiempo...-

-Calma Mu, todos nos sentimos justo como tu, pero debemos ser cautos...-

-Docko tiene razón, algo en mi corazón me dice que debe haber una forma de entrar sin causar algún daño en el templo...-

-Y la hay Aioria...Camus...tu puedes retirar a los escorpiones, la rosa que te obsequio la Diosa Afrodita te ayudara, estoy seguro...-

-Pero...no estoy muy seguro de cómo debo usarla...Excelencia-

-Usa tu corazón hijo, solo usa tu corazón...-

Camus cerro sus ojos, y evoco en su interior muchos de los incontables momentos que había compartido con el escorpión, sus travesuras, sus primeros entrenamientos, sus ilusiones acerca del amor, de su vida como caballeros, y de pronto algo se disparo en su corazón, fue como un latido superior a los demás, como si la rosa misma le indicara lo que debía hacer.

Con sumo cuidado y procurando no maltratar a la rosa más de lo necesario, le arranco un pétalo, y frotándolo entre sus dedos lo convirtió en un fino polvo que esparció sobre la coraza de los escorpiones, estos al reconocer la esencia de su protegido y señor en el pétalo de aquella rosa, se apartaron de inmediato, dejando ver una puerta muy antigua, elaborada de madera de roble y decorada vistosamente con un vitral sobre la muerte de Orión a manos del escorpión gigante.

-Increíble...pero no entiendo, tanto Helena como yo tratamos por todos los medios de retirar a los escorpiones y ni aún el fuego los insto a moverse...-

-Esta rosa es sumamente especial marino, en ella las almas de Camus y Milo se funden...-

-Yakarta tu sabias lo de la rosa...-

-Así es Caballero de Acuario, yo...he tenido la oportunidad de ver ese tipo de rosas antes.-

-Bien¿ y ahora que, creo que debemos entrar así que ade...-

-Esperen, cuando me proyecte dentro del templo a la parte donde sentí la presencia de Milo, el trató de advertirme, sobre ciertas cosas que Albiore y el resto habían hecho, me dijo que el templo entero era una trampa preparada para nosotros, que no debíamos entrar que ellos habían hecho algo que iba a perjudicarnos, pero cuando trataba de decirme que era Albiore se lo impidió...-

-Pero...mi Señora...no estará sugiriendo que no debemos entrar, que debemos desistir...-

-ò.ó ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO CAMUS!...Tan solo digo que debemos tener cuidado e intentar no separarnos, por cierto en el templo casi no hay luz así que sería conveniente pensar en alguna forma de visualizar lo que hay al frente sin producir algún tipo de resplandor que pueda delatar nuestra presencia o ubicación...-

-Lady Atenea tiene razón, debemos pensar también en como comunicarnos, ya que el espacio en el templo es muy reducido, las palabras o cualquier otro tipo de sonido causaran eco, y esto también podría delatarnos...-

-Helena tiene razón, tal vez si usáramos nuestro cosmo...-

-No, eso es lo que menos deben hacer una vez que hayan cruzado el umbral del templo...-

-¡TIA DEMETER¡¡¡Qué sorpresa!-

-Hola querida, que gusto de verte...-

Finalmente el grupo de Diosas y el joven Dios Eros que salieran del Olimpo con toda la intención de auxiliar a Atenea en el rescate de Milo, se integraban al grupo, para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

-Pero...pero...si no eres solamente tu...Hera...bueno yo...-

-Bien creo que tendremos que dejar las explicaciones para luego, porque si no me equivoco ese apuesto joven que acaba de ingresar en el templo era tu caballero de Acuario¿Cierto Atenea?-

-Dioses si...Camus espera...ay Afrodita en eso si se parece a ti es igual de atrabancado e impulsivo en todo lo que se relaciona con Milo...¡Vamos Chicos!...¿Qué esperan?...las presentaciones y aclaraciones las haremos después, por ahora debemos seguir a Camus...-

Camus simplemente había perdido la paciencia y cuando vio que más Diosas llegaban, no pudo esperar más, no ahora que finalmente sabía que Milo correspondía a sus sentimientos, no ahora que se hallaban tan cerca uno del otro, así que sin más ni más traspaso el portal del templo, tomándose un par de minutos para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra del lugar y para verificar si el resto del grupo lo seguía, aunque no era que le importara mucho, si los demás no se apresuraban gustosamente el enfrentaría a Apolo, Maesa, Albiore y compañía por si solo.

-Rayos Camus...no podías esperar tan solo un minuto cariño mío...-

-Lo siento mi Señora, pero mi ángel está en peligro lo siento en mi corazón, siento que algo malo le pasa, él...él esta sufriendo mucho...Alguien lo lastima y yo...tengo que encontrarlo y protegerlo como sea...si ustedes no vienen iré yo solo...-

-No cariño mío, claro que nosotros estamos más que dispuestos a ir contigo, pero debemos ser cautelosos, si esto es una trampa, en nada le ayudaremos a Milo si caemos en ella de lleno¿o me equivoco Camus?-

Un tanto apenado por su precipitado proceder, y por el ligero toque de insolencia con que le hablara anteriormente Camus asintió con la cabeza y murmuro una sentida disculpa que todos aceptaron por saber que era honesta, además, todos los presentes simpatizaron con Camus, ya que no dejaba de ser conmovedor que alguien con su carácter frío, en ocasiones indiferente y siempre controlado actuara de modo tan impulsivo, y es que por primera vez las emociones del caballero de los hielos estaban sobrepasando a su raciocinio llevándolo a actuar de la forma más espontánea que todos recordaban haberle visto.

-Bien, dime por favor tía¿por qué no debemos utilizar nuestro cosmo para comunicarnos dentro del templo?...-

-Porque el templo funciona como un catalizador de energía, lo que quiero decir, es que el templo absorbería su cosmo y lo almacenaría hasta que alguien lo suficientemente capaz, como Apolo por ejemplo, direccionara toda esta energía almacenada hacia determinado objetivo...y en este caso el objetivo de Apolo...es Milo...-

-Así que si usamos nuestro cosmo, perjudicamos a Milo al brindarle a Samara una cantidad adicional de energía, aparte de la que espera obtener de la luna llena y de la marea alta...-

-En efecto caballero de virgo, por esta razón es que debemos encontrar otra manera de comunicarnos en caso de que tengamos que dividirnos o no nos sea posible emitir sonido alguno...-

-Pero ¿cómo podremos comunicarnos entonces?...-

-Oigan chicos...-

-Espera Afro...que no ves que tratamos de pensar en algo...-

-Quizás podríamos...pero no para eso también necesitamos del sonido...-

-Y si tan solo hiciéramos lo que...-

-Afro caramba...déjanos pensar...-

-Si caray Afro, no es un buen momento para que te quejes por que se te rompió una uña...-

**-´ ¡De verdad que eres un inconsciente Afro!...-**

**-**Pero yo...-

**-¡Cállate Afro!...- **

Gritaron a coro todos los dorados excepto Camus, quien mantenía la mirada perdida hacia cierta marca en la pared, que no dejaba de parecerle extraña, sin embargo y a pesar de hallarse por completo sumergido en el análisis de la fisura, mantuvo su buen juicio, y dando prueba de un extraordinario sentido común impuso silencio con las manos, para luego dirigiéndose en forma gentil hacia el caballero de Piscis demandar al resto

-¡**Por ningún motivo vuelvan a elevar la voz**, a menos claro que prefieran anunciar con bombo y platillo lo que hacemos y en donde nos ubicamos, además, creo que Afro ha tenido alguna idea de cómo resolver nuestro problema de comunicación, adelante Afro, dinos que piensas...-

-Tenia que ser Camus el único inteligente aquí...bien lo que yo quería proponerles era que usáramos alguno de los sistemas con los que nos comunicábamos cuando éramos niños, y nos escapábamos de noche de nuestros maestros para contar cuentos de terror en el bosque, asar malvaviscos o simplemente nadar en la cascada...-

Todos se miraron estupefactos, la idea era excelente, todos y cada uno de los caballeros dorados conocían esos sistemas, y tales sistemas no requerían ni de mucha energía ni de muchos recursos tan solo un pedazo de metal, una chispa de luz o pétalos de plantas sobre los que escribían con pedazos de carbón y luego los depositaban al viento, tal y como Shacka se había comunicado con Atenea durante la batalla en contra de Hades.

-Cierto...-

-Rayos por que no pensé en eso antes...-

-Porque todos estamos muy nerviosos Shacka, y ya que resolvimos nuestro problema gracias a Afro, propongo que algunos de ustedes vayan a por pétalos y pedazos de carbón de las fogatas alrededor, que seguramente los guerreros de la corona deben haber encendido para resistir el frío de la madrugada...y Afro ya que parece que eres el más calmado, necesito tu ayuda y la de Aldebarán...-

-¿Qué piensas Camus?-

-Mira con atención sobre este punto Saga, no te parece que rompe con la arquitectura del templo, es como si hubiera sido colocado ahí de propósito...-

-Crees que sea una marca...-

-Si, por eso necesito de Afro y de Alde, Afro, tus uñas son delgadas y muy finas, se que vas a odiar el estropearlas con el musgo y polvo de las paredes, pero tan bien sé que por Milo lo harás gustoso, además de que odiaría tener que presentarte razones más convincentes para ello...-

-Rayos Camus, tu si que sabes como conmover el alma de las personas...pero tienes razón por Milo yo haría eso y más...denme espacio...-

-Aja, tenias razón Camusin, upppss perdón olvide que solo Milo te puede hablar así, pero estabas en lo correcto esta parte de la pared esta hueca parece que hay un cuadro, algún tipo de panel que disimula un pasaje...-

-¿Seguro qué es un pasaje caballero de Piscis?-

-Si Millicent, cuando introduje mis uñas pude sentir como pasa a través de la diminuta rendija tu elemento, el viento...-

-Bien, entonces creo que tu puedes ayudarme Alde...-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga Camus?-

-Quiero tratar de retirar de la manera más silenciosa posible el panel para ver que tan grande es el hueco, quizás solo sea de ventilación...pero también podría ser de acceso...-

-No se caballero, no encuentro lógico el dejar pasadizos en el templo...-

-Con todo respeto mi Señora Hebe, es precisamente por la distribución del templo por lo que me inclino más a pensar que se trata de un pasaje de acceso...si el templo es como las amazonas de Lady Artemisa nos describieron, las personas relacionadas con este tardarían mucho tiempo yendo de un lugar a otro, es decir, no me imagino que para desplazarse recorran todos y cada uno de los pasillos, las escaleras en fin, cada vez que tuvieran la necesidad de moverse les tomaría mucho tiempo...-

-Estoy de Acuerdo con Camus...-

-¿Por qué Atenea?-

-Porque además de todo eso, estratégicamente seria óptimo poder aparecer a espaldas de tus enemigos, lo cual tan solo me hace considerar que debemos ser de lo más precavidos...y creo que sería una buena idea separarnos desde ahora...-

-¿Separarnos mi Señora?-

-Así es Mascara, si nos separamos será un poco más difícil para ellos el ubicarse a nuestras espaldas, además de que podríamos cubrir más terreno en menos tiempo...según Apolo Milo se encuentra en el segundo nivel, pero la realidad es que si el templo es un laberinto, no podemos asegurar que todos y cada uno de los pasillos converjan en ese nivel, cabe la posibilidad de que algunos de todos los pasillos vayan directamente a otros niveles, así que para no tener que estar yendo y viniendo sobre nuestros pasos, juzgo que lo más conveniente es separarnos...-

-Atenea tiene razón, y ya que somos ocho Dioses, sugiero que nos dividamos en cuatro grupos...-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hera...además, creo conveniente Shion que protejamos nuestras espaldas, si no me equivoco, no fue posible destruir a todos los fósiles con los que se enfrentaron anteriormente, así que quisiera dejar aquí a parte de los caballeros de Plata, a Seiya y a Shun,y a ustedes marinos de Poseidón para asegurar que si los fósiles vuelven al templo no nos tomen las espaldas...-

-Esta bien Lady Atenea, Kanon, Isaak y yo permaneceremos aquí, pero por favor si nos necesita no dude en llamarnos...-

-Así lo haré Sorrento...-

-Bien Atenea, con gusto veo el porque eres la diosa de la guerra inteligente...-

-Gracias Tía, a ti y a todos ustedes por estar aquí...-

-Un poco más Camus, solo aguanta el peso del panel un poco más...-

Camus y Aldebarán que habían permanecido en silencio durante toda la conversación manifestaban ahora el éxito de su empeño en retirar el panel, ya que a pesar de este estar hecho de mármol puro y tener casi cinco centímetros de espesor, entre ambos habían conseguido liberar el seguro que lo mantenía en su lugar, y el panel se hallaba ahora casi fuera.

-Un poco más Camus, solo un poco más...-

-Está afuera Alde, ya esta afuera...tan solo no lo dejes caer para no hacer ruido, ayúdame a recargarlo contra la pared...-

-Bien...-

-Si, Camus tenias razón, es un pasadizo escondido, y una persona podría perfectamente caminar a través...-

-Bien, entonces dividámonos y continuemos, propongo que el primer grupo lo encabecemos mi hija Hebe y yo, y si no te importa Atenea me gustaría que tu caballero de Aries viniera con nosotras...-

-Si adelante, de hecho para no perder tiempo, dividámonos por signos Mu, Aldebarán y Saga junto con Shiryu irán con Hera y Hebe, Mascara de la Muerte, Aioria y Shacka vayan con mi tía Demeter y con Eros, si es que a ustedes no les importa que nos dividamos de este modo...-

-No en absoluto, vamos adelante...-

-Docko, Aioros, Shura e Ikki irán con mi tía Anfitrite y con Liebe, Camus y Afro ustedes vendrán conmigo y con mi hermana Afrodita junto con Misty, Argol y Dante, además de Shion claro, y ahora recuerden sean precavidos, no tomen riesgos innecesarios y en caso de necesidad, pero solo de extrema necesidad usaremos nuestro cosmo para comunicarnos, en caso contrario lo haremos solo para defendernos...-

-Esta bien mi Señora, pero y las amazonas, vamos a dejarlas solas...-

-Así es Mu, ellas juntas sabrán que hacer, o¿Me equivoco Helena?-

-No mi Señora Atenea, nosotras debemos también cumplir con nuestra parte, le aseguro que localizaremos a nuestra Señora Artemisa y uniendo las energías de todas nosotras a la parte de su cosmo que ya ha despertado, estoy segura que conseguiremos que ella reaccione del todo...-

-Bien, buena suerte a todos y por favor no se arriesguen más de lo necesario...-

-Andando, si a mis Señoras no les importa propongo que nosotros vayamos por el pasadizo...-

-Esta bien Camus, vamos...-

-Bien, si a vos mi querida Demeter, o a vos mi Querida Anfititre no os incomoda, creo que nosotros iremos por el corredor que se halla a la izquierda de este...-

-Adelante, y en ese caso yo tomare el opuesto¿Esta bien Demeter?...-

-Si, vamos caballeros, nosotros avanzaremos por este corredor al frente...-

Y así cada uno de los grupos toma su camino, sin saber a ciencia cierta que van a encontrar, pero plenamente convencidos de que esta vez, no renunciaran a la tarea, a menos que, Milo este a su lado y a salvo. Al mismo tiempo que nuestro héroes se organizaban, las ratas, hacían lo mismo, finalmente y luego de que Apolo les hiciera el enorme favor de vencer la resistencia de Milo, habían conseguido alcanzar el segundo nivel, en este se hallaba una explanada de una dimensión que difícilmente podría imaginarse considerando que el templo estaba construido bajo tierra, y que podía ser claramente apreciada desde cualquier dirección del templo.

Al medio de la explanada se erigía un pequeño jardín, el elemento que más destacaba dentro del mismo era un pequeño montículo de piedra en forma oval, tallado finamente con figuras del sol, la luna, y las ninfas de los bosques en un bajo relieve de considerable belleza que a pesar del paso del tiempo, resplandecía al reflejo de las antorchas como si el artista encargado de su creación recién hubiera terminado su obra.

Alrededor , el perímetro del frente del jardín se delimitaba con líneas de bellos narcisos, que a pesar de la falta de luz solar, floreaban con esplendor, detrás del montículo se encontraba una fina fuente de mármol rosado con figuras de querubines alados, que a intervalos de veinte segundos arrojaban fugaces chorros de agua hacia arriba, hacia abajo y en medio de la fuente, todo en perfecta simetría, el remate a tan singular y bello cuadro lo constituían enredaderas de buganbilias de diversos tonos que pendían de una fina red de alambres invisibles trenzados uno con otro hasta emular el diseño de una bóveda.

Pero sin duda lo más bello en el momento actual dentro del jardín, era la silueta recostada de un joven de piel dorada, un hermoso y fino cabello azulado que pendía sobre sus hombros y caía como la mas hermosa de las cascadas sobre una parte del perímetro del montículo oval, un cuerpo esbelto, firme y bien delimitado, cuyo torso se hallaba desnudo, expuesto a la vista y contemplación de los ahí reunidos, y un rostro de perfectas proporciones, que ejemplificaba de la manera más fiel el dulce paso de la adolescencia a la hombría. Lastima que la expresión de sus bellos ojos turquesas denotara tanta angustia y amargura.

-Bueno Albiore, si algo tenemos que reconocer es que en verdad es la viva imagen de la belleza...-

-Así es mi querido guerrero del Puma, y hace tanto que no podía contemplarlo así, en todo su esplendor, Dioses, me muero por tocarlo, apenas puedo refrenar mi ansiedad, mi deseo por su precioso cuerpo...tu Señor actuó de lo más cruel conmigo al impedirme todo contacto...ansió sus labios, ansió la gloria de adentrarme en su cuerpo de adonis, ansió el incesante hormiguear de mis manos al recorrer su piel de seda...-

-Vamos Albiore, tranquilo, cuando mucho en un par de horas más podrás disponer de él a tu antojo, y lo mejor será que el corresponderá a todo tu ardor, a toda tu pasión con igual fuerza...-

-Si Aracnel, pero te juro que jamás el tiempo había transcurrido para mi de una manera más lenta...-

-Jajajajajaja...-

-Basta de risas señores, me parece que aún no es tiempo de echar las campanas al vuelo, por si ya lo olvidaron, aún tenemos que lidiar con sus compañeros, y debemos hacerlo de la mejor forma posible puesto que Atenea ha recibido refuerzos...-

-¿Refuerzos dices?-

-Así es Albiore, ahora a tu querida Diosa la acompaña medio Olimpo, Hera, Hebe, Demeter y la odiosa familia de Afrodita, así como la Señora del Mar Anfititre, así que nada de relajar nuestra guardia antes de tiempo, o todos nuestros esfuerzos se irán al cuerno...-

-Maldita Sea...-

-Increíble que Hera la Señora de todo el Olimpo se haya tomado la molestia de Acudir al auxilio de un simple caballero de Oro...-

-Hera, no es como todo el mundo lo piensa mi querido Puma, aún la digna señora del Olimpo padece del rencor, del despecho, ella también sufre de bajas pasiones...-

-Bien mi Señora, el muchacho ya esta listo, de la forma en que vos lo dispuso, lo semi-desnudamos, y ya checamos que desde la plataforma del primer nivel, sin importar de que dirección uno provenga se aprecia que él esta ahí y lo que nosotros le haremos...-

-Excelente, yo ya lleve a cabo un hechizo para que nuestras queridas damas del Olimpo no puedan interceder ni a favor de Milo, ni a favor de ningún otro caballero dorado, ahora solo espero que ustedes y este par de ineptos caballeros plateados hayan ejecutado el resto de mis instrucciones a la perfección...caray Albiore, de toda tu compañía parece que te empeñaste en seleccionar a los aliados más torpes...-

-Disculpe usted, pero desgraciadamente, luego de que fuimos revividos por Atenea, la gran mayoría no se hallaban ansiosos por traicionarla...-

-Pues si, pero ya podrías haber hecho el intento de conseguir a alguien más apto, no se, al capitán por ejemplo...-

-Misty, jajaja ese nunca se atrevería a ponerse al tu por tu con un caballero dorado, les tiene pavor...-

-Pues creo que a pesar de todo haría un mejor papel que tu Yamiel...-

-No, Misty es extremadamente fiel al orden establecido, es fanático de las jerarquías, y aunque vos tiene razón, en que habría sido un muy útil aliado, nada de lo que hubiera podido ofrecerle lo habría convencido...de haber podido escoger, hubiera elegido a Argol de Perseo y a Dante, y puede ser que a cierto caballero al que no es muy común ver, pero que parece ser la sombra fiel de Argól, un caballero que utiliza ondas mentales como ataque pero de quien casi nadie sabe su nombre...-

-Hummmm¿y se puede saber por que precisamente a Argol?-

-Sencillo Aracnel, puedes estar tranquilo, no tengo interés en Argol, es todo tuyo...-

-No se de que me hablas...-

-Oh Vamos Aracnel, toda la compañía de Plata sabía que estabas loco por Argol, desde que éramos niños, y ahora esa misma locura es la que te trajo a ayudar a Albiore, odias a Milo por que según tu, él fue el causante de que Argol nunca te pusiera mayor atención de la que le pondría a los elefantes de un circo...-

-¿Cómo te atreves Yamiel?...-

-Calma muchachos, no hay por que enfadarse, en cuanto a tu pregunta que no pude terminar de responder, me hubiera gustado tener a Argol de mi parte, para lograr una bellísima pincelada de ironía...-

-¿De ironía?...-

-Así es, ya que Camus elabora estatuas de hielo y más de una vez me amenazó con convertirme en una, a mi me hubiera gustado devolverle la cortesía, solo que la suya sería de piedra...-

-Jajajajajajaja, esa habría estado muy buena, a no ser por que Argol en su vida se rebelaría contra un Maestro de Oro...-

-Lo se, por eso es que no intente ni sugerírselo siquiera, de haberlo hecho, lo más probable es que le hubiera advertido a mi amor y al resto de los dorados de lo que planeaba...-

-Bien si ya terminaron con su anecdotario tengo que hacerles algunas preguntas...-

-Adelante...-

-¿Colocaron los fragmentos de los objetos de los caballeros de oro en todos los pasos posibles?...-

-Así es mi Señora-

-¿Y las redes de energía que te pedí Aracnel?-

-Todas listas, e imperceptibles mi querida Señora...para cuando se den cuenta de que están ahí, será por que ya cayeron en ellas...-

-Perfecto... ya recite el hechizo y los restos orgánicos que necesito para crear a los fósiles ya están esparcidos alrededor de todos los corredores, en el mismo momento en que comiencen a atravesar por ellos, mi magia se activara y los fósiles emergerán del suelo, enfrentando a cada caballero a si mismo...-

-La idea es sensacional, lo único que lamento es no poder ver la expresión en sus caras en cuanto tengan que enfrentarse a si mismos en una batalla...-

-Si Querido, pero velo del lado positivo, mientras que ellos se entretienen jugando con si mismos, tu preparas a tu niño para que finalmente sea tuyo por completo...-

-Si apenas puedo esperar...-

-Bien, solo espero que no tarden mucho, yo también muero de ganas por ver su expresión primero por ver como acaricias a Milo delante de sus ojos, por ver como lo tomas, y luego por tener que hacer frente a mis fósiles...-

En tanto que los traidores, los guerreros del Sol y Maesa se regocijaban saboreando un triunfo por anticipado, los caballeros de oro avanzaban cada vez más hacia el sitio de la trampa, se movían dentro del templo a un ritmo uniforme, casi como si fueran uno solo, y hago hincapié en el casi por que en el grupo que comandaba Atenea, avanzaban más lento, esto debido a la insistencia de Camus a no utilizar los corredores convencionales, sino aquellos que se hallaban ocultos o disimulados por paneles tanto en las escaleras como en los pasillos.

-Maldición Camus, voy a terminar sin una uña de apariencia decente si continuas insistiendo en procurar avanzar por pasadizos secretos, mira que para encontrarlos, ya tuve que sacrificar cuatro de mis hermosas uñas...-

-Entiende Afro, en primera, logramos avanzar más rápido así, y en segunda, algo dentro de mi pecho me dice que es más seguro avanzar a través de los pasajes que por los corredores...no me preguntes porque...porque ni yo sabría explicarlo...es...es solo como si la mente de mi bebé y la mía de pronto se hubieran conectado, y él me advirtiera de los peligros que hay en el camino...-

-De acuerdo lo acepto, pero no te parece que entonces deberíamos dejárselo saber a los demás también...-

-Si, creo que tienes razón, pero yo no traigo pétalos, y si golpeamos por las paredes o tratamos de que vean los chispazos de energía podemos delatar nuestra posición...-

-Lo que es que a ti de verdad te afecta el amor...yo puedo crear tantos pétalos como para escribir toda una enciclopedia en ellos mi querido Acuador...-

-Cierto...lo había olvidado por completo...-

-Bien en ese caso tendremos que hacer una ligera pausa para escribir en los pétalos, y orar para que lleguen a sus destinatarios a tiempo de que puedan esquivar el peligro...-

-Disculpe Maestro...-

-Dime Camus...-

-Es solo que desde hace un momento, no puedo dejar de pensar en Aracnel, no estoy muy seguro pero me parece que los ataques de Aracnel se basan en trampas de energía...si es así cabría la posibilidad de que hubiera elaborado algunas de ellas para nosotros...-

-Creo que el caballero de Acuario tiene razón, y quisiera pedirle de la manera más atenta a vos Lady Afrodita que no se mueva...-

-Argol¿Qué pasa?...-

-Solo obedece Afrodita, no te muevas, confía en mi caballero...-

-¿Has visto algo Argol?-

-No Misty, pero por lo que recuerdo de las técnicas de Aracnel, sus trampas emulan a la tela de una araña, a la distancia no puedes verlas, hasta que ya caíste en ellas...-

-Cierto, pero entonces¿Por qué no puedo moverme?...-

-Porque tengo la sensación mi señora de que hay alguna de esas trampas cerca de usted...-

-Genial¿y como haremos para descubrirlas? –

-Creo que si tu Dante y el caballero de Acuario trabajan juntos lo conseguiremos, sin necesidad de quedar atrapados en ellas...-

-¿Qué es lo que sugieres Argol?-

-Si vos puede producir algo de hielo pero solo en las comisuras de las paredes y el suelo y el techo, y posteriormente Dante las evapora, sin importar que tan delgada sea la línea de energía que Aracnel haya tendido el vapor la reflejara...-

-Cierto, sería el mismo mecanismo que el detectar un láser...-

-Bien entonces adelante Camus, pero recuerda que debes usar tu cosmo muy bajo...-

-Si mi Señora...-

El caballero guardián de la onceava casa concentro su cosmo, y tras emitir ligeros reflejos azules en las puntas de sus dedos, las uniones del techo con las paredes y el suelo comenzaron a colorearse de azul, se estaban congelando ligeramente.

-Bien creo que con eso será suficiente...-

-Es tu turno Dante...-

-De acuerdo Misty...pero sería bueno que todos se apartaran ligeramente de las paredes...-

-Bien...-

Una vez que el caballero de Plata considero que no habría riesgo alguno de que sus acompañantes resultarán heridos, emitió de sus manos, una delgada línea de color anaranjado que siguió el contorno de los ángulos de muros, piso y techo, y tal como Argol lo había vaticinado el vapor resultante revelo la ubicación de un par de trampas de Aracnel ubicadas a cada lado de la entrada del pasadizo secreto por el que ellos habían aparecido de pronto, obviamente el Caballero de Plata de la Araña, no esperaba que nadie más aparte de ellos, utilizara los pasadizos.

-Argol tenia razón, ahí están...-

-Pero como diablos hacemos ahora para librarnos de ellas...-

-Afro, primero que nada modera esa boca, hay damas presentes, y segundo creo que Argol ya tiene una idea...-

-Bueno no se si funcione, nunca lo he hecho pero podría dar resultado...-

-Creo que lo dará sin duda alguna...-

-¿Tu sabes de lo que habla Camus?-

-Creo que si Afro...-

¿Y de que se trata?-

-Creo que Argol piensa en dejar que las trampas de Aracnel absorban un poco de mi energía y de la suya, de esa manera puede que logremos tanto congelar su red como convertirla en piedra...-

-Así es, pero no estoy seguro de que funcione Caballero de Acuario...-

-Argol, tu y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida, y hasta que yo conseguí mi armadura como caballero de oro, tu me llamabas Camus...¿Así que porque no mantenemos esa vieja costumbre?...-

-Pero el protocolo dicta...-

-El protocolo no va a ayudarnos de mucho ahora, así que insisto...-

Tras buscar con su mirada la aprobación de Misty, que es el capitán de la orden de Plata, la del Patriarca y la de Atenea, y estando seguro de que esta le había sido concedida Argol respondió finalmente.

-Esta bien...Camus...-

-Mucho mejor, entonces tratemos...y Afro incluye esta información en los pétalos, odiaría que los demás cayeran en algún truco de estos...-

-Bien...-

Con suma cautela, tanto Argol como Camus posan una de sus manos en las telarañas, y estas comienzan a tomar un poco de la energía de ambos, tras unos segundos en los que todos contuvieron la respiración cada una de las telarañas comienzan a hacerse visibles a los ojos de todos, y tras algunos segundos más, se escuchan los ruidos inconfundibles de que ambas redes se están fragmentando, debido a la tensión originada al solidificarse tanto por el hielo como por la roca.

-Lo lograron, que listos son tus caballeros Atenea...-

-Gracias Hermana...pero Afrodita, se que estas preocupada, pero trata de poner más atención a tu alrededor...-

-Si lo siento u.u-

-Y lo lograron justo a tiempo, ya envié los pétalos de rosas a los demás...-

-Continuemos buscando entonces algún otro pasadizo, pero tengan cuidado de no atorarse en alguna otra red...-

-Si excelencia...-

Aunque la intención fue buena, desgraciadamente para dos de los grupos va a ser un poco tardía. Luego de un interminable subir y bajar de escaleras, andar y desandar el camino elegido, los grupos comandados por la Diosa Hera, y la Diosa Anfititre han alcanzado la plataforma del primer nivel, desde la cual se alcanza a ver el jardín y a... Milo.

-Mu, es él, esta ahí, es Milo estoy seguro...es mi niño...mi hijo...-

-Calma Saga, no te precipites y procura no hacer ruido...-

-Ya es un poco tarde para eso caballero de Aries...Saga disimula muy mal su presencia aquí...-

-Maldito seas guerrero del Puma...-

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Saga...aunque la ocasión no podría ser mejor...tu y yo tenemos viejas cuentas, por que supongo que no has olvidado que nos traicionaste y acabaste con nuestras vidas para ayudar así a los caballeros de Bronce...-

-No...no le he olvidado...-

-Desde entonces hemos esperado pacientemente la ocasión de devolverte el favor, y parece que gracias a la magnanimidad de nuestro Señor hoy será ese día...-

-No seas iluso leopardo, hoy en especial, no permitiría que ustedes se interpusieran en mi camino...-

-Quizás ellos no...pero creo que yo si puedo conseguirlo...¿No lo crees Saga?-

-Albiore...¡**MALDITO!-**

-Como se demoraron Saga, y yo que estoy tan impaciente, pero no podíamos comenzar sin ustedes, necesitábamos de su presencia aquí para que sean testigos fieles de lo que va a acontecer...espera...¿Donde está ese perro de Camus?...-

-Por si no lo notaste nos dividimos, para procurar llegar aquí de la manera más rápida que nos fuera posible...-

-Vaya, entonces Camus es mucho más inepto de lo que creía y no lo consiguió...pero no importa...podemos comenzar con la primera parte del espectáculo, ya después la actuare para él de nuevo...-

Tras las palabras de Albiore, todos y cada uno de los guerreros ahí presentes, se reúnen alrededor de Milo, para comenzar a efectuar la pantomima de que Milo sería violentado por todos ellos. y para gran deleite de Albiore, al percibir el movimiento de los guerreros, los dorados soltaron una exclamación de rabia.

-**¡NO TE ATREVAS INFELIZ¡¡¡ALEJATE DE ÉL!-**

**-¡SI SE ATREVEN A TOCARLO O LES JURO QUE LOS HAREMOS PEDAZOS!-**

**-¡DETENGANSE BASTARDOS!-**

**-¡NO SE ATREVAN!-**

-Huy que miedo, vamos a ver si de verdad pueden detenernos...-

-Ah creo que voy a disfrutar de todo esto...¿O tu no Yamiel?...-

-Definitivamente Aracnel...-

-Milo, mi amor hace cuanto tiempo que no te hago mío, pequeño, como te he extrañado...hummmm que deliciosa esta tu piel, y como me encanta tu aroma...-

-_Nooo, no se acerquen...no...no ven...no vengan...no importa lo que ellos hagan, no se acerquen...es una trampa...es muy peligroso...no se...ummmmfffff...-_

Milo no puede continuar porque el guerrero del Tigre lo besa con violencia, lastimándolo, buscando humillarlo delante de todos sus amigos, de sus seres queridos, succionando sus labios en forma grotesca, emitiendo sonidos vulgares lo más alto que le es posible, para de esta forma vejar el orgullo de todos los caballeros dorados.

-Ahhh tenias razón Albiore, sus labios son algo exquisito...-

-Y mira que cuerpo, tan solo de imaginarme tocándolo, ya me siento excitado...-

-Tienes razón Puma...esta increíblemente sabroso...-

-_No...no se...acerquen...por favor...no lo hagan...-_

-Aguanta bebé, solo un poco, te juro que estos infelices pagaran por lo que te han hecho...-

-_No Saga...nooo...-_

Lleno de rabia, Saga intenta brincar de la plataforma del primer nivel, hacia la del segundo, pero no lo consigue, más esto no lo desanima y una y otra vez vuelve a intentarlo, acto que imitan Ikki, Shura, y Aldebarán. Desgraciadamente cada vez que lo intentan parecen ser rechazados por una barrera invisible, que a cada contacto pareciera fortalecerse, a tal punto que cada intento de los caballeros, los maltrata mas y más cada vez.

-Basta caballeros, de esta forma no vamos a lograr nada, tan solo que ustedes terminen seriamente lastimados...-

-Pero Lady Hera...yo...yo...-

-Ares, querido hijo mío, entiendo la angustia que sientes, Milo es tu bebé, es tu hijo y tu harías cualquier cosa por él, pero esto no esta dando resultado, así que deben detenerse, si llegan a lastimarse ya no podrán hacer nada por Milo...-

-Hera tiene razón caballeros, vamos a enfocarnos a buscar otra manera, quizá por alguno de los pasillos o las escaleras alrededor...-

-Patético, así que los poderosos e ingeniosos caballeros de oro no son capaces de pensar por si mismos y necesitan de la ayuda de Diosas para actuar razonablemente...-

-¡**Cállate Basura!**, que no eres tu la persona más adecuada para hablar de ese modo, o¿ya olvidaste que tuviste que valerte de la ayuda de una bruja y de un dios para mantener a Milo en tu poder?-

-Así que el amante favorito de Saga vino a defender a su sustituto, déjame felicitarte Aioros, que maravillosa persona que eres...si...pues considerando que Saga tiene toda la intención de cambiarte por Milo, es de alabanza que te estés esforzando tanto así...-

-No sabes lo que dices Albiore, tus celos enfermizos nublan el juicio no solo del caballero sino también del hombre que eras, y al que hasta hace poco había admirado y respetado siempre...-

-¡MISTY!-

-Vaya nuestro venerado capitán hace acto de presencia...-

-Yamiel...de ti...de ti no me sorprende, puesto que eres solo un caballero mediocre y sumamente pueril¿no había otra forma en la que podrías destacar verdad?...solo así...como una rata, no peor aún como el parásito que eres, dependiendo de otros para hacerte notar...-

-¡MALDITO¿Cómo te atreves, por si no lo has notado somos nosotros los que estamos al mando...-

-Calma Yamiel, Misty ¿cómo rayos fue que llegaste hasta aquí tu solo?-

-No estaba solo, Dante, Argol, y los caballeros de Acuario y Piscis junto con nuestro Patriarca y nuestra Señora Atenea asi como su hermana Afrodita venian conmigo...pero desgraciadamente, Argol y el caballero de Acuario cayeron en las trampas del cobarde de Aracnel...y nuestra Señora no tuvo corazón para abandonarlos, así que el caballero de Piscis y yo continuamos, mientras que el resto trata de ayudarles a liberarse...-

Albiore poso su mirada sobre el caballero de Plata, protegido por el signo de la Araña buscando una confirmación a las palabras del capitán de la compañía de Plata. Esta a su vez al percibir la mirada interrogatoria de Albiore sobre sí, esbozo una sonrisa de triunfo mientras pavoneándose como gallina en celo, exclamaba por todo lo alto.

-Si es cierto, no había querido decírtelo porque buscaba confirmarlo, pero el retraso del caballero de Acuario, y las palabras de Misty confirman lo que sentí hace rato, el cosmo de Argol y de ese miserable acuariano enredado en mis telas...-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA lo ves amor mío, ves que tan estupido y poca cosa es tu héroe, no ha sido capaz de llegar hasta aquí y eso que juraba y perjuraba que te salvaría, que te rescataría de entre mis manos, y me castigaría por haber osado lastimarte...lo ves mi Milo, lo que verdaderamente te conviene es estar conmigo...-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA si que es gracioso, y ese era el poderoso caballero de Acuario...mira nada más terminar así, enredado entre las redes de un caballerucho de Plata, valiente Romeo ha resultado ser...pobre de Atenea, es digna de lástima...-

-Así es Lady Maesa, ese perro al fin ha obtenido lo que merecía al tratar de separarme de mi amor...-

-Maesa, miserable¿Cómo has podido atentar en contra de estos seres inocentes?-

-Hola mi querida Hera, así que te sorprende mi conducta pero si aprendí de ti la mejor maestra...-

-Maldita, vas a pagar por esto, vas a pagar por esto, te lo juro, Apolo mismo te hará pagar...-

-Liebe, no seas ingenua niña, Apolo está muy...pero muy agradecido conmigo por el hecho de ayudarle a restaurar su honor...pero dejémonos de plática, y prosigamos con el espectáculo¿Qué pasa contigo Albiore, no reclamabas tanto hace rato el no poder tocarlo¿A qué esperas entonces, lo tienes ahí acostado, indefenso, medio desnudo y sumamente abatido por la mala suerte de su amor...-

-Tienes razón Maesa, Milo ahora si es mío para siempre, ya nada me impedirá tenerlo a mi lado, la presencia de Camus era lo único que podría preocuparme, pero ya que no podrá estar presente, puedo relajarme y disfrutar a mi Adonis tranquilamente...-

-Cierto, aunque no deja de ser una lástima que no podamos ver su rostro ahora que estas a punto de poseer a su amado nuevamente...-

-Tienes razón...bueno amor mío vamos a divertirnos, oh mi exquisito tesoro, te prometo que esta vez será todavía más ardiente que la última vez que lo hicimos, estoy frenético debido a mi forzada abstinencia...-

Y montándose sobre el torso desnudo de Milo, Albiore comienza a pasar sus manos sobre la dorada piel del Escorpión, mientras que su boca ataca sin clemencia los lastimados labios de Milo que no puede reprimir un sollozo profundo, motivado más por el dolor de su alma que de su físico, Albiore lo había conseguido, había logrado lastimar a Camus, y todo era su culpa, si Albiore no lo deseara de esa manera, y si el no hubiera insistido una y otra vez en acercarse a Camus, este estaría a salvo ahora.

-Suéltalo Albiore, no te atrevas a volver a lastimarlo...o te juro que...-

-Que Saga, la única persona que podía impedir que Milo me pertenezca no solo en su cuerpo sino también en su mente y en casi toda su alma, ya debe estar muerta, y se llamaba Camus, tu, tu tan solo limitate a ver todo lo que pasa...-

Y de esta forma, Albiore comienza a manosear el cuerpo del joven caballero dorado mientras que de forma desquiciada intenta terminar de desnudar a Milo, sus secuaces que se habían mantenido al margen de toda la conversación, vuelven a la acción tocando a Milo a su vez y alternándose el uso de sus labios, lo cual no hace más que aumentar el desespero y la furia que se había apoderado de los dorados al escuchar sobre el trágico acontecimiento acontecido a Argol y a Camus, el resto de los caballeros dorados para su mala fortuna caen de lleno en la trampa que Maesa y Albiore habían preparado. Al sentirse incapaces de librar la barrera que les impedía acceder desde el primer nivel a la plataforma del segundo, cometen el error de precipitarse en su mayoría sobre las escaleras y corredores circundantes.

Todos los caballeros presentes a excepción de Mu y Docko avanzan sobre las áreas entrampadas, y para aumentar el desespero de Milo, el grupo comandado por Demeter y Eros hace su aparición tan solo para a excepción de Shacka quién sostiene un grupo de pétalos en su mano, emular el error de los demás santos dorados.

((((Mu...Mu...¿Puedes escucharme?))))

(((( Si Shacka¿Qué pasa?))))

(((( Noto tu cosmo alterado querido amigo, no me digas que de verdad te creíste el cuento de Misty sobre Camus y Argol))))

(((( ¿CUENTO!))))

((((( Claro que un cuento Mu, en mis manos tengo un mensaje de Camus, vamos a cazar a Albiore en su propia trampa, pero para eso, primero necesitamos que se distraiga, que se aleje lo suficiente de Milo como para evitar que pueda lastimarlo en cuanto se de cuenta de lo que pasa...)))))

((((( ¿Cual es la idea Shacka? )))))

((((( Pues veras Mu...))))

Y mientras Shacka pone al corriente a Mu sobre lo que van a hacer, la magia de Maesa al contacto con la energía vital de los caballeros dorados se activa, y de la nada emergen fósiles idénticos a los caballeros dorados, la misma figura, la misma postura de estos, y lo peor la misma poderosa aura.

-Estupidos, han caído de lleno en nuestra trampa y este será su fin...conozcan a mis perfectos clones de caballeros dorados, conozcan a sus ejecutores...-

Todos y cada uno de los caballeros que habían comenzado con la avanzada se miran perplejos, ante ellos la imagen de si mismos les cierra el paso para llegar hasta Milo. Y de la nada la voz de Mu les advierte del eventual peligro.

-¡Cuidado protejanse!-

La explosión de galaxias de Saga los golpea de frente, en una ejecución verdaderamente espectacular, no magistral por tratarse de una copia pero si imponente y sumamente potente que ocasiona que nuestro héroes visiten el suelo, aunque gracias a la oportuna advertencia de Mu, ninguno resulta seriamente lastimado. Mas que en su orgullo a decir verdad.

--¡DEMONIOS!-

-¿Qué pasa Saga, te sientes impotente ante tu propia fuerza?-

-Se equivocan si creen que con esto nos han derrotado, mientras aún haya una esperanza de rescatar a Milo, no nos daremos por vencidos, se lo debemos sobretodo a Camus...-

-Mu tiene razón caballeros arriba, de pie y continuemos, son solo copias, se que podemos superarlos si nos lo proponemos...-

-Aioria...por que ese es tu nombre¿Cierto, mira si desistes ahora de tan inútiles esfuerzos tal vez mi Señor Apolo te tome a su servicio, siendo del signo de Leo el es tu protector, y además ya sus hombres dieron claras muestras de su ineptitud...-

-Si...Aioria...llegara a considerar tomar su oferta¿el seria el único al que vos se lo ofrecería?-

-¡SHACKA¿PERO QUE DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO?-

-¡CALLATE MU, TU NO TIENES IDEA DE CÓMO ME SIENTO, YO...YO...YO AMABA A CAMUS CON TODO MI CORAZÓN!-

-¡SHACKA!-

-Si yo lo amaba con toda mi alma, de la misma forma que amo a Milo, y no lo soportare, no podría soportar tener que vivir sin ambos...tal vez...si me integro a la guardia de Apolo...no sé...tal vez el me permita estar cerca de Mil...-

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho infeliz?-

Y definitivamente Shacka lo había logrado, había conseguido la atención de Albiore y por ende de la del resto de sus secuaces, quienes por el morbo de escuchar la disputa entre los dos rubios se detuvieron en sus ataques hacia Milo.

-Asi es Albiore, a diferencia de Camus, yo si estaba hasta dispuesto a permitir que lograrás tu cometido de hechizar a nuestro precioso Mil, ya que el hechizo solo recaería sobre Milo, pero a ti...a ti no te afectaria en lo más mínimo...-

-Y¿En que cambiaría eso las cosas, precioso caballero de Virgo?-

-Pues vera Lady Maesa, Albiore continuaría siendo solo un caballero de Platadébil e insignificante , y seguiría siendo vulnerable a nuestros poderes, lo que pretendía proponerle a mi amado Camus...- Y la voz y el semblante de Shacka se quebraron visiblemente al pronunciar las dos últimas palabras - yo...yo...iba a proponerle a Camus que dejáramos que Albiore hechizara a Milo, de esta manera no tendríamos necesidad de exponer a nuestro pequeño a más maltrato o peligro...-

-Pero eso terminaría por completo con...las posibilidades de que tu o Camus estuvieran al lado de Milo...-

-No Lady Anfititre, en realidad y de acuerdo a los preceptos de la magia, si destruíamos el objeto de adoración de Milo, o sea a Albiore, el hechizo se desvanecería por la falta de un receptor...de...de esta manera...aunque Mil sufriría un poco más...lo recuperaríamos a salvo...-

-¡NO ES POSIBLE SHACKA¿CÓMO PUEDES SIQUIERA CONSIDERAR LA POSIBILIDAD DE UNIR FUERZAS CON ELLOS, ELLOS TIENEN LA CULPA DE QUE CAMUS Y ARGOL HAYAN MUERTO, DE TODO LO QUE MILO ESTA SUFRIENDO...-

-¡CALLATE MU, YO NO SOY COMO TU NI ESTOY DISPUESTO A SEGUIR TU EJEMPLO, TU RENUNCIASTE A SAGA A FAVOR DE AIOROS, YO NO...NO...NO QUIERO TENER QUE RENUNCIAR A MILO, DEJANDOLE A ALBIORE EL CAMINO LIBRE, SI YA PERDI A MI CAMUS, NO VOY A PERDER TAMBIEN A MI MIL...¿LO ENTIENDES?...-

-¿Y tu honor Shacka¿Y tu deber como caballero¿Qué pasa con todo tu sacrificio como tal, para proteger a Atenea?-

-Saga, reacciona, todo eso ya es parte de nuestro pasado, Atenea esta ahora a salvo y ...pues es justo que ahora nosotros sepamos como es el disfrutar de la vida, yo quiero estar con Milo...y realmente a excepción de él y de Camus, ustedes no me han importado nunca...tan solo...tan solo fingí lo contrario para que ni Cam ni Mil me rechazarán...-

De no haber sido por que estaba al corriente del plan de Shacka, hasta Mu hubiera dudado de su amigo por la convicción y firmeza que le imprimió a sus palabras y por el dolor y la rabia que se transmitían en su aura y su mirada.

-¡DESGRACIADO TRAIDOR!-

-¡CUIDADO MASCARA!-

Y Aioria en un rápido movimiento consigue evitar que las ondas infernales del clon de Mascara de la muerte los alcancen, pero no así su rayo de plasma, que atinge el cuerpo de ambos caballeros dorados, provocando diversos cortes a lo largo y ancho de sus brazos y torso.

-Lo ven caballeros, cada vez que uno de ustedes realiza un movimiento mis perfectos clones atacan...con sus propios movimientos de ataque...-

-Eres una desgraciada Maesa, pero nosotras nos encargaremos de anular el poder de tu magia con nuestro Cosmo...-

-Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, mi querida Demeter, espera un poco, si tan solo su cosmo se eleva un mugroso y minusculo centímetro más de cómo está ahora, mis clones atacaran todos juntos y destruiran a los caballeros de nuestra querida Atenea, por que además mi energía se unirá a la de ellos, así como los ataques de los guerreros a mis espaldas...-

-Yo la ayudare si usted quiere...tan solo...tan solo déme una oportunidad de permanecer cerca de Milo...no importa que por ahora usted este apoyando a Albiore...me considero lo suficientemente capaz de deshacerme de él rápidamente...por favor Señora...seré su esclavo, conozco mejor que nadie los errores en las técnicas de mis compañeros, puedo superar su defensa, pero ayúdeme...déme la oportunidad que le pido...-

-¡MALDITO¡¡¡¡VOY A ACABARTE DE LA MISMA MANERA QUE LO HICE CON ESE CRETINO DE CAMUS-

Y olvidándose de Milo, totalmente embargado por la rabia, Albiore avanza hacia la zona de la batalla, y a una seña suya tanto Yamiel, como Aracnel lo siguen, mientras que al percatarse de que el cosmo de Hera se esta incendiando por la rabia, Maesa llama a los guerreros de la corona.

-Esta bien caballero de Virgo, en vista de que él caballero de Leo ha rechazado esta gran oportunidad te la daré a ti, muestréame de lo que eres capaz y si me sirves pues...considerare la posibilidad de dejar que estés con Milo de vez en cuando...-

-¡NOOOOO! ESO NO SUCEDERA NUNCA, SI YA ME DESHIZE DE CAMUS BIEN PUEDO DESHACERME DE...-

-¿Te deshiciste de quien Albiore?-

-¡CAMUUUUUSSSS!-

-Ejecución de Aurora-

Y de pronto, millones de cristales de Hielo volaron a través del espacio de la explanada, hielo que poco a poco congelo por completo a los clones de Maesa, anulando así la aparente ventaja que estos habianle dado a la Diosa y compañía.

-Es tu turno Argol, ahora activa los fragmentos del escudo de Medusa...-

-Si mi Señora...Perseo, alma inmortal que das fe digna del valor, el amor y espíritu de sacrificio concede a estos valientes que hoy arriesgan sus vidas por proteger a un ser querido, tu divina protección para que los poderes de Medusa sirvan de su escudo, como alguna vez lo hicieron contigo...-

Al conjuro de Argol, cada uno de los fragmentos incrustados en la armadura de los caballeros, se activa y emite una luz verdusca que instintivamente cada caballero direcciona hacia su clon, convirtiendo aquella materia orgánica de la que estaban hechos los fósiles en roca pura, carente de cualquier elemento vital.

((((Ahora Mu, ahora es el momento tele-transportate hasta Milo¿Qué esperas¡¡¡HAZLO PRONTO! )))))

((((Si Shacka))))

El desconcierto se adueño de Albiore, Maesa y sus esbirros, la voz que había dado la última replica a Albiore provenía de sus espaldas, y por un momento, Albiore sintió como se helaba su cuerpo, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas Camus se hallaba detrás de ellos al lado de...Milo...lo habían engañado...habían conseguido engañarlo como a un niño...y de trampeador, ahora pasaba a trampeado.

Lentamente con un miedo infinito de la escena que vería a sus espaldas giro sobre si mismo, y al enfocar su mirada en la parte de la explanada donde dejara a Milo recostado perdió el aliento, si, Camus se hallaba efectivamente a su lado, de hecho ahora lo sostenía entre sus brazos y acariciaba su rostro con ternura infinita, mientras que sostenía junto a su cara una rosa hermosísima, que parecía exhalar una fragancia divina, fragancia que al igual que a Camus, lentamente al ser inhalada por Milo, curo sus heridas y poco a poco restituía su energía.

-_Ca...Cam...Camus...-_

_-_No te esfuerces bien mío, ya estoy aquí, y yo me encargare de todo...tu tan solo respira tranquilo, la rosa te ayudará...mi amor...mi precioso y dulce amor...-

-_Camus, yo...creí...creí que...te había perdido...-_

-No mi niño, eso nunca pasará, yo voy estar siempre al lado tuyo, nada ni nadie en este mundo conseguiría que yo me aleje de ti jamás...-

-_Cam...yo...yo...te...te...-_

-Tranquilo mon ange, ya lo se, tu cosmo me lo dijo en aquel momento a la entrada del templo...y yo...yo también te amo...con tanta fuerza Mil...que...que...si tan solo tuvieras una mínima idea de lo que eres capaz de hacerme sentir a cada momento cuando estas junto a mí...creo que te asustarías mon tresór...-

_-No Cam...si tan solo tu supieras lo inmensamente feliz que me haces sentir cuando me tratas y me hablas así...tu serias...tu serias quien se asustara de mi...-_

-Mi amor...Dios, no se que hice para merecerme esto, pero debe haber sido algo increíble...por que solo así me explico que haya podido llegar a ser tan feliz...-

-¡MALDITA SEA¡¡¡TORMENTA NEBULAR!-

-Oh no, cuidado caballerooooosssss...-

Una enorme ráfaga de energía cósmica, impacta en la figura de Camus, pero en cuanto los rezagos de esta comienzan a disiparse es la figura del caballero Mu de Aries, la que se perfila entre los jóvenes enamorados y el furioso Albiore.

-Mil, amor, dime¿Ya estas mejor?-

-Si Cam...pero...pero...tu no...no vas...-

-Tranquilo mi ángel, Albiore y yo tenemos algo que arreglar, pero no te preocupes...en este momento luego de poder volver a verme en tus ojos, y sabiendo que me correspondes, nadie, absolutamente nadie sería capaz de detenerme...Te amo tanto bien mío, mi más precioso tesoro...quiero que te quedes aquí, al lado de nuestra Señora y del Maestro Mu y Afro estarán con ustedes para asegurarse de que nadie pueda lastimarlos...-

-Pero no...Cam...tu no...-

-Tranquilo bebé...confía en mi ¿Sí?...confía en todo el amor que siento por ti...-

Y tomando suavemente su barbilla Camus delinea por un instante los labios de su pequeño con sus dedos, para luego en un gesto mezclado de amor, pasión, ternura y embelezo rozar sus labios con los suyos en un maravilloso beso, que los lleno a ambos de paz, confianza y fe de uno en el otro.

-Mil...te amo...más de lo que sería capaz de amarme a mi mismo...-

-Yo también Camy, por favor no te arriesgues, yo no...no podría vivir sin ti...-

Luego de sonreírle por ya no se que vez más a Milo, Camus deposito con extrema delicadeza el cuerpo de su amor entre los brazos de Atenea, y con una calma extrema, se puso de pie, ajusto cada uno de los brazos de su armadura, y en un movimiento felino se volvió hacia Albiore, para luego de fijar su mirada en la del caballero de Plata, caminar lo suficiente como para que ambos pudieran sentir la rabia, la furia y el deseo de venganza del otro, y confrontar finalmente a su rival.

-Bien Albiore, el momento llego...de este lugar...en este momento solo uno de los dos saldrá con vida...y te aseguro, que por primera vez a lo largo de toda la mía...siento inmensamente el deseo de vivir...-

-¡MALDITO, esta vez morirás, y te aseguro que ni todo el poder de nuestra Diosa te salvara del infierno del Hades a donde iras...-

-Así es Caballero...tu batalla no será solo con Albiore...te enfrentaras también conmigo y yo...yo soy una Diosa en extremo poderosa vas a mor...-

-Te equivocas Maesa, tu problema no es con Camus, tu problema es conmigo "Querida"...-

Sutil, gentil, amable y templada voz que a los oídos de Maesa sonó como una erupción volcánica, en especial por que detrás de toda su dulzura se escondía la furia de toda la Madre Naturaleza, toda la furia contenida de la Diosa Artemisa.

-Artemisa por fin...-

-Diablo de chiquilla hasta que te apareces...-

-Ya era hora mi querida niña...-

-Oh tía, finalmente...-

De las sombras en una de las laterales del templo, la oscuridad da paso a una suave luz blanca, la luz de la luna que resplandece en el alma de una Diosa que permaneciera largamente dormida, pero que ahora, despertaba a la vida con la mayor intensidad, a su lado, sus siempre fieles amazonas y su amada hija Nidia se disponían a iniciar la lucha con todo aquello que no emitiera la cosmoenergía de un caballero de Atenea.

CONTINUARA...

A que barbaridad, sin comentarios, ahora si me volé mi propio record, y este capítulo está realmente olímpico, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como lo disfrute yo, primero, porque luego de una crítica constructiva (si como no) de mi querida prima, diciéndome que estaba dejando a Milo muy mansito, me agrado la forma en que simplemente hizo ver a los guerreros de la corona como lo que son, unos verdaderos imbéciles, segundo por que por fin algo más de romance entre mis adorados niños (ah y antes de que lo pregunten lo que dijo Shacka acerca de amarlos a ambos, pues...si es verdad...no fue estrategia y si Dios me da licencia, más adelante escribiré un fic donde se de una relación entre los tres, es que para mi son los caballeros más perfectos que hayan existido). Y por último, al fin Camus y Albiore de frente, y Artemisa y Maesa también. Pero ahora necesito de inspiración divina para detallar como será el enfrentamiento an sí, y por supuesto la aparición de Apolo.


	16. CAP 16 EL ENCUENTRO DECISIVO

Bien lo de siempre, y esto no es mas que:

SAINT SEIYA **NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, TODOS LOS DERECHOS LE PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y A TOEI ANIMATION**, ESTA ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA DE UNA FANATICA SIN NINGUN AFAN DE LUCRO, TODOS AQUELLOS PERSONAJES QUE NO APARECEN EN LA OBRA ORIGINAL DE MASAMI KURUMADA SON MIOS.

Todo lo que se encuentra entre -fhgutj- son dialogos y lo que encuentren asi ((((palabras)))) son pensamientos, una pequeña aclaración todos los dialogos de Milo (o al menos eso espero) estan en esta forma -**_palabras-_**. ojala que lo disfruten

* * *

**CAPITULO XVI.- EL COMBATE DECISIVO.**

Eléctrica, solo así podría ser descrita la atmósfera entre los combatientes de uno y otro lado, el combate había comenzado escasos 10 minutos atrás y aunque las emociones involucradas ya se habían desbordado tanto en los héroes como en los villanos, esto por si solo no era suficiente para dejar de lado los extenuantes y rígidos años de entrenamiento que tanto Camus como Albiore habían tenido desde su infancia para poder convertirse en caballeros. El resultado, un combate extremadamente cerrado donde tanto uno como el otro extremaban sus precauciones estudiándose, analizándose en busca de puntos flacos que pudieran magnimizar el poder de sus ataques y vencer así la férrea resistencia de ambos gladiadores.

-**¡Vas a perder Camus, esta vez ni Atenea podrá ayudarte, vas a perder conmigo y Milo será para mí, es como tiene que ser-**

**-¡Te equivocas Albiore, Milo no es un objeto, ni un trofeo es un ser maravilloso repleto de sentimientos y lleno de vida, con voluntad propia y poder de decisión, y si su voluntad fuera la de estar contigo yo la respetaría al contrario de ti, que has sido capaz hasta de poner en riesgo su vida con tal de mantenerlo a tu lado, hiriendo su corazón y su cuerpo-**

**-¡Solo dices puras tonterías, lo que pasa es que no tendrías ni el carácter ni el arrojo suficiente para pelear por poder estar a su lado, tú no lo amas lo suficiente como para pelear por ganarte el derecho de conquistar su corazón-**

**-¿Pelear¡¡¡¿Cómo, ofendiéndolo, denigrando su cuerpo, permitiendo que otros lo insulten tocándolo del modo que lo hacían tus compinches, esa es tu idea del amor Albiore, porque si es así entonces es tan pobre y esta tan podrida como toda tu persona-**

**-¡MALDITOOO!-**

**-Te duele escuchar las verdad, tu sabes que es cierto Albiore sabes que lo que has hecho con él no tiene nombre ni se le puede justificar atrás de un sentimiento tan noble y desinteresado como lo es el amor, lo tuyo es solo una obsesión, un deseo sucio por él…… nada……..nada hay más alejado del amor que lo que tu sientes por mi ángel…….-**

**-¡MILO NO ES TUYO, mientras yo viva…….¡NUNCA! ……..ME ESCUCHAS ¡NUNCA PERMITIRE QUE EL SEA TUYO NI DE NADIE MAS!...-**

**-Eso……Eso puede arreglarse del modo más simple…….¡DESTRUYENDOTE!-**

**-Inténtalo acuador…….solo inténtalo…….-**

A pesar de ser excelentes las técnicas del caballero guardián de la onceava casa, el poder y sobre todo la resistencia de la cadena en la armadura de Albiore no permitían que la supremacía del caballero dorado terminara por imponerse al caballero de Plata, por lo que el combate se había trabado justo como el de las jóvenes diosas.

**-Maesa……. ¿Cómo pudiste? …….. ¿Cómo pudiste lastimar así a mi hijo¿Cómo pudiste causarle un daño tan grande?……. ¿Cómo pudiste obligarme a mi a ayudarle a Albiore para lastimarlo de esta manera? ……¿Cómo fuiste capaz?... ¿Es que no tienes corazón?...-**

**-Claro que lo tengo querida…… y por cierto mas grande que el de cualquiera de ustedes es por eso que nada, lo oyes, nada impedirá que cumpla con mi venganza, pronto, muy pronto veras como tu adorado hijito el escorpión se pierde para siempre dentro de si mismo privado del amor, de la amistad, de la hermandad o de cualquier otro tipo de calor o cariño, pronto ese espíritu suyo tan lleno de energía, de vitalidad, vivirá en una eterna agonía imposibilitado totalmente de tomar parte de la vida, pronto tendrá que resignarse al abandono, al olvido y a la indiferencia y vivir errante sin pertenecer a ningún lugar, o a persona alguna justo como yo tuve que hacerlo durante tantos años, justo como ustedes me obligaron a vivir a mí……-**

**-Si las cosas han sido así la culpa es solo tuya y de nadie más……¡MALDITA!-**

**-Tú eres la menos indicada para reconvenirme querida Hera, tú que eres la personificación de la arrogancia y la vanidad……-**

**-Vanidad dices…….me parece que ella tenia todo el derecho de sentirse ofendida, si consideramos que tú te revolcabas como una cualquiera con SU MARIDO……-**

**-Esto no es asunto tuyo Anfititre, mejor harías en cuidar de tu resbaloso marido, no sea que mientras tu estas aquí alguna nereida saque provecho……..-**

**-Afortunadamente "_querida Maesa"_ nuestras nereidas no son tan vulgares y _"accesibles"_ como lo eres tú…..-**

**-¿Accesible dices?...el accesible en este caso fue tu marido "querida"…….yo tan solo estire la mano y tome lo que a todas luces se estaba ofreciendo por ahí…..-**

**-Desgraciada……¿Cómo te atreves!...-**

Y mientras provocaciones y reproches iban de un lado al otro, un expectante escorpión terminaba de recuperarse poco a poco en los brazos de Atenea su Diosa, a quien miraba interrogante sin comprender de que era de lo que hablaban entre si Maesa y Samara quien no era otra que la reencarnación de la Diosa de la Luna y la caza Artemisa, pero esto último Milo lo ignoraba.

-¿Su hijo mi señora, pero…..¿Acaso usted sabe de que hablan Maesa y Samara¿Usted puede comprender mi Señora por que Maesa se refiere a mi como el hijo de Samara?...-

-Ay Milo, Cariño…….yo no……no se que decirte……hay ciertas que no es por mi por quién debes enterarte, sino por…….por otras personas…….-

Atenea lucía nerviosa, y sin que Milo entendiera el porque por primera vez desde que la conociera en la batalla de las doce casas, Atenea esquivo su mirada mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza de una forma cálida y tierna que el escorpión dorado no recordaba haber sentido antes.

-Pero mi Señora…..-

-No me preguntes más bien mío, todo lo que yo puedo decirte es que Samara ha estado presa dentro de si misma, muriendo un poco a cada día sin perder de hecho la vida, presa a su dolor, presa al más grande vacío que una persona ya sea hombre o mujer puede vivir……..ha estado presa a la ausencia de su hijo, pero hoy mi niño, hoy a despertado al fin y su corazón puede latir de nuevo, aunque oprimido en su pecho debido al gran pesar y remordimiento que siente ahora por todo el daño que junto a Albiore te hizo…….-

-Yo no……no logro entenderlo……-

-Lo entenderás todo a su debido momento mi pequeño, y confío en que una vez que lo hayas comprendido todo, tu noble corazón tendrá la fuerza suficiente para sobreponerse al dolor y otorgar a cada quién el perdón que necesitan tanto ellos como tú para poder continuar y dejar atrás todo el dolor y la angustia que han tenido que sobrellevar día tras día desde hace mucho……- Shion se había arrodillado al lado de Atenea y con una mezcla de delicadeza y ternura acariciaba con sumo cuidado la frente del escorpión, su pequeño, porque para él, cada caballero dorado del Santuario era su hijo, y a cada uno los llevaba muy dentro de su corazón.

-Pero su Excelencia…….-

-Ya mi niño, tranquilo, confía en nosotros, solo confía ¿Si?...-

-Esta bien mi Señora…….lo siento yo no…….no pretendía ser insolente……-

-Y no lo has sido mi pequeño……estas en todo tu derecho de querer saber…..-

Una súbita explosión atrajo la atención del grupo hacia el centro de la explanada que era en donde se desarrollaba el combate entre Albiore y Camus, este último lucia en su brazo derecho pequeños y finos cortes originados por uno de los cabellos del guerrero del signo del Puma, quien aprovechando que Camus se hallaba totalmente concentrado en Albiore lo había atacado a traición.

-**_Camus……esta……esta herido……-_**

-Esa rata……esa rata lo ha atacado a traición…… voy a ayudarlo……-

-No Mu¡¡Detente!...-

-Pero Camus…..tu, tu necesitas ayuda no podrás con todos tu solo……-

-Por favor Mu no te muevas de ahí, el plan era ese que tu permanecieras al lado de Atenea y de Milo hasta el fin……eres el único capaz de crear campos de energía……contigo a su lado será muy difícil que alguien pueda lastimarlos…….-

**_-¡Camus por favor!...lo prometiste……dijiste que no te expondrías deja que Mu te ayude por favor…..-_**

-No te preocupes mi ángel estoy bien, esto no es nada, puedo seguir adelante……..confía en mí Mil…..-

-Quédate donde estas Mu, nosotros ayudaremos a Camus con este pequeño inconveniente……-

-Saga tiene razón Mu, tú solo cuida de nuestro peque y de nuestra Señora por favor…….-

-De acuerdo Shura, así lo haré entonces……-

-Bien imbecil cara de gato acepta mi consejo y libera el brazo de Camus antes de que yo te corte los tuyos con la ayuda de excalibur…….-

-No me hagas reír necio arrogante, ya antes nosotros los derrotamos fácilmente, hoy por supuesto que podemos hacer lo mismo…….-

-Ah pobrecito, tan inocente, quizás por que nadie le ha dicho que ningún truco funciona con un caballero dorado dos veces……-

-Tienes razón Shura, así que a menos que hayan aprendido nuevos trucos lo que no creo posible ya que los perros viejos no aprenden trucos nuevos ni a fuerza de palos, creo que no nos duraran mucho…..-

-Por si no se han dado cuenta caballeros los superamos en número nosotros somos tres y contamos con al apoyo de Yamiel y de Aracnel…….-

-Pues si estabas tratando de asustarlos, déjame decirte guerrero del Leopardo que no creo que lo hayas conseguido por que de esa ayuda a nada, la diferencia es mínima te lo aseguro…….-

-**¡Misty Maldito!...-**

-¿Qué pasa Yamiel acaso el que Misty diga la verdad te ha ofendido?-

-**¡Cállate Dante, **tu junto con los dorados pronto no valdrán nada, el Dios del Sol se encargara de ustedes y su fuerza es difícilmente igualable, dudo que incluso con la unión de los cosmos de todas las diosas aquí presentes, pudieran superar a Apolo y a Maesa juntos…….-

-Pero me parece que eso Aracnel no lo verán tus ojos puesto que ahora mismo nosotros como caballeros de plata vamos a resarcir el honor de toda nuestra compañía……..y para eso lo único es……**¡ELIMINARLOS!...-**

-¿Tú y quien más Misty?...-

- Para eliminarlos a ustedes conmigo es más que suficiente…..-

-No me digas……-

-**¡BASTA!...¡Suéltame Puma o atente a las consecuencias por ello!-**

-¿Consecuencias?...o mírame Camus estoy temblando……si no me equivoco ya te envié antes al infierno y puedo repetirlo con gusto……-

-**¡DETENTE PUMA ESE PLACER ES TODO MIO¡-**

**-**Adelante Albiore yo lo detendré mientras que tú lo mandas al infierno con tu ataque nebular…….vamos Albiore no dudes que mientras yo sujete su brazo no tendrá oportunidad ni de esquivarse ni de protegerse…….-

**_-¡Noooo¡¡Camus, por favor mi señora déjeme, debo ayudarle, por favor permítame defenderlo…. tengo que evitarlo……. Albiore va a lastimarlo…….se lo suplico mi Señora…..-_**

-No Milo perdóname no puedo, le jure a Camus que te mantendría aquí junto a mí pasara lo que pasara…..perdóname mi niño pero no puedo romper mi palabra……..tranquilo…….tranquilo…..Camus es muy fuerte y estoy segura que consigue librarse de esta……tan solo aguarda…..confía en él mi niño……mi pequeñito….-

_**-¡No mi Señora, por favor permítame!-**_

(((( Tranquilo mi ángel, estoy bien te juro que Albiore no se saldrá con la suya, en verdad es un ingenuo si acredita que por tener un brazo detenido su golpe será suficiente como para lastimarme……no te angusties mi pequeño, estoy bien y por ti…….por sacarte de aquí y poder estar a tu lado soy capaz de todo))))

_**-¡Camus!...-**_

**-TE AMO MIL……CON TODO MI CORAZÓN……Y SIEMPRE SERA ASÍ NADA NI NADIE PODRÁ CAMBIARLO……-**

Ante la evidente angustia del escorpión celeste y la apasionada declaración de Camus sobre sus sentimientos la ira tomo por completo cuenta de Albiore y concentrando una gran cantidad de su poder en su brazo derecho se preparo para disparar un golpe con intenciones verdaderamente homicidas.

**-¡TORMENTA NEBULAR!-**

Si realmente fue un golpe digno de elogio a no ser porque Albiore paso por alto el pequeño detalle de que Camus no se encontraba ni medianamente mermado como para no pensar con la claridad suficiente en la forma de evitar el tremendo impacto, y cuando el remolino de energía de tonalidades azules, violáceas y rosadas que a su paso abrasaba el piso por el que se direccionala debido al inmenso calor que emanaba se acerco a él, en un movimiento felino Camus tiro de su brazo con una fuerza y determinación solamente acreditables a un caballero dorado provocando que el desprevenido guerrero del signo del Puma quedara entre él y el ataque de Albiore funcionando así como un escudo que recibió la descarga central del impacto, de los remanentes Camus se hizo cargo incendiando ligeramente su cosmo.

-AHHHHH ¡Maldición¡¡¡Maldito seas caballero, maldi…..maldi….to……-

-Te dije que si no me soltabas te atendrías a las consecuencias Puma, así que nada tienes que reprochar pues desde el comienzo fuiste tú el que actuó arteramente interrumpiendo un combate hombre a hombre……..-

-Cierto, muy cierto…….pero de ahora en más **_Si_** alguno de ustedes quiere unirse a la fiesta, pues aquí estamos nosotros para comenzar con el baile………-

-Así es, Camus no es el único que puede pelear con ustedes, Shura y yo también podemos hacerlo……-

-Saga tiene razón así que para que seguimos perdiendo el tiempo…….Vamos Leopardito guerrero de segunda ven acá que yo te voy a dar tu leche……..-

-Maldito Caballero de Capricornio te voy a dar una lección que recordaras en el infierno para siempre…..-

-¿Y tu que esperas tigrecito aniñado, vamos remedo de guerrero santo o es que……¿De pronto has perdido las ganas de hacerme pagar por su pasado mal rato?...-

-No te vanaglories Saga aquella vez tuvisteis suerte, pero nada más que eso, y la suerte difícilmente se repite dos veces……-

-No confundas el valor y el talento con la suerte mísero remedo de guerrero……-

-Malditos Fanfarrones………-

Y en esta forma una vez acertadas las parejas de combate, cada uno de los guerreros ahí presentes se dispusieron a acabar con su oponente de la forma más rápida y eficiente posible, Camus una vez que se vio libre del cabello del Puma volcó de nuevo toda su atención en Albiore, y ambos retomaron su mortal combate. El caballero de la onceava casa preparo su Ejecución Aurora elevando su cosmo al máximo acercándose de esta forma al octavo sentido hasta hoy para él desconocido, un sentido sumamente especial que separa lo mortal de lo que es divino y brinda a su poseedor referencias y armas capaces de trascender sobre los planos dimensionales comunes, Camus esperaba lograr con este ataque romper con la férrea defensa de la cadena de Albiore, ya que el tiempo corría en su contra y un detalle en particular sobrecogía su corazón, este no era otro que la posibilidad de que Apolo apareciera en cualquier momento y se sumara a sus secuaces. El acuador no sentía miedo alguno ante la posibilidad de enfrentar al Dios, pero era lo suficientemente humilde para aceptar que difícilmente podría enfrentar a Apolo y a Albiore a la vez, de ahí su urgencia de terminar cuanto antes con la resistencia del caballero de Plata.

Con toda cautela y un máximo de elegancia separo sus piernas hasta abrirlas a la altura de sus hombros para lograr un mejor apoyo, coloco sus brazos por sobre su cabeza y unió sus manos en forma cilíndrica, al instante un haz de luz dorada rodeó su cuerpo y cuando Camus abrió sus ojos y los enfoco sobre la figura de Albiore el haz de luz aumento su tamaño considerablemente circulando por sobre la espigada figura del caballero dorado en dirección a sus manos, todos y cada uno de los colores del arco iris convergieron sobre el caballero dorado entremezclándose con el haz de luz surgido de su interior, y de manera suave pero sumamente precisa la figura de la diosa Hebe, la Diosa de la vasija se perfila por arriba y detrás del cuerpo del caballero protegido de acuario emanando ondas de energía que oscilaban a lo largo y ancho de toda la explanada, el resto de los presentes no pudo sino maravillarse ante la voluntad infinita del caballero dorado y tal exhalación de poder, la energía que emanaba de Camus en ocasiones podía sentirse sumamente ardiente y en otras helada como las aguas de los mares y lagos siberianos y provocaba contrastantemente que algunas de las piedras del lugar ya hicieran heladas y otras estuvieran al rojo vivo.

Un silencio sepulcral se adueño no solo del local sino de cada una de las almas testigas de tal prodigio, y sin necesidad de agudizar el oído tanto la respiración de Camus concentrado en direccionar su ataque como la de Albiore en preparar su defensa ante el mismo podían percibirse con toda claridad.

-**¡EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA!...-**

**-¡CADENA NEBULAR!...-**

Un viento helado y tormentoso que arrastra consigo diminutas partículas de hielo que al contacto de la luz con su superficie refractan esta en vivos colores se desprende del caballero de Acuario y a su paso en busca de su objetivo final congelan hasta el punto del cero absoluto todo aquello en su camino, ocasionando así que se desintegren en un fino polvo de hielo que incrementa el poder letal de la ejecución suprema de los caballeros de los hielos. La borrasca, por que no se le podría llamar de otra manera se aglomera alrededor de la figura arrogante del caballero de plata y comienza a rodear a este cual furioso torbellino que aprisiona en una furia suprema a su victima en su interior, Albiore resiente poco a poco la perdida de calor a su alrededor pero no se rinde y mantiene hasta el fin su energía concentrada en los movimientos circulares que frenéticamente realiza la cadena a su alrededor y aun que es alcanzado en repetidas ocasiones por los cristales de hielo, la mayoría son bloqueados por la cadena, esta comienza lentamente a recubrirse de una fina capa de hielo insuficiente para conseguir pulverizarla pero lo suficientemente densa como para alentar los movimientos circulares que realiza. Como resultado cada vez más el cuerpo y armadura de Albiore son alcanzados por los diminutos y helados proyectiles provenientes de Camus.

Ambos caballeros se esfuerzan al máximo ninguno se halla dispuesto a perder, más a pesar de sus esfuerzos son incapaces de lograr al cien por ciento su objetivo.

Camus percibe que Albiore comienza a fatigarse y que aunque no por completo parte de su armadura y de su cuerpo se hallan parcialmente congelada, más su técnica está lejos de obtener el resultado anhelado por el caballero dorado y debe optar por mantenerla desgastando de esta manera de forma considerable su cosmo y su cuerpo o detenerla y esperar otra oportunidad. Albiore no tiene opción más que mantener su cosmo encendido al punto máximo y resistir el embate del viento hasta que Camus fatigado opte por detener la ventisca, lo cual sucede minutos después, ya que Camus sabe que debe racionalizar de la mejor manera posible su energía para el futuro encuentro con el Dios Sol. De esta forma ni el esmerado ataque ni la desesperada defensa cumplen al cien por ciento con su objetivo.

Una vez que la ventisca desaparece en su totalidad y los reflejos de la luz sobre los cristales dejan de deslumbrar al resto de los combatientes un ahhh de sorpresa es emitido de casi todas las gargantas, todos esperaban que el daño inflingido a Albiore fuera aún más significativo dada la cantidad de energía que se desprendió del cuerpo del caballero de Acuario.

-Pero si ya lo decía yo……..este pobre caballero de Acuario no será capaz de derrotar a Albiore……lastima de rango y armadura porque en verdad no la merece……..me parece increíble que ni con su técnica más poderosa haya podido derribar a Albiore……-

-**¡Cállate Maesa!-**

**-Si maldita…….seguramente es tu culpa……tu te debes haber valido de algún sortilegio para fortalecer al renacuajo este…….para volverlo más fuerte……..-**

**-**Cuanto siento decepcionarlas queridas Artemisa y Demeter, pero en realidad toda la fuerza y motivación de Albiore proviene de su intenso deseo por el escorpión……..y hummmm……viéndolo bien hasta yo me fascinaría por él……puede que si……puede que me anime a llegar a probar un poco de él…….-

**-¡Eso solo sobre mi cadáver maldita!-**

-Calma Artemisa mira que el enojo va a menoscabar ese hermoso y fino rostro de muñequita de porcelana que tienes……..-

**-No lo comprendo…….no comprendo como es que mi padre y mi hermano se fijaron en ti…….no comprendo que es lo que pudieron ver en ti…….si estas podrida……enferma de rencor y rabia…….llena de inmundicia…….una inmundicia tan grande que ya no te importa sobre quien ni como tienes que pasar encima para conseguir lo que quieres…..no lo comprendo en verdad……..-**

-Pues veras querida Artemisa…….tengo mis dones muy pero muy especiales……..dones que a diferencia tuya no se manifiestan por las praderas o en el cielo estrellado sino en la alcoba entre sabanas de seda y no matorrales espinosos……..y soy tan pero tan buena con ellos que ni tu hermano ni tu padre han podido renunciar a tales dones a pesar del tiempo que ya llevan disfrutando de ellos…..¿o no es así querida Hera?...de hecho sabes Artemisa me estoy aficionando a la familia así que ya que el caballero dorado de Escorpión es nieto de Zeus pues creo que a él a diferencia de ti si le voy a mostrar de una forma mucho más explícita cuales son esos dones……-

La Señora del Olimpo tan solo trinco los dientes debido a la rabia que el cinismo de Maesa provocaba en su ser, y aunque se hubiera esforzado o hubiera estado en condiciones de replicar por una rara ocasión Maesa decía la verdad, Zeus a diferencia de todas sus amantes anteriores simple y llanamente no había perdido el gusto por Maesa a tal grado de que a ojos vistos continuaba su romance con ella, sin molestarse o preocuparse en lo más mínimo por el enojo o indignación de su esposa y la desaprobación del Olimpo en general. Aunque…….en el ambiente quedo la duda de si Zeus sabría que ahora tenía que compartir los favores de tan ruin mujer con su hijo Apolo.

De pronto y de forma por demás repentina Maesa extrae de entre sus vestidos un pequeño saco de lo que parece ser arena al que raja en un costado valiéndose del largo de sus uñas y sopla el polvo hacia el piso en dirección del conjunto de Diosas y amazonas a su frente, de inmediato y a la entera voluntad de Maesa del piso emergen siluetas similares tanto a las diosas como a las amazonas. Estas ultimas se posicionan alrededor de las diosas dispuestas a protegerlas y a combatir hasta el ultimo instante con cada una de aquellas replicas.

**-JAJAJAJAJA……..¡TORPES! ……estas replicas son tanto o inclusive más poderosas que ustedes, ya que no solo absorben parte de su cosmo y poderes sino que además reciben parte de los míos…….-**

-En ese caso no creo que nos den mayores problemas……considerando que quien las ha creado necesita de la esencia vital de otros para manifestar sus tan grandiosas habilidades……-

-¡Infeliz Amazona! …… ¿Cómo te atreves?….. podrás ser la capitana de Artemisa pero ni tu, ni ninguna otra de este bando de fracasadas va a conseguir superar a mis replicas…….-

-¿Fracasadas nosotras?...-

-Así es bando de fracasadas……..o acaso tienen las agallas de negar que durante todos estos años, de no haber sido por la oportuna ayuda de Atenea no habrían sido capaces de conseguir liberar por completo el cosmo de Artemisa…..-

-Eso no fue debido a usted mi "Querida" Señora, eso se debió al enorme poder del Dios Sol, ya que él si hace honor a su posición como tal………..y no anda por ahí dando lastima……ni exponiendo sus miserias como lo hace usted………-

-Bien dicho Yakarta…….tienes toda la razón, sino fuera por el Dios Sol ni siquiera estaríamos aquí en primer lugar, tanto el caballero del Escorpión como nuestra Diosa Artemisa hubieran escapado de este lugar hace mucho y se hubieran deshecho de Albiore……..y hasta de usted sin necesidad de ayuda alguna……..-

-Artemisa, como me fascina, me fascina la extrema elegancia y sensibilidad de tus amazonas en especial de esta última, Helena, de decirle a esta basura…….que no es nada más que eso un remedo de Diosa que más que al respeto es propicia a la burla……….-

**-¡Maldita Anfititre¡¡¡¡Malditas insolentes amazonas¡¡¿Cómo se atreven¿Cómo se atreven a insultarme así?……..** **¡DESTRUYANLAS! ……. ¡MATENLAS A TODAS AHORA MISMO MIS REPLICAS!...-**

**-¡POBRE INFELIZ, NO ACREDITO QUE DE VERAS CREAS QUE UNA SIMPLE REPLICA SERÁ CAPAZ DE MATAR A LAS SEÑORAS DEL MAR Y DEL OLIMPO……-**

-Ya lo veremos mi "querida" Hera, ya lo veremos…..-

En respuesta a la orden de Maesa las replicas avanzan hacia las Diosas y amazonas buscando posicionarse cada replica delante de la persona a la que copia y un lazo de energía las enlaza una a las otras, formando un círculo alrededor de las mismas para impedirles una mayor movilidad.

**-¡Ataquen¡¡¡¡Ataquen ahora mis perfectas replicas! ……….-**

De la nada y para preocupación de Atenea y compañía frente a cada una de las replicas se materializan poco a poco esferas de energía que a cada incremento van tornándose en los elementos guardianes de cada una de las amazonas y en los poderes de cada una de las Diosas, así que ahora frente a Yakarta la amazona del fuego se enfila una jabalina de fuego, Millicent la amazona del viento enfrenta a los látigos de viento su especialidad y más poderosa arma, Tesa la amazona de la tierra enfrenta al lamento terrenal, Helena visualiza ante si a la ilusión mortuoria, Dafne afronta al delta desbocado, Nidia la protegida por la fauna se prepara para combatir la furia animal, y la bella Camila comienza a verse rodeada de las Pétalos de muerte.

Artemisa preocupada por sus amazonas las reconviene mentalmente a pelear para defenderse a ellas y no preocuparse por la seguridad de las diosas, ya que la Diosa de la Caza y la Luna está segura de poder neutralizar el ataque de los clones con su poder.

A una seña de Maesa las replicas liberan el poder de los respectivos ataques en contra de las amazonas que dando muestra de una gran disciplina y de sentido común esperan con temple a que la distancia de los ataques se haya reducido lo suficiente como para en un providencial movimiento cada amazona se coloca frente al ataque que puede neutralizar fácilmente en base a su elemento guardián.

De esta forma en cuanto cada una ve como se aproximan los ataques propios de sus compañeras, invocan el poder de sus elementos para deshacerlos.

Tesa se posiciona frente a los látigos de viento a los cuales hace frente con

**-¡Perpetuidad de la Tierra!-** tras el llamado de la amazona la tierra misma parece amoldarse alrededor de su silueta y cada una de las furiosas corrientes de aire que venían hacia ella impacta sobre una pared tan dura como el suelo mismo que esta pisa, una y otra vez el viento embate en su contra sin llegar a modificar ni un cabello de la amazona.

Camila a su vez se dispone a neutralizar al lamento terrenal y para lograrlo utiliza su técnica

**-¡Fecundidad de la Madre Flora!-** Inmediatamente cientos de plantas y arbustos toman cuenta del alud que se desplazaba hacia Camila con intención de sepultarla viva, y entre las fuertes raíces de las plantas la tierra se fija.

Dafne por su parte afronta a la jabalina de fuego que imitara la replica de Yakarta de la forma digamos más inteligente posible, auxiliándose del agua

**-¡Diluvio de Cascada!-** Miles de gotas de agua de un tamaño medio atraviesan el espacio comprendido entre la amazona y el fuego, al contacto con este todas y cada una de las gotas explotan vivamente sofocando así las llamas por la falta de oxigeno libre a su alrededor.

La increíble pelirroja con tintes de fuego en las mejillas Yakarta, se deshace de la furia animal, aprovechando que antes que la ira en los animales se sobrepone el instinto de conservación, su temor natural hacia el fuego.

**-¡Estrellas de Fuego!-** Al frente de la amazona millares de finas líneas de fuego se entrelazan cercando así la furia animal que poco a poco se desvanece mientras las líneas de fuego acortan la distancia entre si para terminar formando una hoguera mediana que se extingue al mismo ritmo que lo hace la furia.

Y llego el turno de la capitana para demostrar el porque de serlo, en una mezcla de calma, elegancia y confianza en si misma dejo llegar todos y cada uno de los pétalos de muerte a su alrededor para eliminarlos utilizando su

**-¡Fuga de Luz!-** Por un momento Helena se volvió invisible a los ojos de todos los presentes, ya que cada rayo de luz por más pequeño o grande que fuera se disolvió para dar paso a la nada que la oscuridad representa, en cuanto la amazona reapareció a su alrededor reaparecieron los pétalos marchitos debido a la ausencia de luz todos en el piso.

Nidia por su parte no tuvo mas que dejar recaer en si misma una de las muchas cualidades del reino animal su extraordinaria percepción de la realidad con la cual evadió el letal efecto de la ilusión mortuoria.

**-¡Visión animal!-** Al término de las palabras de la amazona de la fauna, parecería que su técnica había fracasado, percepción completamente errada, ya que debido a su recién adquirida agudeza visual los efectos que la ilusión mortuoria debía causar en su cerebro debido al juego de luz no llegaron a sucederse.

Ya por último Millicent esta preciosura francesa se planto a pie firme contra el delta desbocado, al cual volvió a su cauce natural auxiliándose de

**-¡Soplo de Zéfiro!-** Cuando la pared de agua originada por el delta desbocado estaba por hacer contacto con la amazona del viento, una densa cortina de viento la secciono en partes cada vez más y más pequeñas hasta disolverla por entero dejando como único rastro de su existencia diminutos charcos esparcidos a lo largo del piso.

En cuanto a las Diosas cada una de ellas se preparaba para repeler el ataque proveniente de sus respectivas replicas, cuando de forma por demás sorprendente todas y cada una de ellas pudieron sentir como la suave y calida energía de Artemisa las rodeaba a todas hasta situarlas en una burbuja que parecía no ser parte del plano terrestre. Para luego escuchar su voz firme y serena

**-¡Embeleso Lunar!-**

Al instante todas y cada una de las ráfagas de energía de los ataques se disuelven con tan solo entrar en contacto con la burbuja creada por la Diosa, como si algo impidiera a la energía de permanecer unida, y de toda ella solo minúsculas partículas de luz se aprecian perdiéndose en la infinidad del manto negro del universo que parece permitir a las diosas flotar a su libre voluntad en él.

Maesa mira incrédula todas y cada una de las técnicas ejecutadas con tal maestría ante sí, y la rabia y la frustración se apoderan de su corazón al percatarse que a pesar del sincronizado ataque de sus clones ninguna de las "victimas" potenciales salió herida. Se siente atónita, el ataque de sus replicas no tan solo contenía la energía de las amazonas y las Diosas sino un poco de la suya propia y de la de energía almacenada en la estructura del templo por tanto tiempo como es que ninguna de ellas sufrió algún daño, como en el nombre de Zeus esto ha sido posible si con tal cantidad de energía hasta Hades, Poseidón o Zeus habrían sido al menos ligeramente sacudidos.

-Es muy simple querida Maesa-

Se adelanta la Diosa de la Luna al leer la interpretar de forma acertada la confusión que reflejan las pupilas de la otra Diosa.

-Ni aún con todo nuestro poder nosotros los Dioses somos inmunes a las leyes naturales, y si nosotros no lo somos la naturaleza no puede ser contradictoria a si misma, a su esencia, lo único que ha pasado aquí es que la naturaleza siguió sus propias reglas, el fuego no puede superar la barrera que el agua significa para él, los animales temen al fuego y su instinto de supervivencia siempre los obligara a alejarse de él, la tierra da vida a las plantas y el viento puede mover al agua debido a que esta es mucho más densa, y en mi caso debido a la falta de gravedad en el espacio las partículas de energía se disuelven, les es imposible continuar juntas…….-

-Pero……..pero…….yo………-

-No "querida" Maesa, como ya te lo explico Artemisa a pesar de lo fuertes que puedan ser tus clones carecen de algo que en cualquier batalla es vital, carecen de la inteligencia necesaria para usar ese poder de forma adecuada………y como tu eres la mente de todos y cada uno de ellos pues de ahí deriva su fracaso……..-

-¿Qué Maldita Cosa tratas de decir Hera!...-

-Tan solo que no te juzgo lo suficientemente capaz de manejar a todos y cada uno de tus clones de forma acertada, careces del sentido, o más bien del conocimiento necesario para usar nuestros poderes……..-

**-¡ILUSAS!** …….. Gracias por la explicación me ha servido de mucho, ahora ya se como puedo derrotarlas………y les juro por Zeus que las haré pedazos……..-

Mientras que todo esto acontecía entre las Diosas y las amazonas, Albiore y Camus habían continuado intercambiando golpes, patadas y demás técnicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en espera de una oportunidad óptima para realizar algún ataque con su cosmo, más el tiempo seguía corriendo y ninguno de los dos parecía capaz de imponerse al otro, a cada segundo el caballero de Acuario se sentía más y más desesperado ante la perspectiva de que el combate se siguiera alargando.

((((( Si esto continua como hasta ahora Apolo aparecerá en cualquier momento y Milo estará de nuevo en peligro………no……..tengo que hacer algo para evitarlo pero ¿Qué?...tiene que haber un punto débil en su defensa……….vamos Camus piensa…….tienes que hacerlo…….tienes que sacar a Milo de aquí lo antes posible…….o mi precioso ángel puede verse de nuevo preso a este templo……..¡Ahhh ya se, eso puede dar resultado…….aunque ……..aunque me arriesgo a que esta vez de verdad consiga alcanzarme con su técnica……..pero mi ángel lo vale, vale cualquier sacrificio por grande que este parezca……..Necesito provocar a Albiore, necesito provocarlo lo suficiente como para que su afán por lastimarme sea más grande que su sentido común…….necesito que su rabia supere a la prudencia que ha demostrado en todo el combate……….nunca pensé que llegaría a decir esto pero me gustaría ser un poco como Mascara de la Muerte ahora……..)))))

-La verdad es que no me lo explico Albiore………no me explico como un caballero mediocre, ignorante y burdo como tú pudo a hacerse a la idea de que alguien como mi precioso tesoro pudiera corresponderle………..no me explico como no te percataste de lo simple que tu eres………Milo lo tiene todo gracia, alegría, juventud, inteligencia y belleza………que podría el ver en ti que valiera la pena……….vamos si ni para acercarte a él tuviste las agallas……….ni la forma delicada y cortés que el se merece……..-

-**¿Qué dices mal nacido!...-**

-Oh vamos Albiore………no creo que llegues a ser tan idiota como para no comprender mis palabras, tu……bueno tu……..tu eres………eres como la mosca que vuela siempre alrededor de la miel, la ensucias, la infectas, la degradas con tu cercanía, menoscabas su valor tan solo por rozarla………en pocas palabras la contaminas……….por eso es que las personas como yo o como el resto de los caballeros dorados protegemos la pureza y encanto de esa miel de personas como tú……..de las lacras que abundan en las porquerizas……..de las lacras que tienen su origen en la inmundicia……-

La sorpresa no tardo en hacerse evidente entre todos los presentes y en especial en los atenienses, Camus nunca había sido el tipo de persona que discriminara a los demás, al contrario el siempre procuraba comportarse gentil, educado y respetuoso con toda la gente, para él los prejuicios raciales, sociales, sexuales o religiosos no eran sino excusas de gente que gustaba de lastimar a los otros. Todos se miraban perplejos, que era lo que pasaba por la mente del caballero, ninguno lo comprendía y de entre todos ellos Milo era quien más confundido y preocupado se hallaba, si las palabras de Camus correspondían a lo que en verdad sentía entonces………..entonces el lo veía sucio, contaminado debido a las acciones, al contacto forzado que tuvo con Albiore.

Camus percibió la confusión que siguió a sus palabras en especial el temor que broto en Milo tras las mismas, pero no podía parar, tenía que terminar con Albiore ahora mismo y está era la única manera que se le ocurrió.

-Dime………ratita plateada………antes de violentarlo, no se te ocurrió que Milo podría gustar de la lectura, de la poesía……….no se te ocurrió pensar que tal vez un poco de música te ayudaría………o lo siento me olvide que tu no piensas………por que tu cerebro no existe o si existe no funciona y por eso careces también de inteligencia………-

-**No se que pretendes Camus, pero obviamente no va a darte resultado, además si yo carezco de inteligencia tu no estas muy alejado del nivel al que me hallo, ya que aún no consigues derrotarme……….¿o me equivoco?...-**

-Encima de burro, arrogante, no te envanezcas Albiore, que no es por merito tuyo por lo que el combate no ha terminado, en realidad todo se debe a la cadena de la armadura que portas, cadena que ni siquiera sabes utilizar con presteza, ya que si lo hicieras puede que con ella si me hubieras derrotado……….pero no……..tan solo te escondes tras sus eslabones de hierro………como un………un ………insecto cualquiera que se arrastra y se protege de algún impacto que pudiera ser fulminante…….Jerjes invirtió mucha de su vida y energía en ti y realmente no vales ni la milésima parte…..-

**-¡No hables de mi Maestro, tu no tienes derecho a juzgar al resto de los caballeros solo por ser un santo dorado…….y si no fuera por ti y por el resto de tu maldita compañía yo podría haber conquistado a Milo sin ayuda de nadie………¿lo oyes?...de nadie………-**

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA……..¿tu conquistar a Milo, un punto a tu favor Albiore es que la menos eres gracioso y eso ya es algo que aunque indigno podrías ofrecerle a Milo……..tu realmente acreditas que Milo llegaría amar a alguien que no es capaz de distinguir ni la o por lo redondo, no seas iluso Albiore pon los pies sobre la tierra, Milo tiene un nivel de vida muy superior al tuyo, por Dios, mírate, solo MI-RA-TE pareces un espantapájaros dentro de una lata, no tienes nada de clase, educación o buen gusto, dime fuera de los treinta minutos o una hora cuando mucho y eso dudo que la resistas que pasarías con Mil en la cama de que le hablarías, a donde lo llevarías, como tratarías de sorprenderlo a cada día para que el no se ahogue en la rutina, en la eterna monotonía que debe ser tu vida…..-

-**¡Cállate infeliz, callaTE MALDITO, NO TRATES DE HUMILLARME FRENTE A ÉL, NO VOY A CONSENTIRTELO…….-**

-¿Y quién dice que necesito de tu permiso para hablarte del modo que a mi mejor me parezca? Yo soy un santo de oro y a excepción de Atenea y del Maestro Santo nadie, nadie, nos supera en el santuario, y puedo darme el lujo de hablar así de ti y de tu Maestro ya que aunque como caballero era bueno, como maestro es un fiasco y tu eres el mejor reflejo de ello, lastima que toda esa misma mediocridad y apatía se la hayas transmitido a Shun también, y que ahora cada vez que se halla en peligro necesite de la ayuda de alguien para salir adelante, lastima de su cruel destino que lo puso en tus sucias manos, por que Shun es como **_MI MILO _**dulce, puro e inteligente, pero tu con tu inmundicia has desvirtuado su espíritu………tu lo has contam……..-

**-¡YA CALLATE MALDITO , AHORA TE VOY A DEMOSTRAR TODO LO BUENO QUE PUEDO SER, TODO LO BUENO QUE PUEDO OFRECERLE A MILO……….Y VOY A DESTRUIRTE……..-**

-Camus…….¿Qué es¿Qué estas pensando? ………tu deberás crees que yo…….que yo me he…….me he degradado, Cam…….mi amor…….yo no……no……..-

(((( **NOOOO MIL……..POR SUPUESTO QUE NO MI ÁNGEL PRECIOSO, tu eres y siempre serás la persona más pura y digna de este mundo, yo no……no quería herirte mi ángel de modo alguno, pero tengo una idea………y………necesito que Albiore realmente pierda los estribos…..tenía que provocarlo………PERO ¡_NADA , NADA DE LO QUE DIJE ES CIERTO Y MUCHO MENOS SE RELACIONA CONTIGO, NO DUDES DE MI MIL, NO DUDES DE MI CORAZÓN, DE TODO LO QUE YO SIENTO POR TI_**)))))

Una tierna y dulce sonrisa adorna el rostro del joven escorpión ahora que Camus ha disipado su angustia a través de su mente, caso contrario al de Albiore que parece haber perdido toda cordura y sus ojos inyectados en sangre, así como su rostro totalmente rojo por la ira como el temblor de sus labios, intimidan, dan la sensación de ser producto del demonio mismo.

((((( Camus realmente espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo, por que si tu intención era hacerlo enfurecer por completo ya lo conseguiste, ahora solo espero que puedas manejar toda la ira, frustración y rencor que has hecho emerger en él, lo humillaste como yo jamás creí que pudrías llegar a humillar a alguien……..aunque creo entender el porque lo haces……..)))))

((((( Lo sé Shacka y no es algo de lo que me sienta particularmente orgulloso pero no puedo ni debo continuar con este combate por más tiempo, tengo que sacar a Mil de aquí antes de que Apolo se presente, o el correrá mucho peligro nuevamente, el y nuestra Señora…….)))))

((((( Lo sé y solo espero que funcione, se precavido si algo malo te pasa a Milo le costaría mucho superarlo, estoy seguro de que se culparía para siempre de que su amor, su gran amor hubiera resultado herido o…….)))))

((((( Muerto…….lo sé Shacka y te aseguro que haré todo lo posible para que eso no pase pero debo tomar este riesgo, es necesario para lograr que el suplicio y el dolor al Que Albiore ha sometido a mi niño termine……..Shacka por cierto yo…….bueno yo………acerca de lo que dijiste…….bueno……)))))

((((( ¿Camus qué pasa contigo! Olvida todo eso y solo concéntrate…….de cualquier cosa que tengas duda ya hablaremos más adelante ahora todo lo que importa es sacar a Milo de aquí cuanto antes……por alguna razón a pesar de lo mucho que me esfuerzo no consigo sentir la presencia del joven Efebo, así que adelante, termina de una vez con este combate y salgamos de aquí, llevemos a Mil al santuario para que se recupere……..¡vamos concéntrate! )))))

((((( Si tienes razón Shacka , ha llegado el momento…….)))))

Mientras Camus conseguía con éxito provocar la furia de Albiore Saga y Shura poco a poco acorralaban y disminuían la resistencia de los guerreros de la corona, o al menos de los dos que se hallaban a simple vista, El guerrero del signo del tigre y el guerrero del signo del leopardo, pero a pesar de estar ganando el combate y de estar plenamente conciente de que tanto las amazonas como Camus parecían tener todo bajo control, Saga no se hallaba tranquilo.

**-¡Corona de Fuego!-**

**-¡Explosión de Galaxias!-**

Tras el choque de tan poderosas técnicas la parte de la explanada en que se desarrollaba su combate se lleno de humo, circunstancia que el guerrero del signo del Tigre quiso aprovechar a su favor, tratando de escudarse en el humo se lanzó contra el caballero de Géminis con ambos puños por delante buscando hacer contacto con su abdomen, más Saga no era ningún chiquillo inocente y concentrando todos sus sentidos en el cosmo de su rival previo su movimiento y al tiempo que esquivaba el embate del guerrero del Dios Sol conectaba en su rostro y región abdominal, para rematar con un golpe en su nuca, que dadas la intensidad y excelente ubicación del mismo lo puso al borde de la inconciencia, como a dos metros Shura hacia lo propio con el otro guerrero de la corona, y percibiendo la inquietud de su compañero de armas se acerco para cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden.

-Saga¿Qué pasa, todo esta en orden?-

-No se Shura, hay algo…….dime…….¿Escuchaste la forma de hablar de Camus hace un minuto?-

-Si…….eso fue extraño…….-

-Si, además hace falta un guerrero de la corona, el guerrero del puma, y me extraña que a pesar de todo lo que esta pasando Apolo no se manifieste……..si lo que supongo es correcto, luego de que Camus lo usara como escudo para contener la tormenta nebular, el guerrero del Puma debe haberse adentrado en el templo para alertar a Apolo de que sus planes habían fracasado, así que no entiendo porque a pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido Apolo no se ha presentado………me inquieta que pueda estar planeando algo…….quiero terminar ya…….quiero terminar este combate con el Tigre y acercarme a Atenea y a mi hijo cuanto antes…….-

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso……..hagámoslo entonces y nos vemos allá en un momento……-

Debido al tiempo que los caballeros dorados pierden dialogando entre ellos, los guerreros de la corona consiguen recuperarse y tras volver a ubicarse retoman el combate con más fuerza que antes, no quieren que la historia se repita nuevamente, para ellos seria demasiado humillante perder con los caballeros de Atenea de nuevo, en especial con estos caballeros en particular. Por otra parte aún les ardía en el alma las palabras que Milo les dirigiera hace poco, y la forma simple y rápida en que los sometió justo frente a su Dios.

-¿Qué pasa Saga?...Tus golpes ya no llevan la misma precisión que antes, pareces haber perdido la concentración, o acaso……..¿Te has dado cuenta que sin importar que hagan, van a perder esta vez?...será que……¿Qué al fin te convenciste que ni tu, ni Camus, ni Atenea misma podrán salvar al escorpión de Albiore?...-

-Hablas demasiado Tigre, y me parece que al contrario de tu boca tu cuerpo es mucho menos ágil…..-

-No Tigre, lo que pasa es que a Saga le preocupa que de un momento a otro nuestro Señor se presentará y se unirá a nosotros y a la Señora Maesa en el combate………¿O me equivoco Saga?...-

Curiosamente el guerrero del signo del Leopardo había podido leer en el alma del caballero de Géminis y descifrar su preocupación de manera correcta.

-Te equivocas si piensas que tengo miedo de enfrentarlo Leopardo, tan solo es que me extraña que no se haya presentado……-

-No les hagas caso Saga……lo que ocurre es que los preocupados son ellos……..les preocupa que su Señor no llegue a tiempo para salvarlos de nosotros……..les preocupa saber que de nuevo van a perder……..por eso tratan de hacer tiempo hablando y asi evadir la lucha que tienen pendiente con nosotros…….-

-Eres un arrogante Shura, como siempre y de la misma manera que todos tus compañeros, te sobrevalúas, pero si en realidad fueran tan buenos como dicen serlo, ya Camus habría podido derrotar a Albiore, pero no, el combate continua lo cual debe ser una gran humillación para todos ustedes los dorados, digo, considerando que Albiore es un caballero inferior……….un caballero de Plata……-

-Hummmm puede que Albiore sea un caballero de Plata pero es casi tan fuerte como cualquiera de nosotros, y si hablamos de humillaciones pues no eran ustedes los que desesperadamente requerían de la ayuda de aquellos traidores de plata para enfrentarnos………..-

-Tienes razón Shura……….¿Que clase de guerreros santos para aspirar a la victoria dependen de desertores de la orden a la que atacan?...es verdaderamente una vergüenza, ni siquiera los guerreros de Eris necesitaron llegar tan abajo……….-

-Infelices……-

La duda que acicateaba el alma de Saga se propaga poco a poco en el resto de los caballeros dorados y con cautela todos aquellos que no se encontraban en combate se acercan a su Diosa hasta rodearla para de esta manera dificultar cualquier ataque directo de su hasta ahora "faltante enemigo" el Dios del Sol.

Camus que mejor que ningún otro entiende la premura del tiempo así que continua con su plan y lanza la que espera sea la ultima daga necesaria para romper con el autocontrol de Albiore.

-Me das lástima Albiore, ni siquiera como hombre sirves, y no puedes negarlo, tuviste a mi precioso para ti, y él siendo inocente, ingenuo, puro, en teoría alguien como tú………..quiero decir que ya se precia de ser todo un hombre en todos los sentidos y que bueno………ya cuenta con cierta experiencia pues debió conseguir algo de él, considerando que debido a que él no la tiene y su cuerpo era virgen pues………pero……….no eso ya…….ya……..ya seria demasiado aún tratándose de ti……-

**-¿Qué TRATAS DE INSINUAR MISERABLE!-**

-Bueno Albiore es que…….pues ya seria demasiado que aún alguien como tú y a……..bueno a……..a esta edad no tenga la debida experiencia……..que no cuente con lo necesario para lograr que un muchacho tan dulce y puro como Milo responda a su deseo………que no sea capaz como hombre de……..-

**-¡MALDITOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡COMO TE ODIO CAMUS, TE ODIO !-**

(((( Bien Parece que lo conseguí, debo estar atento a partir de ahora y leer con mucho cuidado en su cosmo el momento exacto en que se dispone a atacarme, ya que si me equivoco y no consigo que mi ejecución de Aurora se adelante a su tormenta puede que en realidad me mate))))

Albiore ya no puede más lidiar con el odio, todos y cada uno de sus sentidos se hallan ahora dominados por un ansia asesina, un ansia que clama por la sangre de cierto caballero dorado que ha osado insultarlo en todos los aspectos que componen su vida, como alumno, como Maestro, como caballero y especialmente como Hombre. No, esto no puede tolerarlo en especial porque tuvo la audacia de hacerlo enfrente de él, enfrente de Milo, y eso, eso no se lo perdonará nunca.

-¡Maldito te vas a arrepentir del día en que decidiste hacerte caballero y aún más del día en que te entrometiste en mi camino¡-

-Lo dudo Albiore……lo dudo……pero se me hace demasiado cruel terminar con tu esperanza…..-

Y ante el dejo de ironía y menosprecio con el caballero de Acuario pronuncia estas ultimas palabras Albiore se pierde en el torrente de emociones que chocan a lo largo de todo su cerebro y comete la equivocación tan esperada por Camus.

**-¡CADENA NEBULAR EN DOBLE ATAQUE!-**

A la orden del Caballero de Plata, las dos puntas de su cadena parten tan raudas como una jabalina en dirección al caballero dorado, cortan el aire emitiendo un silbido como el de una saeta que busca el cuerpo de un ciervo escondido entre los matorrales del bosque, pero a diferencia de los movimientos pasados de Albiore está vez la cadena avanza envuelta por un resplandor rosado que a trechos de uno o dos metros emite pequeñas explosiones de energía que turban la composición del aire alrededor y lo tiñen de anaranjado dándole la consistencia de un gas, un gas idéntico al de una nebulosa.

Una vez más toda la atención de los presentes recae en el par de combatientes que luchan por Milo y todos y cada uno contienen la respiración al ver que al parecer Camus se ha quedado paralizado por la súbita reacción del caballero Plateado.

((((( ¡Camus! ……..¡Camus evádelo, debes evadirlo la cadena va cargada de gas, del gas de las nebulosas, si dejas que la cadena te envuelva te intoxicaras poco a poco, y puede…..puede que no tengas tiempo suficiente para liberar a tu ejecución Aurora…….)))))

(((((No Shacka, ya sabia que esto iba a pasar, si no me dejo envolver no tendré otra oportunidad y el tiempo se está agotando……..debo hacerlo, debo hacerlo ahora……..ahora que Albiore compro mi engaño))))

Y tal como Camus lo desea, la cadena nebular de Albiore alcanza su cuerpo y lo enreda de los pies a la cabeza y viceversa, más, el caballero dorado cuida hasta el último momento de que sus manos queden libres y con el espacio suficiente para moverse de forma que pueda dirigirlas hacia su oponente. Una vez que la cadena nebular termina su movimiento, el vapor y gas que emite comienza poco a poco a penetrar a través de la piel del caballero dorado, además aunque lenta y espaciada Camus no puede detener su respiración y las partículas del gas se introducen a su torrente sanguíneo con cada inhalación que realiza, su cabeza comienza a punzar, su visión se enturbia, y los estímulos nerviosos no parecen ser capaces de llegar a cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, un descontrolado temblor se manifiesta de pronto y todas y cada una de las fuerzas que lo habían motivado durante el combate se desvanecen.

-**¡CAMUS!-**

Atenea no logra contener un grito de angustia, que no hace otra cosa más que reflejar lo que sienten todos y cado uno de los caballeros atenienses al ver a su compañero de armas en una situación tan desventajosa. Albiore sonríe de forma sarcástica relajando a la vez los hombros, brazos y cuello en una muda burla hacia su oponente. Se siente seguro, es cuestión de tiempo para que el gas venenoso surta su efecto y termine con todas y cada una de las pretensiones del caballero Acuariano.

Cuando se halla a punto de desfallecer, Camus se pregunta si hizo lo correcto, el tenía el conocimiento de que si Albiore se decidía a utilizar este ataque el gas lo alcanzaría, lo que no imaginaba era que el nivel toxico del gas sería tan elevado. Al borde de la inconciencia una luz se enciende en su interior, una luz cuyo detonante proviene del exterior, y no es otro más que la voz de su precioso ángel llamándolo, suplicándole, increpándolo a no rendirse, a seguir adelante y ganar como lo que es, EL Caballero Dorado de la Casa de Acuario.

_**-¡Camus¡¡No te rindas¡¡Por favor no te rindas¡¡No me dejes, me lo prometiste, me lo prometiste en mi templo, me lo prometiste hace algunas horas, prometiste que no te rendirías, que no ibas a dejarme……y tú…….tú siempre cumples con lo que me prometes……..¡LUCHA, se que Albiore no puede, que jamás podrá superarte……..amor pelea…….¡CAMUS PELEA!-**_

Los ojos de Camus se abren de golpe y todo el amor que hay en su corazón para Milo alimenta a su cosmo que se incrementa hasta el infinito, trascendiendo así la propia mortalidad del cuerpo del francés, localizando y disolviendo todas y cada una de las partículas del gas que circulaban a través de su torrente sanguíneo, una renovada fuerza se apodera de su cuerpo, sus sentidos se conectan de nuevo a su cerebro y un aura mucho más poderosa que la de su Ejecución Aurora anterior emana de su cuerpo, en una millonésima de segundo su aire frío alcanza el nivel del cero absoluto propagándose sobre la superficie de la cadena hasta que el movimiento molecular de esta se detiene por completo y se fracciona en polvo de hielo, dejando a Albiore sin defensa alguna a excepción de su armadura.

Camus había de un solo golpe y motivado por las suplicas de Milo alcanzado el octavo sentido y había podido ir y venir del mundo de los muertos, acción reservada hasta ahora para los seres divinos. Por una millonésima de segundo Camus estuvo en el mundo de los muertos pero la inmensa sensación de perdida al saber que se alejaba de Milo logro que su espíritu trascendiera más allá de las planos dimensionales.

**_-¡ Lo logro¡¡¡¡Mi Señora Camus lo logro, logro terminar con la cadena nebular de Albiore¡¡¡¡Él esta bien¡¡¡¡Esta a salvo! ……-_**

-Lo sé Milo, lo sé, yo también lo he visto bien mío, tranquilo, tranquilo……….Milo…….cariño te puede hacer daño agitarte tanto……..-

Milo solo no se levantaba de un brinco del piso y se abalanzaba a los brazos de Camus por que tanto Atenea como Shion lo mantenían preso entre sus brazos, más sus palabras, la emoción en su voz, el brillo de sus ojos que se acrecentaba debido a que estos ya se hallaban llenos de lágrimas conmovieron el alma de la mayoría de los presentes, en especial de cierto caballero dorado que sintió un toque hondo muy hondo en su espíritu, un toque que revolvió absolutamente todo su interior embargándolo de una dicha tan grande que al posar su mirar sobre la entusiasta figura de su gran amor tuvo que llevar disimuladamente el dorso de su mano a su rostro para enjugar el par de rebeldes lagrimas que abandonaron sus ojos.

-¡Eso Camus así se hace¡-

-¡Demuéstrale quien manda Camus!-

-¡Enséñale cuál es su lugar!-

-¿Qué tanto presumías mísera rata plateada!-

-**¡CALLENSE IMBECILES, SU COMPAÑERO AUN NO ME HA DERROTADO, NI CONSEGUIRA HACERLO NUNCA…..-**

**-¡Te equivocas Albiore, este es mi último golpe, y sabes una cosa, por increíble que parezca en el ya no hay ni odio, amargura o coraje……….no……..por ti ahora…….ahora siento pena, siento tristeza por que a pesar de la vida que ya habías tenido, y de la nueva oportunidad que nuestra Señora nos dio no supiste vivir con soltura, no lograste a comprender lo que implica amar a alguien de verdad, no vas a lograr a entender que ese……..ese es el verdadero y mayor poder de todo ser vivo, divino o mortal…………que te vuelve invulnerable a tu propio dolor, que desvanece el peso del sacrificio, que te alimenta aunque a tu alrededor todo se halle vacío………..que encuentra la paz y la felicidad propias en las de la persona amada………Lo siento Albiore………..vas a morir………….no por venganza sino por su seguridad……..por que mientras vivas………..mi ángel no podría vivir en paz, tu serías siempre una amenaza, y yo no quiero que Milo viva así, yo no quiero que la zozobra lo acompañe en su andar………Gracias Albiore………….Gracias por darme el valor para confesarle que tan grande es mi amor……….gracias por darme la oportunidad de verme correspondido en mis sentimientos ………..espero que adondequiera que tu alma vaya los dioses te concedan la paz y la dulce compañía de alguien que te ame y a quien ames como yo lo amo a él y él a mí……..-**

Luego de tan sentidas palabras Camus tomo un poco de aire, ejecuto los movimientos necesarios para llevar a cabo la ejecución de Aurora y enfocando sus profundos ojos en Albiore puso punto final al combate.

**-¡EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA!-**

**-¡TORMENTA NEBULAR!-**

Ráfagas doradas de energía surcan el aire combinándose con los colores de su entorno, un viento helado, congelante, suave y eficazmente envuelve a los objetos con los que se topa a su paso, y justo a la mitad de la distancia entre ambos combatientes choca con la tormenta nebular de Albiore, más esto no es un obstáculo para la recia ventisca que disipa la tormenta nebular y se abre paso a gran velocidad hacia su objetivo final, el caballero de Plata. Una vez más la silueta etérea de la Diosa Hebe se perfila a espaldas de su protegido, y un arco iris de colores enmarca la imponente figura del caballero de la onceava casa que con expresión decidida da el toque final a su perfecta ejecución.

-**¡AROS CONGELANTES!-**

El aire congelado a la voz de su maestro circunda al caballero de Plata, y miles de aros congelantes se forman alrededor de su cuerpo, los aros vienen y van armónicamente una y otra vez de arriba hacia abajo congelando a cada desplazamiento más y más la armadura y el cuerpo de Albiore, los aros congelantes continúan moviéndose durante algunos segundos más para finalmente disolverse cuando todo, todo el calor de Albiore se ha extinguido. Los brazos de Albiore caen a sus costados ya sin fuerza alguna para mantenerlos erguidos, su mirada se opaca y su respiración se vuelve más y más pequeña a cada vez, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme consigue alzar la cabeza, posar sus ojos en Camus y musitar

-Eres un gran caballero Camus……….Milo……..mi amor…….lo siento tanto………perdóname……..perdóname por no saber como debía amarte………ojala que Camus te haga muy feliz………-

Tras estas palabras que consumen su último aliento el cuerpo del caballero de Plata se precipita hacia el frente hasta chocar con el suelo, su corazón se detiene y su sangre para de correr a través de sus venas debido a que se congela en ellas.

-Adiós Albiore, que los Dioses perdonen todos tus pecados y que algún día te permitan volver a esta tierra para amar y ser amado………..y………..perdóname……..-

CONTINUARA……..

* * *

Todo lo que tengo que decir es que ahora admiro más a Kurumada, no me explico como pudo imaginar tantas técnicas para tantos guerreros y cada uno de los combates, yo solo tuve que imaginar las técnicas de siete amazonas y el combate entre Camus y Albiore y estoy out, pero en fin espero que este capitulo les guste.

Milo-yasha preciosa este capítulo te lo dedico por completo a ti, ya que luego de nuestra conversación en el Messenger mi musa se reavivo, eres de lo más especial para mi, gracias por existir (y por soportarme).


	17. CAP 17 REENCUENTRO ENTRE HERMANOS

Bien lo de siempre, y esto no es mas que:

SAINT SEIYA **NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, TODOS LOS DERECHOS LE PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y A TOEI ANIMATION**, ESTA ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA DE UNA FANATICA SIN NINGUN AFAN DE LUCRO, TODOS AQUELLOS PERSONAJES QUE NO APARECEN EN LA OBRA ORIGINAL DE MASAMI KURUMADA SON MIOS._**

* * *

**_

Una pequeña leyenda:

-palabras- corresponden a dialogos,

((((palabras)))) pensamientos

""palabras"" comunicación vía cosmos.

CAPITULO XVII.- UN REENCUENTRO ENTRE HERMANOS.

**-¡TERMINO¡¡¡El combate entre Albiore y Camus finalmente termino¡¡¡Saga, Camus ganó, derroto a Albiore, lo congeló!-**

-Si Shura, ese arrogante cubo de hielo lo hizo, venció a Albiore**………¡Pero que ni se le ocurra pensar que solo por esto voy a permitirle que ande por ahí cortejando a mi pequeño, inquietándomelo¡¡¡No Señor¡¡¡Tendrá que hacer muchos más méritos para que aquello sea posible, para que yo siquiera lo considere! –**

-**o.O**…..Sabes Saga entonces creo que es mejor que no voltees…….-

-¿Qué!...- y en seguida se giro con una expresión de alarma en su rostro

Si, definitivamente a Saga no le gusto la escena que se sucedía a sus espaldas, puesto que al termino de su combate con Albiore, un raudo y veloz Camus se precipito al jardín donde su tesoro seguía recostado recuperándose entre los brazos de Atenea y Shion, para acto seguido tomarlo entre sus brazos y prenderse a sus labios de un modo sumamente apasionado, impetuoso, el caballero de la onceava casa succionaba dulcemente el labio inferior de Milo alternando esta delicada succión con suaves y tenues roces de su lengua con la del escorpión.

Y para mayor espanto de Saga, Milo correspondía con vehemencia a la caricia, a tal punto que parecía que su vida dependía de la intensidad del beso, al que además acompañaba con caricias tímidas sobre la espalda y hombros de Camus., este por su parte ya no se conformaba con sostenerlo entre sus brazos, sino que literalmente lo colocó sobre sus piernas y lo atrajo aún más hacia su pecho, para comenzar a acariciarlo del mismo modo en que el joven Escorpión lo acariciaba.

Una vena pulsa fuertemente en la frente del caballero dorado de Géminis, y un tic nervioso se apodera de su ojo izquierdo, a la vez que toda la sangre de su cuerpo parece concentrarse en su cara, y si no llego a estar al borde de un infarto fue solo por que en el último minuto liberó la tensión acumulada en su interior a……..gritos.

**-¡CAMUS ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES¡¡¡¡SUELTALO EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE¿QUÉ RAYOS CREES QUE HACES!...-**

**-U.U **Ay Saga por eso te dije que no voltearas…….-

Shura prácticamente emitió este último comentario mientras corría apresurado en pos de Saga, quien ya se dirigía hacia Camus con intenciones homicidas, olvidándose por completo de sus oponentes, los guerreros de la corona, quienes al igual que Maesa y los caballeros de Plata traidores a Atenea no conseguían salir de su estupor, luego de haber visto a Albiore caer ante el Caballero de Acuario.

Y si los villanos estaban virtualmente mudos y estáticos debido a la impresión, entre las Diosas y amazonas la algarabía era inocultable, especialmente en Afrodita, Liebe su hija, y la Diosa Hebe copera de los dioses, quienes vitoreaban al Acuariano dando desmesuradas voces.

-¡Bravo, excelente, bien hecho!-

**-¡ A ESO LE LLAMO YO UN VERDADERO GUERRERO, UN MUCHACHO DIGNO Y VALIENTE, UN JOVEN EXCELENTE…….¡-**

-Afrodita tranquila, o acaso quieres que todo el mundo se de cuenta de que te importa bastante lo que pasa con ese muchacho…….-

-Ay tía Demeter, eso ahora…….ahora no me importa en lo absoluto…….créeme que me sentiría orgullosa de que todo el mundo supiera que es mi hijo…….-

-¿Qué es tu que Afrodita!-

-Si mi querida Demeter, ese muchacho es mi hijo, es mío y de él………solo que tanto mi hijo como él lo ignoran……yo no…….nunca he podido juntar el valor necesario para decir toda la verdad…….-

-Pues permíteme felicitarte querida Afrodita, tu hijo al igual que el de Artemisa es un joven maravilloso, tiene un espíritu sublime……..-

-Si, mi hermano es genial en todos los sentidos…….-

-¡Liebe, no hables tan alto, recuerda que él aún no sabe que es mi hijo…..-

-Lo siento Madre, es que estoy muy emocionada luego de verlo pelear de esa manera para defender su amor por Milo……-

-Así que, ya que parece que nuestros bellos hijos se entienden de maravilla parece que tú y yo Afrodita vamos a ser consuegras……..-

-Si Artemisa, y no tienes idea de la alegría que eso me causa, Milo es un ser increíble, inocente, sencillo, noble y digno, yo…….yo no podría estar más satisfecha con la elección de mi hijo, se que a su lado Camus será muy feliz………-

-¿Qué puedo yo decir, como madre creo que nada hay más expresivo o elocuente que las acciones de tu hijo para procurar salvar al mío………a pesar de todo soy muy dichosa……..porque aunque Milo no llegará a perdonarme nunca por el terrible daño que le he inflingido…….se que a su lado siempre tendrá a alguien que lo ame con la pasión, el respeto, y la delicadeza que el se merece……….-

-Despreocúpate Artemisa, Milo no sabe guardar rencor a nadie, y ahora que sabe que su amor es correspondido, su corazón limpio y noble entenderá tanto lo que tu sientes como lo que siente Saga…..-

-¡Atenea!...-

-¿En verdad lo crees Atenea¿En verdad crees que pueda perdonarme?...-

-Lo hará Artemisa, lo hará en cuanto lo sepa todo, el porque de ocultarle todo al resto de los dioses, de las intrigas de Maesa, de tu dolor y el de su padre, y sobretodo del profundo pesar y arrepentimiento en tu corazón ahora…….despreocúpate Artemisa, si siendo una total desconocida, una extraña para él te perdono y procuro defenderte, con más razón lo hará en cuanto sepa que eres su madre…….-

-¿Y Camus Atenea¿Tu crees que mi hijo también llegue a perdonarme por haberle ocultado que soy su madre, por no haberle dicho nunca quién es su padre?...-

-Lo hará Afrodita, Camus puede parecer rudo, cerrado, frío, pero es un muchacho noble, sencillo y comprensivo, el entenderá tus razones, y ahora que es tan feliz seguro que querrá compartir esa dicha con el mundo………..A decir verdad el que me preocupa es Saga……..es que puede llegar a ser tan posesivo con Milo…….tan celoso……..que creo que le va a costar bastante aceptar que Milo ya no es un niño, que ya ha crecido lo suficiente como para desear estar con alguien…….-

Tan ciertas eran las palabras de Atenea, quien con la llegada de Camus adonde ellos estaban había optada acertadamente por no interrumpir tan bello momento, por no atrapalar la privacidad de sus caballeros, por lo que se puso de pie y se unió al grupo de Diosas, que en ese momento la voz de Saga resonaba a lo largo y ancho de la explanada.

-**¡CAMUS TU……..TU…….PEDAZO DE CRETINO…….QUITALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA AHORA MISMO¡¡¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES¿QUE NO VES QUE MILO ES CASI UN NIÑO?...-**

-Saga cálmate, respira profundo y trata de entender……..-

-Saga por todos los dioses no seas ridículo………-

-Por Zeus mismo viejo amigo serénate, y deja en paz a los muchachos que no ves que realmente necesitaban de esto………-

-Saga no seas anticuado…….-

-Oh si Saga, Milo ya tiene 17 años, y creo que ya es capaz de saber lo que le conviene…….-

**-Ò.Ó ¡BANDO DE SOLAPADORES, TARADOS ESTOS¿COMO PUEDEN APOYAR A ESTE DEPRAVADO¿QUE NO VEN QUE ESTA TRATANDO DE SEDUCIR A NUESTRO PEQUEÑITO?...-**

Quizá lo que más irritaba a Saga era el hecho de que entre más alboroto hacia, Camus no solo no se detenía, sino que parecía abrazar y acariciar a Milo con mayor gusto, lo abrazaba de un modo mucho más firme, y a pesar de el aire amenazador de Saga, y de sus exclamaciones y ademanes, Camus solo interrumpió el beso cuando sintió que Milo se movía inquieto en busca de aire.

**_-Ahhhh, Cam, yo…….yo……..es maravilloso……..yo no………no imagine que un beso entre nosotros podría ser tan…….tan bello……..-_**

-**¡Eres mió¡¡¡Mío¡¡¡y eres tan maravilloso, tan especial¡¡¡Dioses Mil! Eres mi locura, eres toda mi razón, eres mi paz y mi total descontrol bonito……..Y TE AMO TANTO…….-**

**-¡Eres un cínico Camus, Un sinvergüenza…..!-**

-Ah Saga¿Pero estabas tú aquí?...-

- **Ò.Ó y todavía tienes la caradura de burlarte de mí……-**

-**_Pero……Saga……. ¿Qué? ……¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Por que te enfada que Camus?...-_**

Y al percatarse de la atónita mirada que Milo le dirigía, Saga no sabe que decir o como actuar y todo lo que hace es balbucear como un bebé.

-Bueno Milo yo……..yo…….yo…….es…….es……..este……….bue………..bueno yo……..yo-

-Tú, tú, tú vas a cerrar la boca y a dejar de hacer este tipo de papelones, Camus tu vas a controlar tus emociones como lo haces siempre y todos en general vamos a estar ahora más que nunca al pendiente de lo que pase, la batalla aún no termina caballeros, y aún tenemos enemigos enfrente……..además de un Dios ausente que puede aparecer en cualquier instante……….-

-Si Excelencia…..-

-Gran Maestro creo que lo mejor sería que intentáramos sacar a Milo del templo ahora, Shacka, Aioria y yo podemos tomar los lugares de Saga, Shura y Camus y combatir con los guerreros de la corona mientras Usted, mi Señora y el resto protege a Milo y lo conducen fuera del templo…….-

-Creo que tienes razón Aioros, podemos hacer eso y….-

-¡NOOO! ……-

**_-Saga……… ¿Por qué? …….. ¿Por qué no?...-_**

-Bueno Milo, yo…….veras……Apolo me buscará a mí y si yo voy contigo, de nuevo estarás en peligro, además todo esto es en parte mi responsabilidad y no puedo evadirme…….-

Milo mira una y otra vez al caballero de géminis tratando de entender que es lo que pasaba con él, el porque de este comportamiento tan errático pero no lo consigue, así que comienza a mirar alrededor hacia cada uno de sus compañeros en busca de una respuesta mucho más clara y específica que la de Saga, pero todos evitan su mirada y permanecen en silencio, hasta que el joven escorpión se decide a terminar con esto.

**_-¿Camus qué pasa?... ¿Qué esta pasando entre Saga y tú?... ¿Qué esta pasando con todos?... ¿Qué es lo que ninguno quiere decirme¿Por qué no me explican?...-_**

Un incomodo silencio reina entre los caballeros, ninguno sabe que decir o como explicar lo que pasa en realidad sin hablar acerca del origen de Milo, sin hablar de quienes son sus padres, El octavo caballero dorado percibe la vacilación que hace presa de sus compañeros y se molesta ante su silencio.

_**-¿Qué esta pasando Camus, por que te quedas callado?... ¿Qué pasa Saga?...explícame porque es tu responsabilidad todo esto, quiero que alguno me diga por que Maesa hace un momento se refirió a mi como el hijo de Samara y porque la llama a ella de Artemisa……..-**_

-Milo…….escúchame amor……..todo lo que, lo que nos has preguntado podemos explicarlo, y no estamos pretendiendo esconderte nada, solo que ahora no hay tiempo, y este no es el mejor lugar para hacerlo……..mira mi ángel entre más tiempo permanezcamos aquí, más peligro corres tú, nuestra Señora Atenea, Samara y el resto de los caballeros de nuestra en nosotros bebé …..Confía en en Saga ¿De acuerdo?...-

_**-Pero Camus…….-**_

-Milo, Camus tiene razón peque, te lo explicaremos todo a su debido tiempo y en el lugar apropiado, y eso, eso será incluso mucho mejor para ti…..-

_**-¿Por qué Saga?...dime……-**_

-Mil, ya te lo dije mi ángel, aquí tu corres peligro, todos lo hacemos y tu no quieres que algo malo pase ¿cierto, así que confía en mí bonito………te prometo que te explicaremos todo luego, Saga y Yo, y tu mismo lo dijiste, yo siempre cumplo lo que te prometo o ¿No?...-

Camus indiscutiblemente conocía a Milo mejor que nadie, así que decidió apelar a su preocupación por el bienestar de la gente que ama para vencer su resistencia y convencerlo de salir de ahí sin mayores preguntas, sin necesidad de dar mayores explicaciones, y acertó, porque Milo aunque renuentemente se puso de pie apoyándose en él y acepto dejar el templo, confiando en que el hombre al que ama, en quien confía plenamente le explicará luego.

-**_Esta bien Camus…….pero prométeme que de verdad hablaremos luego……..sin excusas ni medias palabras…….-_**

-Te lo prometo Milo, y tu sabes que no te mentiría ¿cierto?-

-**_aja-_**

-Entonces Saga¿permanecerás aquí?-

-**_No…..por favor Saga, Aioros, vamonos todos…….no quiero que nadie más se arriesgue por mí….-_**

-Pero Milo…….-

_**-Por Favor………Saga……no te puedes quedar…….no te debes de arriesgar más……-**_

-Milo, es necesario, todo esto en parte es mi culpa, si yo se que te sorprende pero en realidad es así, no es que yo quisiera lastimarte………eso **¡jamás¡¡¡Jamás mi pequeño, yo……yo hubiera preferido que todo esto me ocurriera a mi y nunca……¡nunca a ti mi niño!...-**

-**_Pero Saga………¿por qué tú……tú dices eso?...-_**

-Tal vez yo pueda explicártelo Milo, y de una mucho mejor manera de la que seguramente tanto Camus como Saga lo harán……..-

**-Maesa……..¿Cómo te atreves?...tu no tienes derecho……no lo tienes……ya hiciste suficiente…..-**

-¿Tu lo crees Saga?...-

-**¡MALDITA NO TE ATREVAS!...-**

-¡Tranquila Artemisa, después de todo creo que el tiene todo el derecho de saber porque ha tenido que vivir todo esto……..y sobre todo quienes son los responsables por todo su sufrimiento……..-

**_-Eso no necesito que nadie me lo diga……lo tengo bien claro……aún no entiendo el porque pero Apolo y Usted usaron a Samara y a Albiore para atacarme……..además porque habría de confiar en usted y no en las personas que han estado conmigo siempre……en las personas que amo…….-_**

-Muy sencillo caballero……..porque conmigo aunque sea para hacerte daño tu tendrías la seguridad de que todo lo que te digo es cierto, por duro, triste o hiriente que pudiera resultar para ti……..piensa Milo, yo te lo diría todo, nada habría de ocultarte y nada habría de intentar modificar solo para no lastimarte……..yo no te ocultaría nada para que tu no sufrieras………..en cambio tanto Camus como Saga van a engañarte, Camus porque te ama y no quiere verte sufriendo y Saga, pues Saga porque le conviene que tu continúes ignorando la verdad………..y a………..Samara también…….-

Finalmente tanto Maesa como sus secuaces parecían haberse recuperado de la muerte de Albiore, y saliendo de su trance buscaban la forma de recuperar el terreno que habían perdido hasta ahora, y la estrategia de Maesa parecía funcionar puesto que Milo por un momento se había quedado callado, y con los ojos cerrados reflexionaba en las últimas palabras de la diosa y en muchos de los últimos acontecimientos de su vida. Y ahora se percataba de que muchas de ellos eran muy confusos, que muchas de ellos no tenían una explicación lógica. Mientras millones de pensamientos y nuevas dudas ocupaban la mente del escorpión, tras la bomba que las palabras de Maesa significaron las diosas acompañadas de Eros el hijo de la diosa Afrodita caminaron hasta el lugar donde se hallaban reunidos los caballeros dorados junto con Shion, más la angustia se reflejaba en sus rostros algunos más otros menos, si Maesa se decidía a decir la verdad, o al menos su versión de la misma, Milo podría llegar a odiar tanto a Samara como a Saga.

Pero la vacilación del joven Escorpión duró solo segundos, y con una expresión resuelta dio la espalda a Maesa, para con la voz más firme que consiguió esbozardenego su propuesta.

**_-Lo siento Señora, pero si yo no confiara en las personas que me aman y que se encuentran aquí ahora, que lo han expuesto todo para rescatarme, que han estado siempre acompañándome, entonces no sería digno ni de pedir una explicación ni del cariño con que ellos me conceden, si yo diera más oídos a Usted que a mis amigos, que a mis compañeros de armas, entonces mejor hubiera sido que ellos le permitieran a Albiore tenerme tal y como el lo quería, lo mejor sería que mi voluntad y mi conciencia se perdieran para que no atendiera a lo que ellos me digan, para que no acreditara ni en lo que sienten ni en lo que siento, para que dentro de mi se perdieran los detalles, los recuerdos, los momentos compartidos y todo lo bueno que ellos me han dado siempre, que todo el cariño, la convivencia y el cuidado de todos estos años que han transcurrido a mi lado ya no importaran en mi corazón como lo hacen ahora……..usted es una total extraña para mi, y si algo tengo que aclarar, y necesitara la ayuda de una Diosa para tal efecto, Mi señora siempre ha sido prodiga conmigo y sé, estoy convencido que si yo le pidiera que fuera honesta conmigo lo sería……-_**

-¿Lo ves miserable?...de esto se trata el verdadero amor, la hermandad, y la amistad entre los seres humanos, de confiar, de acreditar en los sentimientos, en la buena voluntad de las personas hacia uno mismo, y es debido a esta confianza que un amor, amistad o cualquier tipo de relación se torna genuina, que vale la pena……….pero no sé porque me molesto en explicarte………..si, fuera del tiempo que puedan conseguir contigo en la cama, a nadie más le importa nada de lo que tu tengas para ofrecerle……….-

-Tienes toda la razón Anfititre………-

Los ojos de Maesa relampaguearon de furia, y todo su semblante se contrajo en una mueca de odio, como se atrevían, como osaban ofenderla de ese modo, después de todo si ella había tenido que vivir sola, la culpa era de ellas, de ellas y de sus promiscuos maridos que no dejaban pasar una oportunidad de cortejar e incluso intimar con cualquier mujer dispuesta a seguirles el juego, y si ella se había decidido a seguírselos era por que se sentía sola, rechazada por el resto de las perfectas diosas del Olimpo. Más aún le quedaban ases debajo de la manga, armas lo suficientemente poderosas como para lograr su venganza, cierto que Albiore ya no existía, pero si se manejaba acertadamente aún podría conseguir que Milo se alejara de Saga y de Samara, que llegara a odiarlos, logrando así herir seriamente a Ares, el hijo favorito de Hera, y a Artemisa una de las hijas consentidas de Zeus, lo cual era su objetivo real desde un principio, Albiore solo había sido un instrumento del cuál se había servido. Además aún le quedaba un arma de la que estaba segura la mayoría de los presentes no tenían idea, su conocimiento sobre el pasado y orígenes de Camus.

Así que pasado el acceso de rabia inicial a las palabras de Anfitrite y Hera, se recompuso tratando de no perder la atención de Milo a sus palabras, tratando de acrecentar el desasosiego en su corazón, de sembrar la duda en su interior

-¡Qué Loable actitud, en verdad que es digna de alabanza, resulta conmovedor que a estas alturas en un mundo tan corrompido como es esté exista una criatura tan noble y pura como para confiar ciegamente en alguien más………lastima que las personas en quien confías no retribuyan dignamente a tal actitud……….¿Verdad Saga?...-

-¿Qué pretendes Maesa¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?...-

-Oh yo………a ningún lado……..bueno si talvez a cierto punto……..tan solo quiero que Milo se de cuenta de la persona ruin e innoble que eres tú………de cómo has sido capaz de engañarlo durante todos estos años……..quiero que se de cuenta que Albiore tenía razón al desear apartarlo de todos ustedes………que todos lo han engañado siempre………..Y tal vez yendo un poquito más lejos pues creo que Camus también debería saber sobre la actitud de todos ustedes ¿Cierto respetable Patriarca, creo que usted y Afrodita tienen mucho que explicar al respecto a cierto caballero al que han engañado y ocultado tanto, tanto como la misma Afrodita, o quizás debería decir Dafnis, le ha ocultado a Apolo mismo-

-¡MIENTE, eso no es verdad y usted lo sabe………usted sabe que yo daría la vida por él de ser necesario…….-

-¿Daría su vida? ………..lo dudo mucho……….si no ha sido capaz de hablarle con la verdad………mucho menos de sacrificarse por su bienestar, en especial considerando que durante todos estos años ha sobrepuesto su bienestar al suyo, que ha engañado, omitido, ignorado sus lagrimas, sus justos reclamos por saber sobre su origen, sobre su padre y su madre…….y todo para mantener su imagen de caballero leal, recto e insobornable ante todo el mundo……..-

-**¿ES QUE NO TE CANSAS MALDITA¿ACASO TU UNICO PROPOSITO EN LA VIDA ES DESTRUIR TODO AQUELLO DE BUENO QUE SE CRUZA A TU PASO?...Nuestro patriarca nada tiene que ver en todo esto ni Camus tampoco, así que abstente de inmiscuirlos en todo esto……..eres de lo peor, estas solo llena de sentimientos bajos, mezquinos, tu aura misma lo delata te has acostumbrado a vivir en la podredumbre y todo lo que sale de tu corazón es eso, escoria, basura………-**

-De todos los aquí presentes mi querido Saga, eres el único que no puede reclamar para nada mi conducta, puesto que tu…..eres sin duda el rey de la ignominia, eres el rey del engaño, tanto que durante trece años mantuviste el control de un santuario que no te pertenecía, durante trece años le has ocultado a Milo la verdad sobre ti, durante trece años has mantenido una pose de honradez y bondad que estas muy lejos de poseer…….y todo con la intención de ser admirado, respetado y aclamado por el mundo……el noble y buen Saga, que se sacrifica por los demás cuando en realidad lo que haces es sacrificar a los demás en beneficio tuyo…….-

**-DE TODO EL DAÑO QUE CAUSE, ESTOY PLENAMENTE ARREPENTIDO Y HE HECHO LO POSIBLE POR ALCANZAR EL PERDÓN DE AQUELLAS PERSONAS A LAS QUE CAUSE ALGUN DAÑO…………Además el peor juez y verdugo que he tenido he sido yo mismo, porque a diferencia tuya yo si siento remordimiento por todo el mal que he causado…..-**

-Oh si claro, tanto remordimiento sientes que por eso decidiste mantener la verdad oculta, una verdad que ha provocado que Milo pasara por la peor experiencia de su vida…….-

**-¡Eso no es cierto y tu lo sabes Maesa, tu sabes que todo esto comenzó por obra tuya, y si hay alguien aquí que ha mentido, que se ha callado la verdad para lograr un benefico esa eres tú…….¡Tú Maesa!...tu que te has involucrado en la vida de todos aquí, tu que has tomado ventaja de la situación de Ares, Artemisa y Afrodita, tu te aprovechaste de la ignorancia de ellos sobre si mismos, te aprovechaste de sus cosmos dormidos para manipular la situación en general, y si no fuera por las acciones de Shion, te creo incluso capaz de haber atentado en contra del hijo de Afrodita y Apolo, ese niño al que Afrodita o Dafnis como tu gustes llamarle resguardo de ti en un atisbo de su conciencia como Diosa, ese niño que ella le entregara a Shion y suplicara por que cuidará de él…….tu hubieras sido capaz de matarlo, tan solo para responsabilizar a Afrodita por la muerte del bebé frente a Apolo-**

-Ahhh ¡que tierna la siempre fiel Atenea sale en defensa de sus hermano Ares, Artemisa y Afrodita, así como de su Patriarca tratando de minimizar las cosas, de disculpar su conducta ignominiosa…….¡Vamos Atenea! Si hasta Apolo mismo ha juzgado como indigna su conducta me parece que por sobretodos deberías ser de la misma opinión…..-

**-_No se que es lo que persigue…….pero……creo que si deberás tuviera algo importante que decir, ya lo hubiera hecho y no precisamente aquí sino frente a Apolo, cuando estábamos con él al interior del templo, pero no, ha guardado silencio, lo cual me lleva a preguntarme si no será usted quien miente…….-_**

-Ay Milo que dulce eres……..y muy ingenuo también……..supongo que esto se debe a lo que comentaste en el templo, al deseo de tener a alguien a tu lado con quien compartir tu infancia, con quien compartir tu vida en………"Ausencia de tus padres"……….-

-¡BASTA MAESA, **¡TE ORDENO QUE GUARDES SILENCIO DE UNA BUENA VEZ !-**

-¿Me ordenas?...tu a mí mi querida Hera no puedes ordenarme nada, por si ya lo olvidaste estamos al mismo nivel, las dos compartimos la cama con Zeus………-

**-¡DESGRACIADA¡MUJERZUELA!...-**

**-¡CINICA DESCARADA!-**

**-¡SINVERGUENZA!...-**

Las diosas se hallaban verdaderamente indignadas ante el descaro de Maesa que no solo se burlaba de ellas con las palabras sino también esbozando sonrisas cínicas de cuando en cuando, además de muecas de burla y guiños de ojos, pero como toda emoción llevada al extremo puede ser contraproducente, Maesa estaba tan embebida en la sensación de poder que el burlarse de las diosas le producía, que no se percato de que un cosmo extremadamente fuerte se aproximaba, un cosmo cuyo poder todo lo envolvía al igual que el calor y la luz del sol envuelven a esta tierra y a todos aquellos que la habitan, de hecho ninguna de las diosas a excepción de Liebe la hija de Afrodita se percataron de ello. Los mismos Guerreros de la Corona, debido a su frustración tras el combate que sostuvieran con los caballeros dorados, la muerte de Albiore, y la zozobra que Apolo mismo provocara en su interior debido a su demora no fueron capaces de advertir la presencia de su Señor.

La Diosa Liebe al percatarse que su tío se aproximaba y que nadie aparte de ella parecía percibirlo, decidió que ya era hora de que Maesa se mostrara tal cual era frente a los ojos del apuesto Dios, por lo que sigilosa se aproximo hasta Atenea y en voz baja la hizo participe de su intención para que ella contribuyera con su ingenio a desenmascarar a Maesa.

-Tía Atenea……-

-¿Qué pasa Liebe?-

-Mi tío Apolo se acerca, tu también lo sientes¿cierto?-

-Así es querida, y me preocupa, no quiero enfrentarlo……..es mi hermano y uno de los pocos miembros del Olimpo que siempre se ha preocupado conmigo, que ha estado ahí siempre para mí, ha sido mi apoyo, mi conforto en mis tiempos de Soledad o vacilación………..pero no puedo dejar que continué adelante, no puedo permitir ni estar de acuerdo en que desahogue su dolor, su frustración en seres inocentes……..además de que tales emociones no debió de llevarlas a tal extremo nunca…….jamás había actuado así antes……..apenas puedo reconocerlo….-

-Debe ser por culpa de Maesa……..ella ha inflamado el odio en su corazón, siendo tan mezquina como lo es ha dado y dado encima de la herida buscando profundizarla hasta tal extremo que mi tío ya no ha podido lidiar con él dolor, con el veneno de esa arpía más que de este modo……..-

-Tienes razón cariño, pero aún así mi deber es con mis caballeros, caballeros nobles, valientes que nunca me han abandonado, que siempre han estado ahí para mí………..Milo y Camus……..esta no es la primera reencarnación que están conmigo, al contrario, es una de muchas veces en las que su corazón he llenado de esperanza, de fe y valor al mío, ha sido una de tantas veces que su compañía me he permitido ver hacia el futuro con optimismo……….porque si almas como las suyas que deben llevar una vida tan dura, que enfrentan tanta desgracia y penuria son aún capaces de amar, de soñar y vivir con tal bondad en este mundo solo puede ser porque el ser supremo que nos ha brindado la existencia aún está con nosotros, aún trata de guiarnos, de ayudarnos a andar por el mejor camino…….-

-Si y estoy segura que Dios no está de acuerdo con las malas intenciones de Maesa, pero lo que no sé es como convencer a mi tío Apolo de que ella no es quien dice ser……..que no es una victima inocente, ohh tía si tan solo……….si tan solo pudiéramos……..pudiéramos lograr hacerle ver a mi tío que Maesa solo lo está utilizando…….que lo ha engañado todo este tiempo……..-

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar en esto…….-

-¡ERIS!-

-Si soy yo Eris la Diosa de la discordia, y aunque no lo creas Atenea, mi intención al estar aquí es la de ayudar a Milo, la de ayudar a mi sobrino……..-

-Discúlpame Eris pero…….me cuesta trabajo acreditar en tu repentina buena fe……-

-Perdóname Atenea, pero no es repentina, esto que te quede bien claro no lo hago por ti, lo hago por mi hermano Ares, por mi madre Hera y sobretodo por esa preciosura de ángel de Milo, cuando tu y yo nos enfrentamos ellos no estaban presentes……..así que no tuve que enfrentarlos, ellos son mi familia y a pesar de que Milo sea tu caballero dorado al igual que Ares, yo los amo profundamente……y es por eso y nada más que por eso que voy a ayudarles……….porque si fuera por ti yo no…….no….-

-Disculpa tía que te interrumpa pero creo que este no es ni el mejor momento ni el lugar adecuado para que recrimines a mi tía Atenea, si tu y Phobos están aquí para ayudar, por que supongo que tu querido Primo vienes a eso ¿cierto¿Tu vienes a ayudar a tu hermano?...-

-Así es Liebe, estoy aquí para ayudar a mi hermano como tu estas aquí para ayudar al tuyo, aunque la verdad es que no tengo idea de lo que pretende mi tía Eris………-

-Bueno de cualquier modo si están aquí para ayudar entonces seguramente saben que el tiempo se agota y a menos de que logremos convencer a mí tío Apolo de lo que en realidad Maesa pretende, tendremos que enfrentarlo, lo cual no haría sino aumentar el peligro en el que Milo se encuentra ahora-

-¿Convencerlo, discúlpame prima pero no creo que eso sea posible, si ni Atenea, su hermana favorita fue capaz de conmover a su corazón¿como podríamos conseguirlo nosotros?...-

-Ahí es donde yo intervengo querido, pero para eso necesito de tu ayuda y de la de Atenea……..lo que quiero hacer es……es simple se trata de decir la verdad, de revelarla por entero a Milo…….y montar una farsa que pueda llegar a ser tan buena, que Maesa muerda el anzuelo por completo……….-

-¿QUUUUEEEE!-

-SHHHHHH, bajen la voz o acaso quieren que todos aquí perciban que nos estamos poniendo de acuerdo……-

-Pero tu no puedes hacer eso, decirle a Milo así, de un modo tan cruel y tan rudo que Saga es su padre y Samara su madre lo lastimaría muchísimo, además de que podría predisponerlo, podría alejarlo de ellos para siempre……..-

-Si tía Liebe tiene razón, no puedes hacer algo tan loco, lastimaras a mi hermano muy profundamente, tanto que puede que jamás le de a nuestro padre la oportunidad de redimirse, tanto que tal vez no lo supere, caray tía si hubiera sabido que esta era tu gran idea no me hubiera quedado contigo, y en lugar de perder el tiempo hubiera venido hasta aquí acompañando a mi padre para pelear por rescatar a mi hermano…….-

-Phobos, cariño tu no eres de mente tan cerrada, casi inexistente como Atenea y Liebe, así que no me digas eso, y piensa, tarde o temprano Milo va a enterarse, de hecho estoy segura de que no lograremos sacarlo de aquí sin que Maesa le haya gritado en la cara toda la verdad……..entiende, Maesa sabe que si lo hace va a herir a Milo de una manera increíble en especial porque en este momento ella puede manejar las cosas como mejor le venga en gana……-

-Aún así "querida" tía este es un secreto que no nos pertenece a ninguno, solo a mi Tío Ares y a mi Tía Artemisa, por lo tanto los únicos con derecho a decidir cuando y como revelarlo son ellos, no nosotros, y aunque a ti te pese ni mi tía Atenea ni yo tenemos una mente cerrada como la tuya que debido a su casi inexistencia destruye y vuelve caótico todo lo que toca, incluyendo tu propia existencia **°°**-

-Ay Mocosa insolente ¿como te atreves? **ò.ó**…-

-Ay tía no te ofendas pero creo que Liebe tiene toda la razón, creo que las únicas personas adecuadas para hablar con Milo son ellos además de que…….-

-No, por increíble que parezca Eris tiene razón, la verdad y solo la verdad puede ayudarnos ahora…….creo que solo la verdad podrá calmar el corazón afligido de mi hermano, solo la verdad dicha con todas sus letras nos ayudara a contrarrestar el veneno de Maesa……..-

-Vaya Atenea, que raro que estés de acuerdo conmigo-

-Pero tía…..- exclamaron a la vez Phobos y Liebe -No hablas en serio ¿o si, recuerda toda la confusión y falta de tacto con la que mi tía Eris acostumbra a manejarse…..-

-Que Liebe no confíe en mí y además se exprese así de mi persona no me sorprende pero de ti, mi amado sobrino, yo…….yo……..snifi…….snif…….yo…….snif……..-

-Oh vamos tía no comiences a llorar, no lo dije con el afán de ofenderte……..discúlpame…..-

-Si claro como yo no tengo todos esos lindos atributos de tu prima, esos ojitos azules y soñadores ni esos lindos cabellos color aguamarina, ni esos……..-

-Ajum, ajum tía, ya entendí tu punto……..cállate ya por favor……-

-Phobos, te pusiste rojo, muy rojo n.n, acaso te apena lo que dijo la tía……-

-Este………nooo…….no……yo crees……-

-Ya basta, Apolo esta casi aquí y es hora, es hora de hablar con la verdad…….-

-Bien dicho Atenea, ahora vamos si fingimos……..-

-No señor, no vamos a fingir nada, por que eso solo sería seguir mintiendo, nosotros tan solo vamos a decir la verdad de la mejor manera, y solo a las personas que necesitan saberla, a nadie más y tu te callas y te quedas quieta, ni estando loca te dejaría manejar las cosas, puesto que lo más seguro es que luego de ello se desate alguna otra guerra santa………-

-Ah nooooo, a mi no me puedes mandar ni dejar de lado……..-

-Te callas y te quedas quieta o de lo contrario yo le voy a decir a nuestro padre Zeus como es que su corona de rayos termino sobre la cabeza del caballo guía de la carroza de Apolo, el cual provoco la peor tormenta eléctrica que se haya registrado en el olimpo y debido a la cual, su trono se hizo pedacitos…….-

-Tu no……tu no serias capaz ¿Verdad que no Atenea?...-

-Pruébame, y ya veras que por proteger a mis santos dorados, a mis santos preferidos soy capaz de todo, además que de ese modo no tendría que soportarte al menos por los siguientes 10 000 años……tu decides, te quedas aquí en el rincón sin entrometerte en lo absoluto o te las arreglas con Papá?...-

**-¬¬ **Esta bien, pero ya me las pagaras……-

-Bien Phobos, Liebe, acompáñenme por favor, necesito que me ayuden a restaurar la calma

-Esta bien pero¿Estas segura de que lo que vamos a hacer es lo correcto?-

-Si Phobos, si desde un principio se hubiera hablado con la verdad nada de esto habría sucedido-

-Esta bien, vamos……-

Y tomando la mano de sus sobrinos, Atenea se encamina a paso firme hacia el centro de la explanada, donde los demás dioses continuaban con su acalorada discusión sobre la verdad que Milo desconocía y que amenazaba con lastimarlo tan seriamente. Una vez que alcanzo el centro, Atenea ayudada por dos de sus santos dorados trepo al montículo del jardín y agitando las manos de un lado hacia el otro y de arriba abajo, capto la atención de todos los dioses, para seguidamente con voz resuelta y enérgico ademán dirigirse a todos ellos.

-¡BASTA, es hora de parar con esta ridícula discusión y esta pelea sin sentido que no nos lleva a nada, todo esto es ridículo, además de que si seguimos así podríamos estar aquí por los próximos 100 días y no resolver nada, creo que es momento de recuperar un poco la cordura, de asumir cada uno de nosotros su culpa y afrontar la responsabilidad por ella…….y la única manera de hacerlo de manera responsable es dejando de castigar y de atentar a aquellos seres inocentes cuya única culpa es la de ser hijos de quienes lo son………-

-Espera Atenea, tu no, tu no vas a decir algo al respecto, no puedes no debes, tu me lo prometiste, prometiste ayudarme sin…….-

-Si Saga o más bien Ares como sea, yo se lo que te prometí, y no he dejado de cumplirlo, pero esto, todo esto es culpa de todos nosotros

-Aun así Saga tiene razón Atenea y tu no……..no puedes decir nada al respecto, tu sabes que…….que…….no, no debes, esto no les incumbe a ustedes………-

-Esto nos incumbe a todos Artemisa, ya que todos de una forma u otra somos responsables por la vida de tales criaturas maravillosas, son mis caballeros y su bienestar esta para mí ante todo………además me parece que lo último que tanto a ellos como a nosotros no nos hace falta es una nueva guerra santa, ellos ya han sufrido demasiado a causa de las desavenencias entre nosotros, ellos ya han sufrido demasiado debido al accionar o a la falta de este por parte nuestra………-

-Madre, yo……..yo……..creo que mi tía Atenea tiene razón, creo que de una manera u otra el tiempo ha llegado y ya no es posible demorar más………..él tiene derecho a saberlo……en especial considerando que es en buena parte por su origen que todo esto le ha acontecido…….-

-Pero Nidia………yo………yo no creo que………me va a odiar……….él no……..no…….no me perdonara nunca……..y no lo culpo……….._pero……….pero mi corazón no soportaría ver en sus níveos ojos su rechazo, su desprecio……..-_

-Artemisa………..yo te entiendo…….-

Atenea fijo sus ojos dulces y calidos en los de su hermana, tratando de matizar su voz con toda la ternura que el verla así, frágil, vacilante e insegura le producía para tratar de inyectarle animo, la fortaleza necesaria para encarar el resultado de sus acciones tanto pasadas como presentes.

-Pero la única manera de resolver esto sin darle el gusto a Maesa de enfrentarnos los unos con los otros es siendo honestos, ya sea aquí o en otra parte , Milo tarde o temprano descubrirá la verdad y creo que sería mejor que sea por ti y por Saga que por Maesa………además es hora, en mayor o menor grado todos nosotros somos culpables por todo esto, y ahora debemos enfrentarnos con responsabilidad y cordura a las consecuencias que se derivan por ello……….-

-**_Mi Señora……¿De qué esta usted hablando?...yo no……no logro entender……-_**

-Milo, cariño verás tu…….-

-Lo que Atenea trata de decir, querido Milo, caballero dorado del escorpión es que tu…..tu…..eres….-

-Si te atreves a continuar Maesa, ni el propio Zeus mi padre te salvaría de toda mi ira canalizada a través de mi Niké, y si está ha sido capaz de encerrar a las almas de mis tíos Hades y Poseidón, mucho más hará contigo…….-

-¿Cómo te atreves?...Presumida, Insolente¿Acaso crees que te tengo miedo, después de todo no eres más que la niña mimada de Zeus, además en cuanto a decir la verdad, pues creo que yo podría hacerlo mucho mejor de lo que lo harás considerando que yo no pretendo encubrir ni proteger a nadie, tan solo hablarle a Milo con la verdad……-

-¿Con la verdad o con tu versión de la misma?...esa misma versión que has utilizado para envenenar el alma de Apolo, hasta el punto tal que él se haya atrevido a levantar la mano en contra de las personas que le son más amadas……..la verdad que has manipulado en contra de todos nosotros……..has sido tan pérfida de incluso atreverte a invadir mi santuario con tus malas artes, tan solo para atormentar a Artemisa haciéndole creer que su hijo había sido asesinado y que había sido despreciada por el ser al que amaba……..-

-¿Astuto de mi parte verdad, y si vieras que no me costo nada hacerle creer a esta tonta todo aquello, y fue tan divertido verla desfallecer hasta ir de encuentro con el piso, para deshacerse en lagrimas por la pérdida de su querido hijito………y después hacerle creer a Apolo que ella había estado de acuerdo con él para asesinar al niño, tan solo para ocultarle a él y a todo el resto del Olimpo el tamaño de su pecado, y que yo lo había salvado de sus manos y lo mantenía a salvo……..-

-Claro, fue hábil de tu parte, pero no tanto como lograr ocultarle a Apolo la existencia de su propio hijo, existencia que de ser descubierta por mi hermano, echaría todos tus planes por tierra, ya que siendo Milo alguien tan importante para él…….Apolo jamás se habría atrevido a lastimarlo…….y consecuentemente no se produciría el enfrentamiento que tanto has anhelado entre nosotros……

-¡Exacto, que lista que tu si eres, a comparación de Afrodita y Artemisa que dicho sea de paso debido a su propio temor y a su inseguridad han sido estupendas aliadas, y si, a mi no me convenía en lo absoluto que Apolo supiera de la existencia de ese muchacho, ya que si algo tiene muy marcado el Dios Sol es su celo por el bienestar y la felicidad de sus hijos, así que como tu inteligentemente señalas me abstuve de informarlo, para que de esa forma Apolo a través de su cosmo continuara manipulando tanto a Afrodita como a Artemisa, en especial a está última, hasta el grado de que llego a ofrecerse para ayudar a Albiore en todo esto, y le proporcionó los recursos necesarios para someter al caballero de oro del escorpión a él, desgraciadamente en un momento de vacilación que tu provocaste en el corazón de Apolo, y que se profundizo al ver él a Milo, los cosmos de Artemisa y Afrodita tomaron conciencia en su ser, dejando de ser simplemente las sibilas del Dios Sol…….-

-Para convertirse en las Diosas destinadas a ser desde el inicio de la creación……..Diosas a las que gracias a ti yo lastime…………-

-**¡APOLO!...YO NO…….YO NO MI SEÑOR…..-**

-No te esfuerces Maesa, lo he escuchado todo, palabra por palabra, y aún……..aún no puedo entender como he sido tan idiota de dejarme manipular a tu antojo………..**_¡AUN NO ENTIENDO COMO HE PODIDO CAER TAN BAJO POR CULPA TUYA!...-_**

**-¡ESPERA APOLO, YO PUEDO EXPLICARTELO TODO!...-**

**-¡INFAME, NO LO CREO……..COMO PUDE ESTAR TAN CIEGO, COMO PUDE NO PERCATARME DE LO QUE EN VERDAD ESTABA HACIENDO, AHORA TODO ESTA CLARO PARA MI, TU INSISTENCIA SOBRE MILO, TU GOZO AL VERLO SUFRIR……PARA TI EL NO ERA UN INSTRUMENTO, ERA EL PRIMER BLANCO EN TU VENGANZA, AHORA ENTIENDO EL PORQUE DE LA SENSACION DE TRIUNFO QUE TENIAS CUANDO DETUVE EL COMBATE ENTRE SAMARA Y ALBIORE…….HE SIDO MUY TONTO…….-**

-Apolo……hermano…….-

-Atenea, tenias razón, trataste de advertirme sobre Maesa y yo no quise escucharte, trataste de abrir mis ojos, y a pesar del dolor en mi corazón por tener que enfrentarte no hice caso……..como quisiera que pudieras perdonarme………._como quisiera que no me despreciaras después de todo esto……como quisiera que ninguno de ustedes lo hiciera……pero se que lo merezco………en verdad lo merezco…….-_

_**-No, yo no lo creo, usted trato de protegerme, trato de que todo esto no lastimara a personas inocentes, trato de proteger a mi señora, encubriendo mi cosmo con el suyo para que ella no pudiera localizarme y así ustedes no tuvieran que enfrentarse………es por que la ama, y no deseaba lastimarla…….-**_

-Milo……..eres una gran muchacho, tus padres deben estar sumamente orgullosos………y son afortunados por tenerte como hijo, estoy seguro que sin importar cuan doloroso todo esto resulte para ti tu sabrás perdonarlos……..ojala que mi propio hijo pudiera hacerlo también……._aunque dudo que lo haga si de verdad tu eres tan importante para él como Atenea lo dijo…….-_

-Lo hará Apolo, el nunca ha sabido guardarle rencor a nadie y estoy seguro que desde ahora aunque es muy difícil para él, esta luchando para asimilar todo esto y continuar adelante, que su corazón puro, noble y bondadoso, el mismo por el que es tan amado por todos nosotros lucha por imponerse a la rabia, a la frustración y al desconcierto y se que lo conseguirá porque el hecho de estar siempre dispuesto a perdonar a los demás ha sido un factor determinante para que Milo lo ame con la intensidad con la que lo hace………¿O me equivoco……..Camus?-

-Yo no……..no sé…….no sé mi Señora……..yo……..no sé……..no podría describir…….no consigo entender todo lo que estoy sintiendo…….y si a través de sus palabras y las de Maesa, así como la actitud de la diosa Afrodita he entendido bien……..yo……..¿Por qué¿Por qué me abandonaron?...¿Por qué yo nunca supe nada de ustedes¿Por qué me dejaron crecer solo durante todo este tiempo?...-

Atenea suspiro por lo bajo, esta era la hora a la que todos ellos le habían temido tanto, esta era la hora de encarar todos y cada uno de los errores de su pasado, esta era la hora en que sus hijos tendrían el derecho a reprochárselos……..pero si ya había comenzado a hablar, ciertamente no se detendría ahora, y todo lo que restaba era confiar y apostar el futuro de la relación entre padres e hijos al buen corazón y espíritu noble de sus caballeros dorados de Escorpión y Acuario…….

-Camus, Milo, acérquense por favor…….vamos……se los pido, acérquense y permítanme tomarlos de las manos confienen mi……déjenme mostrarles lo que en verdad aconteció con su nacimiento…….-

Milo y Camus cruzaron por un momento sus bellos ojos azules, y todo lo que hallaron uno en el mirar del otro fue la más intensa de las dudas, el desconcierto así como el temor a lo que podrían descubrir en relación a su pasado sin apartar la mirada uno del otro permanecieron estáticos preguntándose que hacer, en quien confiar ahora, ahora que todo estaba tan confuso, su alma como caballeros por primera vez vacilaba ante la voluntad de su Diosa, una voluntad que había sido puesta a prueba y había salido adelante de las pruebas más difíciles como lo fue la muerte, el sacrificio de ellos mismos, y de los dos, Camus fue el que comprendió que para comenzar una vida juntos, amándose, entregándose y cuidándose uno al otro era necesario dejar atrás todas las dudas y ansiedades con las cuales se criaron, que para alcanzar una dicha plena, antes tendrían que dejar atrás la tristeza de la orfandad a cuya sombra crecieron ambos. Armándose de valor se acercó hasta Milo, y depositando un beso suave y dulce sobre sus labios que complemento con un abrazo suave y calido, así como tiernas caricias sobre su rostro, tomo su mano y se encamino hacia su Diosa que los esperaba con ambas manos extendidas y sumamente ansiosa, llevando a Milo consigo, impulsándolo con su amor a asumir una actitud digna y valiente frente a este nuevo desafío.

Lentamente ambos caballeros se colocan de frente para Atenea y sin romper el contacto entre ellos tanto Milo como Camus posan su mano libre en las de Atenea, quien esboza la mejor de sus sonrisas con el fin de tranquilizar el atribulado espíritu de sus caballeros y transmitirles fe, confianza y el coraje suficiente para enfrentarse a lo que venia. Poco a poco su aura se enciende y envuelve con ella a ambos jóvenes quienes por intuición cierran sus ojos y dejan a sus mentes flotar libremente, vacías de cualquier otro sentimiento que no sea la percepción del cosmo de su Señora, quien para su total asombro habla a través de este no a su mente, sino a su corazón.

""Todo lo que van a ver, no son sino sus primeros recuerdos, y es muy importante que no traten de ordenarlos, o interpretarlos, por ahora tan solo siéntanlos, dejen que los alcancen desde lo más profundo de su corazón, estos recuerdos, constituyen sus primeras memorias, memorias que a través de los años se fueron perdiendo debido a que cedieron su lugar a otras conforme ustedes iban creciendo, son memorias de las cuales ustedes no tienen más que una leve conciencia, son las memorias que se graban más que en su cerebro en su corazón, contrario a lo que la mayor parte de los científicos argumenta nosotros como seres humanos desde el momento de nuestra concepción manejamos cierto nivel de conciencia de todo lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor…….""

""Pero mi Señora, eso no es posible, ya que según los estudios el cerebro humano no se desarrolla hasta el sexto mes de gestación……..""

""En realidad no Camus, desde el momento de la concepción ya se es un ser con respuesta a los estímulos tanto internos como externos, de esta manera nos es posible completar el desarrollo en la forma y tiempo adecuados, de esta forma nos preparamos para la venida a nuestro mundo, y somos capaces de reconocer la voz de nuestra madre, o nuestro padre, y llegamos incluso a ser concientes de su presencia o lejanía e incluso asimilamos ciertos patrones de conducta, en ustedes debido a su origen y a que ya estaban predestinados a ser caballeros su conciencia es aún mayor que la del resto de los humanos, de igual manera ocurre con todas aquellas criaturas con capacidades más allá de lo ordinario como los lemurianos…..""

""¿Los lemurianos, se refiere al pueblo de Mu, mi Señora……""

""Así es Milo, ellos aún antes de nacer ya cuentan con poderes psico-quineticos así que su percepción excede los limites habituales…….al punto al que quiero llegar es a que cada uno de nosotros desde el momento de la concepción y aún mientras permanecemos en el vientre materno somos concientes de todo a nuestro alrededor y adquirimos memorias, que a la postre quedan grabadas en lo más profundo de nuestro subconsciente, tan relegadas que la mayor parte de los seres humanos no vuelve a entrar en contacto con estas, sino hasta cuando está muriendo, o cuando se somete a algún proceso terapéutico como la hipnosis profunda…….""

""¿Y eso es lo que nosotros vamos a ver ahora, ""¿Eso es lo que vos quiere mostrarnos excelencia?""

""Si Milo, de hecho yo ni siquiera voy a mostrárselas, sino que únicamente los voy a inducir al nivel de conciencia donde se hallan estas memorias, es importante aclararles que no todas ellas les llegaran en forma de imágenes, algunas tan solo constituirán sensaciones, sonidos, roces, movimientos y en ciertos casos emociones, su corazón les ayudara a interpretar cada una de ellas, y más tarde cuando tengan un tiempo para reflexionar podrán asimilarlas mejor. ¿Están de acuerdo en comenzar entonces?""

""Si su alteza"" contestaron al unísono ambos caballeros a través de su cosmo.

-**¡Noooo, créanme caballeros no deben acreditar en lo que Atenea va a mostrarles, trata de engañarlos para proteger a sus hermanos………no le…..no le cre…….-**

**-¡GUARDA SILENCIO MAESA, Y PROCURA MANTENERTE EN DONDE ESTAS, NO TE ARRIESGUES A QUE NO PUEDA CONTENER PRESA EN MI CORAZÓN LA FURIA QUE SIENTO POR TI DESDE HACE UN MOMENTO Y QUE ESTA EXPLOTE Y TE CASTIGUE COMO TODA ALIMAÑA DEBE SER CASTIGADA……-**

**-A….A……Apolo…..-**

Maesa retrocedió al contemplar la expresión del Dios Sol que definitivamente no le auguraba nada bueno si persistía en su intento de desacreditar a Atenea frente a Camus y Milo, estos mientras tanto habían comenzado a sentir en su interior una paz tan grande y profunda como no recordaban haberlo hecho antes, o más bien una paz que solo podía compararse a aquella que vinó a su alma tras la victoria de Atenea sobre Hades, una paz que embargara a su jóvenes corazones como premió al deber cumplido, como recompensa al sacrificio que les permitió a los jóvenes caballeros de bronce y a Atenea resguardar al mundo y a todos sus habitantes de la oscuridad del Dios del inframundo.

CONTINUARA………..

* * *

Bien pues todo lo que puedo decir es que este capitulo explica el porque de mucho de lo que ha ocurrido en el fic, y que espero que no sea muy notorio cuanto me encantan los caballeros dorados en especial los caballeros de Acuario, Escorpión y Virgo, y si he dejado de lado a los caballeros de Bronce, porque para mi salvo Shiryu e Ikki los demás no me agradaron, en especial Sella, así que pido disculpas si algún admirador de ellos esta siguiendo esta historia. Por otro lado este es de los capítulos que menos me ha gustado escribir y que se me complico a morir pero ojala que sea de su agrado.

**GRACIAS MIL** a todas aquellas personitas que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un review, es increíblemente estimulante el leerlos.


	18. CAP 18 RECUERDOS MALDITOS 1a PARTE

Bien lo de siempre, y esto no es mas que:

SAINT SEIYA **NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, TODOS LOS DERECHOS LE PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y A TOEI ANIMATION**, ESTA ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA DE UNA FANATICA SIN NINGUN AFAN DE LUCRO, TODOS AQUELLOS PERSONAJES QUE NO APARECEN EN LA OBRA ORIGINAL DE MASAMI KURUMADA SON MIOS.

Y Algunas aclaraciones pertinentes con el afán de facilitar la lectura, en este capitulo nos remontamos a la infancia o más bien a la lactancia de nuestros heroes, motivo por el que ellos no son capaces de hablar, asi que todo lo que vean de esta forma:

"Párrafo" corresponde a pensamientos de Milo y Camus cuando eran bebes.

(((Párrafo))) corresponde a un dialogo entre Camus o Milo y Atenea via cosmo.

**

* * *

CAPITULO XVIII.-CRIMEN Y CASTIGO. **

Una vez que Maesa hubiera retrocedido asustada debido a la cólera del Dios Sol, el más profundo de los silencios se adueño de aquella explanada, todos y cada uno de los presentes se preguntaban que seria aquello que Atenea les estaría mostrando a sus caballeros de Acuario y Escorpión, y expectantes, todos aguardaban tratando de descifrar las expresiones que surgían minuto a minuto en los rostros de Camus y Milo, expresiones en ocasiones de sorpresa, otras de dolor y algunas más de alegría, muecas casi infantiles que por momentos hizo a más de un santo dorado, y a Shion mismo remembrar la infancia de cierto par de pillos aprendices a caballeros dorados. Para algunos de los presentes la espera se transformo en ansiedad y la ansiedad en una agonía impotente por que sin importar que fuera bueno o malo lo que ambos caballeros contemplaran, de ello dependía su perdón y aceptación, o su rencor y rechazo.

(((Bien, ya que están de acuerdo en comenzar, no quiero que piensen en nada, no traten de hablarme o de hablarse entre ustedes, tan solo permitan que a su mente acudan los recuerdos uno tras otro, sin intentar detenerlos más de lo necesario permitan que su conciencia fluya libremente, dejen que todas y cada una de las memorias que acudan a su mente tomen forma, y luego a la misma velocidad con la que se materialicen déjenlas ir también………no es recomendable que traten de detenerse en alguna en particular……..prométanme que no lo intentaran………)))

(((Lo prometemos, pero mi Señora, es decir, cada uno va a poder sentir las memorias del otro….)))

(((Si Camus, en especial por Milo creo que será mejor así, de esta manera cada uno podrá brindarle su apoyo, cariño y comprensión al otro, en caso de que alguna de todas esas memorias sean dolorosas…..pero recuerden, no deben intentar hablarle al otro en ningún momento, puesto que si una vez que estas memorias emerjan se rompe su concentración, podrían tener un choque demasiado fuerte al retornar a su presente…….)))

(((No lo haremos mi Señora)))

(((Bien, entonces empezaremos contigo Milo)))

(((Bien)))

A pesar de confiar plenamente en su Diosa Milo no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al saber que el sería el primero en recordar, si bien es cierto que a menudo cuando era pequeño iba de aquí para acá interrogando a todo aquel que le salía al paso sobre sus padres, el regresar a la fase exacta de su vida en donde convivía con ellos no era cosa de todos los días. Camus percibió su temblor y firmemente apretó su mano con un poco más de fuerza, tan solo con la intención de recordarle a su hermoso ángel que estaba ahí.

**FLASHBACK DE MILO**

Poco a poco la imagen del mundo que Milo tiene comienza a disolverse hasta que nada ni de las personas que son parte de su vida cotidiana como de los lugares en los que acostumbra estar puede apreciarse, una bruma ligera de un color rosáceo anaranjado lo envuelve, se siente ligero, increíblemente ligero y relajado, su cuerpo lo siente blando, no tan recio y firme como debería ser, por un momento sonríe al pensar en si mismo como en una esponjosa y frágil porción de espuma, y una sensación tibia y húmeda recorre todo su cuerpo, diferente al frió aire del templo.

-Sam, amor…….¡¡¡oh vamos Sammy, sabes que no me gustan este tipo de juegos¿donde estas?-

"_Esa voz es tan familiar, tan conocida, me da confianza, me hace sentir feliz, al igual que a……ella. ¿Ella¿Quién ella, a si, ella……..la que me lleva dentro de si…….su voz me gusta, es dulce, calida, amable, cuando habla en especial con él adquiere un matiz lleno de pasión y ternura a la vez, no estoy muy seguro de que sea eso de la pasión y ternura, pero, quizás sea ese calor, ese bombeo adicional de sangre que llega hasta aquí cuando él la abraza._

_Justo como ahora………que finalmente la encontró."_

-Saga, amor mió no estaba jugando, tan solo reflexionaba……aquí a la vera del río…….-

"_Entonces eso es lo que provoca ese ruido, un……..¿como dijo, así…..río."_

-Y sobre que reflexionabas…….-

-Sobre nosotros, sobre nuestro amor, sobre mi posición……-

-De nuevo tienes miedo…….miedo de que el resto de tus compañeras sibilas se enteren de que ya no eres pura……..¿Te arrepientes Samara ¿Te arrepientes de haber sido mía?...-

-No, eso nunca……..estas noches han sido las más maravillosas de mi vida……solo que, bueno yo…….yo……….creo que……recuerdas aquella vez junto al lago, la vez cuando………cuando……-

-Cuando te penetre y no alcance a retirarme antes de eyacular dentro de ti……..-

-Si……-

-¿Acaso tú? …….. bueno, tu sabes……..crees que haya sido suficiente como para……..para que…..-

-Si Saga……creo que……..creo que ya hay alguien dentro de mí……….-

"_Hummmm…….¿Qué es esto?...esta sensación es nueva………es diferente a las habituales, no es como cuando canta, o acerca su cuerpo al de él, o a cuando duerme a su lado, es diferente……….esta sensación……..está sensación es triste, si ella esta triste………..y creo que es por mi culpa que está así."_

-Mi tonta y preciosa sibila, y es eso todo lo que te preocupa………un bebé, un bebé viene en camino y ese no es motivo de pena, es de alegría, es de orgullo, un bebé viene y es una parte mía y una parte tuya que se funde para crear un nuevo ser, es una bendición Samara, es nuestro bebé…….-

-Pero Saga…….que vamos a hacer, el correrá peligro, como sibila debía mantenerme pura al menos hasta los veintiún años que Apolo me diera la oportunidad de renunciar a mis votos sagrados, y no lo hice, además tu pronto tendrás que volver a Atenas y que será de mí, que será de él………-

"_¿Se fue, tal vez, porque ya no escucho nada y además, esa sensación, esta que es nueva se hizo más profunda en su interior………..no sé…….hablaba de mi ¿cierto?...entonces ese es mi nombre……bebé."_

-Si lo sé, sé que tendré que irme pero, pero eso no me impedirá cuidar de ti, y cuidar de él también, oye te amo, tu lo sabes, o ¿es que en realidad no has acreditado en nada de lo que yo te digo, dime es eso…….-

-No claro que no pero…….pero…….-

-Pero nada, de todo lo que tú debes preocuparte es de estar bien para mí y para él……..o ella…….para que crezca sano dentro de ti…….para que sea tan bonito o bonita como tú………y te juro mi niña que nunca haré algo que lo lastime a él o a ti……..siempre estaré ahí para ustedes, para cuidarlos y amarlos como se lo merecen……..aunque deba volver a Atenas…….-

-Y estas seguro que no te olvidaras de mí aunque al volver a Atenas te reencuentres con él……..aunque al volver estés de nuevo cerca de Aioros otra vez…….-

-Sam, amor yo no…….yo no te he mentido…..yo te hable con sinceridad, y te aseguro que nunca he hablado con mayor honestidad que cuando te confesé lo que sentía por él y por ti……..no puedo evitarlo es inevitable los amo a los dos los amare siempre…….y a nadie nunca amare con mas intensidad que a ustedes…….bueno quizá si a alguien……….-

-Si claro a Atenea, después de todo ella es tu dio…..-

-Yo no estaba hablando de ella, es decir, si, a ella debo servirla, honrarla y protegerla con todas mis fuerzas, daría mi vida por garantizar su bienestar, pero el cariño, mi devoción por ella, no puede superar lo que siento en mi interior por ti…….-

-Entonces…….-

-A la única persona en este mundo que podría amar más que a ti……es al pequeño ángel al que nuestra unión le ha dado origen……y que vive ahora dentro de ti……-

Tras estas sentidas palabras Saga coloca su mano sobre el vientre de Samara, el cual acariciaba con cuidado y dulzura extrema, mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba una mezcla de orgullo, ternura, amor y devoción hacia el ser que se desarrollaba y tomaba forma en su interior.

-Saga tranquilo…….aún es una sospecha, es decir……aún no tengo la seguridad plena……solo algunos cambios en mi…….en mi aura misma…….-

-No importa, a decir verdad yo estoy seguro de que ya esta aquí…..-

"_Es extraño es la primera vez que siento esto en mi interior, es decir, si estoy dentro de ella y su cuerpo me envuelve……. ¿Por qué de pronto me parece que pudiera tener contacto con él?...nunca lo he visto, y solo me percato de su presencia por las emociones y reacciones de ella………ahora lo siento tan cerca como nunca antes lo había hecho…………y me agrada, me gusta la sensación de tenerlo junto"_

-Así señor caballero…….y seria usted tan amable de decirme porque esta tan seguro de que ya estoy embarazada, es decir yo misma solo lo sospecho, como puede el caballero tener tal seguridad sobre lo que ocurre con mi cuerpo……-

-Pues porque hace unos días tuve un sueño, que al principio no supe interpretar pero que al oír tus palabras se ha aclarado aunque no por completo………-

-y me vas a decir como era ese sueño o quieres mantener el suspenso….-

-Bueno, al principio todo lo que veo es a mi mismo frente a una puerta en un fondo completamente blanco que se mantiene a lo largo de todo el sueño, después paso a través de ella, y de la nada, una mano calida, firme y suave toma la mía, sigo avanzando sin poder percibir a la persona que mantiene mi mano entre la suya, me llega un aroma a Flores, pero son muy especiales, son rosas; lo cual es muy extraño ya que aquí en Grecia las rosas no abundan, el lugar en el que estoy me es sumamente familiar aunque no pueda verlo, es decir parece que conozco cada centímetro alrededor de mi cuerpo y a la lejanía percibo un murmullo de voces que añoro aunque no las distingo con claridad, camino un poco más y alzo mis ojos y ahí esta el cielo estrellado, miro todas y cada una de las constelaciones en el cielo, aunque una de ellas retiene mi atención durante más tiempo……-

-Seguramente la de tu signo…..-

-Eso es lo más raro, estoy seguro que no es la constelación de Géminis la que contemplo, es otra algo más lejana, cuando por fin mis ojos dejan de mirar hacia el cielo, a mi alrededor ya no todo es blanco, ahora puedo ver el suelo, y sobre este unos escalones, viejos y grisáceos debido al efecto de los elementos…….eso me hace suponer que estoy a la salida de alguna construcción o cerca de ella, el contacto entre mi mano y la de la otra persona se ha interrumpido, pero aún siento su presencia cerca de mí, me agrada esa presencia, es decir, no me parece mala, y de alguna forma tampoco la siento extraña………oye ¿Quizás seas tú? ……..-

-No se…….no lo creo…..es decir si fuera yo porque no puedes verme……..aunque tal vez…….-

"_Es extraño porque me parece que se de lo que él esta hablando, yo también he sentido a alguien así a mi lado, y esa persona es importante para mi aunque no estoy seguro de que tanto, y el lugar…….bueno ni siquiera se que son los escalones pero me atrae, quisiera poder estar ahí con él de pronto"_

-Lo ultimo en mi sueño es que de pronto en mi mano sostengo dos semillas de trigo, me inclino hacia el piso, lo perforo dos veces y coloco cada una de las semillas en cada uno de los hoyos, las cubro con la tierra e inmediatamente surgen dos plantas de trigo, que se inclinan una hacia la otra hasta parecer una sola, y de forma increíble están espigando, más, cuando estiro mi brazo en su dirección con la intención de tomar las espigas, una luz dorada extremadamente luminosa me ciega y me obliga a retroceder y ahí termina mi sueño……..¿Puedes interpretarlo?...-

-Pues como sibila debería poder hacerlo, pero es tan difuso, la falta de imágenes no es que digamos el mejor de los presagios, ya que los fondos blancos a medida corresponden a avisos, amenazas o advertencias que los Dioses emiten, pero en tu sueño nadie te habla o se te aparece, es decir, dentro de este tipo de sueños los dioses usualmente dejan indicios sobre ellos, ya sea por su voz, la imagen de algún templo, o de algún símbolo que se relacione con ellos, incluso a veces se manifiestan con su propia figura, ya que consideraron que el mortal en cuestión sabe sobre quién hablan, entonces vienen las imágenes sobre aquello que tratan de comunicar…….-

-Pero yo no vi a nada ni a nadie, no vi templos ni rituales o algún tipo de sacerdotisas o practicantes…..tan solo las constelaciones y las semillas y plantas de trigo……-

-Bueno, las semillas y plantas del trigo pueden hacer referencia a nosotros dos, o a menudo aparecen en sueños donde una madre dará a luz a…………¡Oh por Zeus!...mellizos…….-

"_HUUMMMM no entiendo que es lo que pasa, ahora ella esta…………asustada, preocupada mas bien y que es eso de mellizos, y todo esto de las plantas de trigo que fue………"_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE MILO**

Lentamente las voces en su cabeza enmudecen, y el tibio calor que lo envolvía se disuelve hasta que su cuerpo puede percibir de nuevo la temperatura real del ambiente, la bruma de color anaranjado se evapora y en su corazón escucha la voz de su Diosa que habla directamente de su cosmo al suyo.

(((Milo, cariño ¿Estás bien?)))

(((Yo, esa conversación fue extraña, yo no la comprendí…….no se que pensar o lo que debería sentir…)))

(((Entiendo mi niño, pero recuerda por ahora lo mejor es que no te quedes de fijo en un solo recuerdo, quizás en cuanto puedas ver mas vivencias, mas memorias todo adquiera sentido por si mismo….)))

(((Yo……..bueno……espero que sea así…….)))

(((Saben, creo que debemos cambiar un poco las cosas, me preocupa que si dejo que los recuerdos ya sean tuyos o de Camus fluyan uno tras otro sin detenerse sea demasiado para su corazón, para su mente, y aunque ustedes son muy fuertes, no son inmunes al dolor, así que si ninguno tiene objeción propongo que los vayamos intercalando, uno tuyo, uno de Camus, de esta forma ambos podrán tener un tiempo para recuperarse entre una vivencia y otra……¿Están de acuerdo conmigo?)))

El tiempo avanza y un minuto ha pasado sin que ninguno de los dos se anime a responder, ambos están asustados, indecisos sobre si quieren o no continuar, esa primera vivencia que aunque de Milo ambos pudieron contemplar calo muy hondo dentro de su corazón, y si todas y cada una de ellas van a ser así pues………ninguno esta seguro de cómo deben hacerles frente.

(((Mi señora yo……….yo no…….no estoy seguro de……..)))

(((Milo si no quieres continuar, yo no voy a forzarte a hacerlo, a ninguno de los dos…….pero por favor, quisiera que lo piensen bien, esta……..esta va a ser una decisión muy importante en su vida, tal vez no afecte en gran medida su presente pero lo hará sin duda a futuro……….les propongo algo, vamos a hacer una pausa y platican entre ustedes, si a pesar de ello no desean continuar tienen mi palabra que no voy a insistir ni ahora, ni más adelante………pero por favor reflexionen con cuidado mas que sobre Saga o Samara o Dafnis o Apolo, sobre ustedes mismos, sobre lo que quieren, sobre lo que sienten…..)))

Al finalizar de hablar con ellos, Atenea disminuye poco a poco y con sumo cuidado la intensidad de su cosmo, hasta que este libera a ambos caballeros dorados, y con dulzura rompe el contacto de sus manos, las que acaricia en un reflejo de apoyo y cariño, al cual ambos caballeros retribuyen con una ligera sonrisa.

Camus sin necesidad de que Milo lo diga percibe su necesidad de alejarse, de estar a solas para poder asimilar mas que la imagen, las palabras que acudieron a su mente con el recuerdo que Atenea les proyectara, con una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia su Diosa, tira de la mano del escorpión hasta que paso a paso ambos se alejan de Pallas y de todos los demás dioses y santos, debido a la arquitectura de la explanada el cometido de encontrar un lugar privado y discreto donde su pequeño ángel pudiera reflexionar y recuperarse de todo lo vivido se antojaba increíble, más el santo de acuario ya había ubicado un lugar a salvo de las curiosas miradas de sus compañeros y miembros del olimpo presentes, este, no solo cumplía con ser discreto, sino que además era sumamente bello, un pequeño rectángulo de apenas un par de metros, cercado por los enrejados de bugambilias de un lado y por la fuente del otro, ideal para relajarse respirando el perfume de las flores y escuchando el fresco y tranquilizante correr del agua de la fuente. Una vez que Milo estuvo a cubierto de todo y de todos, el joven acuario se dispuso a retirarse para no molestarlo, pero el guardián de la octava casa se lo impidió, reteniendo su mano entre las suyas.

-No te vayas Camus, quédate aquí conmigo, te necesito…..yo no se…..que pensar ni sentir con todo esto…..me siento muy confundido-

-Lo sé mi bicho, lo sé, se que para ti ha sido todo un golpe descubrir así, tan repentinamente que Saga es tu padre y Samara tu madre, en especial luego de todos estos años de considerarlos a ambos muertos….-

-¿Tu lo sabias?-

-El que Saga era tu padre si…….lo descubrí mientras recorríamos las doce casas durante la batalla en contra de Hades, de lo que no tenía idea era de que tu madre aún vivía y mucho menos que fuera Samara…hasta donde yo tenía entendido ella y Saga se odiaban…..-

-¿Cómo lo descubriste y sobretodo por qué tu tampoco me dijiste nada, además ahora que tocas el tema ¿Por qué Samara te odia, cuando estábamos en el octavo templo, Albiore me dijo que ella quería vengarse de ti y de Saga usándome a mí, pero no me dijo el porque-

Camus suspiro pesadamente, él al igual que Saga también le había temido a este momento, el momento de explicarse ante su amor. Inhalando una gran bocanada de aire, mas para refrescarse, y poder así concentrarse mejor que para calmarse, poso sus dedos con delicadeza en la barbilla de Milo y levanto su rostro hasta que las turquesas del escorpión quedaron frente a sus zafiros.

-Veras Mil…..en cuanto al hecho de que Samara me odie, pues mas bien se debe a que durante aquella misión que el patriarca nos encomendó a Saga y a mi en las islas, Saga y yo decidimos que terminaríamos mas rápido si nos separábamos, de esta manera cubriríamos mas terreno en menos tiempo, y, en caso necesario pues era solo una llamada vía cosmos que uno alcanzaría al otro casi de inmediato gracias a nuestra velocidad de la luz, mas, cuando ya llevábamos no lo sé con certeza quizás veinte minutos o más cada uno por su lado, sentí el cosmos de Saga debilitarse, pero, de manera increíble no me llamo a combate, así que disimulando mi cosmos decidí regresar a donde con cierta dificultad podía yo sentir su cosmos. Una vez a su lado me percate de que había sufrido algunas heridas nada demasiado serio pero si de consideración, y la persona que lo estaba atacando era…….era ella, Samara, así que intervine en la batalla, no por considerar a Saga incapaz de salir avante de ella, mas bien porque según mi percepción Saga no se defendía como era lo debido y era esta y no otra la razón de su estado, así que con un movimiento rápido saque de balance a Samara, y al darse cuenta de las desventajas de enfrentarnos a los dos al mismo tiempo, se retiro furiosa, mas no sin antes demandarme mi nombre y rango……y amenazarme con un severo castigo por privarla de su venganza…….es obvio que en cuanto mi percepción me indicó que ya no había peligro interrogué a Saga al respecto, pero el se negó a decir una sola palabra…..así que volvimos al Santuario al termino de la misión y pase mi reporte al patriarca, lamentablemente, en la conmoción no pregunte por el nombre de la persona con quien combatía, tan solo se me quedo grabado su aspecto…..-

-Era claro que no te daría explicaciones, por que….. ¿Cómo iba a explicar su relación con ella, o el motivo de su pelea sin que se descubrieran todas sus viles mentiras, además el ya debía de saber, seguramente ya estaba al tanto de que tu lo sabias todo y no le convenía que supieras aun más, podrías hablar conmigo y sacando conjeturas llegaríamos a la verdad……. ¿Cómo pudo, la ira de Samara pudo incluso haberte puesto en peligro a ti, a Atenea o a cualquier otro de nuestros compañeros Camus……es increíble que su cobardía llegará a tanto……que le importara más mantener su fachada de caballero perfecto que la seguridad de Atenea, o de la orden, la de todos nosotros……...y bueno eso me lleva a preguntarme de nuevo¿Cómo es que tu sabes de nuestro parentesco?...-

A Camus no solo no le paso desapercibido el rencor y la rabia con la que Milo se expresó, el coraje que súbitamente había nacido en su corazón en contra de Saga, sino que no le gusto en lo más mínimo, su escorpión hasta hoy había siempre dado muestras de un gran corazón, de una nobleza que lo llevaba a perdonar aún los errores más nefastos, como en el caso de Kanon. Un error que cegó la vida de muchas personas y trajo sufrimiento a toda la caballería, debido al riesgo corrido por Atenea, una vez más no fue capaz de evitar el maldecir a Albiore por haber desencadenado todo esto, aunque hubiese sido capaz de perdonarlo al momento de su muerte ahora se sentía incapaz, impotente de recriminarse así mismo por sentir coraje, rencor hacia el alma de un caballero caído, más a pesar de su desconforto era conciente de que esta vez no había más salida que decir la verdad hasta sus ultimas consecuencias y procedió a contestar la pregunta que un impaciente Milo le formulara.

-Cuando la batalla en contra de Hades en las doce casas, una vez que Saga, Shura y yo arribamos al templo de Aries, donde ya se encontraban Mu y el Maestro Shion, antes de comenzar con nuestro enfrentamiento en su contra, sentí un cosmo tratando de acceder al mío, este no era otro que el cosmo del caballero de Géminis, al principio lo creí normal, después de todo Saga era el mayor de nosotros y de cierto modo, siempre fue como un modelo, un ejemplo a seguir para todos nosotros, él, Aioros y Mu…así que en ese momento asumí que todo lo que intentaba hacer era ayudarnos a relajarnos, a enfocarnos en la batalla y dejar atrás cualquier duda o vacilación, a darnos confianza en que todo saldría bien para nosotros y para ustedes, momentos antes Shion mismo nos había pedido el dejarnos conducir por Saga, hasta que lográramos alcanzar a Atenea….-

-Así que tu dejaste que el se conectara a tu cosmo……y me imagino que hizo lo mismo con Shura….-

-Así es mon petit…..pero…..poco a poco su intromisión buscaba hacerse más y más profunda, Saga ya no solo quería conectarse a mi cosmo en el momento en el que estábamos, sino que a través de él trataba de llegar a nuestras memorias, trataba de alcanzar los recuerdos de nuestro pasado en el santuario y también de alcanzar nuestras emociones tanto presentes como pasadas, trataba de descifrar lo que había en nuestro corazón….-

-Es decir que desde ese entonces el sabe que tu me amas….eso significa que él ya sabía de tu amor por mi aún antes de que tu me lo confesaras, aún antes de que todos muriéramos y Atenea nos reviviera…..él sabía de lo que sentías por mi aún antes de que la batalla terminara y no le importo…..no le importo lo que ambos sentíamos, nuestro dolor de tener que enfrentarnos uno contra el otro…..-

-¿De que me hablas petit?-

-Saga……él…él sabía que yo te amaba……yo se lo confesé antes de que muriera en la batalla de las doce casas…..él….él…..-

-¿Cuándo, Cómo mon Beau?-

-Unos cuantos días antes de que la batalla en contra de los caballeros de bronce ocurriera, estaba sentado en la terraza posterior de mi templo, miraba hacia el tuyo y me sentía muy inquieto, preocupado, quizás por que presentía que morirías aunque me negaba a aceptarlo…..era demasiado doloroso el siquiera pensarlo….cuando el entró…. al principió no pude menos que sorprenderme con su presencia a mi lado, seguramente recuerdas que el patriarca nos dijo que el caballero de Géminis no participaría activamente en la batalla, pero si enviaría al santuario su cosmo y dejaría su armadura para que esta defendiera la 3ª casa…..-

Una tierna sonrisa por un segundo ilumina las facciones del acuariano, y un rayo de luz delinea por completo las pupilas de sus zafiros que permanecen dulcemente posadas en el ahora repentinamente sonrojado rostro de Milo, un halo de luz que proviene de su corazón, y que no tiene otro origen más que el de la felicidad que siente debido al hecho de saber que Milo lo ama desde hace tanto tiempo. Sin poder contenerse toma por asalto los labios del escorpión en un beso suave, tierno y calido, apenas rozando sus labios, delineándolos lentamente con su lengua, en un acto más de adoración que de deseo. Una vez que el beso llega a su fin ambos caballeros retoman la conversación que dejaron pendiente apenas por unos minutos.

-Mon Beau, así que Saga ya sabía que tu me amabas, eso lo explica todo…..-

-¿Todo¿A que te refieres Camus?-

-Cuando estuvimos en el Hades, luego de haber muerto, yo me sentía mal….muy mal…..desubicado…..extraviado….angustiado...pero no tanto por mi, no tanto por que mi vida hubiera alcanzado su fin, sino por que podía percibir tu sufrimiento, no era capaz de entenderlo, pero sabía que sufrías por mi, por Saga, por Afrodita y Mascara, después de todo, Saga había sido tu maestro durante un tiempo, y nosotros pues quizá hemos sido tus amigos mas cercanos……no fui capaz de percibir tu amor por mí pero si tus lagrimas, tu dolor…..así que un día mientras me encontraba rumiando mi amargura, llorando en silencio, Saga se acerco hasta mí y me dijo que debía dejarte partir, que mientras no me resignara a separarme de ti, ha dejarte solo, lo único que conseguiría sería hacerte sufrir más, puesto que tu continuarías sintiéndome sino física si espiritualmente a tu lado, y eso no te permitiría abrir nuevos espacios en tu corazón a otras personas, que debía renunciar al lazo que me unía contigo para que tu pudieras ser libre y desarrollar nuevos lazos, que le dieran continuidad a tu vida……pero yo…..te extrañaba tanto…..me hacías tanta falta Mil….- y mientras hablaba Camus tomo una mecha del cabello de su ángel entre sus dedos, los acarició con deleite, y los llevo despacio, con sutileza hasta su nariz deleitándose con su suave aroma, con el mismo que ha conseguido embriagarlo siempre.

Milo tras la sorpresiva confesión de su amor y la caricia tan gentil se sonrojo aun más, tanto que parecía que de un momento a otro la sangre en su rostro saldría por su piel en forma de gotas de sudor, y sin encontrar una mejor manera de lidiar con ello, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese instante era esconder su rostro en el hombro de Camus, quien satisfecho por las reacciones de su joven escorpión no pudo contener una ligera risa.

-jejeje…..eres tan especial mi cielo…..tan adorable….-

-_Camusss…..-_

-Lo siento amor, es que de verdad luces maravilloso así de apenado…. te iba diciendo, el llego hasta donde yo me encontraba en la parte posterior del templo, cuando le demande el porque de su presencia no solo en mi templo, sino en el santuario, me dijo que había juzgado prudente presentarse en el santuario al maestro por si el consideraba necesario que interviniera en la batalla también…..y además porque había ido a entregarle su reporte sobre todo lo que acontecía en el cabo Sunion, pero que el patriarca no había cambiado de opinión……-

-Entiendo, esa era su manera de justificarse ante ti por no estar en la batalla al menos en apariencia..-

-Aja….solo que también me dijo que el patriarca le había concedido esa noche para descansar en el santuario y partir muy temprano al otro día, pero que como las siervas de Géminis habían sido dispensadas hace tanto tiempo, se preguntaba si podría quedarse a dormir en mi templo, pero solo si eso no me ocasionaba molestias…..por supuesto le dije que si….cuando cenábamos la conversación de un modo o de otro siempre giraba en torno a la batalla que estaba por acontecer, y cuando ya casi habíamos terminado me pregunto sobre el motivo de mi angustia, al principio lo negué……tu sabes, como un caballero dorado reconocería ante otro que le preocupaba una batalla que estaba por acontecer contra simples caballeros de bronce, el me dijo que también el se sentía inquieto, en especial por que no podría estar a nuestro lado combatiendo……¿Puedes creer que fuera así de cínico?...-

-Mil…..amor…..tu mismo me dijiste que lo habías perdonado por lo acontecido en el santuario ¿no es así mon petit?-

-Si pero es que…..ahora con todo esto no se que pensar……ya no se si en verdad algún día lo conocí….ya no se si algún día ese hombre que tanto llegue a admirar existió en realidad……o todo fueron única y simplemente mentiras….-

-Yo no lo creo así mon beau…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Veras aunque para mi en el momento en que el se conecto a mi cosmo de un modo tan ofensivo, me sentí furioso, traicionado, de cierta manera yo hice lo mismo, no es que yo esperara encontrar algo como esto, pero llegue a pensar que la invasión a nuestra mente y nuestro corazón de parte suya, podría deberse a que el realmente pensaba traicionar a Atenea, podría deberse a que él verdaderamente se hubiera unido a Hades, así que aproveche su distracción en la tercera casa , y mientras el se enfrentaba con Kanon, disimuladamente y sacando ventaja de que él continuaba enlazado a nuestros cosmos, poco a poco fui profundizando con el mío hasta alcanzar su nivel de consciencia más profundo, tu sabes, el nivel de consciencia que va más allá del séptimo sentido…..-

-Si, el que trasciende más allá de nuestro cuerpo físico, que nos acompaña al Hades…-

-Exacto mon petit….bien mientras el combatía yo pude descubrir que era tu padre, además de darme cuenta que él ya sabía que yo te amaba y también que nunca había tenido el valor de decírtelo, y que en realidad, el motivo de su intrusión no era otro sino asegurarse de que para ti ni Shura ni yo seriamos un peligro, el quería protegerte pero la única manera de hacerlo que encontró fue la de asegurarse que nosotros seguíamos siendo leales a Atenea, además, en cuanto se percato de mis sentimientos hacia ti, dejo de considerarme una amenaza, el sabía que aunque yo alcanzara tu templo, jamás, jamás me atrevería a lastimarte antes dejaría que tu me mataras o te diría la verdad sobre lo que intentábamos……-

-Por eso cuando yo descendí hacia el templo de Shacka, el trató de amedrentarnos diciendo que no dudaría en volver a usar la exclamación de Atenea……pero no es justo…..el sabía tanto de mí y de ti y a pesar de todo se lo calló, el sabía que tu me amabas, y que yo te amaba a ti pudo…….pudo haber hecho tantas cosas, además tengo una hermana Camy, una hermana, y tu sabes que esa ha sido una de las grandes ilusiones de mi vida, tener un hermano, primo, sobrino, alguien más en este mundo que compartiera mi sangre, mi ascendencia y yo…yo…..el debió decirme……y tú¿Por qué tu no me dijiste nada?...comprendo que no me lo hayas dicho durante la batalla con Hades pero después Camy……-

-Veras ángel……se que va a sonar a excusa pero los primeros días después de que Atenea nos regresó, todo era tan confuso, era como si todos mis recuerdos, mis memorias se hubieran revuelto, había días que me levantaba dentro del templo y llamaba a Hyoga e Isaac para entrenar, y no era hasta que miraba con atención a mi alrededor que parecía volver en mi, en otros me levantaba y sin siquiera mirarme al espejo corría hacia la cocina preparaba el desayuno, lavaba los platos de la cena, siempre a la carrera, con miedo, ponía dos lugares a la mesa y corría de regreso a mi habitación para llamar a mi maestro a que desayunara, justo como lo hacia cuando tan solo era un aprendiz, te parecerá ridículo pero tan solo volvía en mí, cuando de regreso en el cuarto contemplaba mi cama vacía y fotos, tuyas y mías alrededor…..-

-No tienes de que avergonzarte, a todos nos sucedió, todos estábamos así, tan solo imagínate que un día Mu se despertó sintiéndose un niño y olvidándose por completo de que Kikki y está niña nueva Irenia su nueva aprendiz viven con él, corrió desnudo por todo el templo como lo hacia cuando era un niño por que según él, el Maestro Shion quería darle un seguro imaginas no fue hasta que escucho las risas burlonas de Kikki y los pequeños gritos de sorpresa de Irenia que volvió en si…….-

-Me hubiera encantado estar ahí para verlo…….debe haber sido fenomenal….-

-Lo fue…..-

-¿No estarás tratando de decirme que tu si lo viste desnudo o si?...-

-Ah pues bueno…..este……yo…..-

-¡Miloooo…!-

-No fue mi Culpa Cam, en verdad que no, yo tan solo venia de regreso del pueblo, y Mu corría de un lado a otro gritando y gesticulando ¡No baño, No baño……Maestro¡Maestro…..No baño……BAÑO AYER……no hoy…….!-

Los ademanes de Milo fueron tan……expresivos así como el tono que dio a su voz que Camus no pudo contenerse y la hilaridad de ver a su amado imitando a Mu corriendo y gritando desesperado fue más que sus celos de imaginárselo viendo a otro hombre que no sea él desnudo.

-jajajaja…..Eres increíble…..-

-Si lo sé, oye Camy, tu no…..tu no…..tu no estabas celoso ¿o si?...es decir que no te importa que yo…..haya visto a Mu…..-

-¡¡¡¿YOOO¿Celoso yo, no para nada, además Mu ya está muy viejo para ti ¿no te parece?, y pues está más delgado y el hecho de que no tenga cejas, además, no sé quizás cuando tu me veas desnudo a mí pues, seguro que me encuentras mas atractivo ¿verdad?...-

-Hummmm…..pues sería cuestión de comparar……-

-¡¡¡Milooooo!!!-

-No es cierto Cam……jejejejeje……..era solo una broma……tu sabes que yo solo te amo a ti……-

-No sabes cuanto me alegra el sentirte mejor, el que tu cosmo se halle ahora más sereno, y poder volver a ver una sonrisa en tu cara en lugar de las lágrimas…..-

-Es por ti, me has hecho sentir mucho mejor…..gracias Camy, no solo por estar contigo sino por amarme tanto como para haberte arriesgado así, como para a pesar de todo seguir conmigo…..-

-Tu no tienes culpa de nada Mil, de nada….-

-Oye, todavía no me respondes sobre el porque no me habías dicho…..-

-Ah pues cuando me sentí mejor, es decir cuando ya sabia quien era y donde estaba, podo a poco mis recuerdos volvieron a tomar su lugar, aunque extrañamente los mas vividos, los mas claros eran los de hacia muchos años, muchos recuerdos de mi entrenamiento, de mi primer cumpleaños, ese que tu insististe tanto en celebrarme, del robo del pastel de chocolate, pero los de mi vida reciente, es decir mis últimos años tardaron mucho más en tomar forma, en tener algún sentido, pero cuando lo adquirieron por principio pensé en decirte, de hecho recuerdas esa noche…..cuando la plaga de pulgones en las rosas de Afrodita……-

-Si…..Afro estuvo muy cerca de un colapso cuando vio que todo su trabajo estaba cerca de marchitarse…..-

-La razón por la que tu y él no me hallaron en mi templo, es que había descendido al tuyo con la intención de decírtelo, de que habláramos, más en cuanto te vi descender corriendo y jugueteando con Afro y con Saga, no tuve valor, no quería hacerte un daño y sabía que el enterarte así de algo tan delicado te haría sufrir mucho……y ahora me arrepiento, quizás si te hubiera dicho la verdad, a Saga no le hubiera quedado más remedio que hablar y tu podrías haber encontrado a tu hermana y a tu madre antes de que…….-

-No……esto tampoco es tu culpa Camy……tu no podías adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de Albiore…..nadie podía……eso es algo de lo mucho que me han dejado todas estas batallas, nadie puede ser responsable por los demás tan solo por uno mismo……-

-Pero aún así…..-

-Pero nada tu hiciste algo increíble por mí, viniste hasta aquí, buscándome, te enfrentaste a Albiore y a todos los guerreros de la corona, además de enfrentarte a Apolo y a Maesa……sin importarte el riesgo que corrías…..no te culpes…..¿de acuerdo?-

-Esta bien…..en fin cuando te vi tan feliz, creí que debería esperar, además con toda la confusión que aun sentía quería cerciorarme de que lo que había sentido en el cosmo de Saga era cien por ciento real, que no había sido una alucinación producto de las circunstancias del momento, en varias ocasiones intenté hablar con Shion, y con Mu, quienes ya estaban en el santuario cuando tu llegaste, con Aioros no lo intente porque juzgue que no seria muy cortes de mi parte el pedirle que habláramos sobre Saga, también fui al archivo y a la biblioteca a revisar todos los papeles y registros sobre nosotros, pero no pude encontrar nada en claro hasta hace una semana, cuando luego de haber revisado los archivos me di cuenta que el inicio de tu registro como miembro del santuario coincidía con la fecha de reingreso de Saga, luego de un viaje a las cicladas, cuyo ultimo destino había sido la isla de Milos, el lugar que estaba marcado en tu registro como el de tu nacimiento, y que tu fecha de nacimiento había sido poco menos de doce días antes……-

-Y si ya tenías la certeza de que no era un error, de que tu percepción había sido la correcta……-

-No te lo dije porque juzgue que seria más adecuado y menos doloroso para ti que el mismo Saga te lo explicara, me decidí a hablar con él, para que el te lo confesara y se justificara ante ti del porque de su silencio, yo quería que ambos tuvieran esa oportunidad, desgraciadamente, luego de que Saga descubrió lo que yo siento por ti, se volvió muy arisco conmigo y me evita, pero yo continué tratando de cualquier modo….-

-Entiendo……gracias por tratar de protegerme….-

-¿Chicos?-

Atenea inquieta por el bienestar de su sobrino, o mas bien de sus sobrinos, se había acercado en silencio, hasta que juzgo conveniente anunciarse, no fuera a ser que interrumpiera algún momento único entre ellos, o que sin querer escuchara alguna conversación que no le concernía. Al momento ambos caballeros se separaron y soltaron de las manos un tanto abochornados, si bien en este momento ya para nadie era un secreto el amor que existe entre ellos, la presencia de su Señora ha sido siempre motivo de respeto.

-Mi Señora¿Ocurre algo malo?-

-No Camus, tan solo quería verificar que están bien……hace ya algunos minutos que se alejaron y como por la enramada no podíamos verlos, pues…..me inquiete un poco…..-

Eso sin mencionar que Saga se estaba poniendo muy inquieto imaginando cosas

-Es mi culpa mi Señora, yo…..necesitaba alejarme…..necesitaba estar a solas…...y a Camus a mi lado….lo siento, no quise preocuparle….-

-Milo…..no necesitas disculparte bien mió, todo esta bien, es solo que yo entiendo que todo esto esta siendo muy difícil para ustedes…..y díganme…..¿Qué han decidido¿Desean continuar?...-

-Mi señora yo……creo que quizás deberíamos de dejar todo esto para después, cuando ya todos estemos más despejados, creo que estos últimos días han sido en verdad caóticos especialmente para Milo, aún no se recupera por completo……quizás debamos volver a ca…..-

Milo poso suavemente sus dedos sobre los labios del acuador, y tras un suspiro resignado asiente con la cabeza en dirección de Atenea.

-No Camy, ya comencé y prefiero terminar ahora, además no sería justo para ti que por mí, pues que por mí tu no pudieras ver ninguno de tus recuerdos, yo ya tuve la oportunidad de ver uno de mis recuerdos así que lo mas justo es que tu también la tengas, a menos que……..tu no quieras verlo…….-

-No Mil, igual que tu yo también deseo saber, quiero entender el porque de su rechazo, el porque de su ausencia todos estos años…..pero no quiero verte sufrir….me preocupas mon petit…..aún no te has recuperado por completo y todo esto…..es difícil de enfrentar……son tantas emociones a la vez que, aún al cien por ciento de tu condición seria difícil y doloroso ¿verdad?-

-Pues si……pero…..Cam tan solo imagina…..imagina como seria volver a casa sin conocer la verdad, sin saber de hecho si……si Saga es en realidad el hombre que yo conocía o mas bien que yo creí…..y en cuanto a Samara……trato de ayudarme pero……pero en mi corazón aún persiste la duda de si yo le importo……si me ama o como dijo Maesa tan solo me uso para vengarse de Saga……además también yo te entiendo, también yo tengo la esperanza de encontrar en alguno de todos esos recuerdos una justificación para su abandono, para su engaño….-

-Mis pequeños, yo realmente les aseguro que sus padres no los abandonaron…..es solo que…. Es esa época todo era tan oscuro, tan confuso…..ustedes no son simples mortales, son dioses…..jóvenes dioses que aunque no han desarrollado ni la centésima parte de su potencial, son parte del olimpo por derecho de sangre…..y para llegar a que su alma se acople, para que su espíritu despierte al cien por ciento como lo que son vendrán a la tierra en muchas ocasiones y experimentaran y vivarán como mortales……porque el Dios Supremo a todos nosotros lo quiere así……esa es nuestra finalidad, la utilidad que tenemos en este mundo…….solo así asumimos con responsabilidad y un verdadero compromiso el deber de protegerlo…….-

-Aún así mi señora es muy doloroso el conocer ahora nuestro origen cuando tanta falta nos hizo antes…..-

-Lo se mi niño, mi pequeño Milo, se que es doloroso para ustedes y aunque parezca tonto o quizás frívola de mi parte, para mí también lo es porque ellos son mis hermanos y en mi corazón se que están sufriendo……y ustedes……ustedes son más que mis caballeros son como los hijos que siempre deseé, han estado conmigo a través de tantas reencarnaciones que en ocasiones ya los siento muy míos…..que su corazón es parte del mió y su espíritu va conmigo, dentro de mi, y eso me hace sentir segura, protegida, bendecida…..feliz…..-

-Mi señora……muchas gracias……en verdad que no lo merecemos…….-

-Claro que lo merecen Camus, eso y todo aquello que yo sea capaz de hacer por su bienestar……ojala que pudiera hacer más……por ahorrarles este trago amargo, por ayudarles a tener una perspectiva mejor sobre como eran las cosas en aquellos momentos…….no puedo evitar sentirme sumamente responsable por todo lo que están sufriendo, tanto ustedes como sus padres….-

-No mi Señora, no es su culpa…….las cosas se dieron así…..y ahora solo…….quisiera, encontrar la forma de lidiar con todas las emociones en mi interior, con el vacío que de pronto siento, con la incertidumbre y la confusión, todo lo que un día llegue a acreditar sobre mi mismo, se derrumbo…..y ahora no estoy seguro de quien o porque lo soy…..-

-Yo……yo tampoco…..-

-Lo sé, por eso es que me atrevo a insistirles, por eso una vez más les suplico que me permitan enseñarles un poco más de su vida anterior, quizás solo así podrán entender el porque de la decisión que tomaron sus padres y que tan difícil fue para ellos, además de que puede ser la forma más viable para que ustedes reflexionen sobre todo lo que esto significa en su vida, para que valoren los cambios y estén preparados para enfrentarse a ellos, para que sean capaces de tomar la mejor decisión…..-

Mientras hablaba Saori había tomado a cada uno de la mano y en un resuelto movimiento coloco la mano de uno sobre la del otro para que envolviéndolas con las suyas ambos caballeros pudieran sentirse mutuamente, enfrentar toda la inquietud del uno en el otro, es decir cada uno fue capaz de sentir todo el desasosiego en el aura del otro, así como la inseguridad en sus corazones y todos aquellos miedos que afloraban incontenibles, miedos que albergaban en su alma desde su infancia, el miedo a descubrir el porque, como y cuando sobre su origen.

Ambos estaban concientes que de seguir adelante ya no podrían deshacer el camino, cada paso dado traería a la luz un pedazo de la verdad que no podrían refutar, una verdad con la que hasta ahora pudieron fantasear, amoldar a sus mas tiernos deseos y dulces esperanzas en su corazón. Así, que de ser los héroes que salvaron a todo un pueblo y a su hijo amado, los padres de Milo podrían evolucionar a ser los más perversos seres del planeta, un planeta al cual trataron de conquistar destruyendo en el lapso a todas aquellas personas que se interponían a su paso incluyendo a Milo, su hijo. Y los de Camus de ser aquellos que se sacrificaron renunciando al calor y compañía de su bebé para asegurarle un futuro mejor, lejos de las privaciones de la calle, el hambre y frío entregándolo en brazos de un buen hombre que les prometió criarlo y amarlo como si le fuera propio, verse anta sus ojos como las personas indiferentes, frívolas y mezquinas que prefirieron abandonarlo a asumir la responsabilidad de criarlo y cuidarlo.

Que difícil elección, que desolado panorama el que se abría ante los ojos de dos buenas almas que lo sacrificaron todo en pro de la felicidad ajena, manteniendo como único consuelo la alegría de saberse personas buenas, dignas de ser amadas, personas que de contar con la compañía de sus padres estos se enorgullecerían de llamarlos hijos, y no habría momento o situación por adversa que esta pareciera en la que no los acogieran con amor entre sus brazos. Pero ahora hasta tal consuelo parecía tan precario.

Los segundos de vacilación que siguieron a la suplica de su Diosa parecieron cada vez más largos , y entre las tinieblas surgieron rayos de esa nueva y poderosa luz que constituía su amor. Porque al mirarse a los ojos tanto en los zafiros de Camus, como en las turquesas de Milo, se veía escrito mas allá de todo, que sin importar lo que pase aquí hoy, mañana o cualquier otro momento, siempre, siempre podrás contar con mi amor, siempre estaré aquí para acompañarte tanto en la alegría como en el dolor, para reconfortarte entre mis brazos y enjugar tus lagrimas con mis labios, siempre me tendrás a tu lado y lo superaremos todo a través de nuestro amor.

Tras dejar escapar un profundo suspiro Milo elimino la distancia comprendida entre él y Camus, para rodeándolo con ternura por la cintura, recargar su cabeza en su hombro y susurrarle al oído.

-_Sabes que te amo ¿No es cierto?...-_

-Si lo sé….-

-_Y que tu compañía, amistad y cuidado fueron mi mejor aliento para seguir adelante en un mundo donde siempre supuse estar solo, sin nadie mas a quien amar o ser alguien junto a esa persona es decir tener algo más en común que un lugar de nacimiento o un lugar para vivir……y aunque he sido afortunado y tengo los mejores amigos que alguien podría tener_……- Y dulcemente la mirada de Milo se posa sobre todos y cada uno de los expectantes caballeros dorados, que tras sus palabras no pueden evitar el sonreír, puesto que a Milo ellos también lo consideran así, incluso para muchos Milo es como su hijo o su hermano pequeño al que siempre querrán proteger --_y que Dios me ha bendecido con un propósito que no podría ser mejor, no soy inmune al dolor como tampoco lo eres tú……y en este momento en este mundo nada es mas importante para mi de lo que lo eres tú…….Discúlpeme mi Señora, pero tenía que decirlo……tenía que decírselo……-_

Atenea sonriendo con dulzura tan solo se limita a asentir complaciente, sumamente enternecida con la calidez de Milo

_-Pero no se ……no estoy seguro de cómo enfrentarme al peor enemigo que siempre he tenido…….a mi mismo……esto nadie lo sabe mejor que tú…..porque siempre has sido testigo de todas y cada una de esas crisis de amor-odio que enfrento, donde a veces yo mismo quisiera matarme y otras trato de convencerme contra todo y todos que soy valioso……..de los ataques de ira que me asaltan y de los de mi inmensa tristeza también…….de todos ellos he salido adelante porque siempre sin quejarte, sin reclamarme por nada has estado ahí para mi y ahora que hay esto tan maravilloso entre los dos, yo también deseo de todo corazón estar contigo, apoyarte y consolarte en esto como nunca lo he hecho porque te amo y no quiero verte sufrir nunca, eres lo más especial para mí…..y a la vez tengo tanto miedo de no poder contenerme de no saber como lidiar con el dolor y terminar lastimándote, de terminar alejándote de mi……..por eso te pido que me tengas paciencia……que no vayas a desistir porque yo no quiero hacerlo…….yo no quiero desistir ni de ti ni de mi…….del nosotros que ahora formamos juntos, porque yo quiero que tu seas mi futuro y yo ser el tuyo…….quiero un futuro juntos mi amor……mi Camus…….por eso te pido……no, más bien te suplico que no te alejes, que trates de entenderme y que perdones cualquier tontería de mi parte, cualquier error, que yo te aseguro que sabré recompensarte cuando todo esto se aleje, cuando sea capaz de superarlo, cuando yo sea superior al dolor, cuando yo sea mas fuerte que la desesperación y mi anhelo por vivir sea más grande que mi frustración……..porque entonces te amare como tu lo mereces, sin temores, sin excusas, ni decepciones, y ya no habrá un solo pedazo vacío en mi corazón por que nuestro amor lo ocupara todo, por que te pertenecerá por completo mi ser y ya no existirán los vacíos de todas aquellas sombras que las dudas de mi pasado han dejado en mi interior………porque por siempre deseare ser tuyo y hacerte feliz del mismo modo en que tu me haces…….-_

-Milo……-

-_No Camy…….déjame terminar porque no solo quiero que estés ahí para mi…….pero con todo lo que esto implica de verdad…..ya no quiero que solo tu me escuches, que solo tu me consueles, que solo tu soportes todas esas explosiones…..quiero la oportunidad de estar a tu lado para soportar las tuyas, para enjugar tus lagrimas, para escuchar tu llanto, para tomarte entre mis brazos y protegerte de ti, de mi, del dolor……quiero la oportunidad de que mi amor, mi calor y mi compañía desplacen de tu vida a esas mismas sombras de tu pasado, quiero la oportunidad de tomar con mi amor todo tu corazón hasta que no quede espacio para nada más que nuestro tiempo juntos, que no hay lugar para un lamento o frustración escondida, quiero llegar a llenar todos tus espacios en blanco como tu siempre has llenado los míos……..quiero hacerte tan feliz y fuerte como tu lo has hecho conmigo……por eso antes de decidirme a continuar……..quiero que me prometas que esto no terminara, que esto será mas poderoso que todo esto que estamos viviendo, que trascenderá más allá de nuestro tiempo…….¿Me lo prometes Camus?...- _El escorpión termina de hablar con los ojos rasados por el llanto, escondiéndose en el cuello del joven caballero de Acuario en un vano intento de disimular la emoción que embargaba a su corazón, tratando de que sus compañeros no percibieran que tan intenso era el sentimiento que se anidaba en su pecho desde su adolescencia y lo extremamente vulnerable que se hallaba en ese momento, mientras que con sus manos se aferraba con desesperación al torso de la onceava armadura, ansioso por la respuesta de Camus

El acuariano no puede contestar de inmediato por que al igualo que a Milo, un nudo se ha formado en su garganta y sus ojos se hallan llenos de lagrimas, lagrimas que muchas veces en la soledad de su templo había derramado soñando con algún día escuchar de Milo palabras semejantes, pero nunca tan profundas y de tal belleza, era un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad por el que divinamente pelearía hasta el final, del que no desistiría nunca, salvo que su ángel lo quisiera así.

-**_¡¡¡Nunca¡¡¡Nunca Mil, tu y yo estaremos juntos aún después de nuestra muerte, cuando nuestros cuerpos no sean otra cosa más que polvo de estrellas nuestras almas permanecerán juntas en el cielo amándonos para siempre…….te lo juro mi ángel……¡¡¡Te lo juro!!!...-_**

-Entonces vamos a hacerlo Camy, vamos a hacerlo juntos……-

-Si mi ángel, lo haremos juntos……como siempre…..-

-Bien ya que han decidido seguir adelante, mientras ustedes hablaban tuve la oportunidad de analizar la estructura del templo y considero que colocarnos bajo el vértice del mismo será el lugar más seguro y sencillo para traer a flote nuestros sentimientos, a flote sus recuerdos…..- Les comento una llorosa Atenea que disimiladamente retiraba las lagrimas de su rostro incapaz de evitar el emocionarse hasta el extremo ante los sentimientos de sus caballeros. A paso lento pero seguro Atenea se dirige al centro de la explanada del templo seguida de cerca por sus dos caballeros dorados, los cuales caminan uno al lado del otro sin soltarse de la mano, suspirando de tanto en tanto mas para romper con el penetrante y tenso silencio que para desahogarse. Una vez alcanzado el punto estratégico seleccionado por su diosa para continuar con el proceso, ambos caballeros tienden su mano libre hacia las que ella les ofrece y con nerviosismo, forman un triángulo perfecto que emula la forma del templo del escorpión, y que casi inmediatamente emana pequeños chispazos de energía alrededor de ellos.

-Vamos a repetir el procedimiento que llevamos a cabo con Milo en el primer recuerdo, me permito recordarles la importancia de no romper el contacto entre nosotros, ni quedarse en una sola parte de lo que vean, dejen que las imágenes y sonidos fluyan con libertad, no se detengan a reflexionar en ellas hasta que mi cosmo libere a los suyos. ¿Lo harán cierto?-

-Si mi Señora…….- contestan al unísono ambos caballeros

**FLASHBACK DE CAMUS**

De nueva cuenta la imagen del mundo en el instante presente comienza a disolverse hasta que nada ni de las personas que se encuentran al interior del templo como de los lugares que lo conforman puede apreciarse, una bruma ligera de un color rosáceo anaranjado se hace presente, y el onceavo caballero dorado protegido por el signo de Acuario se siente ligero, increíblemente ligero y relajado, su cuerpo ahora le parece una dulce y tersa esponja, no tan recio y firme como debería ser, por un momento sonríe sin poder evitar imaginarse a si mismo como una deforme y temblorosa gelatina, una sensación tibia y húmeda recorre todo su cuerpo, diferente al frió que se esparce por aire del templo y de cuya aparición en su mayor parte él es responsable.

"_Silencio, todo es silencio a mi alrededor a excepción de este rítmico golpeteo, un rítmico golpeteo que puedo escuchar justo como si se produjera en mis oídos, es un ruido suave, armonioso, me gusta……me hace sentir acompañado aquí en donde me encuentro , aunque, no sé, creo que solo propiamente no estoy puesto quede tanto en tanto cuando me muevo porque estoy cansado de tal o cual posición o simplemente para tener una visión mejor de mi alrededor, siento roces, roces ligeros de alguna materia esponjosa, suave y calida pero no le veo forma, o al menos no alguna que sea capaz de distinguir, es una capa, una capa que lo envuelve todo a mi alrededor, de u sutil tono en rosa, nunca la he podido tocar directamente pero si la he podido apreciar a cada lado, por debajo y por encima"._

"_Ya se como se llama esa forma, esa que me toca, que me rodea se llama Mamá y no solo eso, sino que aparte de este encantador golpeteo que me entretiene y acompaña es capaz de emitir mas ruidos, unos mas prolongados y desiguales, menos rítmicos que este golpeteo pero curiosamente me siento más alegre, más protegido, más acompañado cuando escucho estos, no se si estoy en lo correcto pero creo que esta criatura que me acompaña y me protege las llama palabras…..y cuando las emite para mi lo hace de tal forma en la que todo cambia, lo hace mejorar, me hace sentir un calor interno, profundo y muy intenso, que me ayuda a relajarme, a imaginar como es todo aquello que describe, a desear inmensamente el poder apreciar todo ello a su lado."_

_-_¡Hola mi precioso tesoro, hoy has estado muy inquieto, prácticamente te he sentido moverte toda la noche, desde que el sol se oculto hasta que nuevamente brillo en el horizonte……¿Sabes, creo que a ti más que a mi te agrada el sol, quizá porque te hace sentir la presencia de tu padre, quizá porque añoras el que él pudiera estar a tu lado no lo sé con exactitud pero lo he notado……cuando me recuesto aquí junto a la arena con el vientre expuesto a su luz, a su calor, te tranquilizas, te quedas quietecito en mi interior y tu cosmo se expande hasta tocar el mío y te siento sereno y a la vez alegre……pero no es una alegría escandalosa, no; al contrario…..es una alegría que se expresa en la serenidad de tu espíritu y siento tu deseo de poder ver más, sentir más, de disfrutar de este mundo en que vivimos…….-

-¿Hablando de nuevo con el bebé?-

-Hola Shion…..si…..le hablo y te parecerá quizás ridículo pero se que me escucha con suma atención, que comprende todo aquello sobre lo que le hablo……y en ocasiones siento que incluso me contesta o al menos que lo intenta….-

-Estoy seguro de que así es¿Puedo? ……¿Puedo tocarlo? ……solo para saludarlo, para que sepa que estoy aquí y que me preocupo por él y por ti…..-

-La sibila Dafnis, que no es otra que Afrodita, la Diosa del amor relajo su rostro de forma natural, esbozando una bella sonrisa la cual pareció unirla a la luz del sol que rodeaba por completo su perfecta silueta como si con una acción tan simple pudiera proclamarla como suya a ella, y al bebé dentro de su vientre.

-Por mi padre Zeus Shion……en verdad que quieres tocar al bebé o es la mejor excusa que encontraste para poder colocar tu mano sobre mi cuerpo…..- pronunció la joven diosa en tono pícaro.

Shion que percibió de golpe la segunda……o más bien la intención primaria en las palabras de la joven enrojeció bruscamente hasta el punto que cualquiera podría jurar que su rostro era una copia fiel del tomate más maduro.

-No mi Señora, yo jamás…..yo……bue……bueno es que…..quisiera…..yo y el bebé…..-

-Tranquilo Shion yo se que en verdad te interesas mucho por nuestro bienestar y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco……ahora especialmente que no sé porque razón Zeus ha exigido el retorno de Apolo al Olimpo……a veces…..lo extraño tanto-

-Y ya pensaste en lo que hablamos……es decir de existir la posibilidad, le hablarías del bebé…..le confesarías que estas esperando un hijo suyo….-

-No lo sé Shion…..me siento sumamente dividida, y es que por un lado mi corazón clama por decírselo, por compartir con él esta alegría suprema que hay en mi alma debido a que nuestro amor ha dado fruto……quiero tanto compartirlo con él…..pero…..pero por el otro mi razón me grita que es mejor ocultárselo y no solo eso hay algo más…….no puedo explicarlo con certeza pero dentro de mi corazón, es como una punzada, un presentimiento de que mi bebé puede estar en peligro……y esta partida tan repentina de Apolo, esta apremiante necesidad de su presencia en el Olimpo por parte de Zeus……a diferencia nuestra, Apolo no es una reencarnación, es un ser completo y puede ir y venir de la tierra al Olimpo, pero desde que mi padre lo llamo…..no ha vuelto a contactarse conmigo y por otro lado algo ocurre con Artemisa y me preocupa……no sé que es lo que debo hacer…..-

-Tranquila…..seguramente es por la cercanía del parto, por lo que tienes miedo de que algo salga mal y te encuentres tu sola para enfrentarlo, pero no será así, la señora Anfitrite y yo estaremos contigo en todo momento…..además…..la señora del mar me dijo que buscaría la ayuda y apoyo de Ilitia, que ella estaría aquí con nosotros…..-

-Si…….y su presencia me tranquiliza…….pero aún así……auchhh……ayyyyy….-

-¿Qué pasa¿Esta todo bien¿Te duele algo?-

-No Shion es que cierto hermoso tesoro de pronto parece estar inquieto…..¿Verdad bien mío?...mi precioso y más grande amor…..Dioses mi bebé, apenas puedo esperar para tenerte aquí entre mis brazos, como quisiera ya poder contemplar tu rostro, tus ojitos, besarte y arrullarte, tomar tus manitas entre las mías y mantenerte siempre, siempre lo más cerca posible de mi corazón…-

-Que hermosa te ves así….que afortunado tu bebé y su padre de que en tu corazón exista para ellos un amor tan grande…-

-Shion yo…..yo te aprecio, en mi corazón existe una gran cariño y amor para ti y solo para ti, pero mi amor como mujer le pertenece a él y yo……jamás creí llegar a experimentar algo así…..es más grande que todo……que mi fuerza de voluntad…..que mi voto matrimonial o el de castidad que había hecho como su sibila…..ni mi esposo Hefestos, ni mi amante Ares lograron hacerme sentir así, el éxtasis, la plenitud que ha alcanzado no solo mi cuerpo sino también mi espíritu a su lado, entre sus brazos, no sé cuando, no sé como pasó pero en algún momento entre sus brazos mi corazón dejo de verlo como el hermano protector y amable que siempre fue para desearlo con inmensa pasión como hombre, como amante, como compañero…..oh por Dios, lo siento tanto Shion…..no quise lastimarte, yo…..- La angustia y la vergüenza se apoderaron de súbito de ella al percatarse de la sombra de tristeza que nublo tanto la expresión como la mirada del patriarca de Atenea.

-No, no te preocupes…..no tienes idea de cuanto aprecio tu confianza…..de cuanto aprecio que al menos me consideres tu amigo….-

-El mejor Shion, el mejor de mis amigos….el más querido para….auchhhh…..¿Qué pasa mi bebé, hey muchachito ¿Qué es esto?...¿Qué es esta sensación de molestia que percibo con mi cosmo en el tuyo eh?...ah ya veo, vos es un muchachito muy celoso y posesivo….que no quiere que sea cariñosa con nadie mas que contigo y con tu papá eh…..-

-¿En serio esta molesto por lo que hablamos?-

-Eso me parece…..-

"_**Claro que estoy molesto, es decir estabas hablando conmigo antes, además él no es, no es….¿Cómo dijiste tu?...¿Papá?...además quiero que me cantes, y el calor ese que estaba sintiendo, ese que tu dices que viene del sol¿Por qué ya no lo siento?...quiero sentirlo de nuevo, no ha pasado tanto tiempo como para que ya no este….."**_

-Ok mi precioso…….vamos a girarnos de modo que pueda usted sentir el sol……disculpa Shion….pero es que mi tesoro reclama el calor…..te importa si nos sentamos aquí en el malecón….-

-No en absoluto, supongo que reconoce la esencia de Apolo en la luz del sol, por eso es que le agrada tanto…..-

-Si yo también lo creo así…..bien mi precioso berrinchudo vamos a ver……¿Qué te cantare hoy para que ya no me patees así de fuerte?...hummmm ya sé…..-

A un costado del mar justo por donde el rey Poseidón habita en su castillo

una ninfa con alas de rayos de Sol y cabellos de luna llena,

murmura muy despacio su alegría inmensa,

porque de entre todas las cosas bellas del mundo, a ella la cuida el Dios Sol,

y Apolo es generoso, es un buen señor, justo y bondadoso,

cono todos aquellos a quienes lleva dentro de su corazón.

Preciado Señor, mi amado rey del Sol, brinda a mi alma tu calor.

no me dejes morir de frío en la inmensa soledad del mundo,

deja a las flores retoñar con hermoso capullos de seda y rocío del temporal,

pide a tu hermana la luna que vele mis sueños y no permita nunca,

que realidad se hagan mis pesadillas, y cuando la edad de ser un adulto me alcancé,

a mi amor siempre protege, para que en mi hogar, mis hijos también aprendan a amarte.

-¿Esta mejor ahora?-

-Así parece Shion, pero no entiendo porque, hasta hoy siempre que tu y yo conversamos me dio la impresión de que él estaba a gusto, que tu le agradabas, pero ahora……no sé, me pareció que….quizá son solo figuraciones mías….-

-No….. a decir verdad yo también me percate de ello y creo que es culpa mía, no debí de haber hablado como lo hice…..el puede ser pequeño pero no tonto……lo siento bebé, en ningún momento mi intención fue la de molestarte, ni a tu madre……lo siento……ehmmm ¿ya pensaste en su nombre?-

-Si…..se va a llamar Camus….ese será su nombre…-

-No me suena muy griego-

-Y no lo es, de hecho es francés y si Apolo estuviera aquí pondría un grito en el cielo, pero a mi me gusta la fonética del nombre….además hay una nueva tendencia a relacionarme con los franceses, en parte también por ello me he inclinado a escogerle un nombre francés…..-

-Es agradable…..Camus……tiene presencia y mucho porte, estoy seguro que al bebé le encantara ¿No es cierto Camus?- mientras hablaba Shion coloco con suavidad la palma de su mano sobre el vientre de la diosa Afrodita y la deslizaba en movimientos suaves de arriba hacia abajo.

_"Hummm esta llamándome, esa criatura, la que habla con mi madre con tanta ternura me llamó, me dijo Camus¿Será ese mi nombre?...es agradable…..me gusta que me llamen así…..quiero que también ella me llame así….además esta suave presión emite una energía distinta a la habitual, es un aura serena, brillante y muy profunda, transmite paz, armonía, confianza y respeto…..busca conciliar…..si, me agrada……pero no pertenece a mi madre mas bien viaja hasta mí a través de ella…..me agrada este…….¿Cómo les llamas tu mamá?...así……ya recordé…..hombre……me agrada este hombre…..su presencia es buena, confiable…."_

**FIN FLASHBACK DE CAMUS**

Poco a poco los sonidos e imágenes se alejan de vuelta a su lugar de origen en lo más profundo de la mente y el corazón del caballero de acuario, se vuelven cada vez menos perceptibles y el calor que antaño lo rodeaba se disuelve cediendo el paso al frío habitual del templo, Camus que permanece aún con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse emite un suspiro profundo, melancólico y triste¿Cómo habría sido¿Cómo habría sido mi infancia, mi vida si mi destino hubiera sido otro¿Si no hubiera tenido que separarme de una madre que tanto parecía amarme, un par de cristalinas perlas recorre su rostro desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla donde finalmente se pierden, donde se unen fundiéndose al calor de la piel del acuariano no dejando más huella de su paso que dos húmedos surcos en la superficie del rostro perfecto del onceavo caballero dorado.

Milo quien mudo y fiel testigo de la vivencia de su amado siente en su corazón la tristeza e incertidumbre de Camus, e incapaz de moverse o hablarle para brindarle consuelo, al menos hasta que el enlace entre Atenea y ellos se rompa, acaricia con delicadeza la mano izquierda de Camus deslizando calida y gradualmente sus dedos sobre los de él, tratando así de brindarle el mismo amor, consuelo y apoyo que el acuariano le brindara tan solo unos minutos atrás. Y, por el cambio de expresión en la fisonomía del joven acuario al parecer mediante tan simple gesto lo había logrado, si; a cada uno de ellos como a la mayoría de los seres humanos los habría hecho muy felices una familia, una madre y padre y la posibilidad de crecer a su lado, pero gracias a que su vida se encauso por otro camino, Camus había podido conocer a Milo, había aprendido a vivir al lado de su intrépido y travieso bicho, gracias a la trayectoria que su vida tomo Camus había encontrado el amor.

CONTINUARA……..

* * *

Bien lo sé hace como un millón de años que no entro ni actualizo esta historia, pero no he abandonado a mi BEBE eso fue uno de mis primeros propósitos al postear este fic, no abandonarlo inconcluso, primero por respeto a todos aquellos que lo leen, que lo han seguido sin importar cuanto tiempo tardo en continuarlo o los errores y faltas de estilo, segundo por un respeto todavia mas grande a aquellos que aparte de leerlo me dan su opinión, y por último pero no menos importante por respeto a mi misma, por que es algo a lo que le he puesto muchas ganas y mucho corazón.

Gracias, mil gracias a todos ustedes que con sus palabras y criticas constructivas me han ayudado a seguir para adelante, a **Umi Kou Scorpion-Aquarius, Lady Milo13, Nebyura, Milo-Yasha, Shadir**, a una personita que espero que acompañe esta historia y que me dejo un review en otro fic que me ha sido muy útil, **AquariusNoKari** si tienes toda la razón si repito mucho algunas palabras y estoy tratando de aplicarme para corregirlo, porque como lectora se que el efecto de esto es una lectura aburrida, trato ahora de sustituir una palabra por alguna diferente en escritura pero del mismosignificado para enriquecer la narración. Gracias a todos los que leen tambien y ojala disfruten la lectura.


End file.
